Intruso
by Violette Moore
Summary: Esa persona, ese que no soy yo es el que me ha vencido, quien rompió mis huesos y aplastó mi espíritu, el que me ha enterrado entre tus seres queridos y yo grito como un maldito, te llamo entre la penumbra, pero no estás. No pasa nada, la muerte. Mi muerte, me abraza.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Saludos! La presente historia está dedicada tanto a_ _ **Damian Wayne**_ _como a_ _ **Hereje**_ _. ¿Han escuchado sobre los gemelos malvados? Espero que sí porque de eso irá esto. Sin más que agregar, los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la trama que como siempre espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

 **Intruso.**

* * *

 _._

Una vez tuve un sueño.  
En el aparecía yo como si solamente estuviera durmiendo aunque lo cierto es que me encontraba flotando.

.

* * *

 _La sonoridad de la paz, el cuerpo entregado al vacío, la serenidad es agradable hasta el punto en que deseas abrir los ojos y descubres que no puedes ver nada más allá del interior de tus párpados, el temor te embriaga a medida que intentas mover los brazos pero estos se encuentran pegados a ambos lados de tus costados, las piernas no responden, ni siquiera el cuello o la cintura, sabes que eres tú, estás consciente, pero no puedes hablar, no puedes oír, no puedes sentir nada más allá de la suave respiración y el latir del corazón que te hace saber que efectivamente estás vivo._

 _El fluir del agua te calma, llena tus oídos, humecta la piel, se filtra por las cavidades y tú no sabes si estarás mejor hundido o peleando. Los pulmones se llenarán de líquido, sabes que vas a morir tan silenciosamente como despertaste y entonces dedicas un pensamiento egoísta a ti y un pensamiento más a quien crees que podría rescatarte. Tu madre no está ahí, ella no podría hacerlo, con toda seguridad ella se hundiría contigo puesto que sus fuerzas no podrían sostenerlos a ambos pero tu padre sí. Evocas su figura imperiosa, el héroe que sabes que es con su sabiduría y fortaleza, intentas dirigir una mano a él y por sorprendente que parezca funciona._

 _Alguien toma tu mano, el cuerpo comienza a ascender, sientes el viento golpeando el rostro, los cabellos húmedos apelmazados sobre la piel, te preparas para mirarlo a él pero no está presente._

 _Eres tú._

 _Sólo tú. Siempre tú._

 _El que ha podido asesinarte, el que ha podido levantarte está de pie frente a ti, te mira a los ojos y aunque la imagen es tuya, sabes que no son tus ojos. En ellos percibes la maldad, la oscuridad que antaño encierras pero como un ser temeroso, frágil e indudablemente hermoso te niegas a dejar ir. El reflejo es consciente de esto, sonríe y después te abraza._

 _Tú tiemblas de la cabeza a los pies, el niño solitario, el pequeño que eres tiembla a medida que sigue mirando los ojos de ese siniestro ser y sus labios se abren a medida que los tuyos se agrietan y no solo eso. Todo tu ser, tu infinita sustancia, todo lo que sabes que eres duda ante la presencia y maldad de ese ser. Te sabes a su merced puesto que el agarre que ejercía ha comenzado a cortarte la piel, las manos son como garras, laceran, lastiman, su respiración te enmudece, tus labios casi están posados sobre los suyos y entonces es que sucede._

 _Te besa._

 _Y el contacto es extraño, funesto e irreal puesto que sabes que eres tú…pero no puedes ser tú. La boca se llena de líquido, no solo saliva sino sangre y metal. Ha cortado tus labios, se hunde en tu lengua, intenta mezclarse contigo, fundirse en tu cuerpo. Meterse en tu piel._

 _Peleas hasta la inconsciencia, hasta perder la conciencia._

 _Vuelves a abrir los ojos._

 _No sabes si eres tú o si es él._

* * *

.

Flotaba como ya dije en la oscuridad y mi cuerpo no sentía nada, mis labios no decían nada, pero veía algo.

Mi reflejo en las negras aguas de ese lago.

Unos ojos mas oscuros que los míos, una expresión más sombría que la mía, el reflejo sonríe de pronto y mi cuerpo tiembla. Yo no he hecho eso y aunque sé que debería defenderme, luchar y gritar, lo cierto es que él ya se ha abalanzado sobre mi. Sus labios resguardan colmillos, las manos encierran garras, yo intento despertar de este terrible sueño. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas pero el oponente es más fuerte y salvaje que yo. Siento un puñal en el pecho, grito de nuevo me estremezco de lleno. Llamo a gritos a la única persona que podría salvarme, el que se supone que debería salvarme pero por todo acto, el puñal se hunde hasta el fondo, la sangre mana, mis labios y pulmones se llenan de líquido, mi cuerpo se deja de mover y ese que está ante mi, ese que es idéntico a mi, sonríe satisfecho, se aproxima a mi rostro, besa mis labios y yo pierdo el aliento.

Antes de perecer o mejor sea dicho, de despertar.

Susurra algo a mis oídos, algo que no me ha dejado dormir desde entonces.

 ** _"Te estoy esperando."  
_** _Damian Wayne._

* * *

 **...**

 **Padre.**

Hay demasiadas cosas que aún no te he dicho, cosas que no sé si por temor, vergüenza u orgullo prefiero ocultar pero que se han hecho presentes y de manera constante a medida que permanezco a solas en la fortaleza que tienes por hogar. Recorro los pasillos sintiéndome pequeño, sabiéndome ignorante y perdido pues tú no confías en mi, tus protegidos se hallan ausentes y el protector de esta mansión, tu fiel escudero, el señor Pennyworth se encuentra en la cueva haciendo de ojos y oídos para que tu puedas regresar con bien a este lugar.

Las tumbas de tus padres reconozco ahora que me son indiferentes aunque existen momentos en que me acuesto entre ellos, sobre la fresca hierva y observo la noche. Encuentro sosiego al sentirme uno de ellos: un ser ausente, un fantasma quizá hasta deseando estar muerto.

Entonces cierro los ojos, intento no pensar en nada, pero hay demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. El rostro de mi madre, su sobrada indiferencia y también el gesto altivo y austero que casi siempre tienes para mi. Sé que desapruebas mi existencia, yo mismo lo hago. Me encuentro aterrado ante la idea de que te canses de mi y me obligues a regresar. No quiero volver con ellos, pero tampoco me encuentro entre ustedes. Suelto un suspiro de resignación, maldigo para mis adentros, me odio por ser un niño frágil y pequeño, luego evoco las palabras de R'as y me odio aún más por poseer estos pensamientos, por permitirme debilidad, por sentir emoción alguna puesto que por primera lección, me enseñaron que un asesino no debe poseer corazón.

Pasado un rato entre funestas y profundas cavilaciones el sueño me vence y la pesadilla regresa:

Tú no estás al igual que ahora y yo me encuentro ahí acostado en la hierva, mi cuerpo pesa, sufre y se aqueja, apenas un amago de lamento puesto que el dolor es tal que apenas si puedo soltar un aliento, abro los ojos, veo mi reflejo. Sé que soy yo y a la vez siento que no soy yo. Estoy viéndome a mí mismo, sé que no tiene sentido pero eso es lo que veo. Soy yo pero una versión que desconozco de mi. Los rasgos son crueles, crudos, frívolos y letales. Esa persona, ese que no soy yo es el que me ha vencido en batalla, quien rompió mis huesos y aplastó mi espíritu, el que me ha enterrado entre tus seres queridos.

Las tumbas de tus padres siguen ahí, observando el festín y yo suelto un suplicio, te llamo a ti, pero como siempre sucede. No estás, no pasa nada y la oscuridad de la noche, la muerte.

Mi muerte, me abraza.

Grito como un condenado a la vez que soy enterrado pero mi voz no se alza, intento levantar los brazos, ponerme de pie, pero una vez más nada pasa. Es como aquella vez en que tu enemigo jurado inmovilizó la totalidad de mi ser. Sé que estoy vivo, pero no puedo moverme, no puedo hablar, ni siquiera sé si puedo llorar.

Despierto.

Esto ha sucedido según me has dicho después de un largo rato, cuando escuchaste mis gritos venías del patrullaje nocturno, la capa aún hondeaba a tus espaldas y es por eso que cuando desperté y te vi como un enorme manchón oscuro sobre mi, no hice más que volver a gritar y llorar, te tomó un rato tranquilizarme y a mi recordar quién eras, quién soy y por qué estábamos ahí.

Preguntaste qué me pasaba, yo no supe que responder. Tu rostro padre algunas veces me asusta, no sé si es la máscara que confiere oscuras sombras sobre tu piel, con toda seguridad es así pues de lo contrario qué sentido tendría vestirse de murciélago si no es para conferir terror en todo aquel que te observa. Me levantaste del piso, creo que por un segundo estuve próximo a volverme a caer, la sangre se me fue a la cabeza, pero como el buen observador que eres colocaste tu brazo sobre mi y me mantuviste en pie, vi las tumbas de tus padres en ese rápido vaivén y temblé de miedo otra vez. Me llevaste adentro, dijiste que tomarías una ducha y hablaríamos de esto.

Han pasado tres horas de eso, no sé si tomaste la ducha mas eterna del mundo, te venció el sueño o has regresado a tus menesteres pero cómo sea. Ha sido una buena charla, me hacía falta sacar esto. Que duermas bien padre, yo volveré a mi pesadilla.

* * *

-.-

 **Grayson.**

Dijiste que no estaba concentrado, respondí que sí lo estaba pero que no me interesaba entrenar esta noche, entonces me golpeaste de nuevo, creo que con uno de tus bastones y yo me estrellé contra la pared. Te escupí al rostro, enfurecí de inmediato y vociferé que me dejaras en paz. Tú dijiste que no, me habías notado extraño ¿no es cierto? a veces creo que mi padre sólo observa pero eres tú el que ve. Nuestro enfrentamiento continuó ahora con la rabia motivando cada uno de mis movimientos.

Me agrada pelear contigo, creo que nunca te lo he dicho y no porque seamos amigos. Sino porque siento que puedo ser yo mismo. Si te golpeo fuerte aumentas la defensa y me respondes igual de fuerte, si te golpeo a traición, entonces respondes con un movimiento similar pero sin perder esa maldita elegancia que seguramente le aprendiste a mi padre. Comenzaba a dejarme llevar, olvidar el sueño, la imagen de mí siendo devastado por mi reflejo pero como si de una maldición se tratara, la muy miserable volvió. Tú ibas a atacar en ese momento, de hecho lo hiciste, sólo que yo ya no te veía a ti, estaba asustado. ¿lo notaste en mis ojos? ¿puede alguien en este lugar verme alguna vez a los ojos? cómo sea. Fue por eso que no pude defenderme a ti.

Caí, es lo único que recuerdo. Tú soltaste una maldición y corriste hacia mi, era un golpe directo, con toda seguridad letal pero no iba destinado a mi, tú estabas seguro de que me haría a un lado y tu bastón se estrellaría en la pared, no en mi cabeza. Supliqué algo que no recuerdo ahora pero con toda seguridad te rogué que no me dejaras dormir.

"No me dejes volver ahí, no lo hagas". Vi la preocupación en tu rostro, tu máscara no asusta nada, intentas infundir respeto, quizá convertirte en un símbolo, pero temor. Tú no sabes nada de infundir temor.

Cuando desperté agradecí a la inconsciencia la ausencia de pesadillas aunque una vez más me encontraba solo. Hallé una nota junto a la cama de ti disculpándote. ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo? Si a fin de cuentas eres el único que se atrevió a hacer algo al respecto.

Tiré la nota, no soy afecto a los recuerdos. Salí a buscarte, pero mi padre me dijo que ya no volverías a la mansión. Tienes prohibido volver a cuidarme así que supongo, somos otra vez mi pesadilla y yo.

* * *

-.-

 **Drake.**

Tengo miedo. Pude haberte matado, ambos lo sabemos pero con toda seguridad, con la mano en el fuego confieso que no era a ti a quien estaba enfrentando.

El sueño se vuelve absorbente, devastador, asfixiante. Ya no sé si estoy dormido o estoy despierto. Ya no sé si son ustedes o soy yo.

Te grité cosas horribles, intenté arrebatarte tu lugar, te llamé un impostor, un reemplazo. Nada de eso iba dirigido a ti y lo lamento. No sé si volveremos a vernos o si seguiré siendo yo cuando volvamos a vernos. Cada vez entiendo menos lo que está sucediendo. Aunque de momento es conciliador que mi padre me prohibiera salir a la calle.

No quiero lastimar a nadie y te confieso hermano que estoy agotado de verme morir.

Quizá tú pudiste acabar con esto porque vi el fuego asesino en el clamor de tu mirada y sé que puedes hacerlo, tienes la condición además de una amarga experiencia. Si hubo algo que te detuvo eso debió ser la voz de mi padre.

Justicia, no venganza.

Si hubiéramos muerto hoy a manos uno del otro ¿Sería algo de eso? Con toda seguridad si.

* * *

-.-

 **Pennyworth.**

Siento obligarte a mentir.

Intentaré ser más fuerte, no volveré a desvanecerme ante ti y aunque comprendo tu punto, necesito que tú también entiendas el mío. Si hablo con mi padre, si confieso los desvaríos de este incesante sueño me enviará a una institución mental, terminaré en Arkham y ambos sabemos lo que sucederá conmigo si entro en ese sitio.

Jamás saldré. Los asesinaré a todos o en su defecto, me uniré a ellos.

No quiero ser como ellos, no quiero ser lo que soy. ¿Tú puedes decirme qué es lo que soy? Escucho pasos sobre el pasillo con toda seguridad eres tú y con toda seguridad no entregaré esto puesto que se lo mostrarías a él y como dije.

Los asesinaré o me uniré.

* * *

-.-

Al concluir la lectura cada uno de los involucrados intercambia notas entre sí, además de miradas adustas. La letanía no ha terminado, la libreta aún contiene textos que no saben cómo demonios es que durante tanto tiempo han podido ignorar.

Todos son inconexos. No tienen fecha pero para estas alturas es lo último que podría importar.

 ** _"No estoy dormido, estoy despierto. No estoy dormido, estoy despierto"  
"No estoy dormido, estoy despierto, No estoy muerto, No estoy muerto"  
"Aún no"._**

Bruce desprende las hojas una por una y las disemina en torno a sus pies, con forme avanza la letra del menor se vuelve deforme y desesperada, recuerda a su hijo horas atrás sobre una de las gárgolas que decoran el techo de la mansión.

Estaba vestido en su totalidad de negro, las prendas del asesino que le prohibió ser puesto que el manto de Robin aún no lo puede poseer. No dijo nada, no estaba haciendo nada. Solamente estaba ahí dejando que el viendo azotara su cuerpo y moviera sus cabellos, la expresión de su rostro era una que él atribuyó a la nostalgia de querer regresar a su hogar.

 _—_ _¿Estás pensando en volver con tu madre?  
—¿Tanto así quieres deshacerte de mi?  
—No es eso a lo que me refiero, es sólo que si no estás pensando en eso, entonces el plan B es salir a mis espaldas otra vez.  
—Tt, ¿por que no puede haber otra cosa, cierto? o te desafío a ti o la desafío a ella, pero ¿sabes qué? por mi los dos pueden irse al infierno._

Se arrojó al vacío sin mirar atrás y él permaneció ahí, admirando su sombra hasta que la misma se desdibujó y después se llamó imbécil.

¿Cómo pudo cometer ese estúpido error?

Llevaba siete meses bajo su techo, apenas si habían conversado desde entonces, eso era cierto. Apareció en un momento conflictivo, no solo para su situación personal sino para la situación de Ciudad Gótica y del mundo. No tenía tiempo para entrenarlo, si bien era consciente de sus capacidades en combate, él no quería que anduviera por ahí golpeando u amenazando gente.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que sufría?

Aquella noche en que lo encontró en el jardín, sólo pensó que se trataba de pesadillas, él mismo las había tenido en un pasado distante y por el lugar donde lo halló supuso que tendría que ver con haber sido testigo de la muerte de R'as.

—Dios…—la expresión escapa a sus labios, tanto Nightwing como Red Robin dirigen su mirada y se acercan a él.

La siguiente hoja de la libreta está ilustrada por una imagen donde aparece una inmensa figura de Batman la boca abierta en una siniestra sonrisa, los dientes son una hilera de afiladas dagas y en el interior se halla él. Es una representación de Saturno devorando a su hijo aunque en esta ocasión el título que recibe es:

 **"Batman conociéndo a su hijo".**

—Bruce…—Dick le arrebata la hoja siente que el menor está siendo injusto con él pero lo que está por detrás les congela el alma.

 ** _"SÁLVAME, SÁLVAME, SÁLVAME"_**

La letanía llena la hoja y no sólo esa sino las tres que están por debajo. Tim se ha quedado sin palabras, lo cierto es que para él, ese niño siempre ha estado maldito. Nunca lo quiso, si bien lo intentó el trato que le dio lo obligó a hacerse la peor opinión de él. Nada sabía de su temor o arrepentimiento, del suplicio a la muerte. Él detesta ver sufrir a los demás y además de eso, detesta ver morir a quienes aprecia a sus pies.

* * *

.

Una nueva figura alta y bien formada se ha unido a ellos, tiene las cartas en las manos, las ha leído todas y además de eso tiene la nota inicial aquella otra donde lo único que se lee es lo siguiente:

 ** _"Te dije que volvería por él,  
no intentes buscarlo, no lo encontrarás"._**

 ** _Thalía._**

—¿Tengo que asumir que hubo otra fiesta a la que no me invitaron? —Red Hood estuvo en el jardín que por todo lugar es el último donde el menor debió estar.

La evidencia de la pelea es basta, las muestras de tejido y sangre que recolectaron pertenecen en su mayoría a él, la capa en el piso además de la espada. Su hijo fue sustraído de su hogar esa misma noche en aparente contra de su voluntad y ninguno de ellos estuvo ahí para evitarlo.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A:** Esta historia contiene escenas de yaoi leve. (Si no les gusta por favor no lo lean) Los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama, si sienten que me están quedando muy OOC por favor díganmelo también. Besos a quienes comentan, se me cuidan._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Intruso_**  
 ** _II_**

* * *

.

El sueño se repite a medida que aumentan las noches y se acumulan los días, los elementos pueden variar dependiendo de la inventiva pero en términos generales siempre es lo mismo: Sus ojos verdes dirigiéndose a él, el redondeado rostro coronado por la abundante cabellera negra y las sonrosadas mejillas, ésas que le recuerdan que se trata de un niño al que debe proteger.

Antes de que pueda enunciar alguna palabra el menor abre sus labios, susurra una plegaria, pero por más que intenta no puede escucharla. No puede alcanzarlo, Dick hace lo imposible para llegar a él pero su figura esbelta y bien formada escapa a sus manos una y otra vez, el sudor corre por la frente amplia, el cansancio se hace presente, quiere atraparlo, abrazarlo, ofrecer aliento y también cuidado pero todo lo que consigue es quedarse a tres palmos de él.

Siempre es la misma distancia y Damian está ahí frente a lo que parece ser una puerta pero si miras con detenimiento te das cuenta de que es el marco de un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Su silueta recortada contra la luz del espejo, advierte detalles en los que pocas veces ha reparado en lo referente a él: los hombros anchos, los brazos torneados, la cintura breve, su espalda está cubierta por la capa de asesino, la mira ondear detrás de su cuerpo a medida que lenta y parsimoniosamente su reflejo se vuelve de cara a él.

Y Dick no entiende lo que pasa pero Damian está mirándolo a él, hablándole a él, pero él no puede quitar la mirada del espejo. El reflejo sonríe de una manera en que jamás lo haría su hermano; elegante, seductora, inclusive malevolente y acto seguido dirige una reverencia a él. Richard grita al menor que se dé la vuelta, se quite de ahí o arremeta pero por sin importar lo que haga lo siguiente que pasa es que una mano del reflejo lo abraza, estrecha su diminuta figura y aunque él desea ayudarlo no lo alcanza.

Grita, se retuerce, Damian lucha por liberarse de aquel tenebroso abrazo pero todo esfuerzo se ve recompensado por un casto beso de parte del reflejo a la altura de su cuello. Advierte la sangre manar cual haría un hilo rojo, como si de un vampiro se tratara bebe de él y su hermano cierra los ojos y se desvanece ante él.

El espejo lo absorbe, él grita su nombre, el menor dirige una mano hacia él, mira sus dedos, intenta tocarlo más cuando lo hace, cuando por fin su tacto lo alcanza, el espejo se rompe y entonces despierta.

Dick se lleva una mano a la frente en un intento desesperado por deshacerse de los vestigios de aquel horroroso sueño, está cansado de verlo puesto que sin importar lo que haga el resultado siempre es el mismo. El reflejo, ya sea del espejo, ventana o lago se aferra a él y su pequeño, ese del que por casi cinco meses no ha tenido noticia alguna suplica ayuda pero él no puede otorgarla.

Sale de la cama no sin antes desprenderse de su camisa de dormir; estaba adherida a su piel por el sudor producto del sueño. Se dirige al inmenso ventanal de su departamento, la luna en el cielo. Suspira para sus adentros, jamás imaginó que llegaría el día en que añoraría ver la Batiseñal en el cielo, se despereza de a poco, mira sus manos, esas que lo sostuvieron por última vez y después regresa a sentarse sobre la cama hasta alcanzar el cajón de una de las cómodas y tomar por enésima vez la endemoniada nota que le escribió.

Debió hacer algo más por él, era obvio que estaba asustado, que se encontraba perdido y necesitaba a un amigo pero cada uno de ellos le falló. Bruce no quiso insistir en la búsqueda luego de que Todd los llevará a todos los escondrijos que conocía relacionados con la liga de los asesinos. Jason era una especie de protegido y aliado de los Al Ghul, como pago por haber regresado a la vida en el pozo de Lázaro el justiciero y a veces mercenario trabajaba para ellos y estos disponían para él de la mejor tecnología además de coartadas y armas.

En ningún lugar lo encontraron. Sobra decir ahora que la búsqueda se extendió únicamente por las primeras semanas puesto que después de ese lapso de tiempo las batallas individuales de cada uno de ellos: los enemigos jurados, el caos de la ciudad volvió a someterlos y así fue que se separaron. —cierra los ojos luego de envolver la nota en el interior de su puño, volviendo a la tarea de atraer a sus memorias su rostro, intentando recordar su voz y ademanes. — ¿Cuántas veces lo vio realmente? ¿Diez, doce? ¿Si lo viera de nuevo hoy día, podría reconocerlo? Y más importante que eso, ¿Por qué es que pensaba en todo esto? —Kory le dijo que posiblemente tuviera que ver con que aún se culpaba por ello, pero no tendría por qué hacerlo ¿Cierto? Si el mismo Damian lo escribió: _—_ _"T_ _ú_ _eres el_ _ú_ _nico que se atrevi_ _ó_ _a hacer algo al respecto"._ —Y quizá ese era el punto, que debió obligarlo a hablar en aquel enfrentamiento en lugar de dejarlo noqueado.

.

 _—_ _No me dejes volver, por favor, no lo hagas._

 _—_ _¿_ _Volver a donde, de qu_ _é_ _est_ _á_ _s hablando?_ —pero el menor de los Wayne ya no respondió, se desmayó entre sus brazos, él reviso la herida que le dejó en la cabeza y lo llevó a su habitación, lo dejo solo, se lo explicó a Bruce pero el abnegado padre lo único que escuchó fue que rompió la promesa de mantener a su hijo alejado de los problemas y aparte de eso, lo hirió.

 _—_ _¡_ _Fue un accidente!_

 _—_ _¡_ _Que t_ _ú_ _propiciaste!_

 _—_ _Escucha, algo malo sucede con_ _é_ _l,_ _¿_ _no te das cuenta? ha perdido peso, est_ _á_ _distra_ _í_ _do, la primera vez que peleamos casi me deja muerto pero ahora apenas si se estaba defendiendo._

 _—_ _Eso es porque_ _é_ _l no quer_ _í_ _a luchar._

 _—_ _¿_ _Y te parece normal?_

 _—_ _Buenas noches Dick, no regreses a menos que sea yo qui_ _é_ _n lo pida._

 _—_ _Estas siendo obtuso._

 _—_ _Quiz_ _á_ _, pero es mi hijo, no tuyo._

.

 _—_ _¡_ _Es s_ _ó_ _lo un ni_ _ñ_ _o de siete a_ _ñ_ _os!_

 _—_ _Te equivocas, es el heredero de los Al Ghul y por dif_ _í_ _cil que resulte aceptarlo el trato que ten_ _í_ _a con su madre era ese: Damian se quedar_ _í_ _a conmigo hasta que ella volviera por_ _é_ _l y lo hizo._

 _—_ _¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo sabes si eso es lo que quer_ _í_ _a_ _é_ _l?_ _¿_ _Alguna vez se lo preguntaste?_

Las palabras de Dick pronunciadas meses atrás no dejan dormir al guerrero. Evoca el rostro de su hijo en la misma noche que desapareció. La mirada triste y esquiva, además de sus movimientos. No estaba haciendo nada, justo como describiera Nightwing en el momento en que lo noqueo. _"No se defend_ _í_ _a" "Apenas si me atacaba, Bruce algo en_ _é_ _l no est_ _á_ _bien"_ Y el punto era ese, que él lo sabía pero que por alguna razón decidió ignorarlo.

No era bueno con las emociones, quizá en sus comicios, quizá con cada uno de ellos había encontrado algo de calor y prudencia pero para Damian, de eso ya no quedaba nada. Sólo la máscara frívola, cruel y austera, lo que dejaron de él enemigos como el Guasón y Bane.

Maldice para sus adentros, lo cierto es que si bien concluyó la búsqueda con ayuda de los otros, él de manera personal no ha dejado de hacerlo y se encuentra molesto, además de herido y alterado ya que no tiene nada, salvo sus pocas palabras. Aquella intima charla de la que no fue partícipe pues al encontrarlo en el jardín, gritando y llorando todas sus defensas se vinieron abajo puesto que maldito fuera él en el nombre de todos los infiernos pero no había visto ahí a su hijo sino a él. _¿_ _Val_ _í_ _a la pena dejarlo a su suerte s_ _ó_ _lo porque no pod_ _í_ _a reconocer la debilidad de su ser?_ _¿_ _Su hasta ahora desconocido hijo, se merec_ _í_ _a eso?_ No, por supuesto que no. Relee las notas, estudia el video de seguridad externa de la mansión, de él todo lo que se rescata es que eran trece figuras a una, todas ataviadas de negro y enfundando espadas por lo alto, si acaso su hijo era la más diminuta de ellas, pero en cuanto a la luz de sus ojos o claridad de su rostro, no tenía nada.

Jamás se quitó la capucha ni dejo que los otros lo hicieran hasta que claro está. No pudo defenderse más, peleó formidablemente, eso se lo tenía que aplaudir pero eran demasiados, y él se encontraba solo. La forma en que activó el protocolo de seguridad máxima de la mansión, aún era un misterio para él. Alfred no pudo salir a auxiliarlo puesto que toda la mansión se convirtió de pronto en una inmensa fortaleza. Nada entraba o salía a menos que él pronunciará el código y eso no sucedió hasta que la amenaza de la corte de los Búhos, razón por la cual se vieron obligados a abandonar la seguridad de su hogar hubiera acabado.

La devastación de Ciudad Gótica era un fuerte aliciente para hacer caso omiso de las llamadas constantes de Alfred. "Señor se lo suplico, no sé qué es lo que pasa afuera pero debe regresar" —¡Damian sabe luchar y yo estoy ocupado!— "Lo he intentado todo, sólo necesito su código de voz para poder ayudarlo" —Veinte minutos más Alfred— "Con todo respeto pero no creo que...—¿La vida de treinta y dos personas, incluidos el comisionado Gordon y Lucius Fox, te parecen poco?— El mayordomo ya no insistió con él, llamó a los otros pero lamentablemente no era el único luchando contra los Búhos esa noche.

.

 _—Estoy con el Pingüino en este momento, terminaré lo más pronto que pueda y te veré allá. —respondió Nightwing._

 _—Tengo una fuga de reos en Arkham, Harvey Dent se encontraba en la lista y al parecer a esos bastardos les pareció divertido liberarlos a todos a fin de poder llegar hasta él. — anunció Red._

 _—Yo estoy intentando proteger a mi padre, pero en cuanto consiga que él y Bullock dejen de fanfarronear a los cuatro vientos que son mejores que todos los asesinos pagados en Gótica los alcanzaré._

 _—No es necesario hermosa —intervino una cuarta voz— yo puedo cubrirte, estoy en la zona._

 _—¿Red Hood?_

 _—¿Esperabas a alguien más?_

 _—¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _—Uno de mis peces gordos estaba en la lista y comprenderás que no puedo dejar que lo maten hasta que me pague hasta el último centavo que me debe._

 _—Hmmp, Idiota. —insistió Red._

 _—¿Quieren mi ayuda o no?_

 _—No es necesario, dije que iría ahí en veinte minutos y Damian por si ya lo olvidaron no es solo un niño, ni está indefenso._

 _—De acuerdo._

La llamada se cortó en ese punto, aunque quizá lo correcto fuera decir que él la interrumpió en ese momento y después regresó a su batalla personal, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por Red Hood y Damian como romperle los dientes por tercera o quinta vez a su supuesto "hermano menor" el líder de la corte; lo tenía harto con su parafernalia incesante y sus múltiples intentos de demostrar que si había algo que los unía, eso no sólo era su amor por Ciudad Gótica, sino la sangre. Lo detestaba y con creces, además de que muy en el fondo una parte de él insistía en decir que pasara lo que pasara, no sería demasiado para Damian, tenía la sangre de los Al Ghul aunada a la propia y posiblemente, necesitara un poco de acción recorriendo sus venas.

Dick se equivocaba a ese respecto, él si había notado los sutiles cambios en el menor, la pérdida de interés y de peso, las pesadillas que comenzaban a dejar surcos sobre su rostro.

Aun podía recordar su rostro, lo que parecía ridículo ya que tras siete meses en la mansión, él jamás se había preocupado por hacerle una fotografía a su hijo o anunciarlo a los medios de manera formal como lo había hecho con los otros. ¿Deseaba proteger a Damian al hacer esto? ¿O protegerse a sí mismo? Honestamente, su idea original era mantener el secreto hasta que hubiera pasado un año entero, por si su madre volvía, él se aburría y decidía regresar, quería prepararse por si lo perdía y quizá lo pensó demasiado o deseó con sobrada fuerza ya que eso a lo que tanto temía finalmente sucedió.

.

 _—_ _¿_ _Est_ _á_ _s pensando en volver con tu madre?_

 _—_ _¿_ _Tanto as_ _í_ _quieres deshacerte de m_ _í_ _?_

 _._

¿No había dolor, aparte de furia en el rostro de su hijo tras haber preguntado eso? ¿No lo destruyó con sus ojos? ¿Él aún tenía la capacidad de recordar el color de sus ojos?— claro que sí, eran del mismo color de Thalía y esa fue una de las primeras cosas que él aprendió a amar de ella.

Se llevó las manos al rostro cansinamente, maldiciendo ahora el hecho de que no fuera adepto a beber alcohol o fumar cigarrillos algo que sacara su mente de balance o mantuviera sus nervios de punta sería bienvenido en este momento dado que el año que estaba esperando, el mismo en que deseaba celebrar con una inmensa fiesta de gala a la que invitaría a toda la crema y nata de Gótica, Metrópolis y Ciudad Costera se estaba acercando y su hijo no estaba. El orgullo de los Al Ghul, el heredero legítimo de los Wayne se hallaba perdido y él por una vez en la vida, deseaba con creces poder disculparse con él.

—Damian lo siento, lo arruiné.

 _—_ _A_ _ú_ _n no es demasiado tarde padre, s_ _á_ _lvame"_

 _._

 **"Sálvame"**

.

Su voz se escucha tan clara como si efectivamente él estuviera ahí y hubiera susurrado a su oído. Drake salta de la cama y lo primero que hace es apearse de una de sus armas, un batarang con el emblema de Robin, enciende la luz y es consciente de que ha estado sudando además de que nuevamente se durmió con las ropas de justiciero y su acompañante lo hizo por igual, le dirige una mirada esquiva, el muy imbécil está en el quinto sueño y con toda seguridad no debió haberlo escuchado retorcerse o jadear.

Era como la tercera vez en esa semana que soñaba con Damian pero lo seguía negando. No quería pensar en él porque no quería reconocer que le había fallado y si lo había hecho era porque en el fondo él no lo quería y se odiaba a sí mismo por hacerlo, por su vanidad y soberbia, pero había algo que no estaba bien con él, nunca lo estuvo y ahora jamás lo sabría. Arrastra su cuerpo en dirección de la silla más cercana, su piso no tiene demasiadas cosas y no porque Bruce o Alfred no se hubieran ofrecido a decorarle el lugar a la última usanza sino porque él no estaba en el lugar donde debería estar.

Este departamento que para fines prácticos cumplía la función de hotel de paso era donde él y su amante se unían las noches en que no querían pensar en nada, cuando la situación personal los superaba y se hallaban entre susurros, caricias, heridas y besos siendo de ellos mismos como lo que eran antes de saberse enemigos, aliados, inclusive hermanos. Suelta un bufido por lo bajo a la vez que se desprende de la indumentaria y desnudo, como está se dirige al cuarto de baño, una ducha helada es lo que necesita para dejar de pensar en él: sus ojos verdes, los labios abiertos, las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunta a la nada, sin ser consciente de que ya no se encuentra solo, el otro se ha desnudado a su vez. Sin antifaces o máscaras ambos lucen sobradamente apuestos: los cabellos negros, ojos azules, su amante coloca un beso a la altura de su cuello al tiempo que lo abraza por detrás y poco después de eso, de que sus alientos exhalan y sus cuerpos se avivan se atreve a responder.

—¿Que qué quiero de ti? lo quiero todo. —aprieta su cuerpo contra el propio, Tim tiene que morder sus labios para no gritar un improperio a la vez que separa las piernas e inclina su cuerpo hacia el frente a fin de permitir al mayor una entrada triunfal a su interior.

Desea gritar su nombre o que el otro lo haga, también desea confesar la vedad, decirle que se encuentra exhausto, consumido por terribles pesadillas al igual que en su momento lo estuvo su pequeño hermano. ¿Era esto a lo que se llamaba karma? Quizá el pequeño murió y ahora todo lo que haría sería torturar su alma hasta la eternidad.

—Ahmm...—reprime un juramento a la vez que la actividad de su amante se vuelve incesante, se deja manejar por él. No quiere pensar en nada, pero piensa en todo, hasta que el otro lo nota y luego de vaciarse en su interior, besar su cuello, aliviar su sexo y humedecer sus manos con su semen, lo obliga a mirarse en él. Tim tiene que admitir que siempre le pareció seductora la mirada profunda y maligna de este villano, siempre se sintió atraído por su oscuridad, una parecida a la propia y aunque podría juzgarlo por eso, la otra parte que aprendió a amar de él es la que justo ahora le muestra.

—No estás aquí, no piensas en mí y aunque no soy del tipo que se atrevería a demandar lealtad, sé que tú si lo eres y por lo tanto me intriga.

—Pesadillas.

—No las tendrás con el Joker, ¿cierto?

—Claro que no. —se inclina para besar sus labios. Ha olvidado la cantidad de años que llevan consumidos en esto, el momento en que las noches de "hotel" pasaron de ser esporádicas a suceder prácticamente cada semana, el momento en que mantener el secreto paso de ser crucial a jodidamente adictivo.

—Es Damian

—¿Qué?

—Creo que está muerto y decidió torturarme por no haberlo matado cuando pude hacerlo.

—Ja, tienes que estar loco para creer que él o cualquier podría torturarte estando yo aquí.

—Lo digo enserio.

—Bien, si tan convencido estás de eso, supongo que hay algo que quiere de ti.

.

 **"Sálvame"**

.

Dick ve su silueta en el reflejo de la ventana y sabe que es él, no porque lo esté viendo sino porque todos los vellos de su piel se erizan, la figura ansiada, la por tantas noches soñada está ante él y una vez más no puede alcanzarlo, se desvanece tan pronto como él reacciona y grita para sus adentros llevándose con desesperación las manos a los cabellos. ¡Debe encontrarlo! ¡Tiene que hacerlo! Pero no sabe cómo.

.

 **"Ayúdame, por favor"**

.

El mayordomo despierta a su vez, llevándose un susto de muerte, mismo que es secundado por las alarmas de la mansión resonando por todos lados, salta de la cama dispuesto a dar batalla no sin antes ceñirse su bata de noche y apearse del rifle de cañón doble, coloca la primera carga y sale así a la marcha. A medio camino se encuentra con su señor, parece no haber dormido y con toda seguridad no lo hizo ya que las prendas nocturnas aún decoran su cuerpo, ambos salen al jardín luego de desactivar las alarmas.

Algo está ahí, sobre la tumba de los señores Wayne, una figura enorme y grotesca que debido a la iluminación propia de las 3:45am parece un perro, pero a medida que se acercan más descubren que es un murciélago, él está puesto a disparar pero Bruce le pide que no lo haga, la criatura está mordisqueando, cavando. ¿Intenta acaso desenterrar los huesos de sus amos? No, al contrario, está entretenida enterrando algo.

Alfred divisa un pie, Bruce una mano, ambos se horrorizan de inmediato y acto seguido el mayordomo dispara, tres detonaciones suenan por lo alto y la criatura deja de hacer lo que hace, aúlla en dirección de ellos, Pennyworth tiene otras dieciséis balas de donde vinieron esas pero la criatura no los ataca, tenía un único objetivo: enterrar a su presa y como ya lo hizo emprende el vuelo hasta desaparecer en el horizonte. Los agresores ya no se detienen a ver esto último están enfrascados en la engorrosa labor de liberar el cuerpo que estaba siendo enterrado.

—¡Por el santísimo amor de Dios, es él! —Alfred se lleva las manos a los labios al tiempo que observa a Bruce aplicar los primeros auxilios a un cuerpo aparentemente sin vida, los brazos delgados, las piernas largas, no parece haber un solo asomo de vida por ese cuerpo suyo y de pronto recuerda sus notas. La pesadilla que narro a su padre.

 _"Ese que no soy yo es el que me ha vencido en batalla, el que rompi_ _ó_ _mis huesos y aplast_ _ó_ _mi esp_ _í_ _ritu, el que me enterr_ _ó_ _vivo entre tus seres queridos"_

—No, no puede dejarlo morir así amo Bruce, no puede. ¡No puede! —ordena el mayordomo a la vez que el padre comienza a golpear sin piedad el pecho del niño, algo de eso funciona, después de un rato su hijo reacciona, mueve los dedos, respira, dolorosamente, pero respira.

Abre los ojos en dirección de él, mira a su padre, la ausencia de máscara debió ayudar esta vez, pero no así el lugar, advierte las tumbas de sus abuelos, el estado descompuesto de su cuerpo y sufre un nuevo exabrupto, se desmaya, pero su padre lo abraza. Ofrece de manera solemne todas las disculpas que tenía para él, por su sobrada cobardía y también indiferencia, se jura que no volverá a suceder.

Tan pronto como llegue el alba, anunciará a todo el mundo que es el padre de este niño, ese pequeño manojo de piel y cabello que suspira contra su cuello a medida que anda con él en dirección de la enfermería.

—Estás a salvo Damian, estás en casa.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Intruso III_**

* * *

 _Beteado por: Lady Wayne Al Ghul._

.

El sueño se desvanece a medida que comienza a recuperar la conciencia. El dolor es un fuerte aliciente tanto para saber que sigue con vida, como para recordar que lo que pasó, no fue un sueño sino real. Hace varios intentos por abrir los ojos, la luz del exterior es dolorosa, sisea por lo bajo y pronto a su voz se ha unido otra más.

—¡Está despertando, Señor!

 _—¿Señor, cuál señor? ¿De quién es esa voz?_ —La cabeza le punza cuando intenta recordar y el cuerpo aúlla de dolor cuando intenta moverse. Quiere recordar cómo fue que terminó así, vagas imágenes aparecen en su memoria, la mayoría coronadas por la presencia de un demonio de rasgos agudos y mirada ardiente. La luz sobre su rostro ha sido apagada y tanto sus brazos, como piernas liberados. _¿A caso estaba atado a alguna clase de mesa de tortura?_ Lo cree posible aunque poco probable. _¿Qué estaba haciendo para terminar ahí?_

Un nuevo recuerdo regresa: la imagen de él sobre una gloriosa estructura. La casa de su padre, el castillo o palacio con sus elevadas columnas y esas gárgolas que deberían infundir temor pero que para él no son otra cosa más que las confidentes de su temor.

Desde esas gárgolas lo ha visto partir en compañía de sus aliados más no de él puesto que no confía en él y entonces al dolor se antepone un nuevo sentimiento: el de la decepción y recuerda qué es lo que hacía ahí.

— _¿Estás pensando en regresar con tu madre?  
_ — _¿Tanto así quieres deshacerte de mí?  
_ — _No es eso a lo que me refiero Demian…_ —¿Demian? ¿Su padre lo llamó así? No, él no podría equivocar su nombre. Pero hubo alguien que lo llamó así. —Gime dolorosamente, incorporándose esta vez e intentando llevarse las manos el rostro. En el pasado, hubo una gruesa manta sobre sus ojos, en esta ocasión todo lo que consigue es hacerse daño en los párpados.

—Tómalo con calma Damian…—¿Damian? ¿Ese es su nombre, cierto? ¿Ése es quién es él? Levanta el rostro, odiándose al hacerlo puesto que algunas lágrimas se han desprendido de sus ojos y corren sobre las mejillas de manera desbocada. Su padre lo abraza, sabe que es él puesto que recuerda su aroma además de fortaleza, se aferra a él con el cuerpo doliente. Aún es presa de heridas que ni siquiera recuerda.

—Tranquilo, hijo.

—¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú?

—Así es, estás de regreso. Bienvenido a casa _Demian_ …—el menor tiembla otra vez, enloquece de nuevo, soltándose del agarre y mirando a su padre a la cara. Bruce lo observa alarmado, está confundido, aterrado y furioso.

—¿¡Cómo fue que me llamaste!?

—Damian

—¡No! ¡Dijiste otro nombre! —Intenta levantarse pero su cuerpo se aqueja, su padre se aferra a él. _—¿Por qué ese otro nombre está en su cabeza? ¿¡Qué fue lo que le pasó!?_ —Forcejean hasta que se suelta golpeando a su padre en el pecho y sin más pregona: —¡¿QUÉ HICIERON CONMIGO?! —Bruce se aleja, ha saltado de la camilla de exploración y se ha arrojado al piso con las manos aún pegadas a la cabeza. Alfred está dispuesto a inyectar un calmante en su torrente sanguíneo pero él no quiere recurrir a eso, se aproxima al menor que continúa en batalla bélica con las ánimas de sus recuerdos.

—Escúchame Damian, alguien…tu madre envió a alguien a sacarte de aquí, estuviste fuera de la mansión por casi cinco meses.

—No… ¡No es cierto! —Grita con dolor a la vez que lo mira con desafío y algo muy parecido al odio. —¡Eso no puede ser cierto! Apenas ayer…

—Aún no termino. —Interrumpe él, haciendo caso omiso de esa mirada filosa como una daga. —Te encontramos ayer, de la misma manera en que desapareciste, regresaste. Estabas en el jardín entre las tumbas de mis padres.

—¿Qué?

—El sueño que describiste en tus notas, las pesadillas, esas de las que no me detuve a escuchar, se volvieron reales.

—¡Mientes! —Acusa con el rostro anegado en llanto— ¿Por qué me haces esto? —pregunta con desesperación pues hasta ahora todo lo que recuerda es que discutieron sobre el tejado y después, se arrojó al vacío.

La capa ondeando a sus espaldas, el traje de asesino, lo llevaba puesto debido a que los estaba esperando. Sabía que su madre iría por él y si sabía eso es porque recibió las señales.

—Damian —prosigue su padre aproximándose de nuevo a él. Estaba hecho un ovillo, su diminuta y delgada figura se abrazaba a sí misma como si fuera el único que pudiera ofrecerle consuelo. Lo abrazó por detrás haciendo énfasis en las heridas que desde su posición no podían verse mejor que bien.

—¿Si lo que dices es cierto, por qué no recuerdo nada?

—Porque tu madre, te hizo esto. —Bruce acaricia su piel, la base del cerebro para ser más exactos y entonces Damian es consciente de que tiene un par de incisiones ahí, diminutas como producto de diminutas dagas y todo su cuerpo tiembla. La rabia, la labia, todo su ser se paraliza ante la idea de que su madre le hiciera lo mismo que a las personas que normalmente secuestra para cumplir sus planes de dominación mundial.

—¿Por qué? —Es todo lo que pregunta antes de volver a quedar sin aliento, su padre se aferra a él a sabiendas de no tener respuestas pero sí métodos para obtenerlas.

—No sé por qué, pero te prometo que lo descubriré. —El menor asiente. No sabe si lo que desea es venganza o volverse a tender entre las tumbas de sus abuelos y quedarse ahí, etéreo, inmaterial…

—Damian.

—¿Ese es mi nombre, padre? —Bruce se aterra ante sus palabras, ese método de tortura para hacer perder la memoria es de lo más escabroso precisamente porque dependiendo de lo profundo de la aguja es la parte del cerebro que se atrofia y no le insertaron una, sino dos. Lo abraza de nuevo, Alfred ya ha pasado a la tarea de retirarse a sus aposentos para poder derrumbarse y maldecir al universo entero a sus anchas.

.

—Que Dios nos perdone…—es lo único que menciona mientras las cámaras exteriores le hacen saber que ya no se encuentra a solas en la mansión.

Hace un ademán desesperado por recuperar su apariencia pero el teatro se le viene abajo cuando mira a sus jóvenes amos de pie frente a él. Timothy es el primero en suponer lo peor, le pregunta si es que acaso han encontrado el cuerpo de Damian y él responde afirmativamente sólo para perder la compostura otra vez.

—¿Está muerto, no es cierto? —Insiste Tim y entonces confiesa con la voz entrecortada que ojalá aquel fuera su estado.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —Pregunta Dick y él no sabe si debe decir la verdad en ausencia de su señor.

—Alfred, vinimos porque estábamos preocupados por él. Las pesadillas, sus malditos sueños…

—Se volvieron reales amo Todd. Lo encontramos esta misma mañana sobre las 3:45am, un estruendoso sonido nos sacó de la cama aunque si he de ser honesto con todos ustedes, antes de eso yo ya me había despertado. Escuché su voz como si fuera un rezo, me pedía ayuda. Oh Dios, si tan sólo estuviera en mis manos hacer una sola de las proezas que ustedes hacen pero todo lo que pude hacer fue tomar la escopeta y salir a ver qué es lo que pasaba. En el jardín estaba uno de esos hombres murciélago, excavando entre las tumbas de mis primeros amos, la actividad nos pareció alarmante pero no tanto hasta que vi un pie y después una mano. ¡Esa cosa, lo estaba enterrando vivo! Así que abrí fuego hasta que el muy maldito se esfumó, el amo Bruce corrió en dirección del niño, le aplicó los primeros auxilios hasta que respiró y lo llevamos a la enfermería. Lo primero fue cortar las ropas, limpiar las heridas y atender su cuerpo. ¿Pueden hacerse una idea de la brutalidad de los asesinos de esa famosa liga? —Los aludidos asintieron pero el mayordomo los reprendió. —Bien, si es que creen que pueden hacerse una mínima idea de los terribles actos que son capaces de perpetrar esos bárbaros permítanme decirles que se encuentran en un error.

Alfred procedió a relatar las heridas y el momento exacto en que las descubrió: los brazos, las piernas el torso, heridas defensivas y de pelea por todos lados hasta que decidió volverlo boca abajo y encontró las punzadas en la base de su cerebro. — ¡Dios Santo!— Fue todo lo que enuncio a medida que Bruce perdía el aliento y permanecía estático a los pies de la cama. Él lo negó todo, es decir, Thalía era su madre y Ra's podría ser un maldito pero jamás habría permitido esto. Realizó una resonancia magnética, el daño interno era incalculable, no solo porque se encontraba inconsciente sino porque el tejido blando no mostraba efectivamente la profundidad del daño. Tan sólo estaban las heridas externas que a juzgar por el color y el estado hablaban de haber sido efectuadas con unos pocos días de anterioridad.

—¿Pero ha despertado? —Inquirió Grayson cómo si todo lo demás pudiera tener solución enfocándose en este punto.

—Hace unos minutos lo ha hecho. —Respondió él a la vez que pasaba de ellos e iba a la cocina a extraer una botella de whisky, tomó un vaso corto, el primero que encontró y acto seguido se sirvió una generosa copa. Los miró de hito en hito como preguntándose por qué demonios seguían ahí, quizá había omitido la mejor parte, error común, con facilidad remediable. —Lo último que ha preguntado antes de que yo saliera de ahí es si "Damian" es su nombre. —¡No lo recuerda! Dios mío. ¡No lo recuerda! Y nosotros volviendo a nuestra actividad diaria mientras que él, él…

—¡Ah, mi padre me lo dijo: Nunca vayas a la mansión, nunca lo hagas, está maldita! ¡Ella y todos lo que habitan bajo su techo lo están!

Timothy intentó un nuevo movimiento ahora, quería quedarse con él, ofrecer un poco de consuelo pero sus hermanos querían verlo, saber si era cierto. Con toda seguridad lo era, pues en caso contrario ¿cuál podría ser la explicación para que el hombre más correcto del mundo se derrumbara sobre la barra de la cocina con una botella de escocés? Abrieron pues el pasaje secreto, descendieron por la escalera. Los olores a tierra, alcohol y demás compuestos químicos prontamente inundaron sus sentidos. La cama de exploración estaba vacía, no así el resto de la sala.

Ahí sobre el piso permanecía el padre abrazado a su hijo, miraron las marcas sobre su cuerpo, los orificios diminutos y perfectos cómo si lo hubiera atacado un vampiro. Se quedaron a una distancia prudente, sólo por unos segundos dado que su padre cómo habría de esperar los descubrió.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó escuetamente. Su tono de voz hizo temblar al menor, eso era algo que recordaba bien. Se separó de su agarre y dirigió una mirada al resto.

—Dami…—comenzó a pronunciar Dick a la vez que se aproximaba a ellos. Su hermano lo miró de arriba a abajo, sin recelo o brillo asesino en la mirada esta vez, lo estaba estudiando, decidiendo si lo recordaba o no y aparentemente el resultado de dicho examen fue negativo…—soy yo, Dick. —El menor lo miró a los ojos, había algo que recordaba de ellos, algo que resultaba doloroso y que de momento prefería ignorar. Se replegó hacia atrás, como si le temiera y por acto reflejo el joven adulto lo hizo a su vez. Se agachó a su altura, sonriendo afablemente y acto seguido le extendió la mano.

—Está bien si no lo recuerdas, me presentaré de nuevo. Mi nombre Richard pero puedes llamarme Dick y ellos son Timothy y Jason. —Prosiguió señalando a los otros que estaban en la misma posición de cuando habían llegado. Damian los observó con renovado interés ahora, al segundo de ellos creía recordarlo pero no como estaba vestido de camiseta azul y jeans deslavados sino de rojo, negro y en medio de un inmenso charco de sangre…

—¡No!

—Tranquilo…—continuó hablando Dick.

—¿Qué le pasó a él? —Preguntó a la vez que señalaba a Tim. —¿Le hicieron lo mismo que a mí?

—¿Recuerdas eso? —Inquirió el aludido, levantando el rostro pues resultaba evidente que si lo hacía.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—No me pasó nada pequeño D.

—Alguien te hirió.

—Lo hiciste tú. —Respondió secamente, sin intención de perjudicarlo pero consiguiéndolo por igual. —Las imágenes regresaron a su cabeza: el enfrentamiento breve, la mano que le ofreció para que no cayera y la que aceptó sólo para poder derribarlo.

—¡No! —Se llevó las manos al rostro, amenazando con dejarse caer pero no lo logró.

—¡Tim! —Reprendió Dick pero éste sólo sonrió de manera triunfal. _¿A esto se le llamaba justicia divina? ¿Era esto a lo que había venido? ¿A congraciarse con su dolor y satisfacerse con su llanto?_

—Lo siento…—interrumpió Damian con apenas un hilo de voz. —Yo no quería…—lo miró a los ojos y Tim se olvidó de lo anteriormente dicho. Recordó porqué estaba ahí: porque lo había soñado y había deseado poder ayudarlo. Le devolvió la mirada, un gesto conciliador y quizá hasta amable, cerró la distancia en torno a sus cuerpos, si Dick podía empezar de nuevo quizá él también.

—No fue tu culpa ¿sabes? el que empezó fui yo…

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, tú estabas entrenando solo y a mí se me ocurrió que podrías necesitar mi ayuda. Te ataqué, no fue la mejor idea, tú eras una bomba de tiempo y yo sólo necesitaba probar que de los dos era el mejor.

—¿Mejor para qué? —Preguntó, intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación. Las imágenes aparecían difusas, no podía retener una sola de ellas, tan solo recordaba fragmentos, la parte en que sin reparos lo dejó caer y casi lo asesinó.

—¡No! —Repitió de nuevo. — ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! — _¡Oh, sí quisiste!_ —Afirmó una voz en su cabeza. Una que sonaba aterradora puesto que era la propia. — ¡Dije que no! — _Pero ambos sabemos que sí…_ — ¡Eso no es cierto! —Se dejó caer finalmente y su hermano acudió a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, te duele algo? —El menor afirmó a medida que comenzaba a tirar de sus cabellos con desesperación. Tim no podía detenerlo, lo cierto era que en su estado, lo estaba asustando.

—¡Sal de aquí! —Demandó aireadamente y él se alejó pues temía que efectivamente pudiera dañarlo, Todd se unió a él en un parpadeo, intercambiaron una discreta mirada a medida que Bruce y Dick volvían a concentrarse en Damian, comenzó a gritar incoherencias, cosas que les helaron la sangre y que no sabían si eran producto del estado actual de su cuerpo.

—¡Fuera de mi cabeza! — _¿Y quién dice que no eres tú el que está en la mía?_ —¡Aléjate de mí! — _Pero si apenas te estoy conociendo…_ — ¡Basta! — _Jamás._

—Damian…—intentó mediar su padre, pero no funcionó.

— _Dile que deje de llamarme así, mi nombre es Demian._

—¿¡QUIEN ERES?! —Gritó finalmente aterrorizándolos a todos. La mirada en su rostro era una que no se parecía a la de él pues describía locura y tristeza, hablaba de una persona, un niño que ha sufrido demasiado a tan corta edad.

—Damian, basta. —Insistió Bruce.

—¡No soy yo! —Gritó de nuevo a medida que comenzaba a mirarlos a todos, buscando respuestas, intentando recordarlos pero no podía lograrlo. La voz de su cabeza comenzó a reír. _¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿De eso se trataba todo? ¿De preparar el camino para que terminara en una celda acolchada del Asilo Arkham?_

—Eres tú, eres mi hijo y ellos son tus hermanos… _—¿Hermanos?—_ La palabra le dejó un mal sabor de boca, él no tenía hermanos, jamás los quiso. _—Sabes que eso no es cierto…_ —interrumpió la voz. —Él la ignoró y comenzó a buscar su reflejo, necesitaba ver su rostro, saber si se estaba volviendo loco y consiguió hacerlo en el reflejo de una de las bandejas de instrumental quirúrgico.

Era él y a la vez sentía que no lo era. _"Ese que no soy yo es el que me ha vencido en batalla" —_ Recordó para sus adentros y miró sus manos sintiéndolas frágiles y pequeñas. Las del niño más no asesino, aquel al que le fue arrebatada su infancia.

Tembló, una parte de sí mismo en ese momento tembló, posiblemente la de la piedad pero la otra mostró decisión. La del asesino, la del guerrero que quería que todo esto acabara, tomó uno de los instrumentos, las tijeras quirúrgicas y las levantó en alto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó su padre pero él no escuchaba. Sólo miraba el reflejo, ese que tenía su sonrisa, más no era él quién reía. Se vio a si mismo apuñalando su cuerpo con tal instrumento y como si de un mandato o una invitación se tratara, eso fue lo que hizo.

Cerró los ojos, se dejó caer más no llegó a tocar el piso, su padre lo detuvo, ese que no recordaba más que sin embargo decía ser su padre, le arrebató las tijeras y se abalanzó sobre él para impedir que se hiciera daño, lo miró fijamente, encontrando las sutiles piezas que de él encajaban en su rostro. La voz se había retirado, se había ido posiblemente al creer su objetivo cumplido. Levantó la mano derecha nuevamente, acarició el rostro de su padre y después habló para él.

—Perdóname padre.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Bruce, a la vez que se dejaba acariciar por su hijo.

—Por no poder recordarte.

—Está bien Damian.

—¿Ese es mi nombre?

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Me lo repetirás cada vez que lo olvide?

—Sí

—¿Y el de ellos?

Dick permanecía impávido detrás de sus cuerpos, tan pronto como lo vio levantar las tijeras todo su cuerpo tembló. Ninguno haría nada para detenerlo, no tenían la suficiente sangre fría para hacerlo pero su padre, como siempre fue el único que lo logró. Los vio forcejear durante un momento, la mirada del niño, transformada en adulto. La personificación de la inocencia corrompida por las beldades del infierno. Su infierno personal, la prisión de sus recuerdos. Y mientras estaba en ello volvió a escuchar, como si de una ensoñación se tratara: la plegaria, el ruego.

 ** _—Por favor, ayúdame..._**

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Intruso IV**

* * *

.

Bruce comenzó a andar con el pequeño que justo ahora se dejaba caer en profundo letargo, su cuerpo era ligero, mucho más de lo que recordaba aunque de ser sincero consigo mismo debía admitir que pocas veces llegó a cargarlo en realidad. Él se decía autosuficiente, nunca aceptaba una mano de nadie por lo que en las contadas veces que lo intentó Damian despertaba a medio camino de la alcoba entre confuso y aireado, lo golpeaba en el rostro, las costillas o donde pudiera para hacer que lo soltara.

—¡No soy un bebé!

—Pues te comportas como uno.

—Sólo tenías que despertarme.

—Disculpa si no quise hacerlo. —luego el menor escondía el rostro entre la sombra de sus cabellos y se dirigía a su habitación, él lo miraba hasta desaparecer con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara; golpeaba bien, además él mismo odiaba que lo pillaran cuando estaba dormido o que intentaran ofrecerle ayuda cuando no la necesitaba.

En esta ocasión habría dado un millón de dólares porque el menor despertara y comenzara a hacer todo ese espectáculo.

—Bruce…—Apartó la vista del menor, no había dejado de verlo a la espalda, de admirar la coloración de sus cabellos y contemplar las heridas, diminutas y perfectas. Señal de su ultraje, evidencia de la maldad que con tanto fervor se ufanaba en aniquilar pero sin ser consiente de que si se enfocaba en eso descuidaba todo lo demás. Dick estaba ante él, los otros dos aparentemente, ya se habían ido, lo miró a los ojos, advirtió la severidad en su mirada aunada al alivio. Él quería acercarse a su hijo, confortarlo, asegurarse de que era Damian quien estaba en sus brazos y lo hizo.

Acarició sus cabellos como solía hacer, un gesto suave, apenas insinuado pues le aterraba la idea de llegar a dañarlo. Nunca lo haría, él jamás lo lastimaría.

—Supongo que hablarás con su madre.

—Tan pronto como…

—Yo lo hago. —ofreció el gimnasta y arrebató al niño de sus brazos, Damian soltó un suave suspiro, se acomodó entre las formas del joven adulto de manera inmediata y Bruce sintió algo que en mucho tiempo no había sentido. Se sintió desplazado. La idea resultaba absurda, la acción de Dick era lógica, en todo sentido, él cuidaría de su hijo mientras Bruce Wayne, sostenía una acalorada charla con la supuesta líder de la Liga de los Asesinos.

—Cuidaré de él y tú deberías cuidar de ti mismo. No quieres que despierte y se lleve otro susto de muerte, ¿cierto?. —Bruce soltó una maldición por lo bajo, se miró en el reflejo de una de las estanterías y supo a lo que se refería: lucía horrible, la barba de varios días seguía ahí, aunada a las profundas bolsas debajo de los ojos y ni se diga del hedor.

No había dejado la cueva para absolutamente nada productivo en días y la razón de eso era su hijo. Ese pequeño demonio que se deshacía entre suspiros en los brazos de su protegido. Se aproximó de nuevo a ambos, besó la cabeza de Damian y después le colocó una conciliadora mano a Dick sobre el hombro, agradecía todo lo que hacía por ellos, siempre lo había hecho, quizá nunca lo expresaba, pero lo hacía.

—Baño primero, luego hablarás con la arpía.

—¿Quién te puso en el papel de Alfred?

—Nadie, pero si me permite el atrevimiento señor, usted en verdad apesta. —respondió socarronamente mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras de piedra que daban a la mansión.

Ahí el escenario era un poco distinto, Tim había insistido en llevar a Alfred de regreso a la cama, el mayordomo estaba en el límite de sus fuerzas y es que si Bruce no había salido de la cueva aquel apenas si lo había hecho para pasearse como un ánima por los pasillos de la mansión.

Lo colocó en las cobijas, le quitó el vaso de whisky bajo promesa de que lo encontraría sobre la mesita de noche al despertar y acto seguido salió de ahí, la expresión de Todd apenas si se había alterado, él estaba al tanto de los métodos de tortura de los Al Ghul, los había visto en ejecución varias veces, inclusive él profería algunos por la paga apropiada. Pero a un menor, que le hicieran eso a un menor. —¡Jamás!— con el diablo de testigo que jamás permitiría que eso volviera a pasar.

—Iremos de cacería tan pronto el pequeño D se recupere. —sugirió Drake.

—¿Y si ya no lo hace?

—Entonces tendrás mi autorización para iniciar el baile de sangre. —ambos intercambiaron miradas— Si bien el juramento de Red Robin seguía siendo el de "no asesinar" dejaba que el otro lo hiciera, de hecho, solía llamarlo cuando precisaba de eliminar a algunas cabecillas del bajo mundo criminal que él no se atrevía a enjuiciar. Todd dibujó una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro, misma que fue bien interpretada por su acompañante. Los pasillos de la mansión Wayne eran bastos, había numerosas habitaciones que para ser honestos, ninguno de los dos había visitado; no necesitaban allanarlas todas, bastaba con sólo una, lo suficientemente apartada y con el mobiliario del que justo ahora, ambos precisaban.

—¿Autorización, dices?

—Para lo que quieras.

Se perdieron de esta manera teniendo especial cuidado de no encontrarse a ninguno de los ocupantes de la mansión. Las manos enlazadas en íntimo abrazo, los corazones latiendo, la adrenalina surgiendo.

.

La habitación de Damian lucía justo como la dejaron, los objetos diseminados por aquí y por allá, entre prendas de vestir, zapatos deportivos, lápices, colores y cuadernos, Dick lo miró todo y después depositó al menor en la cama, las cobijas estaban levantadas, sobra decir que el mayordomo nunca encontró las fuerzas para tenderla. Pronto recuperaría calor, las frías sábanas se llenarían de él, de todo lo que era él, al igual que la casa.

Las sonrisas de los niños siempre alegran las casas aunque en la mansión eran pocas las veces en que se reía. Pocos los momentos en que pretendían ser una familia, al menos en lo referente a ellos, pues tratándose de él, Richard Grayson, el viejo en verdad lo había intentado.

—No es tan malo como crees, sabes. —comenzó a decir a medida que observaba la respiración pausada del menor, lo depositó boca abajo, las heridas en la nuca podrían comenzar a doler, en realidad no sabía si le dolían pero el simple hecho de verlas le dolía a él, así que no quería lastimarlo más de lo necesario.

—¿Malo, cómo? —respondió el otro, sin apenas moverse pero aprovechando la charla para cubrirse un poco mejor con la sábana, Dick se colocó junto a él, acomodándose en el piso con el cuerpo extendido cual si él también estuviera durmiendo. Lo miró a los ojos, la locura y maldad había desaparecido de ellos, lo miraba como a un extraño, eso era cierto y aunque el gesto dolía, no dejaba de ser placentero el simple hecho de tenerlo a su lado.

—¿Por qué me ves así? —preguntó ahora, quizá no poseía recuerdos, pero aún conservaba su instinto, el alma del asesino que había aprendido a interpretar el comportamiento humano inclusive antes de caminar. Dick recompuso su gesto, el menor insistió. —¿A ti también te he hecho daño? —la pregunta lo llevó a rememorar la primera vez que se vieron. En aquel entonces él lo tomó como un nuevo criminal en Ciudad Gótica y el niño lo tomó como un maldito loco en leotardo. Se enfrentaron calurosamente puesto que Damian estaba a nada de decapitar un pobre diablo y él no podía permitirlo. El metal de sus armas chocando, el calor de sus cuerpos surgiendo, la sangre, el sudor, palabras de guerra que culminaron con una simple revelación.

.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres, Batman?!

—¿Cómo, vienes a la ciudad sin conocer a las celebridades?

—Hablas demasiado estúpido

—Tú también, pero si tanto así quieres saberlo, mi nombre es Nightwing y efectivamente, fui entrenado por Batman.

—¿Otro maldito reemplazo? ¿¡Qué fue lo que hizo, poner letreros en los orfanatos!?

—¿Interesado?

—Quisieras…—para esa parte de la pelea él ya tenía considerable cantidad de heridas por el largo de las piernas y brazos, el demonio estaba como loco, atacaba como un asesino nato pero no dejaba de ser un niño, impresionable y sumamente vulnerable. Lo sacó de combate una vez se aburrió de la charla, estaba claro que tenía alguna relación con Batman pues en caso contrario no lo habría llamado "reemplazo"

—Bien amigo, me vas a decir quien eres y lo vas a hacer ahora porque sino, te llevaré a la comisaría de Gótica y con el genio que tienes terminarás en una preciosa celda hasta que recojan tus padres.

—Tt, ya lo creo que él vendrá por mi.

—¿Quién es tu padre, un pez gordo?

—Depende, ¿Qué tan grande dirías que es el trasero de Batman?

.

—¿Lo hice? —interrumpió con una leve entonación de voz. —él lo negó de inmediato. No le había hecho daño, de ninguna manera, en todo caso había sido él quién lo lastimó al no poder ayudarlo.

—¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? Si no te he hecho nada, no entiendo por qué…

—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Duele?

—No más de lo normal. —la respuesta no hizo especialmente feliz a Richard, implicaba una sentencia de dolor constante y si era así, él necesitaba hacer algo para evitarlo. Damian cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, una idea que no le agradaba mucho pero aparentemente, su cuerpo necesitaba dormir. —¿Te quedarás? —había algo conciliador en la presencia de él, en la mirada de él, algo que dolía pero no como si lastimara, sino más bien como si lo anhelara. Estar a su lado, él necesitaba permanecer a su lado.

—Si eso es lo que quieres. —el pequeño asintió hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, Dick sonrió para él y cerró los ojos a su vez.

—¿Somos aliados, cierto? —preguntó con un último aliento.

—Hermanos, pequeño, eso es lo que somos.

.

La respuesta se pierde en el aire, el sueño reclama su aliento. En él aparece como antaño su silueta recortada contra la noche, el espacio a su alrededor es el mismo, los vestigios de la mansión, más no como aparece ahora, sino como se vería en un futuro distante: enorme, vacía e increíblemente descuidada, él camina con sigilo, su cuerpo aún sintiéndose frágil y pequeño, nota detalles que sabe que de manera normal no estarían ahí: el reloj que lleva a la Baticueva se encuentra ausente, no hay un solo espejo sobre la chimenea o marco alguno en las paredes, el piano de cola yace debajo de una manta blanca, la plantas están secas, la cocina se encuentra además de sucia, vacía. Recorre habitaciones en busca de algún indicio, una pista o señal que le haga saber a dónde es que se han ido los suyos, sin hallar nada.

En la biblioteca los libros están dispuestos por entre las estanterías y el piso, pero sin importar el que tome, las letras son ilegibles, las portadas no tienen título, se concentra en uno específico, pasa hoja tras hoja de manera desesperada hasta que las mismas se vuelven deformes y las letras impresas manchones oscuros sobre los cuales comienza a descifrar su caligrafía.

Parece la suya, más cuando la observa detenidamente, determina que no lo es: él es diestro, la inclinación de estas letras sugiere que se han escrito con la mano izquierda. Comienza a tratar de leerlas, una detrás de otra, nada entendible sólo los garabatos que escribiría alguien confundido y sumamente trastornado.

—¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Vamos! ¡Déjame salir de aquí!— Sí, pero ¿quién eres? —piensa el menor de manera inmediata, la letra habla de desesperación y sufrimiento, temas con los que se siente extrañamente familiarizado. Algo similar a un recuerdo comienza a volver a él, la parte baja de su cabeza se aqueja, las cicatrices comienzan a doler, él suelta el libro pues a medida que avanza la carga emocional en el contenido se agrava.

—Hice todo lo que me dijo ¿sabes? Me prometió que sería libre, que tendría un cuerpo pero no funcionó. ¡Con ningún cuerpo funcionará, salvo con uno!

—No...—observa el libro en el piso como si estuviera maldito pues las letras parecen ahora cobrar vida: siguen el hilo de la conversa, cómo si él preguntara y por asociación respondieran.

—¡Tu cuerpo! ¡Yo necesito tu cuerpo!

—¡No! —grita de nuevo, temeroso en respuesta. El libro se agita, sigue en la misma posición, desparramado sobre sus pastas color ocre y abierto un poco más allá de la mitad mas sin embargo, de repente las páginas cobran vida, corren a toda prisa y todas dicen lo mismo. Las letras aparecen como si fueran gotas de lluvia, corren cual lágrimas de tinta negra.

—¡Tu cuerpo! ¡Tu cuerpo! ¡Necesito tu cuerpo!

—¡BASTA!

Toma uno de los objetos del rededor, un atizador para chimenea que ni siquiera debería de estar ahí y lo ensarta contra las hojas del libro, la letanía se detiene, pero esto sólo sucede por espacio de un solo segundo, el ejemplar sangra. Un río de tinta negra comienza a correr a través de él, Damian no sabe si quedarse a ver o mejor comenzar a correr, la sangre, se convierte en espesa, comienza a adquirir sustancia y de ella se levanta una imagen, deforme, desgarbada, él ha visto considerable cantidad de cosas horribles en su vida, la mayoría de ellas dentro del laboratorio o base secreta de su bien amada madre, de modo que no tiene mucho que pensar antes de comenzar a correr.

Los pasillos de la mansión se vuelven estrechos, las paredes vacías, el papel tapiz viejo, sucio, húmedo y carcomido, sigue corriendo, más sin importar la velocidad que gane, la sensación de ser perseguido no desaparece de él, mira su sombra atravesar el salón, deja atrás los ventanales desprovistos de cortinas y se dirige a la inmensa habitación de su padre. El único lugar que considera seguro, el refugio anti bombas, el lugar a donde siempre quiso correr pero que por orgullo, nunca llego a hacer, golpea las puertas, patea con insistencia, pero éstas apenas se mueven, mira hacia atrás, el rostro empapado en sudor, las manos temblando, el pasillo sigue vacío pero lúgubre y escasamente iluminado, un frío helado comienza a hacer presa de él, la sensación de peligro erizando los vellos de la nuca, la sombra aparece de a poco y él llama a su padre, pero como en todo sueño maldito sabe que no vendrá, que terminará entre las tumbas de sus abuelos y aunque lo sabe, se niega.

Corre de nuevo, puerta cerrada tras puerta cerrada, hasta que encuentra un cerrojo que cede a sus manos, esa habitación es nueva, no la recuerda de antes pero el tiempo para pensar en esto se ha terminado. Deja caer su cuerpo contra la puerta una vez ha logrado atravesar el umbral, la madera se siente rígida, fría, admira el espacio a su alrededor, mas oscuridad y también un marco, parece otra puerta pero a medida que se acerca descubre que es un espejo de cuerpo completo con elegantes grabados trabajados en herrería ornamental a los lados, por alguna razón brilla, hay luz despidiendo a través de ese marco, él la observa, busca su reflejo mas este se niega. Sólo la oscuridad en su haber y los detalles de la habitación: la puerta de madera seca, agrietada en algunos puntos, la observa a medida que la misma tiembla y el piso oscurece.

Las sombra está atravesando el umbral, él se congela en su sitio, observa lo que sucede a través del espejo, esa sustancia como humo, como aceite negro, ingresando en terreno virgen hasta que toma corporeidad y está casi, a la misma altura y proporción que él. Los labios de Damian tiemblan, ha perdido la capacidad para saber si esto es un sueño o sucede en realidad, la herida en la cabeza punza, esas diminutas incisiones que no tendría por qué poseer, duelen como si quemaran, siente líquido mandando de ellas, pero resultaría imposible definir ahora si se trata de sudor o sangre, la sombra sigue en lo suyo, adquiriendo identidad, sumando detalles y cuando por fin acaba, Damian se mira a sí mismo a través de él.

Sus ojos ligeramente rasgados, la nariz pequeña, las mejillas redondeadas, los labios gruesos y bien delineados, una sonrisa se dibuja en ellos, una que habla no de satisfacción, sino de superioridad ante todo, chasquea la lengua, escupe algo que parece veneno más no lo es. Sólo es su reflejo viviendo.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la vida, hermano?

—No...—balbucea de nuevo, sin ser consciente de que todo su cuerpo tiembla de la cabeza a los pies.

Ha perdido el coraje junto a la capacidad de raciocinio, aquel tiene sus prendas, las del asesino que es: el traje negro con las botas de combate y la capa roja, él por el contrario, está vestido con el manto que una vez robo y que su padre le prohibió volver a enfundar: las prendas de Robin, rojo, amarillo y verde se alzan heroicamente bajo la oscuridad de su capa.

—Veo que comienzas a tener definidos tus objetivos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde de estamos?

—Ahh, la aguja de verdad te fastidió el cerebro, ¿no es cierto? Bien, como supongo que esto será recurrente, trataré de ser conciso:

—¿Quién soy? Tu hermano. ¿Dónde estamos? En la prisión de tu mente. Tú creaste esta pesadilla, la mansión de tu padre te aterra, eres un niño pequeño abandonado en un lugar demasiado grande para las fantasías de su muy trastornada mente y por último y no menos importante. ¿De qué estoy hablando? De que ella me prometió un cuerpo, pero aparentemente, sólo puedo habitar el tuyo.

—No...—repite el menor a medida que las pupilas comienzan a bailar en el interior de sus párpados. Eso no tiene sentido, nada de lo que dice tiene sentido, mas sin embargo, la duda se estanca como una pesada piedra en su interior, el reflejo se acerca, él se paraliza en su sitio, lo observa detalladamente y mientras está en eso es consciente de que su aliento, prácticamente está encima de él.

—Si…sabes que es así, te di todas las advertencias que pude, te mostré el desenlace: Tú en una tumba y yo uniéndome a ellos.

—¡NO! —insiste el menor y para entonces la sombra, ya tiene ambas manos encima de él, acaricia su cuello, sostiene su rostro. Damian tiembla, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, esta situación lo rebasa, el miedo lo aplasta.

—Es perfecto, sabes que es así. Tu padre apenas si te reconoce, tus hermanos apenas si te hablan, puede que ese que te llevo a la cama me de un poco de problema, pero puedo fingir tu papel de niño desahuciado, quizá hasta mejor que tú...

—¿Qué?

—¿No lo entiendes? La respuesta es fácil, mira el espejo, dime qué es lo que ves. —la sombra abraza su cuerpo cual si se tratara de un intimo amante, lo rodea con ambos brazos por detrás y pega su figura a la estreches del niño.

Damian mira el espejo, su reflejo en él, la imagen de ambos juntos: Uno mucho más perverso y siniestro que el otro y luego ésta se desvanece para mostrar el interior de su alcoba.

En la cama yace su cuerpo, sobre el piso se encuentra Dick, sabe que es él y la idea de que esta "cosa" se acerque a él le atemoriza, le ofende, le alarma en demasía y entonces es que comienza a defenderse de él.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes?

—Sólo hay un cuerpo y el que atraviese ese espejo se quedara con él.

—Correcto.

.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?

—¿Hacer, yo? ¿¡Por qué no mejor me dices tú lo que hiciste con él!? —Thalía parece ofendida, en circunstancias normales él le seguiría el juego, pero las punzadas en la cabeza de Damian le hacen insistir en el punto.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, te llevaste a mi hijo, por meses y cuando regresa...

—¿Regresó? ¡Y eso te ofende! ¿A caso alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que fue de mi, cuando te lo llevaste de mi lado?

—Tú le ofreciste la opción.

—¡Debía quedarse conmigo! ¡Él amaba a su madre!

—No fue eso lo que yo vi, lo usaste como arma, en mi contra, para perpetrar tus planes de dominación mundial.

—¡Era mi hijo!

—¡Por qué insistes en referirte a él como si ya no estuviera!

—Porque ya no está, tú te lo llevaste. Y yo tuve que hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Qué hiciste!

—Mi bebé, él era mi precioso bebé, mi único éxito.

—¿De qué estás...?

—Te enseñaré lo que duele perder a tus hijos, y que cuando se trate de elegir, no te escojan a ti. —la asesina ultimó la videoconferencia en este punto y Bruce se quedó con un mal sabor en el interior de los labios. ¿entonces era eso lo que le había hecho? Sabotear su cerebro para que llegado el momento de una nueva elección, se quedara con ella en lugar de intentar acercarse a él.

—Damian...

.

En la mente del niño, la pelea era férrea, los humores se habían calentado y es que si bien, ambos eran igual de buenos, lo que estaba haciendo Damian era pelear contra su maldito reflejo. Es decir, que si abría una herida en el pecho, la misma aparecía en el de él y a pesar de saberlo, no podía dejar de arremeter contra él. Tenían igualdad de heridas, mismo dolor e ira pero la sombra era paciente, demostró ser un asesino por demás implacable y es que no existe mejor asesino que aquel, que como la muerte, simplemente se sienta a esperar.

Damian lo supo luego de mirar en sus ojos y ver la satisfacción refleja en ellos, lo estaba llevando al límite, eso quedó establecido ya que a medida que avanzaba la pelea la habitación que los contenía había comenzado a caer, los tapices se desprendieron, las paredes se agrietaron, inclusive dudaba de que quedara algo del techo y es que para empezar, ese lugar ni siquiera existía.

Era su mente, la prisión de su mente como aquel había dicho y el problema con eso era que había demasiados fantasmas y heridas en su mente.

—¿Ya lo comprendes, hermano?

—Deja de llamarme así.

—¿Cómo debería llamarte entonces: elegido, heredero, príncipe malcriado? Creo que tus nuevos hermanos te llaman así.

—No te refieras a ellos.

—¿Ahh, entonces sí les tienes cariño? Y yo que creía que lo nuestro podría ser especial. —escupió estas palabras sonriendo con suficiencia. Damian pasó la lengua por sus labios, adoptó la posición defensiva, con la espada en alto de la que desprendió con un movimiento aireado los vestigios de sangre en la hoja y sin más esperó.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que haré primero?

—¿Ensuciar mi cara con ese maldito gesto?

—Error, terminar el trabajo. Mataré a ese tal Robin, sabes que siempre has querido hacerlo.

—¡No te dejaré!

—Ese es el punto, para cuando lo haga, de ti ya no quedará nada.

.

El metal de las armas chocó de nuevo, Damian atacó al rostro, le borraría esa maldita sonrisa de la cara y por su parte el reflejo apuntó al estómago, la hoja le pasó rozando, tan rápido y caliente que por un segundo temió tener un camino de órganos internos bajo los pies, nada de eso pasó, sólo su sangre, la de ambos de hecho, impregnando las telas y decorando los pisos. El rostro le ardió de pronto, ahora tenía una incisión que corría del nacimiento del ojo derecho hasta desaparecer en la comisura de los labios.

—Mmmh, eso ayudará con tus relaciones sociales, querido hermano. —Damian le escupió a la cara, se estaba cansando de esto, si en verdad era su mente, si era verdad que esto era su mente, entonces él tenía el control, podía dominarlo, definir quien de los dos viviría y por el contrario quién moriría.

La habitación se transformó de nuevo, cadenas y grilletes comenzaron a colgar del techo, la sombra las miró asombrado pero sin perder ese porte de elegancia y galantería que aparentemente sólo él podía proferir, retomo el dominio del arma, el juego de niños se había terminado. Damian tenía una estrategia, se concentró en una sola idea y era la misma que el otro tenía.

Un golpe directo, bajo la cavidad torácica, atravesar el corazón y después deshacerse del cuerpo.

.

Ambos corrieron, espadas en mano, el grito guerrero escapando a los labios, Damian cerró los ojos al momento exacto en que el metal atravesó su pecho, la boca se lleno de sangre, el cuerpo escoció, era fuego líquido atravesando su pecho, miró al adversario con determinación a sabiendas de que no le gustaría lo que vería, pero contrario de sus creencias, la sombra reía. Lo miraba socarronamente, él no entendía, en verdad no lo hacía hasta que los labios del otro se abrieron y lo instaron a mirar el espejo.

En el reflejo estaba él, aún con el arma en manos, sometiendo a su opresor pero éste no era él, no era la sombra, sino su hermano. Era Dick, él había asesinado a Dick, soltó el arma, todo su cuerpo cayó y la habitación con él, se llevó las manos al rostro, arrepintiéndose de todo. ¿Fue real? ¿O un sueño? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? No lo sabía. ¡No lo sabía! pero lo que sí sabía es que le había hecho daño a la única persona que en el pasado, le había ofrecido una mano.

Gritó su nombre con desesperación, mientras todo a su alrededor se desvanecía.

—¡Yo no quería hacerlo! ¡No quería!

—Pero lo hiciste… —La sombra se aproximó a él, ninguna herida acusaba su cuerpo, se recargo contra la figura de él, arrodillándose hasta quedar a su altura, lo envolvió entre sus brazos y luego de eso susurró.

—Te lo dije, ¿no es cierto? que yo, los asesinaría a todos.

.

Damian gritó de nuevo, con ruego y dolor en cada palabra, Dick saltó del piso, se dirigió a él y tras escuchar sus bramidos, tanto Bruce como Alfred se acercaron también, el joven intentaba despertar al menor, pero éste todo lo que hacía era retorcerse y repetir su nombre entre espasmos de agónico arrepentimiento.

—¡Dick! ¡Perdóname! ¡Yo no quería! ¡No quería! —Richard se tomó la libertad de comenzar a sacudir su cuerpo, Alfred sugirió intentarlo con agua y Bruce permanecía atónito ante la idea de que su hijo suplicara al otro y no a él. El agua pareció funcionar, luego de humedecer su rostro, los ojos del niño temblaron, su cuerpo dejo de estremecer, despertó lentamente, le costó un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a la luz de la tarde entrante, para esta parte de la escena los otros dos ya habían regresado, ingresaron en la alcoba para observar al menor de los Wayne arrojarse a los brazos del mayor. Dick lo apretó contra su pecho, el otro sólo gimió. —¿Estás bien? ¿De verdad estás bien?

—Dami, tú nunca me harías daño y contrario de lo que crees, yo no te temo. —El menor suspiró de nuevo, aferrándose a él y los demás aprovecharon el interludio para llamar su atención.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el patriarca, Damian se separó del mayor y procedió a dirigir una mirada a su padre, estaba de pie ante ellos, delante de un inmenso espejo que, cuando él lo miró, por alguna razón, sin motivo aparente. Se rompió.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _So...¿Quién cree que salió del espejo, Damian o Damien?_

 _PD: Si quedó demasiado confuso y no entendieron ni jota, pueden preguntar con toda confianza. Besos a los que comentan, se me cuidan._


	5. Chapter 5

**Intruso V**

* * *

 _Beteado por: Lady Wayne Al Ghul._

 **.**

 **.**

La fragilidad del menor se acentúa a partir de ese día y tras los siguientes se instala como una pesada carga en su interior, las oscuras sombras no abandonan sus ojos ni la delgadez extrema la longitud de su cuerpo, pues sin importar lo que hicieran tanto su padre, hermanos o el muy afamado mayordomo no logran hacer que recupere el vigor, interés o apetito de antes.

Al principio lo atribuyeron al estado de su cuerpo, a las pesadillas que a su vez se transformaron en materia constante pues no existía una sola noche en la que apenas alcanzar el reposo su respiración no se volviera agitada a un nivel tal que en una ocasión estuvieron a punto de perforar su pecho pues el terror había hecho presa de él tan agresivamente, que literalmente no podía respirar. Bruce tuvo que ser duro con él en ese momento, golpearlo en el rostro para hacerlo despertar quizá con demasiada fuerza a consideración de los espectadores pero funcionó. Su hijo lo miró a los ojos, apenas una rendija de sus verdes y hermosos ojos, acto seguido preguntó por su nombre, quién era él y la ubicación donde se hallaban. A todo eso respondió escueta y dolorosamente; el menor asimiló sus palabras, acarició su rostro y prometió que no lo olvidaría otra vez. Él dijo que estaba bien si lo olvidaba, pero en realidad no lo estaba, de los rostros a su alrededor el de su padre era el único que constantemente se desdibujaba de sus memorias, inclusive aparentaba reconocer a Todd y eso que entre ellos lo más que se había suscitado era aquella insípida presentación.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la cercanía de su padre agradeció que lo arrebatara de las leguas de ese espantoso sueño y volvió a rendirse a la inconsciencia pero no de un sueño reparador sino como producto de la fatiga que el enfrentamiento consigo mismo le había producido.

No sabían qué hacer con él, Tim sugirió ayuda profesional pero el resto se negó, eso implicaría tener que justificar a miradas extrañas las heridas en torno a su cuerpo y de momento no se sentían en la capacidad o con el derecho de poder hacerlo.

Finalmente tras semanas de angustiosa encomienda fue Dick quién por sugerencia de Todd le entregó su equipo de audio al menor, esto sucedió una noche en que Damian estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera se molestó en intentar salir de la cama.

—Toma.

—¿Qué es esto?

—El rectángulo de metal se llama iPod y las lianas con terminaciones de goma reciben el nombre de audífonos.

—Tt, ¡no seas estúpido Grayson! Sé lo que es, lo que no sé es que pretendes que haga con esto.

—Dices que tus pesadillas te llaman a gritos ¿no es cierto? que confundes tu voz con la de ese enemigo del que no quieres hablar y no espero que lo hagas. No te obligaré a nada, sólo pensé que tal vez la música podría ayudar.

Damian lo miró no muy convencido con la idea pero aun así obedeció, se colocó los audífonos en los oídos y presionó el botón de encendido, Dick se acomodó en el sillón a su lado, tras un largo suspiro, retomó la lectura de uno de los libros que recién había comenzado.

Se estaba acostumbrando a esto: a estar de regreso no sólo en Gótica sino en la mansión y aparentemente el resto de ellos también. Ahora eran Batman y Red Robin quienes patrullaban las calles y Red Hood quien se ataviaba con los mantos de Nightwing para poner algo de orden en Blüdhaven, la idea de tenerlo cerca de sus allegados no lo hacía especialmente feliz, pero la idea de que les pateara el trasero o llenara de plomo a todos los gamberros que él había querido amedrentar desde su llegada ahí, compensaba y con creces el sentimiento.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Interrumpió de pronto Damian.

—¿Perdón?

—La canción. —Dick cerró el libro de cuya lectura apenas si había pasado del título: "La historia de Daniel o el favorito del Diablo" y se dirigió a él. Tenía los ojos perfectamente cerrados y aparentemente ninguna disposición de averiguarlo por símismo, le desacomodó los cabellos con un movimiento gentil y después procedió a mirar la pantalla del iPod.

—"Nothing else matters" interpretada en su versión de violín por David Garret.

—Es bueno.

—Como te gusta la música clásica preparé una selección de mis favoritos personales sólo para ti.

—¿Tus favoritos? —El menor levantó una ceja y dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, él le dio un golpe en el brazo y agregó.

—Te recuerdo, Príncipe engreído, que viví aquí muchos años antes que tú, así que puedo afirmar que el buen Alfred me torturó con óperas y teatros hasta que prácticamente perdí la cordura. —Damian sonrió de nuevo, aparentemente esa era una respuesta que le parecía aceptable y el joven adulto la tomó por igual.

Volvió a su posición sobre el sillón de terracota, hacía años que no pensaba en eso: en el salón de música, con su alfombra persa, los muebles de madera oscura y sus cortinas de terciopelo rojo y encaje blanco, en la luz que se filtraba a través de los ventanales por las mañanas y las grotescas sombras que se formaban apenas caía el sol por las noches.

Damian estaba en lo cierto, a él también le había parecido escabrosa la mansión y no porque fuera temeroso o se tratara él de un muchacho ingenuo; sino porque estaba acostumbrado a cierto nivel de vida, uno que incluía el calor de sus padres, hermanos, tíos, primos y esta mansión, era demasiado grande para el abandono de su señor.

Se recordó a sí mismo en las primeras noches, cuando despertaba aterrado a mitad del alba llamando a sus padres y eran Bruce o Alfred quienes lo recibían en su lecho y abrazaban sus formas hasta que toda tristeza desaparecía de su interior. Error. La tristeza en realidad nunca se fue, sólo encontró un buen escondrijo, se instaló ahí y dejó la puerta abierta para que el resto de emociones como la ira, rencor, el anhelo de venganza —una que hasta ahora no había llegado— se hicieran con su parte, pero si él dejó que sucediera todo eso fue porque de momento, en realidad se sentía bien.

Se incorporó de a poco dejando el libro de lado y llevándose las manos al rostro, buscó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo pero después recordó que Damian había insistido en no tener ningún espejo en la habitación, ellos preguntaron por qué, la respuesta llegó luego de algunos días, en un arrebato de locura donde el menor saltó de la cama, se dirigió al espejo nuevo, lo rompió en multitud de pedazos y después tomó el más grande para intentar rebanarse la carótida con él.

Tuvieron que sedarlo esa vez, de hecho, habían tenido que sedarlo con sobrada insistencia a partir de ese incidente pues el Principito parecía decidido a terminar con su vida y sus brazos ahora, no eran más que una colección de moretones por todo lo ancho y largo. Extrañaba su piel blanca, tersa y nívea, las palabras hirientes. ¡Dios!, hasta extrañaba que regresara a casa con la espada ensangrentada y una cabeza de algún mafioso en las manos. Lo miró de nuevo, tan pequeño y esbelto que en verdad dolía y tras pensarlo un poco decidió que lo mejor sería salir de ahí.

Le pediría a Alfred que lo vigilara un rato pues de momento, se sentía propenso a sumergirse en una oscuridad de la que si bien conocía el puerto, poco sabía de algún lugar seguro.

—No harás ninguna locura ¿cierto? Prometiste que ya no las harías, si me quedaba aquí y lo he estado haciendo más sin embargo creo que…necesito un momento.

.

Damian lo escuchó partir a través de la penumbra del sueño, sus palabras asfixiadas por la música y aunque sabe que estará bien, que su aliado y a veces mentor es poseedor de sobrada fortaleza interna aun así tiene sus dudas.

La oscuridad de su alma ha comenzado a nublar la luz de su corazón, eso no debería suceder así, él no debería convertir todo lo que toca en petróleo negro, pero sin importar dónde o con quién esté eso es lo que pasa.

Mira sus manos enfundadas en los guantes de batalla a medida que avanza, sintiendo un amargo sabor en los labios, la espada ha comenzado a pesar en el interior de su puño, la mansión ya no aparece como antes, ahora está decorada con elementos que le hacen pensar en los suyos: un disco negro con el emblema de Red Robin en el lugar donde debería estar el reloj, las cortinas de los pasillos se han vuelto azules y su sombra lejos de reflejar la identidad del objeto o mostrar las ramas de los árboles que se levantan por detrás, describe las alas de una esplendorosa ave que sin lugar a dudas pertenece a Nightwing

La habitación de su padre está abierta, con toda su esencia e imponente presencia, pero no sólo eso, sino que ahora tiene sobre su faz, en el centro mismo de la mesita de noche la máscara del capucha roja. El único de ellos al que aún no conoce pero del que sabe todo por parte de los otros y también de su madre.

Jason Todd, es uno de los esbirros de su madre y aunque la revelación le tiene sin cuidado no puede evitar sentir que quizá sea por eso que en las contadas veces que se han visto el joven guerrero todo lo que ha hecho es ofrecer una ligera inclinación de rostro a manera de saludo, disculpa o despedida y salir corriendo de la habitación. Él lo mira con reproche algunas veces con desprecio, sabe que ninguno de los dos pidió ser "esto" un asesino, un instrumento de aquellos bárbaros y aunque quisiera gritar a él que detenga sus pasos y sea el que lo libere de este tormento, no hace más que esconder el rostro y guardar silencio.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de charla austera el que también se despide es Drake, promete que volverá por la noche a menos claro que el reloj llegué a las 23:00hrs. En cuyo caso lo verá allá. Su padre asiente, también se levanta, seguido de Richard y el mayordomo quien como habría de esperar aprovecha su tiempo en recordarles que tomen las medidas necesarias de precaución, coman, beban y sobretodo descansen aunque sea un mínimo antes de entrar en acción.

Él los mira a todos de forma altiva e indiferente, agradecido con su mutismo ya que justo ahora tiene unos cuantos segundos de paz y arrepentimiento.

No desea volver a levantar un arma en presencia de ellos por temor a los designios de su demonio interno, pero por el contrario arde en deseos de poder pelear junto a ellos. Lleva sus pasos a una de las ventanas laterales del salón, mira las tumbas de sus abuelos, platica con ellos y cuando está por volverse a su sitio es que los ve por primera vez.

Ellos están ahí, junto al tronco de un inmenso árbol, bajo la sombra de su copa, compartiendo un íntimo abrazo. No es para sorprenderse tanto, no es como si él no hubiera sospechado algo, lo descubrió en sus ademanes, en las miradas que se dedicaban y también en los roces que apenas si se insinuaban. Sabe están juntos, no sólo como aliados sino también como amantes y aunque es algo que a nadie más que a ellos debería importar, a la sombra aparentemente le agrada.

.

—¿Celoso de su secreto, hermano?

Demian aparece detrás de su cuerpo, ataviado de negro con su estúpida capa y comenzado con su maldita perorata, le dedica una reverencia al tiempo que saca su espada y él sopesa la posibilidad de tomar la máscara de Red Hood y arrojársela cómo si de un arma letal se tratara.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? —Responde con la lengua afilada a medida que lo destruye con la mirada y el otro se encarga de acortar las distancias en torno a sus cuerpos.

—Porque se tienen el uno al otro. Ambos perdieron a su familia, justo como tú que apenas si recuerdas sus rostros o nombres, pero a diferencia de ti, ellos no están solos.

—Yo sé cómo estar solo.

—Mientes.

.

Tras un gesto aireado las espadas gemelas se enzarzan, el acero vibra de la punta a la empuñadura, como si ambas poseyeran vida, como si ellas también estuvieran deseosas de probar la sangre de su enemigo jurado. — ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? —Insiste la sombra, sin perder terreno, de hecho parece ganar fortaleza con cada batalla por él librada pero aún no se pierde la guerra. Damian arremete otra vez haciéndolo retroceder mínimamente, hasta tenerlo de espaldas a la pared, su sonrisa se ensancha, la del enemigo también, abre los labios tras humedecer la superficie con la punta de su lengua y acto seguido declama:

—Porque yo soy tú y los anhelos de tu corazón, también son los míos.

—¡Cállate! —Protesta en contestación, perdiendo el brío y también a su enemigo. La sombra escapa a su agarre, la estocada le pasa por el costado, corta la capa, la espalda baja y también una parte del hombro derecho.

—Detestas estar solo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Espeta con odio y descarga un nuevo golpe a la altura del corazón, el caballero se finge herido, la sombra estremece cual haría un guerrero al saberse vencido, pero no se trata de eso. Con él, jamás se trata de eso, lo mira a los ojos con expresión férrea y comienza a caminar de nueva cuenta hacia él.

—Sabes que lo es, pero si tanto así quieres negarlo, entonces te lo mostraré. —Damian niega con apenas un movimiento insinuado, las heridas del otro también hacen presa de él, hay un camino de sangre manando por su espalda baja y también sobre el pecho y el ancho del hombro. Los pasos de la sombra son amplios y elegantes, el príncipe maldito, el emisario de la muerte con su espada en alto y el filo dirigido a la tierna piel de su cuello, cierra el puño alrededor de arma, aquella que se ganó en combate, la que arrebató de las manos de un muy muerto y frío cadáver y vuelve a defenderse de él.

Los metales de las espadas chocan hasta desprender destellos de luz ambarina y escarlata de sus hojas, mientras que las miradas de ambos guerreros se enfrentan con desprecio: unos ojos verdes nacidos en destierro y unos ojos verdes nacidos en el fuego de su muy personal infierno.

Damian comienza a ceder, sus pies se deslizan sobre el piso contrario de sus deseos y el sudor, aunado a la sangre empieza a mancillar tanto su frente como las ya gastadas prendas, el emblema de Robin aquel del que tanto alarde alguna vez hiciera apenas si parece visible pues aquel es el punto por excelencia del primer ataque de su enemigo, lo mira de nuevo, pasando saliva por la seca garganta y preparándose mentalmente para lo peor.

Hacía poco que la sombra había comenzado a arremeter de esta manera contra él, desde que descubrió a Jason Todd y Timothy Drake bajo el cobijo del árbol deshaciéndose a besos en secreto.

A partir de ese día el clamor en la mirada de su asesino pasaba de un odio irracional a algo que le era imposible descifrar pues los colores parecían fundirse en el interior de los propios, el sadismo, la rabia, la sonrisa de predador, todo eso de él desaparecía y mostraba una faz agradable, sin profundidad ni malicia y entonces él, al verse reflejado en eso todo temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, pues se sabía indefenso, ignorante de sus deseos y más aún pasiones.

.

Una espada cae, la otra se aferra.

Unos ojos se cierran abriendo paso a una lágrima lastimera, los otros deciden guardar para siempre su estampa en la memoria.

.

Los labios del niño en la cama se abren de pronto como buscando algo, esperando algo. No era un gesto de batalla tampoco de dolor, ni quería decir que boqueara por falta de aliento. Era más bien algo anhelante, desesperado, algo que de momento no había visto nadie y que de llegar a hacerlo lo llevaría a salir corriendo de la habitación.

.

Damian no tenía explicación para esto, las reacciones de su cuerpo mientras era presa de tan delirante sueño le resultaban extrañas, ajenas y también…endemoniadamente placenteras. La sombra besaba sus labios, como en el sueño primario pero sin soltar el arma, presionando el filo de la hoja contra su cuello, de manera contraria a él que había perdido su espada en un intento inútil de escapar a su agarre, junto con su voluntad y la capacidad de pensar en el algo que no fuera él.

Demian sonrió triunfante, después de arrebatarle el aliento y una copiosa cantidad de sangre, lo suelta de a poco, el menor parece la representación física y espiritual de todo lo que es bello, puro y virgen del mundo, sus labios jamás besados, su cuerpo jamás tocado, lo sabe a su merced y el otro se repliega contra sí mismo a medida que el "despertar" comienza a reclamar todo de él.

.

Uno de sus aliados ha vuelto a su lado, ese molesto guerrero de azul estandarte, lo observa a través de la superficie del vidrio, los inmensos ventanales que alumbran la habitación de Damian apenas si se han visto alterados, lleva los cabellos mojados y un ridículo plato de sopa en las manos, lo coloca en la mesa a su lado y comienza a llamarlo, con suavidad al principio, antes de desprender las sábanas y descubrir el estado actual de su cuerpo.

Alarmado por la agitación de su hermano, lo llama a gritos mientras pasa la mirada por las mejillas incendiadas y los labios hinchados, poco sospecha de la perversidad de su acto y es que al tratarse él, de un niño de tan sólo siete años, ¿quién imaginaría la profundidad de su engaño? lo acomoda en sus brazos, Damian apenas si suelta un leve jadeo.

Del otro lado del espejo, Demian se aproxima de nueva cuenta a él, las heridas que se infringieron ambos ya han comenzado a desaparecer.

Todo sucede en su mente, no hay una sola herida física que sea ampliamente destacable como no se mencionen las punciones de aguja que para estas alturas, no son más grandes que picaduras de insecto. Lo acomoda en su seno justo como aquel lo tiene en su lecho, acaricia su rostro, besa su frente y antes de despedirse susurra.

—Lo mataré, llegará un día en el que ya no puedas defenderte y entonces yo lo asesinaré. —Damian sonríe tras escuchar sus palabras, una reacción que anteriormente no había visto en él. Lo normal era que llorara, suplicara e inclusive atacara pero en esta ocasión, Demian se da cuenta de que hay una pasividad excesiva en su interior. Si bien se hicieron de palabras y pelearon como en cada encuentro, al momento de reclamar su aliento, éste ya no se resistió. ¿Ansiaba la derrota? ¿O acaso es que él…?

—¿Cómo lo harás? —Responde su hermano a media voz. —Si este cuerpo cada vez está más maltrecho. No puedes matarlos si yo mato primero este cuerpo.

La revelación hace enfurecer al reflejo, las elegantes facciones de Demian se alteran, su figura se contrae, sus labios se abren, grita una serie de improperios pero lo que ha sucedido al término de cada sesión una vez más se repite: Las cadenas y grilletes bajan del techo, se hacen con sus brazos y piernas, éste arremete, lo llama de todo, amenaza a su padre, también a su madre, le jura que asesinará a toda criatura que él alguna vez halla amado y Damian piensa que está bien. Él no cree hasta ahora haber amado a nadie, quizá a su madre, pero esa idea desapareció en el momento exacto que comprendió que para ella jamás sería otra cosa que un instrumento, un artefacto, el riesgo aceptable pues tampoco es secreto que en más de una ocasión lo entregó al enemigo a fin de poder escapar en pos de completar la misión.

Cierra los ojos, la música se ha acabado, ya no hay sonido de cuerdas o viento, voces elevándose al cielo, cantos de sopranos que tanto le encantan y en su defecto escucha los desesperados gritos de Richard, sabe que están a solas, ellos dos contra el mundo y aunque lucha por abrir los ojos lo cierto es que la amenaza no ha sido en vano.

Se ha esforzado por asesinar su cuerpo, terminar con esto y mientras el calor del otro comienza a mezclarse con la frialdad del propio la voz del enemigo una vez más se alza.

—Ellos nunca te dejarán morir.

—Lo harán.

—¡Jamás!

—¿Quieres apostar?

—¿Tu alma por la mía?

—Mi vida por tu dolor.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Intruso VI_**

* * *

.

.

Damian despierta con el corazón arrobado y la respiración agitada, las gotas de sudor aún corren por la frente amplia, la sensación le hace pensar en las heridas abiertas, la sangre espesa, cree que se trata de los vestigios de aquella pelea, pero después cae en la cuenta de que está de regreso en la seguridad de su habitación y que el que está ante él, sosteniendo sus formas es su aliado y no su "hermano" lo mira a él, con la confusión y derrota expresa en el rostro, el joven adulto lo mira a su vez, tiene un par de segundos para agradecer que haya reaccionado pero aquello sólo dura un parpadeo pues por primer acto lo siguiente que hace el menor es levantar el rostro y besar sus labios.

Dick se congela en su sitio, sólo es un choque impersonal de labios cerrados pero aún así la sensación le desarma y a la vez alarma, las manos del niño también se mueven, todo su cuerpo lo hace y entonces él, en un acto de cobardía lo separa de su lado, lo deja caer sobre la cama quizá mayor violencia de la necesaria y se arrepiente en el acto.

El pequeño tiene ahora aparte de la mejilla inflamada, un río de lágrimas que corren como un caudal a ambos lados de su redondeada cara.

—¡¿Por qué maldición hiciste eso Damian?!

—¿No es eso lo que se hace para que alguien se quede a tu lado?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Richard está perturbado, enfadado y malditamente cansado. Este ir y venir entre la cordura y la locura estaba bien hasta cierto punto, pero llegados a esto. Ya es demasiado.

—Vas a tener que explicarte mejor.

—¿O me golpearás de nuevo?

—Yo…—desvía el rostro, golpear sin razón no es algo que tenga por costumbre hacer, pero besar menores tampoco.

—Los vi hacerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Primero a mi padre, con todas las señoritas que trae a la casa y después a Drake y Todd, eso es lo que hacen para que alguien se quede a su lado, para que los abrace y…—Grayson lo entiende ahora, la soledad y confusión en la mente del menor— tú me dejaste solo.

—Unos cuantos minutos, tenía que aclarar mi mente, tomar una ducha.

—Pero prometiste…

—Sé lo que prometí y también sé, que lo que necesitas ya no está en nuestras manos.

El joven se levanta sin volver a tocarlo o decir una sola palabra más, abandona la habitación mientras el menor vuelve a la actividad de hacerse un ovillo contra sí mismo, cubre su rostro con las manos, la voz de su cabeza le habla. —¿Creíste que en verdad se quedaría a tu lado? —¡Basta! —Oh, vamos hermano. Mira a tu alrededor, mira la habitación que tu padre nos ha dado, llena de cosas lindas, todo lo que un niño podría desear, ¿Pero sabes por qué te la dio? No porque fuera rico, estuviera en sus manos o te tuviera cariño, sino para que no hubiera una sola cosa que pudieras desear y no la tuvieras ya. —¡Silencio! —Es una fortaleza para la soledad. —¡Mientes! —Él ni siquiera sabe que puedes pintar o tocar el violín, nunca te ha visto hacerlo y tú has querido mostrarle que puedes hacerlo pero cada vez que lo intentas te detiene el miedo. —¡No es cierto! —¿Sabes que creo? que sería bueno que lo hicieras ahora, en tu celda acolchada de Arkham ya nunca podrás hacerlo. —¡No me enviarán ahí! —Claro que sí, eres un niño de siete años con tendencias suicidas y ahora también lascivas. Te pondrán una camisa de fuerza tan pronto comiencen a preguntar y tú les digas los detalles jugosos de tu educación. —¡Tú no sabes nada de eso! —Claro que lo sé, yo también estuve ahí. Yo te vi asesinarlos a todos. —¡No sucedió así! —Tú los mataste querido hermano, aunque claro está, ellos lo hicieron primero.

.

Tras una rápida visita Alfred corre por el pasillo como una jodida exhalación, esto es algo que previamente ya habían discutido: Si en el transcurso de esa semana no había mejoría en el menor, lo internarían en un hospital privado, Bruce preparó la entrevista, les habló del estado de su "protegido" inventando para ellos una historia sobre el síndrome de personalidad múltiple pues el menor no ha dejado de hablar con ese enemigo jurado. El que robó su imagen, aquel que desea hacerse con su sustancia y aunque a él le parece un plan de lo más arriesgado, acaba de verlo gritarse a sí mismo, preguntar y responderse una detrás de otra y aquello, le hace insistir en su acción. Toma el auricular en manos, habla con los médicos, les pide que vayan por él con la mayor discreción posible y estos le aseguran que lo harán así. Su institución no es tan antigua como el Asilo Arkham, pero posee el mismo renombre además de excelencia en cuanto a la selección de su personal se refiere.

.

La luna brilla en lo alto, varios cuerpos caen bajo los puños e implacables patadas de un par de botas y capas negras, Batman suelta una maldición al recibir la llamada de Dick, desquita su frustración e ira contra lo primero que encuentra y que resulta ser uno de los secuaces de la banda de Joker's que desde hacía diez manzanas venía persiguiendo. Dick no le da detalles, lo último que necesita saber, es que todo lo que han hecho estos últimos días ha sido enloquecer un poco más al menor. No tiene idea de lo que es el amor o capacidad alguna para diferenciarlo de la necesidad de estar anclado a alguien por temor.

.

Los minutos pasan, las horas se consumen, algo se rompe en el interior del niño al saber que será arrebatado de su lugar de delirio, comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, le ruega a Richard, también a Alfred pero ambos se muestran imperturbables, el personal de la clínica consistente en un par de asistentes médicos aguarda a ambos lados de la puerta, ninguno lo mira a él.

En este trabajo, lo último que se debe hacer es mirar a los pacientes como seres humanos. Son mercancía, animales, seres deformes e imposibles de adiestrar, a no ser claro que hayan pasado por las manos del Doctor Amadeus Warren.

Damian se rinde, la decisión en sus miradas le hace saber que por más que se humille no pasará otra noche en la mansión, limpia su rostro con manos ansiosas, él está ahora agazapado contra la pared más alejada de la puerta, mira a través de la ventana en dirección del jardín con sus frondosos árboles y sombras extrañas, evoca las tumbas de sus abuelos, la sensación de tenderse junto a ellos: el pasto bajo su cuerpo, el viento contra el rostro y antes de partir les pide que por lo menos lo dejen despedirse de ellos.

Un silencio incómodo prosigue a ello, el personal médico intercambia sonrisas y miradas discretas. La voz de su cabeza ríe. —¡Creen que estás loco y que quieres despedirte de mi! Yo no soy una voz. ¡Diles que no soy una voz! Yo soy como tú. Tu madre me creo en su laboratorio, pero jamás halló el recipiente correcto. Sólo se puede vivir en tu cuerpo, ése que terminará drogado y enjaulado ¿lo recuerdas? sé que lo haces, yo lo sé porque lo encontré en tus memorias. —¡Lárgate! —grita en respuesta pero afortunadamente lo hace de manera interna.

Dick lo llama con cuidado, la mirada de él ha cambiado, ahora le tiene miedo, actúa cómo si él lo hubiera dañado o si por el contrario, tuviera la capacidad de ver todo el daño que hasta ahora ha causado. La sombra bajo sus pies, la sangre de todas las vidas que ha ultimado y también el vestigio de las almas que ha profanado.

Gira su cuerpo en dirección de él, avanza como si quisiera alcanzarlo pero en lugar de eso, alcanza uno de los pedestales en la habitación, el estuche con el violín se encuentra ahí, lo abre con un apenas un movimiento de manos y después recorre las formas del instrumento con los dedos, sintiendo la madera y también la longitud de las cuerdas, acto seguido toma el arco, está en el mismo lugar aunque debajo de una preciosa tela color violeta, cuando los tiene a ambos el personal de la clínica hace hincapié en que no puede llevarse nada de eso, de hecho, no puede llevarse ni un cambio de ropa, en la institución todos visten de blanco pero Damian ya no está escuchando.

El blanco es el color de la muerte, de esa manera visten los asesinos al despedir a los suyos puesto que el negro es el color de su uniforme de trabajo. Piensa en la ironía, en filas de soldados vestidos de blanco entorno a una caja de nogal. En la caja está él, admira su cuerpo con las manos a la altura del pecho manera de rezo y sobre una cama de pétalos negros.

Él está muerto.

Finalmente, está muerto.

—¿Escuchó lo que dijeron, joven amo? —la voz de Alfred lo arrebata de sus pensamientos. Parpadea un par de veces hasta convencerse de que sigue en el mismo lugar con el violín en manos y antes de agregar nada, lo coloca en posición y comienza a improvisar una canción. No tiene cabeza para pensar en ninguna cómo no sea la que por noches enteras deseó dedicar a su padre, "Nocturno" se eleva pues, de lo más bajo a lo más alto.

Dick observa a su hermano, escucha su llanto y se conmueve en el acto. El personal médico insiste en que esto no es para nada extraño. Hay infinidad de músicos entre las paredes de su Sanatorio, el simple hecho de que pueda entonar esa melodía ya habla de que su mente y su cuerpo están perturbados, Alfred no lo cree así, el niño es un genio, torturado, abandonado, malditamente solitario. Suelta un improperio, destruye sus manos a medida que Damian sigue tocando a sabiendas de que lo están observando como harían con un animal enjaulado. Suspira para sus adentros, cierra los ojos y evoca una precaria visita al zoológico de Ciudad Gótica.

Los animales tras las rejas. —¡Ah, cuánto lloró él ese día!— Su padre pensó que le gustaría ver a los animales, él lo llamó un bárbaro. —¿Qué clase de crímenes han cometido estas criaturas padre? ¿A caso no puedes ver el dolor en sus miradas, están drogados, famélicos, apenas si pueden moverse y tú me llamas a mi un sádico? Yo no mato por placer, nunca lo he hecho. Mato porque tengo que hacerlo, porque me educaron para creer que ese es mi trabajo, pero esta gente. Toda la gente que se pasea por las celdas de este horroroso jardín mortuorio ¿Para qué fueron educadas? ¿Para sentirse superiores, para aplastar tal belleza? Y dicho esto se colocó frente a los barrotes que tenían cautivo a un inmenso lobo negro. La bestia se detuvo ante él, lo miró a los ojos. —Eso lo recordaba bastante bien.— advirtió la sed de venganza y sangre de aquella criatura y después sintió su debilidad y espíritu quebrantado. Supo que aunque lo dejara en libertad, la muerte sería su ultima morada. Ya no sabía defenderse, buscar alimento, acercarse a los suyos.

Lloró para sus adentros a medida que seguía tocando, congraciándose con la criatura: almas amigas, seres iguales en su perversión y decadencia. Otros sonidos se unieron a los suyos, pisadas que supuso serían de su padre y los otros aliados, los ignoró por completo, necesitaba evocar los últimos detalles de aquella visita.

Su padre se arrodilló junto a él, lo miró a los ojos y agregó, que esos animales estaban ahí para que pudieran conservar la vida. —¿Vida, es esto a lo que tú llamas vida? —En todas partes los están cazando Damian, no hay otra manera de tenerlos a salvo. —¿Juras que no la hay? —Lo juro.

El joven asesino abrió los ojos en ese preciso segundo, terminando su melodía y sólo para buscar la mirada de su padre. Bruce lo veía al igual que entonces. Su dolor de alguna manera le afectaba a él. Recordó sus manos en torno a su piel, la manera en que limpió sus lágrimas, tomó su mano y lo sacó de ahí. Regresarían a casa, él no quería regresar tan pronto, quería tenderse en algún rascacielos, sentir el viento contra el rostro, llorar por todos ellos, dedicar una plegaria y sin explicar por qué, escapó de su agarre, se perdió por la calle y eso fue lo que hizo.

—Damian eso fue…—comenzó a decir su padre, pero el personal médico lo interrumpió.

—Todo, Señor Wayne. Eso fue todo…—le arrebataron el instrumento y acto seguido esposaron sus manos, él ni siquiera se resistió, ninguno protestó. Sentía demasiada vergüenza y los otros demasiado dolor.

Alfred encontró la manera de imponerse a ellos, extrajo el pañuelo de la solapa interna de su saco y le limpio el rostro, los ojos serían otro cuento, lo perseguirían en noches sin sueño: Unos ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Lo abrazó cuánto pudo, se aferró a él, sintiendo su cuerpo de una manera que con ninguno de ellos había sentido: frágil, distante. Era como si una voz le dijera que de llegar a soltarlo ya nunca más volvería a verlo, pero finalmente tuvo que hacerlo. Los escoltó a la salida, Bruce insistió en ir con ellos pero parte esencial del contrato consistía en dejar al niño enteramente a manos del doctor.

Su presencia le haría daño, su dolor le impediría mejorar, tenía que recuperarse por sí mismo, no por intentar complacer a los demás, de modo que lo dejaron ahí, en el interior de una camioneta blanca, sin siquiera tocar sus manos o atreverse a mirar la languidez de su rostro.

.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te pareció tan grave, cómo para merecer esto? —preguntó Jason, luego de haber visto la camioneta partir y a Bruce junto con Alfred y Tim desvanecerse en el piso.

El aludido ni siquiera lo miró, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, cuando todos los demás salieron en pos del menor él permaneció en su sitio y el capucha roja expresó querer hacerlo por igual.

—No hay sangre, ni evidencia de lucha, de modo que dudo que intentara arrebatarse la vida otra vez. ¿Te ataco de otra forma? Tú te ves bien, de hecho creo que no hace mucho has tomado una ducha. A parte de una palidez excesiva en tu cara de niña, no veo absolutamente que…

—¡Cállate! —interrumpió Dick.

—Malhumorado, eso no te da demasiados puntos a favor.

—¡¿Intentas decir que yo quería esto?! ¿Tratas de culparme por esto?

—Si te queda el saco...

Richard se levantó con ambas manos en alto y acto seguido tomó al capucha por las solapas de su chaqueta. Eran casi de la misma altura, complexión y estructura ósea, los cabellos de Todd eran mucho más cortos pero del mismo color que los suyos, al igual que los ojos. La primera vez que lo vio sobra decir que pensó que Bruce se había buscado de entre todos los niños sin hogar de Gótica alguno que pudiera pasar por su hermano gemelo y lo acogió. Se había equivocado en eso, sobre muchas otras cosas también, como el hecho de que aquel, al que sometía ahora, tenía no sólo mayor fortaleza física sino sobrada oscuridad interior. Sobre su muerte y resurrección, él tenía su propia teoría: alguien tan maldito, corrupto, flagelado como Jason Todd debió haber llegado a las flamas mismas del infierno, comenzar a arder, sólo un poco, lo necesario para sentirse cómodo y después…extender sus alas y salir de ahí.

Mala hierba nunca muere, al menos no placenteramente.

—¿Qué estás pensando Dickie, por fin te atreverás a hacerlo? ¿Cruzarás la línea que él no se atreve a tocar, sacrificando a su hijo?

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡Tú lo hiciste! —gritó a medida que iba levantándolo del piso. Jason se aferró a sus manos, comenzó a ejercer presión para que lo soltara pero no funcionó.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—¡Fue su culpa, no mía! ¡Ustedes lo destruyeron! ¡Tú y Tim! —a la mención de su amante el mercenario se libera, le descarga un golpe certero, más no fulminante sobre la parte baja del pecho y una vez en posición se coloca a considerable distancia del mayor.

—¡Nosotros ni siquiera lo hemos tocado, él único que pasa día y noche con él eres tú! ¿Qué es lo que sucedió, chico bonito? ¿Olvido tu nombre? ¿Recordó que barriste el piso con él o que fuiste tú, quién le sugirió a Bruce que jamás le permitiera usar el traje de Robin?

—¡Cómo supiste eso! —Dick le descarga un nuevo golpe, mismo que atina sobre la quijada y por acto reflejo el otro golpea su estómago, bajo la caja torácica para ser más precisos, buscando arrebatarle el aire y cuando lo logra, toma su osamenta y lo estrella contra la pared. Le gusta esto, hacerle perder el control, es quizá su parte favorita de cada uno de sus enfrentamientos pero en esta ocasión no se trata de eso. Dick se incorpora otra vez, la posición defensiva, los puños cerrados, los pies preparados para derribar.

—¿Qué como lo sé? Pero si todos hemos pasado por esto, no eres más que un montón de presunción y soberbia. Narcisista, engreído, a tus ojos, ninguno de nosotros ha sido digno de convertirse en Robin.

—¿De eso se va a tratar esto? ¿Otra sesión de terapia? Tú decidiste tu muerte.

—Y tú decidiste la suya. —responde con saña a medida que hace énfasis en el lugar que se encuentran. La habitación de Damian, con su cama a medio tender, prendas diseminadas y el condenado violín que justo ahora, descansa sin pena ni gloria sobre una encimera. La insinuación no hace feliz al primer Robin, cierra los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, le muestra los dientes en un acto reflejo de todo aquello que lo está consumiendo.

—Yo no decidí nada.

—Eso no fue lo que escuché.

Se enfrentan de lleno con un odio por siempre profeso pero pocas veces expuesto. No hay máscaras, antifaces o armas especiales, sólo son ellos blandiéndose en duelo. Jason está furioso y aunque arde en deseos de patear su trasero y hacerle suplicar piedad, no va a quitar el dedo del renglón.

Él sabe lo que es la locura, lo que es el aislamiento, lo que es no tener a nadie de tu puñetero lado y si sabe todo eso es porque él también estuvo ahí. Hundido hasta la médula en porquería y media y si salió de ahí es porque en su momento, lo conoció a…él.

—¿Qué están…? —Timothy aparece en el umbral, los mira ambos en caótica pelea y su primer instinto, como es natural es ponerse en el medio, Dick lo golpea un par de veces, Jason lo aparta, acorrala su cuerpo contra la pared mas cercana que tiene y le pide que se largue. Sus miradas se encuentran, en ese precioso espacio de tiempo que le toma a Dick recuperar la respiración y soltar un juramento.

—¿Ahora vas a defender a tu novio?

—Amante, y él puede defenderse solo...—contesta Tim con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, Dick lo destruye con la mirada. Así que ninguno de los dos se va a atrever a negarlo. Escupe algo de sangre antes de regresar a la contienda, Todd se toma unos segundos más para hacer tronar los nudillos de ambas manos, el hijo gris tiene la cabeza demasiado dura, pero parece ser que ya lo está entendiendo. Se aparta de Drake, este hace ademan de querer abrazarlo pero en realidad lo que hace es arrebatarle un arma que mantenía oculta a la altura del pecho.

—No iba a dispararle.

—Lo sé, eres demasiado orgulloso para eso.

.

Una sonrisa discreta se dibuja en el rostro del mercenario. La noche que lo conoció nada sabían el uno del otro, ellos estaban en un bar de mala muerte conocido como "Los inocentes" debido a que detrás cada redada eso era lo que todos gritaban: "Soy inocente" "No he hecho nada" cómo si la policía estatal fuera creer eso. En fin, Drake buscaba un ajuste de cuentas, él esperaba reunir el valor para despedirse del mundo.

Se acomodó en la mesa más alejada de la barra del bar, una chica bonita pasaba de tanto en tanto a traerle bebidas, era preciosa: rubia de piernas largas, bien torneadas y abundantes pechos, le hizo un promedio de cinco invitaciones con la mirada y contoneo de caderas, pero él, lo último que necesitaba era un buen polvo. Es decir, estaba hecho polvo. Una pelea detrás de otra, un asesinato detrás de otro, tráfico de armas, tráfico de órganos, trata de personas. Era el emisario de la muerte, lo que R'as y Thalía Al Ghul precisaban él lo conseguía y después de dos años, se estaba cansando.

Bebió el líquido amargo, cerró los ojos y procedió a acariciar con dedos desnudos el cuerpo del arma: una revolver de cañón recortado que había adquirido hacía dos noches en la ciudad. Un recuerdo de Gótica, sin registro, ni huellas dactilares, quería volarse la tapa de los sesos con esa belleza, tragarse una bala, haber que tan bueno resultaba el pozo de Lazaro contra eso. Lo pensó detenidamente quizá por demasiado tiempo pues para cuando quiso pedir otra copa una voz externa lo interrumpió.

—Estás en mi mesa…—Todd levantó el rostro, miró al que le hablaba, un chico ni demasiado joven o bien formado, lo despachó con la mano libre pero en lugar de irse el condenado se acomodó en la silla de en frente.

—¡Lárgate, a menos que quieras una paliza!

—¿Las estás regalando? —lo miró de nuevo, esta vez pensando que el licor se había terminado y comenzaba a tener los labios demasiado secos: cabellos negros, ojos azules, labios petulantes.

—Fuera de aquí, no voy a repetir la oferta.

—Cómo dije, estás en mi mesa.

—Esto es un bar. A menos que seas el dueño, cosa que por tus ropas dudo. Nada es de nadie, así que lárgate a otro lugar.

—No quiero, ésta es mi mesa.

—¿Según quién?

—Según esto…—Drake le sonrió por primera vez en la noche, levantó el puño de la mano derecha y por acto reflejo él hizo lo mismo. —¿Un chico queriendo medir fuerzas con él? ¿A caso no sabía quién era? —sin la máscara de Red Hood claro que no— pero de igual forma, no importó. La bonita colocó una bebida en la mesa, le sopló un beso con las manos al que ni siquiera la miró y él se tomo el trago.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso era mío!

—¡Joder que tienes problemas de posesión demasiado severos amigo!

—¡Devuélvelo! —la orden llegó directa, en forma de un puñetazo dirigido a su cara.

La mesa salió volando, al igual que las sillas y un promedio de seis bastardos acomodados a los lados. El chico se defendía bastante bien y para ser honestos, resultó ser, no tan niño después de un rato...

.

Jason esquiva y devuelve un golpe más a su hermano, Tim se ha apartado de la línea de fuego pero no ha salido de la habitación. Sabe que está pensando lo mismo que él, lo descubre en su mirada, la ligera sonrisa y esa manera que parece poseer sólo él, de mantenerse en pie como si fuera el jodido dueño del mundo. Le dedica el siguiente golpe que lleva a Dick a estrellarse contra lo que era el escritorio de Damian y manda al demonio un ordenador de última tecnología, como tres cuadernos y algo entre lápices y pinceles. Descubre la doble intención en su amante, el deseo reflejo, tanto de saciarse de él, como de partirle el alma a Grayson de una buena patada. —¿Quién corrompió a quién, al final de ese día?— Esa era una pregunta que hoy, cerca de dieciséis meses después se seguía haciendo.

.

Cuando enfadaron al resto de ocupantes del bar, tuvieron que unir fuerzas, codo con codo para no terminar apaleados por veintidós motociclistas entre traficantes de armas, drogadictos y demás, les tomó cerca de cinco segundos caer en la cuenta de que ambos poseían instrucción marcial y también militar. Nada sospechaban de la máscara y la capa, aquello podría tener explicación lógica: en Ciudad Gótica, abundan los justicieros anónimos, civiles cansados de la delincuencia, inspirados por la capa de Batman, pobres bastardos que se entrenan a sí mismos y que la mayoría de las veces terminan cediendo a la corrupción de las bandas: Joker's, Pingüinos, Two Faces, el que pagara la mejor oferta se quedaba con la presa y cuando ambos demostraron la calidad de lo que hacían Jason tenía que admitir que pensó en ofrecerle una tajada. Necesitaba hombres buenos, alguien que cuidara su espalda, aunque no tan confiado como este bastardo…

—¿Qué dem…? —gritó a sus oídos cuando lo derribó al piso para hacerle esquivar una bala. Los policías habían llegado, con toda seguridad llamados por el abuelo de la caja registradora, les apuntaron a la cabeza y al pecho. En esa parte de la ciudad difícilmente se pararía Batman, era la razón principal de que ambos estuvieran ahí. Uno para acallar sus demonios internos, el otro para acallarse a sí mismo.

—Gracias por eso…

—Jason…—respondió secamente y sin apartarse de él procedió a tomar el arma que llevaba en el interior de su chaqueta. Tim adivinó el resto, se tomó la libertad de estudiarlo, dilucidar por su aspecto qué es lo que hacía y lo que descifró en realidad no le gustó. —Escucha…

—Tienes una sola bala, ibas a jugar a la ruleta rusa tan pronto te quedaras sin dinero para pagar la siguiente botella. —Todd apenas si lo miró pero asintió en contestación.

—Significa que yo hago lo mío y tu sales por atrás.

—Seguro, también querrás que bese a tu madre y le diga por qué no llegarás a casa en navidad. —Jason sonrió abiertamente. Si moría en una lluvia de balas con toda seguridad, lo primero que haría sería buscar a su madre en el más allá.

—No estoy preguntando si quieres, te estoy diciendo que vas a salir por la endemoniada ventana del baño de atrás. —Y llegados a este punto, no era el único que pedía que saliera del bar.

—"…con las manos en alto" "Salgan con las manos en alto o abriremos fuego".

—¿Si? Pues yo digo que no.

—¿Por una estúpida mesa?

—Porque no eres el único entró aquí deseando acabar con algo. —lo derribó con su cuerpo, de un movimiento tan rápido que apenas si tuvo oportunidad de entender lo que estaba pasando. Sintió su calor asfixiante por encima del propio, las piernas a cada lado de su cintura, los latidos de su corazón, la respiración agitada, ambos se habían excitado por el exceso de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, pero apenas si eran conscientes de esto, Drake le arrebató el arma, él intentó protestar pero el chico se presionó aún más contra él. ¿Estaba planeando un suicidio doble? ¿De verdad es lo que hacía? Ya quería ver la cara de Bruce cuando descubriera esto: De entre todos los locos que andan sueltos en Ciudad Gótica, él se tenía que encontrar con el más pirado esta noche. Recorrió el seguro del arma, preparó el ángulo del tiro, él cerro los ojos, con el corazón mucho más acelerado de lo que jamás había sentido. ¿Era temor a la muerte o emoción de encontrarse con este bastardo? Segundos después lo supo, pues para cuando escuchó la detonación, un calor aplastante recorría sus venas, producto de una explosión colosal derivada de un certero tiro en el tanque de gasolina de una motocicleta.

.

Los cristales salieron volando, fragmentos de vidrio, metal y madera, bajaron por los aires hasta perderse en el pasto, Bruce irrumpió aireadamente en la habitación, sus acciones lo volvieron loco. No solo habían destrozado la habitación de su hijo, sino que estaban ahí deshaciéndose a golpes. Los separó de inmediato, a Dick le descargó un golpe en la boca del estómago y a Jason en el torso aunque ese golpe en realidad atinó sobre la espalda de Drake quien se interpuso de manera premeditada para defender al mayor.

—¡Se puede saber qué demonios creen que están haciendo! —Dick se limpió la sangre del rostro, Jason había conseguido romperle la ceja izquierda, la nariz y probablemente, le había desecho la espalda cuando lo arrojó contra el maldito escritorio. Por su parte el otro se limpió la sangre de los labios, Grayson le había roto el labio inferior, desviado el tabique de la nariz y jodido la espalda cuando lo estampó contra lo que quedaba de la endemoniada ventana, ambos se miraron de manera altiva, dispuestos a retomar la pelea pero la exasperación de Bruce los hizo frenar en su acción.

—Sólo intentaba saber qué fue lo que hizo Damian que resultó tan terrible cómo para ser condenado al exilio. —repondió Todd, fulminando al primer Robin con la mirada, Dick escupió algo de sangre esta vez, Bruce se cruzó de brazos, para ser honestos, él también esperaba una explicación para eso.

—¿Y bien? —Dick se colocó de espaldas, no tenía calma para ver a uno solo de ellos a la cara y lo siguiente que hizo fue comenzar a hablar a medida que abandonaba la recámara.

—Él los vio, es lo único que voy a decir, los vio y ahora está confundido. Cree que está bien regalar su cuerpo a cambio de afecto, y si tú estás de acuerdo con eso, ve y sácalo de ahí. Dile a tu hijo que es correcto que en siete meses hayas traído a más de diez mujeres a la casa o que esos dos que también son tus hijos se estén arrimando en el patio trasero. Has lo que quieras, yo me voy.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._

N/A: No sé de donde salió esto, para ser honesta, la idea original no se parece en nada a esto, pero no puedo dejar de escribirlo y convertirlo en esto. Así que si creen que estoy loca o he perdido la razón espero que me lo digan.

P.D: La parte de: Jason/Tim está dedicada a mi querida Guest. Muchas gracias x tus comentarios y pasarte a leer.

Por lo demás, se me cuidan como siempre. Hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Intruso VII**_

* * *

.

Damian fue llevado cual preso a la institución privada que recibía el nombre de "La Piedad" Una elegante mansión que competía en dimensión con la de su padre, pero que ganaba y con creces en cuanto a la antigüedad y presencia que irradiaba por cada una de las piedras que levantaban sus altas murallas.

Tras despojarlo de sus vestimentas como harían con un leproso —cortándolas y diseminándolas— examinaron su cuerpo sin apenas tocarlo y colocaron sobre sus formas un conjunto de pantalón y camisa que lo hacían lucir como desahuciado. Una vez estuvieron satisfechos con la imagen que ofrecía, lo hicieron presentarse ante el doctor Amadeus Warren.

—Toma asiento por favor. —solicitó el doctor mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para hablar con el personal que lo había desnudado, vestido y arrastrado hasta ahí. Él lo hizo, avanzó pausadamente mientras iba observando el inmenso escritorio de madera oscura, paredes revestidas de numerosos diplomas y títulos de carácter médico. No cabía duda de por qué su padre lo había enviado a ese lugar. El tipo en cuestión era un erudito en materia o al menos esa era la impresión que le daba hasta que comenzó a cuchichear sobre él.

Los uniformados lo pusieron al tanto de las cicatrices que tenía por el largo de los brazos, piernas, pecho y bajo de la espalda. Heridas de guerra, producto de su entrenamiento con los asesinos. No se avergonzaba de una sola de ellas, como seguramente los veteranos de guerra no se avergonzaban de las suyas. Eran evidencia de que había sobrevivido, de que demostró ser el mejor, sin importar el castigo a que lo sometieran pero justo ahora, en este lugar, acababa de descubrir que aquel no sería un argumento válido.

—¿Abuso en casa o auto infringido? —preguntó el doctor, los enfermeros se decantaron por lo primero, acto seguido se encogieron de hombros y procedieron a abandonar la habitación. Amadeus suspiró para sus adentros, acomodó los lentes de montura transparente sobre el puente de su nariz y giró en redondo dispuesto a descubrir la naturaleza de esas heridas por medio de una entrevista.

—Correcto. —llamó la atención del menor. Damian lo miró por vez primera a la cara, unos ojos negros, profundos y muertos, debajo de una cabellera corta color azabache, líneas de la edad tanto en la frente como en las comisuras de los ojos y labios, dibujó un amago de sonrisa, posiblemente para ganar simpatía. Él se retorció las manos por debajo de la mesa y pensó en las mentiras que debía recitar.

Su padre le hizo memorizar la puesta en escena, obviamente no para esto. Sino para los medios, para cualquier individuo que pudiera colarse en la mansión por el motivo que fuera y llegara a verlo.

.

 _—¡Por qué te avergüenzas de mi, padre!  
_ _—¡No me avergüenzo de ti!  
_ _—¡Entonces por qué tengo que mentir! Si tú no aceptas lo que soy, ese es tú problema pero yo no tengo por qué esconderme de nadie. Fui criado por los asesinos, tú elegiste a mi madre, quizá no para concebirme pero me queda bastante claro que sabías quién era antes de revolcarte con ella.  
_ _—¡Damian!  
_ _—¿¡Qué!? ¿Está bien dormir con un asesino pero no procrear con uno?  
_ _—¡No voy a seguir con esta conversación!  
_ _—Eres un asco.  
_ _—¡Y tú un malcriado!  
_ _—Tt, como si tú hubieras hecho algo mejor de haberme educado._

.

—¿Me está escuchando joven Wayne?

—Al Ghul

—¿Perdón?

—Mi nombre es Damian Al Ghul, que mis padres murieran y Bruce Wayne decidiera "acogerme" no quiere decir que vaya a cambiar mi sangre. —el doctor asintió con un movimiento forzado. Ese nombre le sonaba de algo, origen árabe si mal no recordaba. Una familia de extenso linaje, oscuro, sin lugar a dudas, relacionado con la hechicería y nigromancia, razón por la cual en algún momento de la historia comenzaron cazarlos por paganos. Este niño tenía unas facciones delicadas, ojos ligeramente rasgados y de un verde tan cristalino que le recordaba las piedras preciosas que en su momento llegó a ver por el Nilo.

—De acuerdo, joven Al Ghul ¿escuchó una palabra de lo que dije?

—¿Quiere saber si me he hecho daño a mi mismo? Por la posición de las heridas en mi espalda baja resultaría sencillo hacerlo, suelte mis manos, présteme su bolígrafo y se lo muestro.

—¿Así fue como lo hiciste?

—No dije que lo hiciera, dije que si quiere convencerse de eso, le ayudaré a creerlo. —Amadeus soltó un sonoro bufido ahora. —gamberro, provocador, insensible. Todos esos atributos lo harían merecedor de su "tratamiento especial".

—No quiero convencerme de nada, quiero saber cómo pasó. Tu benefactor, el señor Wayne, dice que has intentado lastimarte a ti mismo, que sufres ataques violentos por las noches y que algunas veces culpas a un ente, que según tú habita en tu interior. —Damian enfureció de inmediato. _¿No tenía corazón para reconocerlo como hijo, pero sí lo tenía para gritar a los cuatro vientos que se lesionaba y padecía delirios?_ —¡ja!— celebró la voz de su cabeza. —Dile que eso no es cierto, no soy un ente, ni tampoco un delirio. Soy tu hermano, tu madre nos creo a ambos en su laboratorio, somos el resultado de año tras año de infanticidio sin descanso. —¡Cállate!— respondió el menor sumamente alterado aunque para su mala suerte, esa fue una expresión que se escapó de sus labios.

Amadeus levantó una ceja, ¿el niño le había gritado a él? con toda seguridad no. Lo observó de nuevo, con mayor detenimiento esta vez, tenía una diminuta incisión a la altura del cuello, sobre la vena yugular para ser más precisos, un corte apenas perceptible por los pliegues de la piel en ese lugar específico, pero no por ello dejaba de estar ahí. Tomando las palabras del menor como ciertas, él podría lastimarse ahí si quisiera hacerlo. La muerte sería dolorosa, lenta e innecesariamente dramática. Él no podía creer que un chico de siete años actuara de una manera tan destructiva, pero en este negocio, lo había visto prácticamente todo. Recuperó el aplomo y procedió a realizar una prueba más.

—Damian, te voy a cambiar de esposas ahora, liberaré tus manos unos 30cm y después te entregaré una hoja y un lápiz de cera.

—¿Para que no me apuñale con uno real?

—O a mi, lo que sea que pienses primero, pero no sucederá. —el menor bufó con hastío, como si no pudiera liberarse de querer hacerlo, como si no pudiera matarlo o matarse a sí mismo. De hecho, eso era lo que quería. Terminar con su vida y quizá este fuera el lugar para hacerlo. —¿Otra vez con lo mismo, querido hermano? —preguntó Demian en el interior de su mente— No puedes matarte, has tenido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo, pero siempre has fallado, ¿sabes por qué? —¡No te metas en esto!— reprendió el Wayne, mordiéndose los labios para no soltar otra exclamación en presencia del doctor. —No lo haces porque te prometiste a ti mismo que nunca lo harías. —¡Intruso!— Lo soy. —afirmo aquel con voz encantadora. —lo encontré en tus recuerdos el otro día, tú te prometiste a ti mismo que si no ibas a importarle a nadie, por lo menos te importarías a ti. Si nadie iba a cuidarte, protegerte, procurarte, lo harías tú. Quitarte la vida, ¿No sería atentar contra eso? ¿No probaría el punto de R'as y Thalía, de que tú sólo fuiste concebido para ser…? —¡No quiero escucharlo! —grito totalmente enloquecido, levantando las manos dispuesto a tirar de sus cabellos con desesperación pero ambas se quedaron a medio camino en el aire, sujetas por las cadenas que aprisionaban sus manos al escritorio. El doctor se quedó helado, de hecho el lápiz de cera escapó de sus manos y rodó por la superficie hasta alcanzar el piso. Las mejillas hinchadas, el corazón acelerado, los ojos enrojecidos por reprimir el llanto.

—¿Qué o a quién no quieres escuchar? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—¡No dije nada! —respondió Damian con el rostro arrobado por la ira.

—De acuerdo, tú no dijiste nada y yo no escuché nada. Ahora vas a tomar este lápiz y dibujarás tu familia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no…

—No la que tienes, sino la que deseas tener. Puedes inventar a tus padres, si es que el señor Wayne no representa el ideal de cabeza de familia para ti, hermanos, hermanas, quizá hasta desees un perro. Dibújalo todo, te daré 10 minutos. —el menor bufó de nuevo. ¿Qué pretendía con esa estúpida prueba? —calar lo chalado que estás— sugirió Demian. —¡Retrátame a mi!, a la abuela Melisande, al abuelo R'as y a los abuelos Wayne. —¡Cierra la boca!— Estaremos todos muertos, cantando y bailando alrededor de ti, te miraremos dormir, te miraremos reír, te miraremos día con día hasta el último de tus días. —Demian comenzó a reír, Damian reprimió el impulso de estrellar su cabeza contra la madera y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que una vez más no había sido el dueño de sus movimientos.

En la hoja de papel había una escena bastante siniestra, en el centro efectivamente estaba él, yacía recostado, como si solamente estuviera durmiendo pero no era así, estaba en el jardín de su padre, entre las tumbas de sus abuelos, los señores Wayne a la derecha, los Al Ghul a la izquierda. Él ni siquiera sabía si Melisande tenía una tumba, con toda seguridad no, R'as la mandó asesinar tan pronto Thalía aseveró que ella era su madre y en cuanto a él, no es que estuviera realmente muerto. Su abuelo nunca lo estaba, a estas alturas su cuerpo ya debió haberse regenerado por el pozo de Lázaro ¿preguntaría por él? ¿se acordaría de él? —una pregunta en algún momento esperanzadora, pero después recordó que la locura del pozo solía hacer presa de él las primeras horas de regresar de entre los muertos, ¿que cómo lo sabía? bueno, pues porque esas cicatrices en la espalda baja, se las había producido él.

—¿Terminaste el dibujo? —preguntó el doctor que había aprovechado sus diez minutos para solicitar que todos los pacientes estuvieran reunidos en la sala común, así él podría enseñarle a Damian las instalaciones. —el menor no respondió de inmediato, de hecho miraba su obra como si él mismo se sorprendiera de lo que aparecía en ella.

—¿Ese de ahí eres tú? —preguntó Amadeus señalando con el índice a la figura del centro. —Él asintió y el doctor prosiguió. —¿Ellos son…?

—Mis abuelos maternos y paternos.

—¿Fallecieron en el mismo accidente que tus padres? —la pregunta lo confundió unos segundos. Según la "puesta en escena" sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo, el avión se estrelló en algún lugar del océano Atlántico y él resultó ileso porque en ese momento se encontraba en casa. Un conocido de Pennyworth fue el que le habló a Bruce Wayne de la situación, el multimillonario acudió de inmediato puesto que no había más familiares cercanos o amigos acomodados, él era la mejor opción para procurarlo, por haber conocido a sus padres y a él en uno de sus viajes.

 _._

 _—Tt, si me ibas a inventar padres ¿no podían ser mejores que los que ya tengo?  
_ _—¿Sugerencias?  
_ _—¿Murieron juntos porque se amaban o porque se asesinaron el uno al otro?  
_ _—Cómo tu quieras, hijo._

 _._

—Sí, murieron juntos. —respondió y entonces Amadeus decidió que toda esa ira reprimida formaba parte del deseo de permanecer con ellos.

—De acuerdo Damian, creo que ya tenemos una idea el uno del otro. Ahora si te parece bien me gustaría enseñarte las instalaciones. —él asintió, el doctor guardó el dibujo en lo que suponía sería su expediente, luego liberó sus manos y de esta manera anduvieron escaleras abajo hasta alcanzar el primer rellano.

El salón de música, era una habitación redonda decorada con tapetes color de la sangre y multitud de ventanales de piso a techo cubiertos por cortinas de gasa blanca y terciopelo igualmente rojo, la música provenía de las notas de piano que desgranaba una mujer de cabellos anaranjados y ojos verdes resguardados detrás de un par de gafas de montura negra. La pieza en cuestión parecía improvisada pero después de un rato Damian cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad estaba entonando fragmentos de multitud de piezas: Schumann, Bach, Haydn, Chopin, sin lugar a dudas tenía talento, pero su mente parecía dispersa, rota, fragmentada, al igual que la propia…

Ni siquiera pidió permiso, antes de ser consciente ya estaba a medio camino del doctor y la pianista. A los costados de ella y su inmenso piano aparecían singular variedad de instrumentos, la mayoría de viento y cuerdas, él tomó un violín, acercó el instrumento a su oído, comprobó si estaba o no afinado y acto seguido se unió a su tocata.

Amadeus tuvo que detener al personal médico, los asistentes estaban dispuestos a abalanzarse sobre el menor ya que estaba absolutamente prohibido realizar actividades de tal brío, los instrumentos debían solicitarse con una papeleta y se tenía derecho a ella después de haber realizado sus deberes correctamente, tareas sencillas y metódicas como levantar su cama, asear sus dientes, peinar su cabello, ayudar en la cocina, jardinería, barrer los pisos, tomar su medicamento, etc. Sólo entonces podían disfrutar de un promedio de dos horas para sí mismos, mismas que podían distribuir entre los salones de música, artes o lectura.

Al compás que marcaba el niño la mujer se amoldaba, habían pasado de piezas breves a interpretar una casi completa: "La appassionata de Beethoven" se levantó de lo más bajo hasta lo más alto, hasta que de pronto ya eran varios tanto internos como pacientes los que estaban a sus lados escuchando. En el rostro de la pequeña dama por años cabizbajo por vez primera se dibujo una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron con la luz de la vida y el personal médico no sabía si interpretarlo como algo bueno o malo.

Las emociones así de intensas estaban prohibidas en cualquier sala, pero eso era algo que a Damian, no le importaba. La pelirroja se cansó se tocar, los dedos de ambas manos dolían y además de eso, si se concentraba en la música no podía concentrarse en él, sus cabellos negros, los ojos del mismo color que los propios, siguió tocando aumentando de velocidad y tono hasta que una de las cuerdas no pudo más con su marcha y se rompió, el niño siseo de dolor, algunos espectadores se aterraron, el personal de seguridad esperaba instrucciones del doctor.

Amadeus guardó silencio, Damian siguió tocando como si el dolor fuera inherente a sus ansias con mayor arrebato esta vez. Una segunda cuerda fue rota seguida de una tercera, los dedos de su mano izquierda sangraban, los susurros referentes al favorito del diablo comenzaron a girar en torno a él. No era la primera vez que los escuchaba, para ser honestos, en la isla de su madre también lo habían llamado así. "Príncipe Al Ghul" "El favorito del diablo" "Elegido" cerró los ojos y siguió tocando con la única cuerda puesta. "Pagano" comenzaron a gritar los internos, voces jóvenes y adultas a la vez. Él no había reparado en todos, si a caso sólo en la dama que justo ahora, mordía sus labios y se concentraba en él con candor.

¿Quiénes se creían para juzgarlo? ¿los animales juzgaban a otros en el interior de sus jaulas? —oh, tú sabes que sí, hermano. —respondió Demian y Damian sonrió para sus adentros. "Poseído" "Maldito" —las voces temerosas y airadas aumentaban de poderío. —música para sus oídos, fogón para su regocijo, comenzó a moverse a la par de las notas, bailando y sonriendo hasta que la última cuerda finalmente cedió.

Abrió los ojos en ese momento, Amadeus nunca supo si fueron ideas suyas, pero si lo fueron o no, el resultado fue el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron brillar con una luz de ultratumba y todos los cristales de las ventanas a sus espaldas se quebraron al mismo tiempo. Los presentes huyeron despavoridos, el personal médico y de seguridad tuvieron que seguirlos y anestesiarlos por entre pasillos, salones y escaleras. Y en cuanto a él…

Ni siquiera lo vio venir, aún estaba concentrado en su escena, lamiendo la sangre de la herida expuesta, puesto que la música que era de los pocos placeres que podía disfrutar en la isla, lo había aprendido bien para contentar el espíritu indomable de R'as, pero apenas si pudo distraerse con eso, cuando eran otros ojos y otro cuerpo los que se aproximaban al propio.

La pianista se acercó a él, su delicada y pequeña figura enfundada en la bata blanca, pies descalzos, cabellera corta a la altura de la barbilla, los lentes de pasta, unas cuantas pecas traviesas debajo de la montura, nariz afilada, los labios gruesos y a la vez delgados, abriéndose y estrechándose, para mezclarse con los suyos.

—Aléjate de él Carrie. —pidió Amadeus y en ese momento, en que ambos abrían los ojos y separaban sus alientos, su cerebro se desconectó. La pelirroja soltó un grito, el doctor había inyectado a Damian una solución para dormirlo, se fue en caída libre a la nada y segundos después, lo acompañó.

—Llévenla a su celda, tiene prohibido salir de ahí en dos días y cuando lo haga, infórmenle que no volverá a tocar el piano.

—¿Qué hacemos con el protegido de Bruce Wayne?

—Llévenlo al sótano, su apoderado está pagando una fortuna para que mejore y mi trabajo es hacer que eso suceda, en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Los uniformados sonrieron, se repartieron en dos filas, uno tomó a la niña que había llegado ahí a la misma edad que tenía él. Acusada de asesinar a su padre por intentar violarla, lo apuñaló una vez en el estómago y otras diez en la entrepierna con un cuchillo de la cocina. Su madre no le creía, estaba igual de perdida, acusó a su hija de seducir a su esposo ¡de querer quitárselo!. La corte no tuvo otro remedio que enviarla al Sanatorio de "La Piedad" en los orfanatos sería un riesgo para los demás y en caso de que efectivamente hubiera sido violada, necesitaba ayuda psicológica, tratamiento especial, pero hasta ahora, tres años después. Carrie Kelley seguía negándose a decir una sola palabra o permitir que le hicieran examen médico alguno.

—Buenas noches primor…—comentó el enfermero que tras besar su mejilla, la arropó en su cama, acto seguido corrió la reja y colocó el candado. No tenía a donde ir, ni familiares o amigos, se quedaría ahí para siempre y más de un guardia estaba dispuesto a esperar que tuviera la edad apropiada, para poderla disfrutar.

* * *

.

—¿Llevaste a tu hijo a un Sanatorio para delincuentes? —pregunto Jason totalmente encolerizado luego de que se hubieran calmado los ánimos y decidieran hablar civilizadamente en su despacho.

—Es una institución privada y sí, de vez en cuando admiten jóvenes que el estado no puede colocar en ningún otro lado.

—¿De vez en cuando? ¿Cuánto es exactamente de vez en cuando? —inquirió sumamente indignado el menor.

—Sólo unos cuantos casos aislados.

—¿Y Damian es uno de esos casos?

—Damian es un niño que necesita ayuda para poder entender lo que le hicieron.

—¿Los asesinos o tú? —insistió el capucha mirando a su mentor como tras su resurrección había comenzado a hacer: con mucho, pero mucho odio y desprecio.

—Sólo estoy intentando…

—¡¿Si eres consciente de lo que le hacen a las personas en esa clase de lugar!?

—Jason…

—¿¡Es que te volviste loco!?

—¡Quieres escuchar sólo dos segundos en vez de atacar! —gritó finalmente Bruce azotando ambos puños sobre la superficie de su escritorio. A esta acción hasta los que no estaban hablando se calmaron de inmediato.

—Revisé el lugar a conciencia antes de pensar en enviarlo ahí, la mansión es parecida a esta, el personal basto, todo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y además, al doctor Amadeus Warren lo respalda un amplio historial de éxitos.

—¿Exitos? —quiso saber Drake. Su padre asintió y procedió a mostrarles un expediente.

—Él ha tenido éxito con pacientes que el mismísimo asilo Arkham estuvo dispuesto a dar por perdidos.

—¿Arkham? —preguntó ahora Dick mirando las fotografías de reos reformados, cada una menos alentadora que la otra a consideración propia. —¿No estarás sugiriendo que fue Batman y no Bruce Wayne el que escuchó hablar de ese lugar, cierto?

—Gordon lo mencionó en la estación el otro día y antes de que empiecen a replicar, mi decisión es inapelable. Damian se quedará ahí hasta que el doctor diga que ha dejado de tener pesadillas, hablar solo o intentar dañarse a sí mismo.

—¿Sí? —replicó altivamente Todd. ¿Y eso como va a suceder, si ni siquiera su padre lo acepta tal como es?

—Jason... —reprendió Tim, pero el dedo ya estaba en la yaga.

—Guardaré silencio cuando él responda mi pregunta. ¿Cómo va a mejorar, si tiene que mentir cada que le pregunten quién es él? ¿Cómo va a olvidar las pesadillas, si no puede hablar de lo que ve en ellas? ¿Cómo es que esto va a ayudarlo, Bruce?

—¿Señor? —interrumpió Alfred llamando con suavidad a la puerta. —Tengo en la línea al Director del Sanatorio, dice que el joven amo hizo una demostración sublime de sus habilidades "secretas", ha destrozado una habitación completa y aterrorizado a todo el personal existente, los daños ascienden a…

—¡Felicidades! —escupió sarcásticamente Todd, luego de levantarse e invitar a su pareja a que hiciera lo mismo. —eres el padre del año Bruce, no quisiera saber lo que sería de mi, si me hubiera quedado aquí.

—¡Basta! —reclamó el patriarca.

—Ah, es verdad. Me habría muerto sin ti, pero ¿sabes qué? también me morí contigo. —el capucha dejo el despacho de manera acelerada seguido de cerca por su amante. En el interior permanecieron Bruce, Dick y Alfred que para estas alturas ya se había disculpado con su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea y asegurado que pagarían todos y cada uno de los daños. El hombre se mostró de acuerdo aunque insistió en saber si aprobarían que se usaran "métodos poco ortodoxos" para remediar la conducta del menor. Al ver el arrepentimiento y la furia en las adustas formas de su señor Pennyworth dijo que sí, que hicieran todo lo humanamente posible por devolverles a su niño.

—Pierda cuidado Sr. Pennyworth, el jovencito Al Ghul regresará como nuevo a su lado. —la mención al segundo nombre del menor lo desencajó de sitio, pero no tanto como lo que escuchó de sus amos a continuación.

—Sé que lo que dices es cierto. —comentó Dick. —Tú nunca lo dejarías a su suerte sin haber investigado hasta el último palmo, pero también entiendo que lo que dice él es cierto. ¿Cómo van a ayudarlo, si no puede decir nada que sea cierto?

—Eso es algo que quería explicar pero que Jason nunca me dejó aclarar, cuando Gordon me habló del doctor Warren hizo énfasis en su método para curar, sin ahondar en el pasado.

.

* * *

—Damian...

—¿Mmmh...?

—Damian, Damian, Damian...

—¡Cállate, inútil!

—Lo siento, pero no puedo, este también es mi cuerpo.

—¿De qué estás...? —respondió el menor intentando regresar de aquella penumbra.

—Te anestesiaron con algo que mataría a un caballo, posiblemente asesinó a tu novia.

—Yo no tengo...—reclamó entre confuso, molesto y apenado.

—Después del pinchazo seguro que ya no la tienes, pero el punto no es ese, es este.

—¿De qué mier...—Damian intentó llevarse las manos al rostro, apuñalar su cerebro con algo y hacer callar la voz de su "hermano" pero cuando intento mover los brazos, no pudo lograrlo. —¿Ahora me escuchas? —agregó Demian triunfante. —Tienes que salir de aquí o ninguno de los dos lo hará.

—¿Cómo...? —la pregunta se quedó en el aire, tan pronto abrió los ojos y observó el cuerpo de otro menor atado a dos camas de la suya. Su cuerpo frágil y pequeño atravesado por multitud de cables, catéteres y agujas, algunos servían para administrar líquidos, pero en su mayoría parecían funcionar para mantenerlo en algo similar al estado vegetal.

—¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó el cuerpo con una voz que pareció casi etérea, Damian dudó en responder, el chico insistió. —Por favor no te asustes, el doctor dice que necesito todo esto.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Damian, luego de haberse examinado a sí mismo y caer en la cuenta de que lejos de los grilletes tanto en tobillos como muñecas, él no tenía absolutamente nada.

—Para poder seguir siendo "yo" si me retiran uno solo de los cables, mi cuerpo comienza a mutar, pierde proporción, me convierto en algo parecido a un monstruo.

—Tt...

—Es en serio, mis padres desaparecieron hace muchos años, me dejaron en la iglesia dentro de una canasta como si fuera una hogaza de pan o una manzana. Las hermanas cuidaron de mi, religiosas, tu sabes con hábitos, rosarios y esas cosas. Todas las noches me decían que pidiera por mis padres, para que ellos volvieran o algún otro me adoptara, pero yo nunca lo hice así. No tenía fe ¿sabes? no creía en nada porque es decir ¿qué clase de Dios dejaba a un niño a la deriva? Uno malvado, pero entonces sucedió que cuando cumplí diez el orfanato fue atacado.

Un demonio de máscara negra destrozo las puertas y entró por la fuerza, todos huyeron atemorizados, las hermanas tomaron a los mas pequeños, los grandes se replegaron con los de en medio y luego estaba yo, agazapado a los pies de mi cama. Fue como si el demonio me hubiera esperado, de entre todos los niños de aquel orfanato, Bane sólo me vio a mi.

Me quería a mi y entonces rogué, suplique, oré todo lo que me sabía pero aún así terminé aquí. Experimentó conmigo, no sé exactamente qué es lo que hizo, pero sí sé qué es lo que no hizo, terminar. Un segundo demonio apareció esa noche, uno de orejas puntiagudas y extensas alas negras, le hizo frente al de la máscara y tras derrotarlo liberó mi cuerpo. Craso error. si desconectas los tubos que tengo en el pecho mi cuerpo comienza a obtener fuerza, los músculos se hinchan, las venas se inflaman, el corazón late como si quisiera salírseme del pecho y todo en lo que puedo pensar es en destrozar o asesinar.

Los médicos dijeron que era un peligro para otros presos, por eso no estoy en una prisión o en el tan afamado Asilo Arkham, no quiero encontrarme con mi "creador" así que el doctor Warren, se apiado de mi alma y me convirtió en su pieza favorita de exhibición.

—No es cierto...—respondió Damian.

—Sí lo es, mi nombre es Colín por cierto y si quieres un consejo, cuando el doc te pregunte algo, más te conviene no quedarte callado.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Ya viene. —el cuerpo volvió a sumirse en mutismo, él comenzó a sudar frío tan pronto como las puertas laterales se abrieron y de ellas emergió el mismo doctor, sólo que ahora ya no lucía tan encantador.

—Correcto amiguito, parece que alguien no ha entendido las reglas del juego en este recinto.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

N/A: Sí ya sé que me tardé un siglo, y que probablemente esto no valiera la espera, a menos claro que no quieran asesinarme por lo que hice con Carrie Kelley y Colín Wilkes (necesitaba pacientes para el doctor y ellos son de mis preferidos) ahora, regresando a la historia, ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? ¿Demasiado descabellada, debería dejarla y meterme bajo la cama? recuerden que esto es para ustedes y que en su mayoría, ustedes son los que mandan. En fin, besos, se me cuidan y prometo por la calva de un calvito, no tardar demasiado en subir el siguiente.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Intruso VIII_**

* * *

.

.

—¿Te quieres calmar? —sugirió Drake a la vez que alcanzaba al moreno y tiraba de él por la manga de su chaqueta. —¡No, no quiero! —vomitó el otro, con todo ese odio irracional que en malos días, solía apoderarse de él.

Esperó a que se calmara, acción que no tardó demasiado en suceder, cuando era él quien lo acorralaba contra la pared de uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión Wayne, colocó la cabeza sobre su espalda, aspiró su aroma que describía una suave mezcla entre pólvora, tabaco, loción para después de afeitar y el cuero de su chaqueta, cerró los ojos, ahora percibía también, el acelerado latir de su corazón.

Seguía siendo al igual que entonces, el chico que conoció en ese bendito Bar de la peor zona de la ciudad. Aún podía escuchar el sonido de los vidrios quebrarse y la madera ardiente detrás de la detonación, las flamas que pronto comenzaron a rozar contra su piel y después, el corazón acelerado, la adrenalina de saber, que ninguno de los dos pretendía quedarse ahí. Debían escapar, correr, esfumarse.

Ambos se levantaron de súbito, no dijeron nada sólo sonrieron ante la alevosía e ironía de la vida y es que sin importar la cantidad de noches y días, las peleas y más aún las entregas, él insistía en preguntar. ¿Quién corrompió a quién?

¿Lo hizo él, al impedir que se arrebatara la vida, o lo hizo Todd, al impedir que se sumergiera en un abismo de auto destrucción sin final?

El amante buscó sus dedos por la parte baja de sus cuerpos, la ira se había disipado y es que con toda seguridad, él no era el único de los dos que seguía pensando en el momento que se conocieron. Apretó sus dedos en el interior de su mano, una caricia suave, discreta, el otro afianzo el agarre y giró el cuerpo a fin de permitirse verse en él.

Azul contra azul, los ojos de Drake eran mucho más claros que los propios, los cabellos de Todd eran más oscuros que los del otro pero aún conservaba ese mechón blanquecino que le hacía recordar que había estado maldito. Muerto, finito, aquel fue su destino, pero cuando lo conoció. La muerte ofreció otra oferta.

.

 _Comenzaron a correr por la parte trasera del Bar, hubo que esquivar más balas, soltar algunas maldiciones, realizar un par de acrobacias pero al final, ambos subían por la escalera de incendios del edificio mas alejado, llegaban a la parte alta y saltaban de ahí al siguiente y el siguiente._

 _Cuando dejaron de escuchar las sirenas de bomberos y policías se detuvieron, los corazones acelerados, el sudor corriendo, los cabellos apelmazados contra la frente; él se derrumbó en el piso, Jason decidió permanecer de pie, buscó en el interior de la chaqueta, extrajo una caja de cigarros y tras encender uno le dio una profunda calada. Lo miró de nuevo, debía reconocer que le pareció apuesto, sobrada y malditamente apuesto, de la punta de los zapatos a la línea inferior de los labios recorrió su cuerpo, lo vio inhalar y exhalar con ganas, acomodarse en el piso, no muy lejos de él, su pecho aún subía y bajaba a marchas forzadas y después estaba la camiseta negra, totalmente adherida a su piel, un torso bien trabajado, de hecho ahora que se detenía a observar notaba que todo su cuerpo lo estaba, el chico se dejó caer de espaldas al piso habiendo ultimado el cigarro, llevó una mano a su rostro y lo siguiente que hizo fue preguntar._

 _—¿No prefieres tomar una foto? duran más._

 _—Imbécil._

 _—Mirón. —Todd abrió una vez más la chaqueta y sacó la cajetilla, él se aproximó de a poco, lo hizo con cautela y sin dejar de mirar tanto la gruesa línea de sus labios como las que daban forma a sus manos. Le ofreció un cigarro._

 _—Lo siento, no fumo._

 _—Te ayudará a calmar los nervios._

 _—No estoy nervioso y lo que dices no es cierto, el tabaco produce exactamente el efecto contrario._

 _—¿Y tú que sabes si nunca has fumado?_

 _—Leo mucho, además tengo mi propia manera de lidiar con los nervios._

 _—¿Y esa es…? —lo tomo por sorpresa. De hecho, gran cantidad de las cosas que hacía, lo tomaban por sorpresa. Aún no lograba asimilar la facilidad con que lo derribó al piso y le arrebató el arma. Esa revolver había estado con él, el mismo tiempo que el deseo de muerte._

 _Deseo que justo ahora desaparecía de su mente pues el joven que recién había conocido había vuelto a la tarea de someterlo bajo su cuerpo y arrebatarle algo que de momento consideraba como suyo._

 _El cigarro cayó de sus labios y fue aplastado por sus pesos, quemó la espalda de Drake, soltó un siseo de dolor al ser oprimido por el contrario que lejos de lo que esperaba, no rompió el contacto, sino que se afianzó sobre él, para mostrarse dominante y extender el beso hasta que a ambos se les agotó el aliento._

 _—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con una mirada que decía mil cosas, aunque la más clara era sólo una. Que estaba extasiado, excitado y a la vez intrigado._

 _—Sólo soy un chico que esperaba obtener sexo por despecho esta noche._

 _—¿Tu novio te dejo?_

 _—Novia y sí, me cambio por un viejo del que deseo no volver a hablar._

 _—¿Así que te cambias de bando, salvas mi vida y vuelas en pedazos un bar, sólo por despecho?_

 _—¿Problema?_

 _—¿Qué me dices de esto? —preguntó a la vez que hacía énfasis en lo hinchado de sus labios._

 _—También, por despecho. —inclinó el cuerpo hacia el frente, a fin de volver a besarlo y el otro no lo freno._

 _¿Se sentía en deuda con él por haber evitado su muerte? ¿O a caso es que había algo más en el hambre de sus besos o lo desesperado de sus movimientos?_

 _Lo cierto es que esa noche ninguno de los dos lo supo._

 _Sexo por despecho en las frías paredes de un edificio casi abandonado, dedos temblorosos, movimientos forzados, sonidos que intentan suprimirse para no sonar como lo que son: expresiones de un par de viajeros en tierra virgen pues lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos había explorado con anterioridad tal planicie. Una nueva lucha entre cuerpos inexpertos, una exquisita danza, un placer que se debía reconocer, admitir y por supuesto, volver a sentir._

 _Drake no le dijo su nombre esa vez, de hecho cuando ambos hubieran acabado, con las ropas a medio vestir y los alientos agotados, todo lo que hizo, fue volver a vestirse y abandonar el recinto._

.

—¿Vas a hablarme de eso?

—¿De qué?

—De lo que en todo este tiempo no has querido decir.

—¿Me dirás quién era ella?

—Está muerta.

—Mientes.

—Bien, no hablaremos de por qué tienes tanta manía por el pequeño D

—No es manía, es sentido común.

—¿Estuviste en un sitio así? —pregunta Drake volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos, sabiéndose traidor y a la vez, dominante en la relación.

—Como ese no, más bien estuve en la isla de los asesinos. Sabes que Thalía y R'as me proveen de armamento, pero lo que no sabes es que tras mi "resurrección" yo me entrené ahí. Vi lo que su madre hacía con él, pero decidí ignorarlo.

—¿Por eso no querías conocerlo?

—Lo conozco, él nunca me vio, al menos no mi rostro.

—¿Se enfrentaron?

—No me gusta pelear con niños, pasé de él, al igual que otros guerreros pero su madre no. Thalía era su oponente en cada enfrentamiento y en cada uno de ellos lo aplastó, rompió sus huesos, quebrantó su espíritu, le hizo saber que no era digno, ni de ser llamado su hijo, ni de llevar la sangre de los Al Ghul.

.

* * *

.

—¡Eres una decepción para tu casa Damian!

—¡Para llamarte mi hijo!

—¡Para poseer la sangre de los Al Ghul!

—No eres digno de nada, ni de mostrarte ante mi, llamarme tu madre o anunciarte como mi hijo.

—¡Eres escoria! Eso es lo que eres. Y lo que te mereces.

Amadeus escuchó esas palabras después de que instara al menor a hablar sobre sus heridas, el niño se resistió como esperaba que hiciera, pero el efecto de las drogas que inyectó en su torrente sanguíneo resultó mas efectivo que todo el adiestramiento que poseía.

Frente a ellos, sin ser considerado por el doctor como algo más que un objeto de decoración Colín escuchó sus palabras, lo que en gritos agónicos de dolor y vergüenza pregonaba a los cuatro vientos.

Soltó una plegaria por él y también muchas lágrimas, podía verlo perfectamente desde su posición. Su cuerpo frágil, corrupto y pequeño, sintió como en carne propia las heridas que lucía en la piel, imaginándolas producto de infinidad de armas, él no tenía idea de cual era la naturaleza de las que las abriera inicialmente, pero podía hacerse una idea. En el orfanato, las hermanas golpeaban a los niños que no decían sus oraciones, tomaban enserio sus estudios o terminaban sus tareas con una fusta.

A él lo golpearon algunas veces, su piel era demasiado sensible para esas cosas, el mismo demonio lo había dicho a su vez, cuando abrió su carne para colocar los tubos y catéteres que contaminaron su sangre y lo convirtieron en esto. Dijo que era perfecto, su piel blanca y lisa como un lienzo y que crearía su obra maestra en él.

—¡Llora! ¡Llora! ¡Vamos marica, suplica por tu vida! —pero por más que insistió, él nunca lo hizo.

Llorar, desde su perspectiva era una pérdida de tiempo, más si era el diablo quien decidía hacerse con su parte. Bane abrió más de una incisión en su piel, pero las mismas sanaban rápido, lo que sea que hubiera hecho con él comenzaba a surtir efecto como anestesiante y cauterizador, las heridas abiertas, no dejaban marca en su piel, pero sí en su mente.

Damian gritó una vez más, el recuerdo de lo que hicieron con él, era más fuerte que nada, comenzó a arremeter contra sus ataduras, los grilletes que tenía tanto en tobillos como muñecas se encajaron en su piel lastimando la superficie y el doctor tuvo que luchar para poder inyectarlo otra vez.

—¡No!

—¡Quédate quieto, maldito niño!

—¡No te acerques! ¡No me toques!

—¡Sujétenlo!

—¡Basta! ¡No me toquen! ¡No me toquen!

Los gritos sonaban desesperantes, Colín podía con muchas cosas, pero el sufrimiento ajeno no era una de ellas. Se sabía maldito, con toda seguridad era así pues de no serlo Dios no lo habría abandonado y esa era la razón principal de que cuando el demonio arremetió en su orfanato, todos se agazaparan contra la pared mas lejana, menos él. Se quedó ahí, como un mártir o una ofrenda. Nunca podría con los gritos, le recordaban a si mismo, pues contrario de toda creencia, él aún recordaba el momento exacto en que lo abandonaron. Lo mucho que levantó las manos, lo mucho que llamó a sus padres, lo mucho que suplicó y nadie, hasta que su voz se extinguió lo escuchó.

La voz de Damian también se extinguía ahora, producto de un sueño obligado, intranquilo. El doctor y los asistentes médicos lo dejaron ahí, como un títere de madera al que le han roto las cuerdas, Amadeus estaba satisfecho con sus indagaciones, le encantaba quebrantar espíritus, era quizá su parte favorita de este oficio: encontrar la fisura, el punto de quiebre y después presionarlo.

Besó su frente y susurró algo a su oído antes de despedirse, ese gesto no le agradó a Colín, el doctor no hacía eso con sus nuevos "juguetes" sólo los obligaba a soltar lo más doloroso de su pasado y después, los abandonaba al silencio.

Cuando por fin se quedaron a solas los dos lo observó de nuevo, su pecho que subía y bajaba armónicamente. Durmiendo y sufriendo.

.

* * *

.

—Si tanto te preocupa entonces vamos a verlo. —Sugirió Drake, luego de ver la preocupación en las apuestas formas de su rostro.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—No tiene que vernos, sólo vamos a ver como está y si es tan terrible como dices, los asesinas a todos y lo llevamos a casa.

—¿A casa?

—Ese lugar espantoso donde solemos hacer el amor, Bruce no lo encontrará ahí, ni su madre o los asesinos.

—¿Ahora quieres adoptar un enano?

—Sólo digo que puede que tengas razón. No va a sanar si no puede decir la verdad.

—¿Y cual es la verdad?

—Que al igual que a ti, lo obligaron a asesinar…—y dicho esto, el joven volvió a besar sus labios con parsimonia y algo de encanto, su amante siseo por lo bajo, las heridas recién abiertas aún hacían mella en él.

—Estúpido Grayson.

—Si te hubiera deformado el rostro lo habría asesinado.

—Eres un vanidoso, Drake.

—No me culpes por querer a alguien apuesto a mi lado.

.

* * *

 _._

 _—_ _Puedes asesinarlos a todos…_

—¡Dije que no te acerques!

—¿No se lo gritabas al doctor? Me confundes hermano.

—No somos hermanos…—escupió el menor poco antes de volver a la tarea de abrazarse a sí mismo.

En el sueño aparecía como alguna vez estuvo, enfundado en un pantalón negro, con el torso desnudo y la piel surcada por cuantiosa cantidad de heridas ardientes. Su madre lo volvió a humillar delante del gremio y no es como si él no pudiera defenderse o a estas alturas de su entrenamiento no fuera tan fuerte. No; la verdad es que él, no quería lastimar a su madre, porque muy en el fondo la amaba.

Demian envidiaba el recuerdo, de una madre que lo sostuvo contra su seno, beso su frente, mejillas y dedos, jugueteo con él y le recitó sonetos. La voz de Thalía era una voz gitana, sus cantos como sacados de alguna antigua religión y es que de hecho, lo eran.

Las mujeres pertenecientes a los Al Ghul, conocían las constelaciones, el significado de las palabras y de las estrellas, Damian fue concebido bajo estas creencias, haciendo uso de algunas artimañas, eso era cierto pero estratégicamente planeado para ser perfecto y antes de comenzar con su entrenamiento, a ojos de su madre, él lo era.

 _—_ _Algún día, serás nuestro orgullo Damian._

Pero eso era algo que nunca pasó, ni pasaría.

No cuando él quería brillar con una luz propia y no ser el reflejo de los sueños y ambiciones de los demás. Su espíritu era independiente, indomable, desde el momento de su alumbramiento así es como era y eso lo sabía el intruso, porque él había estado ahí.

—No iras a decirme que estás demasiado agotado para jugar conmigo ¿o si? querido hermano. —Demian arrastró su espada por el piso, la hoja aparecía gastada, oxidada y con suficientes muestras de sangre a lo largo tanto del cuerpo como de la empuñadura. Lucía sus ropas de combate, el traje de asesino aunque en ausencia de capa. Damian lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, estaba devastado por los recuerdos, no tenía temple para esto, para intentar defenderse pese a saberse perdido.

—Eso es, acepta lo que eres, hijo de las sombras. —susurró el asesino, con un deje de satisfacción impreso en la voz.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que soy? —espetó él a la vez que se erguía tan alto era sobre sus pies desnudos y adquiría la posición defensiva.

Su arma no era la espada que heredara de su abuelo, sino una de madera, el bokken de sus entrenamientos y es que llegados a este punto. Si de algo estaba convencido Damian es de que no necesitaba más para vencer a su adversario.

Estaba furioso e indignado, detestaba las heridas que a base de humillación habían abierto en él, pensar en su cuerpo roto, fragmentado. La marioneta, el instrumento. Si; todo eso era lo que noche tras noche, Thalía y R'as, le habían dicho que era y se había decidido a no escucharlo de nuevo.

—¿Por fin te lo tomarás en serio? —inquirió el asesino.

—Por fin guardarás silencio. —respondió el niño.

—Jamás…tú y yo somos lo mismo.

—Este cuerpo es mío.

—¡Usurpador!

—¡Intruso! —las espadas se enfrentaron de nuevo, así como la rabia de sus alientos, Demian era implacable, pero Damian tenía un amplio historial de venganza que quería desterrar. No solo de su pecho, sino de sus recuerdos.

—¿Me matarás, es en serio? ¿O los asesinarás a todos como hiciste con los del gremio?

—¡Yo no asesiné a nadie!

—Querrás decir que no lo disfrutaste, pero tú y yo sabemos que fue así. ¿Cómo te llamaron? "Bastardo" "El niño sin padre" "El cachorro de R'as" "La marioneta de Thalía".

—¡Guarda silencio!

—Eso es, pierde el control príncipe engreído. "Mátalos a todos"

—¡No tengo que matar a nadie, solo a ti! —Damian describió una nueva estocada y al hacerlo, el material de su espada se transformó: la madera en acero y este abrió una profunda herida en el pecho de su espectro. Siseo dolorosamente, perdió el equilibrio y se llevó tanto una rodilla al piso, como la mano libre al pecho.

Heridas espejo, lo había olvidado, pero valió la pena por ver a ese imbécil retorcerse y escupir sangre al piso. Sus ojos reverberaron con un nuevo brillo ahora, ya no se parecían a los propios, el verde de sus ojos se convertía en negro, todo él, era una inmensa sombra de crueldad y veneno.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó Damian pues justo ahora, sus heridas desaparecían pero las del otro no.

—Al Ghul…—respondió aquel, con una voz que de igual manera había perdido toda integridad y elegancia. Sonaba primitiva, furiosa y también, estremecedora.

Damian retrocedió por instinto, esa voz le sonaba de algo, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba. Creía haberla oído en sus noches de desvelo, no sólo en la mansión de su padre, sino cuando estaba a solas en la isla de su madre.

Una voz de ultratumba, una sombra, es cierto. Aquello era lo que siempre veía. Una sombra que aparentaba ser propia, más no lo era. Era más oscura que las otras, más extensa que su figura, lo seguía a todas partes, con excepción, claro está. De esos momentos en que se alzaba en su contra.

—Damiaaaaaan. —gritó la sombra. Y entonces se levantó y envolvió sus formas.

.

El niño en la cama soltó un único grito, se movió como si recibiera descargas eléctricas sobre el pecho, pero nada de eso estaba pasando. Colín saltó sobre su propia cama, se desprendió de los tubos que podía prescindir para ir al servicio o tomar alimento y se aproximó a él.

Su cuerpo ardía, sudaba, era presa de nuevas heridas, pero no podía percibir el origen de las mismas, estando atado de piernas y brazos resultaba imposible que se hiciera daño. Intentó despertarlo, apenas colocó una mano sobre su rostro, el menor siseo, abrió los labios, secos, estrechos, algo escapó a ellos. Algo que le hizo recordar a Colín por qué no debía olvidar, sus plegarias.

—¡Aléjate de este cuerpo! ¡Es mío! ¡Mío!

La luz de todo el recinto se apagó en ese segundo, los gritos de los internos en la parte de arriba se escucharon a coro, voces temerosas y bramidos aireados. Se suponía que existía una luz de emergencia para estos casos. ¡No podían quedarse a ciegas! ¡No podían! pero había sucedido. Colín permaneció donde estaba y comenzó a tararear una canción. Su voz era baja, pero el sonido era hermoso, antes de que la oscuridad se cerniera sobre él, las hermanas solían decir que cantaba con la voz de los ángeles, un sonido imperioso, celestial, quizá pecar de vanidad o soberbia por entonar melodías de las que apenas si entendía la letra fuera lo que lo condenara pero si era así, no le importaba.

Cantó para el niño hasta que su cuerpo se relajó, su respiración se normalizó y el sudor se secó, acomodó sus cabellos con un movimiento insinuado. Deseó poder darle un poco de agua, pero en el sótano no había agua, sólo pesar y tortura. Suspiró para sus adentros, se acomodó en una silla que arrastró a su lado y continuó tarareando melodías que parecían narrar una historia sobre un ángel que se convirtió en demonio.

Pensó en una criatura de alas blancas, cayendo al precipicio, siendo abrasada por una oscuridad que ennegreció sus alas y por consecuencia, ya no podía volar.

Sintió pena por él, por su dolor, pérdida y luego se durmió.

Damian abrió los ojos, tenía la impresión de haber sido cuidado, como tiempo atrás había tenido la impresión de que Thalía velaba su sueño.

Admiró al chico de antes, con su bata blanca, los cabellos rojos y las ridículas pecas surcando la cara, no le gustaron los tubos en torno a su piel, esas mangueras no parecían conectar con nada, no había bolsas de azúcares, suero o medicamento. Quizá la enfermedad sí estaba en su cabeza, como el demonio que desde que tenía memoria, habitaba en la de él, apretó los dedos para poder percibir su tacto, estaba frío, pero él era cálido, su temperatura los templó a ambos y después de acostumbrarse al contacto de sus manos susurró un sincero. —Gracias. Nuevos gritos provinieron de la parte de arriba, le recordaron las correrías de cuando atacaba villas como parte de la liga de los asesinos, pero aquí, nadie estaba atacando a nadie ¿cierto? Porque aquí la sangre corría de manera distinta. No cortando la piel, sino aplacando el espíritu.

.

 _—_ _Al Ghul…_ —escuchó Amadeus, luego de múltiples intentos por restablecer la energía eléctrica. Cambió los fusibles, revisó el cableado, conectó y desconectó la maldita planta, al quinto intento por fin funcionó y junto con el ulular del viento fue eso lo que escuchó.

Acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, ordenó a todo el maldito mundo tranquilizar a los pacientes, nadie se había escapado, sus "celdas" no funcionaban como en el asilo Arkham, eran más tradicionales. Para salir —sin importar el nivel de riesgo— se requería una llave que abriera el candado y una mano robusta que desprendiera las cadenas. Se dirigió a su estudio, seguramente tenía por ahí esos libros que hablaban sobre la dinastía de los Al Ghul,

* * *

.

—No me interesa lo que hagan fuera de este lugar, siempre y cuando no interfieran en mis asuntos. —espetó Bruce a la vez que salía de entre las sombras y se mostraba ante ellos. Sus hijos soltaron el agarre de sus manos y le dirigieron miradas reprobatorias.

—¿Asuntos? —inquirió Todd.

—Te conozco, sé que irás a buscarlo.

—Disculpa si sólo quiero asegurarme de que esté respirando.

—¿¡A caso me crees capaz…!?

—Te creo capaz de absolutamente todo con tal de no interrumpir tus planes. —respondió el capucha con odio.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Todd?!

—También te conozco Bruce, sé que has estado muy cerca de atrapar a la corte de los Búhos. ¡Por eso no lo presentas en sociedad! tener un hijo legítimo lo pondría en la lista, sacaría a Bruce Wayne de su cueva, lo convertiría en un objetivo y no puedes permitirte eso. Prefieres entregarlo a su madre, esconderlo en un sanatorio porque lo único que te importa es esta corrupta e insalvable ciu… —Bruce le soltó un golpe al estómago, mismo que horrorizó a Red Robin, pero no interfirió. Su mentor giró en redondo, casi al mismo tiempo en que Alfred Pennyworth aparecía en escena.

—¡Santo Dios, qué está sucediendo aquí!

—¿Qué quieres, Alfred? —demandó saber el patriarca a la vez que aliviaba el dolor en la muñeca.

—Es la corte, señor. La señal de los búhos una vez más está en el cielo. ¿Desea que me comunique con las aves? ¿Quizá la señorita Kane…?

—No es necesario, me ocuparé yo mismo y ustedes dos, creí haberles dicho antes que tenían prohibida la entrada a esta casa.

—Claro. —gritó Jason. —¡escóndete detrás de tu capa! ¿¡Qué es un hijo o un aliado si puedes conseguir otro!?

Bruce ignoró la perorata de su "fracaso" aparentemente lo había entrenado mejor de lo que creía pues el muy bastardo consiguió investigarlo sin que se diera cuenta, en fin, no esperaba la ayuda de nadie.

Él acabaría con la corte, esta misma noche y después…se ocuparía de su hijo.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._

N/A: Bien, les dije que no tardaría demasiado en actualizar y lo prometido siempre es deuda. Un abrazo enorme a los que comentan y me levantan el ánimo para continuar con esta entrega. Ahora, ¿Qué opinan de Demian? ¿Si es el espíritu errante del hermano de Damian o es el espíritu errante de algo peor? Levanten sus apuestas. Besos y abrazos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

**Intruso IX**

* * *

.

Desde tiempos inmemorables, las lunas de sangre han presagiado lo terrible, se les han atribuido tragedias naturales como sismos, erupciones, inundaciones y por supuesto, también están aquellas cosas de las que son responsables las manos del hombre. Como lo que justo ahora atormenta las calles de Ciudad Gótica.

Lo que brilla en el cielo, no es propiamente una luna de sangre aunque habría que destacar que esta noche, no hay luna alguna en el firmamento. Sólo el emblema carmesí de la corte de los Búhos y ausencia de lista puesto que en esta querella, lo que está en disputa no es otra cosa más que el control mismo de la ciudad.

Volaron el ayuntamiento, la comisaría, arremetieron ferozmente contra la prisión y Asilo Arkham, cuya propia Ley demandaba la intervención de cierto Escuadrón Suicida para proteger a los suyos y conservar sus murallas. La devastación hizo partícipes a numeroso grupo de héroes entre civiles y personajes enmascarados que en contra de todo lo que dictara la razón salieron a las calles para defender sus colonias.

Es así que por casi 73 horas, nadie supo nada de nadie, los accesos a la ciudad se bloquearon por aeropuertos y carreteras, las señales de radio y televisión fueron interrumpidas a fin de que la noticia no se hiciera extensiva, la Atalaya sopesaba la posibilidad de intervenir, pero ninguno quería enfrentar la ira de aquel que había pregonado: arremetería contra aquel que quisiera imponer su poder o voluntad en sus dominios.

Dos noches con sus días y esa luna de sangre que describía la imagen de un búho sobre su superficie había brillado contra sol, lluvia, sangre y trueno.

Este era el termino de la tercer noche, Spoiler y Batwoman estaban en lo que quedaba del Departamento de Policía de Gótica, la señal del murciélago fue de las primas cosas en caer, pues en su lugar coronaron el Búho, ambas guerreras con los gestos cansinos y las ropas a medio vestir, por el estado deplorable en que se hallaban, se miraban de hito en hito como decidiendo quién de las dos haría los honores.

Babs había anunciado que el Escuadrón Suicida se anotó puntos extra por mantener a ralla a los reos de Arkham, les pagarían 10,000 dólares por cada bastardo que regresaran a su celda y obviamente, más de uno tenía planes para ese dinero, hubo sus complicaciones y escapes totalmente esperados, es decir.

No había rastro alguno del Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy y Killer Croc. Ya los encontrarían, siempre lo hacían. A un piedra papel o tijeras, decidieron derribar la señal entre ambas, de una buena patada y en caída libre a la nada, los Búhos dejaron de existir tan pronto expiró lo que Red Hood había señalado como su fecha de vencimiento. No estaban creados para permanecer tanto tiempo "despiertos" debían regresar a la cámara de congelación que los mantenía existiendo pero ningún guerrero dio oportunidad a que sucediera aquello.

En puntos opuestos de la ciudad, desde los muelles a los deshuesaderos, los que seguían en pie daban señales de vida, los que estaban heridos pedían refuerzos y lentamente, a marchas forzadas, podría decirse que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Nightwing se dejó caer contra una pared de ladrillo, a corta distancia de él estaba el cuerpo de su ancestro, el Talón que lo persiguió incansable, sin importar lo que hiciera pues lo cierto es que había aprendido uno o dos trucos nuevos desde su ultima pelea, se llevo las manos al rostro, desprendió el antifaz del mismo, llegados a este punto, poco o nada le importaba si alguien lograba reconocer su rostro, dejo las manos a la altura de los ojos limpio la superficie y peleó contra algunos cabellos rebeldes que insistían en opacar su mirada, después de un rato los dejó hacer.

Los recuerdos, las palabras, eran peores que toda herida abierta en su piel, saber que él había escapado de un destino terrible, sólo para ser alcanzado por uno peor. ¿era tan malo convertirse en la sombra de Batman? ¿o era mejor intentar convertirse en él?

—No puedes escapar a lo que eres, hijo gris. Está en tu sangre, la mía y la de tus padres, la que te heredé y jamás, vayas a donde vayas, podrás escapar a eso.

Cuando le gritó aquella perorata él tomó su bastón y lo mandó callar de un golpe directo en la quijada, el talón se recuperó de inmediato, cerró los puños, hizo salir aquellas espadas como diminutas garras y se lanzó contra él, en la pelea, siguió siseando cosas, terribles, horribles, una más cruel que la otra, una más verdadera que la otra, y él intentaba pelear, defenderse con puños y dientes, pero entre más lo hacía, más descubría que sinceramente, quería dejarse vencer. Esa oscuridad de la que tanto hablaba, ese capricho y deseo, la ambición como una sombra del corazón, todo eso, lo había experimentado ya.

¿Tenía celos de sus hermanos? No; se sintió retado, humillado al ser reemplazado, quiso medir fuerzas con Todd desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero tuvo que convencerse de que era mejor. ¿mejor que quién? ¿que el chico que abiertamente demostraba sus sentimientos? —cómo no— las manos en el rostro bajaron con cierta renuencia hasta colocarse, una en el muslo, la otra en el piso, hizo un examen visual de las heridas en la piel, todas superficiales, aunque algunas de considerable envergadura, dejarían marca, como todas las anteriores y las que seguirían a ellas. Se concentró en una sobre el muslo derecho, esa incisión atravesaba una mas corta, una que había buscado ser letal, pero que no lo había logrado puesto que el agresor, era un niño de apenas siete años de edad.

Repasó la herida con el dedo enguantado, la original, no aquella otra que aún sangraba, soltó un ligero siseo y después cerro los ojos permitiéndose llevar por el dolor. La luz de su mirada, la tristeza en su gesto, la forma en que lo miró cuando le dijo que ya no podía protegerlo.

 _—¡Dick, por favor! ¡Seré bueno, puedo hacerlo! ¡Te prometo que nunca más lo intentaré de nuevo! ¡No volveré a tocarte, ni siquiera a mirarte, pero por favor no me hagas esto! —Alfred se congeló en su sitio. ¿Damian Wayne, suplicando, pidiendo un favor? eso era algo nunca antes visto y por toda respuesta lo que él hizo fue insistir en su acción._

 _—Abre la puerta Al, no hagas esperar a los caballeros, yo se lo explicaré a Bruce, es por el bien de su hijo. —Pennyworth no se veía muy convencido con la idea, en todo caso parecía que iba a ordenar el fusilamiento de un niño._

 _Abandonó la alcoba y él permaneció con su hermano, lo miró a los ojos, su precioso rostro ensombrecido por el llanto, hizo lo posible por limpiarlo con las mangas de su pijama, a él le habría encantado sentarse a su lado, sostener su mano, explicarle que todo lo que hacían, lo habían por él, pero entonces el menor levantó el rostro y su mirada, ya no se parecía a la de él._

 _Le recordaba a su sueño, aquel donde lo vio en el reflejo de un espejo negro. Una oscuridad que no reconocía como suya, un semblante que no parecía el propio, sonrió con malicia y después de eso espetó._

 _—Cuando regrese, voy a matarte._

 _—Dami…_

 _—Lo haré con sus manos y la espada de nuestro abuelo._

 _—¿De que estás…_

 _—Te arrepentirás de hacernos esto, Grayson._

Y lo hizo.

Desde el momento en que Alfred volvió con el personal médico, se arrepintió de sus actos, de ver la fragilidad en él y también el temor. ¿Qué sabía de su educación de manera cierta? en algún momento habló de haber vivido en una cueva, él asumió que se refería al laboratorio secreto de su madre, ¿Pero si se trataba de algo de peor? ¿Si la ira de Jason estaba bien justificada? ¿Si ese niño en verdad quería asesinarlo?

Lo dejaría hacerlo.

De la misma manera en que habría dejado que su antepasado lo eliminara, sólo para que dejara de insistir con su labia.

—Nightwing…—escuchó de pronto en su comunicador personal. La voz de Batman nunca sonaba alegre, llevaba los últimos días, horas, minutos, segundos, insistiendo en saber cómo se encontraba. ¿Qué no tenía otros hijos que amedrentar?

—Si me escuchas responde, nos estamos reuniendo de nuevo en el departamento de justicia de Gótica, sería bueno saber si te encuentras bien o necesitas…—la llamada de Bruce fue interrumpida por otra.

—¡Señor, es terrible!

—¿Qué sucede Al? —respondió Drake.

—Es la mansión Warren.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —agregó Todd de manera inmediata. —los avecillas reunidos, ¿estarían en el mismo nido? Consumiéndose a besos, sanando su dolor, siendo el soporte del otro. No era el momento de pensar en esto, ni de sentir lástima o replegarse en su miseria. Se levantó como pudo, las heridas sangrantes ya comenzaban a coagular, lo que sea que sucediera en esa mansión tendría que esperar…o quizá, no.

—¡Está en llamas! —agregó el mayordomo. —tengo un reporte del departamento de bomberos de este preciso segundo, dicen que el escenario es devastador, los internos están en celdas y no pueden sacarlos!.

—¿¡Cómo que celdas!? —grito Bruce y eso fue último que él escuchó.

Emprendió el viaje en motocicleta a una velocidad imperiosa, desde ahí hasta su destino, ignoraba quién de ellos era el mas cercano al punto. A medio camino escuchó las voces de las aves de presa, querían saber si necesitaban refuerzos, Bruce las mandó al demonio, necesitaban manos para levantar la comisaría, el ayuntamiento, deshacerse de los cuerpos. Él lo maldijo internamente, siempre su ciudad, era lo único en lo que pensaba y por eso era que él, había decidido largarse de ahí. ¿Competir contra su reemplazo? tarea fácil, cosa de dejar noqueado a Todd, llegar a un acuerdo con Drake, dividirse el terreno con Damian, ¿pero contra un ideal? ¿una mentira? la representación física y espiritual de todo lo que él creía, imposible.

Llegaron a tiempos similares, se apostaron a corta distancia de la mansión en llamas, miró a sus hermanos cuyos estados físicos competían en decadencia con el suyo, Red Robin hizo énfasis en la ausencia de antifaz sobre su rostro, él no le dio importancia pero Hood señaló algunas cámaras en el terreno y lo siguiente que hizo fue desprenderse de su máscara y ofrecerle el antifaz que llevaba debajo.

¿Tregua por un bien mayor? No sería la primera vez, ni la ultima.

Batman llegó también, su esplendorosa sombra cubriéndolos a todos, levantaron los rostros, el avión estaba cargado con suficiente cantidad de agua como para apagar las llamas y permitir a los rescatistas la entrada. Se dividieron en tres, sus prendas de combate no eran rival para las llamas pero poco importaba. El reporte de los bomberos era cierto, había pacientes dentro de celdas, asfixiados, quemados, consumidos casi a cenizas con los rostros descompuestos en un rictus indescriptible de horror, algunos aún conservaban la vida, se enfocaron en ellos, al menos él y Red Robin lo hicieron, Hood tenía un único interés y se los hizo saber.

—¡Saquen a los que puedan, yo me encargo de encontrar a Damian! —Ni siquiera Batman se atrevió a discutir contra eso. No había un sólo personal médico o de seguridad interna por los pasillos, todos huyeron y dejaron a sus pacientes arder con el fuego.

Red Hood derribó cuantiosa cantidad de celdas, buscando al menor según la ubicación que le diera Bruce, su habitación estaba vacía, la cama intacta y daba la impresión de haberlo estado por basto tiempo. No tenía paciencia para esto. ¿¡Dónde demonios estaba!? ¿Y qué maldición era la que había iniciado el fuego? cerró los puños obligándose a no perder la calma, tenía que pensar como estas personas, como estos malditos e inhumanos cerdos. "La mansión es una fachada, si yo fuera el doctor Frankestein tendría mi cámara de los secretos bajo el suelo" comenzó a buscar algún dispositivo, un pasaje, no tardó demasiado en escuchar un golpeteo constante y repetitivo, seguido de un bramido.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor! —la calma y la capacidad de razonar se habían ido al demonio, tomó algunas granadas y las colocó en el lugar más alejado a donde provenían los gritos, la detonación se hizo presente, el pasaje se había abierto, pero el impacto contribuyó a que la jodida mansión comenzara a venirse abajo.

Los bomberos sacaron a todo el bendito mundo, héroes o no, si no eran capaces de soportar unas 10 toneladas de peso irían afuera. Red Robin tenía algunos chicos apostados a sus lados, con las ropas blancas, rostros famélicos y cansados, se abrazaban a sí mismos mientras veían con brillo que parecía más bien nostálgico como ese maldito lugar se venía abajo, Nightwing se hallaba en pésimas condiciones, perdió el conocimiento a causa del humo y el fuego, tuvieron que sacarlo entre tres hombres sobre una camilla, no dejaba de moverse agónicamente, los Búhos le dieron una buena paliza y era eso mismo lo que en este momento hacía que Red estuviera a nada de quitarse los guantes y comenzar a morderse las uñas. Batman salió después de un par de minutos, para esta parte de la escena el ala oeste de la mansión caía como en un derrumbe planificado, el murciélago encumbró de entre las sombras, la capa ondeando detrás de su cuerpo, llevaba a una pequeña consigo, una preciosa niñita de cabellos escarlata que estaba prendada a su cuello, le daba las gracias entre sollozos y llanto y él le decía que todo estaría bien.

Nada lo estaría, no para ellos y menos si ese maldito de entre todos los malditos, no se atrevía a salir de ahí, de una condenada vez.

—Bruce…—susurró Drake a su comunicador, su padre intercambio una mirada con él, buscó a sus aliados con la mirada y entendió lo que pasaba.

El edificio colapso en su totalidad, dejando un estruendoso sonido a su paso aunado al olor de la carne, cabello, sangre y madera quemada. Los sobrevivientes soltaron un leve jadeo, algunos rompieron en llanto, otros se tiraron al piso, los más osados se abrazaron y a punto parecían estar de ponerse a gritar de sosiego.

Tim se aferró al comunicador en su oído soltó un juramento aunado a una maldición.

—Si te atreves a morirte de nuevo, más vale que quedes bien muerto o te juro por todo lo sagrado y maldito que te reviviré sólo para poder asesinarte una y otra y otra vez. —la respuesta llegó con una suave risa.

—No sabía que me querías tanto, amor.

—¡Casi me matas de…

—Después me regañas, ahora estoy ocupado.

La comunicación se cortó en este punto y casi podía ver la expresión enfurecida de Drake en la perfección de su rostro. No podía concentrarse en eso, no cuando estaba en lo que parecía ser una auténtica cámara de tortura.

El espacio era austero, frío, pobremente iluminado, parecía una bodega de vinos adaptada a algo mucho mejor y esto lo decía por la cantera tanto en las paredes como en el piso, aunada al olor a compuestos químicos y algo de humo que debió haberse filtrado producto de la explosión, caminó algunos metros al tiempo que describía formas con la mirada, mesas de exploración, cada una con su conjunto de correas y grilletes, eso no le agradó, tampoco los sonidos que identificó como jadeos y que finalmente descubrió se trataba de respiraciones.

Dos figuras se hallaban en el piso, una más desgarbada que la otra, pero ambas aferradas en íntimo abrazo, eran niños, casi de la misma proporción y edad, el de la derecha era sumamente delgado, de cabellos cortos y anaranjados, el de la izquierda era la razón de que él, estuviera ahí.

Antes de auxiliarlos tuvo que volver a calmar sus ansias, la habitación estaba compuesta en su totalidad por instrumental quirúrgico, químico y de tortura, cosas como cables, electrodos y pinzas que bien podía imaginar sobre la piel de su hermano, la sola idea, le hizo de temblar de horror.

Asesinaría a quién lo hizo pero quizá, sólo quizá, tendría que empezar por el que permitió que se hiciera.

La figura de la derecha se movió un poco, tenía las ropas tan desgastadas que él se aventuraba a opinar, las había usado sin cambiar por considerable cantidad de tiempo, se llevo las manos al rostro, talló sus ojos, los abrió, reconoció a Damian y después lo observó a él.

Dicen que la primer impresión es la que más cuenta, bueno, Red Hood había imaginado todo, excepto que el menor sonriera.

—¿Vienes por mi? —él asintió, más que nada porque se refería a que los sacaría de ahí, pero segundos después descubrió que el menor no se refería a eso.

—Yo no le hice eso, ¿sabes? Puedes castigarme por lo sucedido al doctor, pero yo no lo lastimaría a él.

—¿De qué estás… —el pequeño señaló un conjunto más de escombros, debajo de todo eso que no parecía haber caído a consecuencia de su detonación se encontraba el cuerpo de algo que parecía ser humano, reconoció una bata blanca además de un conjunto de músculos, carne, cabello y huesos rotos.

—Él quería hacerle daño —agregó el menor, sin despegar la mirada de Damian. —debía hacer que parara.

—¿Tú iniciaste el incendio?

—No, lo hizo la sombra…—Jason trataba de entender lo que le decía, pero la preocupación por Damian le hizo caer en la cuenta de que la prioridad era sacarlos de ahí.

—¿Puedes sostenerte tu mismo? —el pequeño asintió, lo intentó, se incorporó sobre sus pies desnudos y acto seguido se llevó las manos al cuello, la espalda y el pecho.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó Hood. —Colín comenzó a buscar las conexiones que lo mantenían "humano" los tubos en torno a su cuerpo, similares a los que tenía Bane, no los encontró y aunque su corazón se alarmó de inmediato, nada malo pasó. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó el nuevo demonio. Él no sabía que responder, recordaba haber enfurecido cuando el doctor Warren lastimó tanto a ese niño que su cuerpo ya no se movió.

.

Él no quería que muriera, —¡No quería que muriera!— y cuando lo decidió, algo dentro de él reaccionó. Su corazón latiendo a un ritmo por demás acelerado, la adrenalina subiendo, el sudor corriendo, sólo quería hacer que parara y eventualmente lo consiguió. Ese cuerpo que no reconocía como suyo, que no pidió fuera suyo, pero que le pertenecía, evidentemente, para hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Gritó, como la bestia que era y soltó los cables que mantenían sujeto su cuerpo, la mesa de instrumental quirúrgico salió volando, así como también, el buen doctor. De un manotazo lo mandó a estrellarse contra la pared aledaña, se incorporó, lo miró con desafío y también odio, Wilkes estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de mirada, era la que le dedicaban a los perdidos, los hijos de nadie, los pobres bastardos que se amontonaban en el orfanato a la espera de que alguien los adoptara. Sonrió a la ironía, a la decadencia en que se había convertido su vida y esperó a que el doctor ejerciera la siguiente acción.

—¡No te metas en esto Wilkes!

—Usted no va a volver a tocarlo.

—¡¿Es que no has entendido que es él quién lo hace?! Los objetos perdidos, los vidrios rotos, ¡El maldito...

—Si, fui yo quién lo hizo. ¿Y eso qué? —espetó Damian a media voz. Como en aquella primer entrevista, no era él quien hablaba. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz de ultratumba, sus labios apenas si se movían, aparecían secos, rotos, aunque esto ultimo por consecuencia de la tortura a que lo había sometido el doctor.

Una sesión de punciones que comenzaron en la parte baja del vientre y continuaron subiendo hasta llegar a la altura del esternón. Entre más se negaba a compartir su pasado, más lo perforaba.

—¿Es cierto que eres el heredero Al Ghul? ¡Dime niño! ¿lo eres? —Damian escupió a su rostro, una mezcla entre saliva, sangre y después replicó. —Mi madre fue una puta, mi padre un desgraciado, eso es todo lo que vas a saber y lo único que te voy a decir.

—Las heridas en tu cuerpo no mienten, ellos te entrenaron, el legado de las sombras te pertenece.

—¿Y si soy tan malvado por qué sigues vivo? —respondió con un filo venenoso en la voz.

Esa misma pregunta se la hacía él, aunque la respuesta era sencilla, estaba en el límite de sus fuerzas, apenas si comía, no dormía, pues cuando lo hacía, las pesadillas hacían presa de él y aparentemente, sólo su voz era la que lo calmaba.

Había continuado hablándole a él, susurrándole a él, cantándole como si lo hiciera al viento, pues jamás reaccionaba. Algunas veces lo veía como si quisiera hacerlo, contar su secreto, pero luego guardaba silencio, porque al hacerlo lo protegía. ¿de qué? Se preguntó en un nuevo intento por hacer que le hablara y la respuesta llegó a manera de sombra.

Siempre había sombras en torno a su cuerpo, siluetas amorfas manchones oscuros que parecían emanar de sus dedos, pero que se desdibujaban hasta ganar una apariencia propia. La sombra que rompía objetos, la que lastimaba su cuerpo, la misma que había visto salir de su cama y abandonar el recinto hasta que la alarma contra incendios se encendió.

Amadeus tomó uno de los objetos que tenía a mano, los cables de corriente y lo amenazó con ellos, intentó flagelarlo, cortarlo pero con esta apariencia, el dolor era algo inherente a su cuerpo. Tenía que pagar por lo hecho, no sólo a este niño, sino a todos los que estuvieron en esa mesa antes que él. Recordó a la pequeña Carrie temblando como una hoja con su camisón de algodón blanco adherido a su diminuta forma, ella tampoco había querido hablar. El pasado dolía, atormentaba, más que la aguja que el doctor terminó por colocar a ambos lados de su cara.

 _—¡¿Me vas a decir por qué lo mataste?! —preguntó con rabia en la voz._

 _—¡Para que ya no me tocara! —gritó la niña con decisión. Amadeus la golpeo de nuevo, le gustaba golpearla en el pecho, las piernas y el rostro, su precioso rostro que vio por ultima vez sumido entre lágrimas y miedo._

—¡No te acerques! —gritó Amadeus, pero él, no estaba escuchando. Su cuerpo demandaba justicia; no la de los tribunales, sino la de los justicieros. Un ajuste de cuentas, eso era lo justo, lo necesario.

El doctor retrocedió por instinto, presionó los cables haciendo surgir la corriente eléctrica, sintió una punzada en el pecho, como un latigazo, pero se afianzó a la punta y así fue que lo sometió.

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó aterrorizado. —le divirtió que rogara. ¿no habían rogado otros antes que él?— afianzó el dominio del arma comenzando a enredar el cable por el largo de su brazo.

—¡Detente! —demandó otra vez, intentando disfrazar el temor. —él sabía de eso. Tanto de aparentar lo que no es, como de producir dolor.

Había visto a considerable cantidad de gente con el pasar de los años proferir dolor. En el confesionario del orfanato, quienes se decían buenos terminaban robando, ultrajando, pecando.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó entre sollozos cuando ya lo tenía a la altura del rostro, su aliento mezclándose con el suyo. Le pareció que apestaba, alguien como Amadeus Warren, debía estar pudriéndose por dentro. —¿Quién era él para conceder un favor? No era un santo, ni tampoco divino, sólo era un niño, que ya no quería escuchar, ni ser testigo de más dolor.

—¿Ultimo deseo? —cuestionó con malicia. Recordaba que en las películas eso era lo que se decía, Warren intentó aferrarse a sus manos, liberarse, patalear, maldecir, sobornar. —¡Él posee la sangre! ¡Él tiene la sangre!— Claro que tenía sangre, en el fondo todos eran un costal de músculos, porquería y sangre. Y como si quiera probar su teoría se afianzo al cuello del doctor y presionó su osamenta hasta que ésta ya no se movió. Aplastó su cabeza, un montón de hueso grasa y sangre quedó adherida a sus manos, la escena no le satisfizo así que lo dejo caer como si le quemara, uno de los ojos rodó por el piso, se detuvo a corta distancia de él, como si le mirara y juzgara, enfureció en el acto, en el momento mismo que se escuchaba una detonación por lo alto, aprovechó esa intervención para cubrir su pecado, desprendió un pedazo de piedra de entre la pared y el piso y con eso oculto su obra. "No matarás" se decía en la Biblia, también que el día del juicio final llegaría cuando los muertos salieran de sus tumbas y si él no había sido muerto y después revivido, no se le ocurría quién sí lo fuera.

Suspiró para sus adentros, hizo lo que pudo para limpiar tanto sus manos como las ropas y mientras estaba en eso volvió a concentrarse en el niño, su pecho que subía y bajaba a marchas forzadas, la frente perlada en sudor, los vestigios de sangre que como en cada "sesión" ya comenzaban a coagular, sintió pena por él, vergüenza por sus actos y también restricción.

Él no quería lastimarlo, no a él, que ya había sufrido tanto, liberó entonces sus manos, cintura y piernas, intentó hacer algo bueno por él, llevárselo afuera, antes de que el humo y el fuego los consumiera, pero sin importar su deseo, eso no sucedió.

Lo acomodó en su espalda, hasta ahí todo iba bien, el humo aumentando, el olor de madera quemada, carne, cabello, le recordaron el día de su rapto, de su pérdida de fe y entonces, la transformación, la magia oscura, el conjuro o el hechizo que mantenían su cuerpo con la complexión adulta y desproporcionada, desapareció. Abrazó al menor para que no se hiciera daño mientras ambos caían, por lo lejos le pareció escuchar pasos, rogó para que fuera alguien que pudiera sacarlos y no otro doctor.

Siempre había de esos acechando a su al rededor, con la misma vehemencia en que las sombras insistían en acosar a su amigo, de cuyo nombre y herencia, ya no se enteró.

.

—¿Lo estás? —insistió Hood, comenzando a preocuparse por el cómo es que harían para salir de ahí.

Se había acomodado a Damian en la espalda, sentir su aliento contra el cuello le produjo un infinito sosiego, tenía más heridas de las que recordaba, muchas de ligaduras, en torno a puntos específicos de su cuerpo y en cuanto a las punciones en su pecho, de verdad, que iba a cobrárselas y con creces al mal nacido de su padre. El pelirrojo asintió, él también parecía estar pensando en como es que harían para salir de ahí. Según tenía entendido la mansión se había venido abajo y estaban sepultados en por lo menos tres pisos de piedra, cadáveres y escombro. El oxígeno se terminaría acabando, morirían asfixiados a no ser claro que hubiera un genio por ahí que conociera de cabo a rabo todo el sistema subterráneo de Ciudad Gótica.

—Red… —llamó a su novio por el comunicador, el chico al otro lado de la línea soltó un suspiro de agradecimiento antes de regresar a su papel y darle instrucciones precisas de lo que tenía que hacer para encontrar el desagüe que los sacaría de ahí.

—Andando. —ordenó al menor. —Wilkes asintió, no echaría de menos ese sitio, a ninguno de ellos, con excepción claro está de la encantadora pianista, pero suponía que ya se verían de nuevo.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._

* * *

N/A: Saluditos, vengo corriendo xq de un tiempo para acá mi jefe no me concede piedad y apenas si tengo tiempo de actualizar, pero bah! Esto se está poniendo cada vez más extraño. ¿Les gustaría la entrada de otro personaje de DC para esta parte de la entrega? Se los dejo de tarea aunque si quieren una pista, les diré que usa una gabardina, fuma mucho y nadie le tiene especial aprecio. Besos a los que comentan, me disculpo enormemente por no responder de inmediato, en cuanto pueda me dedico a eso.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Intruso X_**

* * *

.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó con molestia al tiempo que daba una profunda calada a su cigarro y se ocupaba de soltar el humo en el rostro de su interlocutor.

—Tú sabes lo que hago aquí, John. —respondió el moreno, abanicando el humo con la palma de su mano derecha.

—¿Necesitas un favor, es en serio? Creí haberles dicho que estaba cansado de jugar a ser Dios con el Diablo.

—Pero él no se olvida de jugar contigo y por favor, no te compares con nuestro creador.

—Tú creador.

—De todo lo que observas y si ya terminaste de ser insolente, creo que sabes perfectamente a que vine aquí. —Ambos se encontraban en el interior de un tugurio de mala muerte, pero contrario de lo que se creería, no era el lugar que solían frecuentar demonios o vampiros. No, este lugar que recibía por nombre "Lágrimas Rojas" era visitado únicamente por mundanos, había espectros, criaturas, como en todo lugar de la Tierra pero su esencia era más bien débil y lo cierto es, que la mayoría de ellos tenía miedo de la energía que manaba un personaje como John Constantine.

—¿Ciudad Gótica?

—Un ángel está en desgracia.

—¿Y si les preocupan tanto su vástagos, por qué demonios los siguen soltando en este maldito plano?

—¡Ni una maldición más en mi presencia, John! Y sabes perfectamente, que el papel de los ángeles en la tierra es mostrar el camino del Señor a los hombres. Éste en particular se sintió atraído por un ser de profunda oscuridad interior.

—¿Oscuridad, dices? —John resopló con algo de ironía ahora, en las piezas aledañas a la suya , ya comenzaban a verlo como si estuviera redomadamente loco. El tío con la gabardina beige, pantalón de vestir negro cortado a la medida, camisa pulcra, remangada a la altura de los hombros y corbata de color oscuro, todo esto aderezado con el gesto impoluto y la conversación fluida con un ser que ninguno mas que él, podía ver.

—Demonio, mi ángel de luz está siendo seducido por un demonio y tú vas a hacer que eso no sea así.

—¿Sí y que me… —la perorata del Detective fue interrumpida por un sonoro golpeteo contra la mesa, acción que provocó que por algunos segundos el tiempo real se detuviera. Su interlocutor se había molestado, de modo que lo que decía era cierto. Su pequeño angelito, era alguien digno de ser cuidado. Lo miró de hito en hito, la piel oscura, los ojos profundos, las alas extendidas por detrás de su cuerpo, unas alas enormes y hermosas, de plumas grandes y bien formadas, si tuviera que describirlas diría que eran las alas de un águila y ese que estaba ante él, tenía toda la perversa intención de enterrar sus zarpas en su piel. —Su ubicación está en Ciudad Gótica, ahí es donde se escuchó su llanto y ahí es a donde tú vas a ir. Desterrarás al demonio que lo atormenta o te juro John, que moveré todas mis influencias para que ese pacto por la posesión de tu alma llegue al fin a su término.

El ángel desapareció tan discretamente como había llegado y al hacerlo, el tiempo volvió a correr, John percibió la música, los humores de la gente, el olor de tabaco, orina y estupefacientes, miró la bebida en la barra, ese sucio vaso de vidrio donde llevaba bebiendo a solas sin mayor pena ni gloria hasta que el condenado capullo ese, apareció. Debajo de la superficie del vaso había una fotografía, era el menor que debía buscar, no podía tener más de nueve años, posiblemente menos, maldijo a Manny para sus adentros pues había logrado su cometido, ese chiquillo le recordó a su sobrina y no podía hacer más que ingresar en las tierras del murciélago para ir a buscarlo.

.

* * *

.

En el sueño, las sombras y la oscuridad lo perseguían, aunadas a las heridas en torno a su piel, ninguna de las cuales había cicatrizado. Se sentía enfermo, débil y también observado.

Él se movía en el interior de aquel lugar devastado, la mansión que en algún momento debió ser hermosa pero qué llegados a este punto, no era más que un montón de escombros, carbón y fuego. Los gritos de las víctimas lastimaban sus oídos, él intentaba arremeter contra todas las rejas, liberarlos de su encierro, pero entre más avanzaba más comenzó a caer en la cuenta de que ya no estaba en el pabellón de las habitaciones sino que se había adentrado en algo similar a un salón de lectura.

Estanterías completas ardían, de los ejemplares que alcanzó a vislumbrar tenían títulos de superación personal, cuidado de aves, plantas, romance, nada que él o su pequeño e irreverente hermano leyeran; sobre los que justo ahora miraba parecían diarios, anotaciones personales se consumían velozmente ante él, caligrafías de diferentes personas, algunas más jóvenes, espontáneas y caóticas que otras. Prestó atención a una hoja que voló hasta él, el trazo le pareció conocido y cómo no iba a ser, si esa anotación hacía referencia a él.

 _"Sálvame, sálvame, sálvame, sálvame…mátame, mátame, mátame….por favor.  
_ _Sólo libérame"_

Se congeló en su sitio, sintiendo un sudor helado correr desde su nuca hasta desaparecer en los pies, la gente del rededor había desaparecido, de las voces ya no escuchaba nada, sólo el crepitar de un fuego que seguía consumiendo objetos a su alrededor, inclinó su cuerpo, tomó la nota, la acarició con los dedos a través de los guantes y pronunció su nombre.

 _—Damian…_ —la hoja se deshizo casi al contacto, había comenzado a arder por una de las esquinas momentos antes de que él la tomara, segundos después, una respuesta llegó a él. El autor de la nota estaba detrás de su cuerpo, enfundado de negro, el traje de asesino y no solo eso, llevaba la espada de su abuelo en manos, la misma que le prometió llevar el día que lo enfrentara.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el niño, con una entonación que lo hizo girar y estremecer a la vez. —¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Tanto me odiabas? Pudiste decirlo abiertamente como mi abuelo o mi madre, incluso mi padre tuvo la decencia de pronunciarlo. A mis espaldas como el cobarde que es, pero lo hizo. —él volvió a temblar en la posición que se hallaba, los brazos descansando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, la expresión incrédula, trémula, asustada. La silueta ante él prosiguió. —El día en que llegué a la cueva le dijo a Drake que yo no era otra cosa más que un estorbo, por eso lo ataqué, ninguno de los dos me conocía de nada, pero ya habían decidido deshacerse de mi. Tú, por el contrario prometiste que serías diferente... —A medida que hablaba iba avanzando en dirección de él, afianzando el dominio del arma, una que Nightwing no comprendía de dónde pudo haber obtenido. A ese lugar no se llevó nada, ni el uniforme de asesino, mucho menos la espada, el filo de la hoja refulgía con cada paso que daba al igual que el veneno en la voz aumentaba a cada palabra que hablaba. —¡Lo prometiste! —grito usando un tono enloquecido en la voz. Dick levantó el rostro, abrió los labios, buscando una excusa, una explicación, pero el menor no se lo permitió, levantó la espada y arremetió contra él.

Un acto reflejo, el de tomar sus armas en manos y usarlas a manera de escudo, evadió, cortes, estocadas con sobrada torpeza puesto que no daba cabida a lo que pasaba.

Damian no quería asesinarlo, no quería. ¡No lo hacía! ¿o sí? —la vacilación lo llevó a dar un mal paso y terminar a sus pies, el niño lo observó de nuevo, la satisfacción refleja en el rostro, un rostro pequeño, ovalado, por noches enteras ansiado cuando su madre lo apartó de su lado. Sonrió con alevosía un gesto que constantemente había visto en él, que conocía y el problema con eso es que no era el mismo.

La sonrisa torcía para el otro lado y ahora que lo pensaba, también sostenía la espada con la otra mano, ¿no lo había atacado a manera de espejo? ¿no lo observaba como en su sueño?

—Mmmmh, te has dado cuenta. —pronunció con un tono divertido en la voz.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó a la vez que intentaba levantarse del piso. No lo logró, las heridas previas provocadas tanto por Red Hood, el Talón y los Búhos que enfrentó en los pasados tres días hacía mella en él.

—Si tuvieras que llamarme de alguna manera, esa sería "Hereje" es el nombre que Thalía me dio, pero yo he decidido llamarme Demian, ella me prometió un cuerpo, ¿sabes? lo hizo durante años mientras usaba mis habilidades a su servicio, el de los Al Ghul, para ser más precisos, pero jamás. ¡Ni en su alumbramiento! lo cumplió. —Nightwing se retrajo hacia atrás, intentó llamar a su padre, pedir refuerzos, pero el comunicador en su oído parecía muerto. No tenía nada más que estática del otro lado, la sombra seguía avanzando hacia él, eran idénticos en cada detalle con excepción de heridas menores que se había ganado Damian por desobedecer a su padre y retar a quién no debía ser retado.

—¿Me quieres? —pronunció ahora que había topado con pared y lo tenía prácticamente sobre la piel. —Nightwing negó, haciendo un nuevo intento por ponerse de pie, esa cosa físicamente podría ser idéntica a su hermano pero en definitiva, no era él.

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó ahora, colocando el filo de la espada sobre su pecho, dibujo una línea, apenas rozando la ropa, subió con la hoja hasta colocarla en su cuello, Dick sudo frío, paso saliva por la garganta y aguardó su final. —Responde. —solicitó el demonio comenzando a presionar con la hoja. Él pensó en la respuesta, tarea estúpida puesto que la respuesta era clara. —Es mi hermano, —respondió de inmediato. —claro que lo quiero. —¿Morirías por él? —preguntó Demian adquiriendo un brillo peculiar en los ojos, destellaban como los de un gato, un color imposible entre verde, ámbar y oro. La respuesta del moreno volvió a ser afirmativa, el temor que sintió en un principio había comenzado a desaparecer, eso no hacía feliz a la sombra. Demian se alimentaba del miedo, razón fundamental de que tras siete años, siguiera hallando cobijo en el heredero de los Al Ghul.

Nightwing levantó el rostro, sin importarle que la hoja de metal cortara su carne, un hilo carmesí comenzó a correr desde ahí, hasta desaparecer a sus pies, Demian retrocedió un poco, no entendía lo que hacía hasta que habló. —Claro que moriría por él, pero no hasta verlo primero.

El guerrero se levantó de súbito, un nuevo enfrentamiento comenzó a suceder entre él y la sombra. Los movimientos de Demian eran precisos, había aprendido bien al vivir en el interior de su hermano pero la mejor parte no era esta. La mejor parte estaba en el hecho de que a él, los golpes físicos no lo afectaban, era como pelear contra el aire, un montón de ceniza o agua estancada, rápidamente el guerrero se comenzó a cansar, eso lo aprovechó él, lo acorraló contra una de las estanterías, aledaña a aquellas otras que ya habían dejado de arder, lo miró a los ojos, la diferencia de estaturas para una sombra era fácilmente superable, se igualo a su altura, también a su edad. Dick se quedó de una pieza, ante la versión adulta de Damian, una que pasaría por la de un Bruce Wayne en la flor de la vida.

Su mentor, su padre, fue el que finalmente, colocó la estocada fatal, sobre la boca del estómago, lo desangró, lenta, deliciosa y copiosamente, enterrando la hoja de su espada hasta el fondo, hasta que él ya no se movió y poco después, cuando la sombra había unido su cuerpo al suyo y sentía además de la vida escaparse por la herida en su vientre, su aliento contra la piel, espetó.

—Despierta.

.

Nightwing lo hizo y lo primero que observó fue la luz insidiosa de una lámpara sobre sus ojos, siseo por lo bajo, manoteo para alejarla, cuando se fue, lo siguiente que vio fue el gesto altivo de su padre, enfundado en la máscara del murciélago, se llevó la mano libre al estómago, había gruesas vendas en el lugar donde —en el sueño— había estado la herida.

—No te muevas, recibiste un fuerte impacto en la sien, además de heridas de las que debiste haber sido mucho más consciente antes de decidir venir hasta aquí.

—¿Qué clase de heridas?—preguntó a la vez que comenzaba a levantar la venda a fin de poder recorrer con sus propios dedos la piel. _—No puede ser cierto…_ —pronunció para sí, al tiempo que desprendía la tela. —Tranquilo. —ordenó su padre pero él no lo escuchó, se quitó la venda, levantó la gasa, después se arrebató los guantes y palpó la herida, era la misma, la que el sueño o pesadilla le infringió.

—¿¡Dónde está…—se levantó de súbito, al hacerlo fue consciente de que no eran los únicos ahí, protección civil había llegado, además de cuantioso número de bomberos y personal de policía.

—Red Hood está con él, la estructura se vino abajo, tienes suerte de que alguien encontrara tu cuerpo y lo sacara de ahí.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo hiciste tú? —Batman resopló por lo bajo, el día que uno de ellos no encontrara motivo para reprocharle algo, en verdad se ufanaría.

—No, como dije, tienes heridas de las que debiste ser más consciente antes de…

—¿Es en serio? —interrumpió. —¡Me vas a reclamar por querer venir a buscar a…!

—¡Con una herida como esa, que te convierte en un estorbo más que en un aliado, sí!

—¿Qué carajo? —respondió Nightwing comenzando a perder los estribos.

—Escucha, sé que te sientes culpable por…

—¿Culpable, yo? ¡Y es que a caso tú no sientes nada! —gritó a todo pulmón y algunos civiles tuvieron que hacerse a un lado y fingir que no habían escuchado nada. Red Robin se acercó entonces, tenía el traje de combate casi tan estropeado como el suyo, pero las heridas eran menores, Batman tenía un punto al usar su maldita capa, ayudaba a esquivar golpes, balas, prácticamente lo que fuera que dirigieran directamente hacia él.

—¿Quieren una habitación privada? —preguntó con sarcasmo, aunque lo cierto era que se alegraba de que el primer Robin estuviera tan bien como para comenzar a gritar.

—¿Dónde está Hood? —preguntó Dick, pasando se su padre y dirigiéndose únicamente a él.

—Siguiendo una ruta a través de los acueductos, tiene a Damian y a otro chico que al parecer también era víctima del "tratamiento especial" de Amadeus Warren.

—¿Has hablado con él?

—Hace como diez minutos, entró en una zona donde la señal se cortó.

—¿Qué tan profunda?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué tan profunda es esa zona? Los comunicadores que tenemos no pierden la señal tan fácil, ¿No pensaste en eso?

—¿Por qué estás tan paranoico de pronto? —refutó Red a manera defensiva, puesto que la idea de que su amante y hermano estuvieran en problemas no le parecía divertida.

—¡Porque lo que intento decir es que algo que se parecía a Damian fue lo que me atacó!

—Dick…—insistió Batman. —Red se llevó las manos al rostro, como si estuviera intentando contar hasta diez antes de mandar a Nightwing al demonio.

—Es cierto, esto no me lo hizo un Talón.

—Escucha, —intervino Red Robin. —inhalaste una cantidad importante de humo…

—¡No estoy alucinando! ¡Cómo tampoco lo estaba Damian —la segunda mención a su hijo hizo que Batman se alejara de ellos. Ya había tenido bastante de todo esto. "locura compartida" había leído en algún sitio que al tratar pacientes en condiciones similares aquel se volvía el estado de todos los que habitaban en el mismo lugar.

Red colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Dick, lo animo a recostarse sobre la camilla, lo cierto era que tenía un semblante horrible y que posiblemente las palabras de Bruce no estuvieran del todo erradas. La culpa, te puede llevar a niveles insospechados, al igual que la contrición y el arrepentimiento. Suspiró para sus adentros al tiempo que intentaba olvidar un par de ojos azules acompañados de una extensa cabellera rubia, la misma donde incontables noches había enredado los dedos y pensado, que podría ser feliz, si lo hacía cada noche hasta envejecer.

—Sólo intenta relajarte un poco, ¿quieres? Llamaré a Babs para que alguien del equipo pase por ti. —Dick volvió a maldecir lo precario de su estado, si pudiera ponerse en pie les patearía el trasero a ambos, pero como no podía, intentó apelar a su último As bajo la manga.

—Si es verdad que te importa Todd me creerás.

.

—¿Las ves? —pregunto el niño que había comenzado a pegarse a su costado. Hood asintió. Desde hacía un rato había comenzado a notar las sombras del rededor bailar en torno a sus cuerpos, en un principio lo atribuyó a ideas suyas, luego se fue dando cuenta de que si bien, las sombras parecían moverse y concentrarse en un punto específico, las de ellos permanecían igual, al menos la de él y la del chico, pues en lo referente a Damian, su cuerpo no parecía poseer ninguna. Lo llevaba a cuestas, podía sentir su calor y peso, pero si giraba el rostro, o lo bajaba, para observar su reflejo en las paredes aledañas o el agua a sus pies, sólo aparecía su silueta y la de nadie más. Como si no existiera, como si el que sostuviera fuera un fantasma, un espejismo, pero no un...—el chico buscó su mano izquierda, la encontró y se aferró a ella, él levanto el rostro del examen visual que hacía de su hermano menor en dirección de él y observó el temor en sus ojos.

Las sombras se estaban uniendo, ganando una forma, algo desgarbado, humanoide y de atrayente fortaleza, con una pistola no podría enfrentarse a eso, mucho menos con los batarangs o una maldita granada. Necesitaba luz, un halo, algo con qué dispersarlas, pero en ese lugar, —en el maldito acueducto— lejos estaban de encontrar una rendija que tuviera luz.

—Quédate atrás de mi. —ordenó al pelirrojo. —el menor asintió y se replegó un par de pasos detrás de él, miró a Damian, su cuerpo que hasta ahora había seguido moviéndose por acción del otro, es decir, que no había dado una sola señal de que fuera a despertar o supiera, qué es lo que estaba pasando.

En el Sanatorio era igual, cuando la sombra se escurría por su cuerpo, cuando el doctor lo violentaba hasta tal extremo permanecía horas como si estuviera muerto. La idea lo alarmó, al demonio debió hacerlo por igual puesto que revisó al niño poco antes de hacerle una segunda solicitud.

—¿Crees que puedas cuidar de él? —asintió de nuevo, acto seguido Hood, bajo a Damian hasta colocarlo en el piso, sólo serían unos minutos. Un pequeño interludio, nada que se interpusiera entre su salida y el departamento que compartía con Tim.

 ** _—¡Entrega el cuerpo!_** —se escuchó de pronto. —Hood puso todos sus instintos alerta, el chico corrió a hacerse un ovillo junto a Damian, él intentó protegerlos, o al menos cortar el paso entre esa cosa y los niños.

—No te hará nada, demonio. —comentó Colín.

—Red Hood. —respondió él y le habría encantado ofrecer algún gesto amable a ese niño, pero con la máscara resultaba prácticamente imposible.

—No te interpongas en su camino, sólo lo quiere a él.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó, esta vez sin mirarlo. Tomó la posición defensiva e intentó recordar si lo que llevaba en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta era una luz de bengala o un cartucho de dinamita. ¿Por qué llevaría alguna de esas dos cosas, para empezar?

—En la mansión fue lo mismo. —insistió Wilkes. —los objetos rotos, perdidos, el incendio. Todo eso lo hizo porque Amadeus, también lo quería a él.

—¿Quererlo, para qué? —Hood entendía cada vez menos y se molestaba cada vez más.

La sombra ante él, ya era casi de su estatura y lo peor no era eso, sino que comenzaba a creer que reconocía las facciones del pequeño D en él.

—La sangre, él dijo algo sobre la sangre...

.

—¡El doctor, Arkham está muerto! —grito una vocecita traviesa a la vez que protección civil extraía de entre escombros su cuerpo. Batman se acercó a ellos, ahora eran un promedio de doce niños los que se vanagloriaban con ello, advirtió el brillo peculiar de sus ojos, había todo, menos lamento u horror por el acto de contemplar un cuerpo.

—Disculpen que les pregunte, pero ¿lo acaban de llamar Arkham? —se arrodilló a su altura, tres de los chicos estaban impresionados de ver a Batman, el resto seguían mirando el cuerpo en la plancha.

—Ese es su nombre, señor. —respondió una voz más, la misma niña que él había rescatado, de cabellos cortos y anaranjados.

—No, su nombre es Amadeus Warren.

—Sí, eso lo que les dicen a todos, para que nos metan aquí. —respondió otra chica de cabellos cortos color negro y flequillo rosado, tenía algunos piercings en el rostro, miraba el cadáver con el mismo brillo de satisfacción que los otros, acto seguido, tomó la mano de Carrie y ambas corrieron a acercarse al cuerpo, protección civil les dijo que se mantuviera detrás de la línea amarilla, ninguna de las dos hizo caso, se colocaron justo frente a lo que quedaba de él y lo miraron como si fuera lo que por noches enteras habían deseado.

—Alfred. —llamó al mayordomo ahora que la espina de la duda se había instalado en su ser.

—¿Señor? ¡Qué alegría escucharlo! ¿cómo se…?

—Ahora no, busca todo lo que encuentres de Amadeus Arkham.

—Por supuesto, será un placer. —Alfred carraspeó molesto al otro lado de la línea, había esperado por lo menos saber el estado de cada uno de ellos, pero con su señor jamás se podía. Ingresó en los archivos públicos y luego de un par de clics fue que lo halló.

—Fundó el asilo tras el suicidio de su madre, diagnosticada durante años por enfermedad mental. Según los registros esa tragedia sólo fue la primera de muchas, su esposa e hija, fueron atacadas por uno de sus pacientes que escapó de la penitenciaría de Metropolis; violadas y asesinadas, así fue como las encontró al volver a su casa, luego de venir a Ciudad Gótica a supervisar la construcción del asilo. Poco después de ese evento, él mismo tuvo que ser internado. La condición de su madre debió ser hereditaria, ya que lo último que hizo fue trazar una especie de ritual demoniaco sobre las paredes de su celda, usando como tinta su sangre. Intentaba ofrecer un tributo, a fin de obtener…

—Inmortalidad. —concluyó Batman. Recordaba ahora el resto de su expediente, lo aislaron para que no se dañara a sí mismo, pero aún así continuó haciéndolo, trazando el hechizo, con uñas y dientes hasta el día de su muerte, que se calificó de suicidio, pero ahora sabía que no había sido así.

Cortó la comunicación con su aliado y con el resto de ellos estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no ser porque de repente un estremecedor sonido le hizo temer lo peor. Era la voz de Red Hood, como si se estuviera extinguiendo.

.

—Te dije que entregaras el cuerpo…—susurró Demian a la vez que soltaba la humanidad del segundo hermano, Red Hood se escurrió en caída libre a la nada, la sangre manaba de sus formas de manera copiosa. El daño en este guerrero había sido mayor, puesto que estaba más aterrorizado de lo que esperó.

Miró a los niños con el rostro ligeramente impregnado de sangre, la saboreo a conciencia. La sangre de los "resurrectos" siempre sabía mejor, debía ser algún toque divino o maldito, no lo sabía con seguridad. Un alma así de noble no podía haber tocado el infierno o quién sabe, quizá lo tocó, pero hasta el demonio mismo, como a él. Lo rechazo.

—Aléjate de ese cuerpo o serás el siguiente. —solicitó de manera amable y Colín se aferró aún más a Damian, cerró los ojos, recordó sus plegarias y en esta ocasión, por extraño que pareciera, funcionó.

—¡Aléjate tú de ellos o romperé el juramento que hice de no asesinar!

Red Robin había acudido a su encuentro, aunque contrario de sus deseos, lo había hecho en el momento exacto en que a Hood, le rebanaban el cuello de un lado al otro. _—Es sólo una sombra._ —se recordó internamente. Eso fue lo que le dijo Nightwing, lo que sea que le hiciera a él, se lo había hecho a su amante, pero no era letal, estaba en su mente, sólo en su mente, pero el problema con eso estaba en que la mente de Todd, no era muy estable en lo que a la muerte se refiere.

 _—Mmmh…_ —Demian saboreó sus dedos una vez más, miró a la avecilla nueva y comentó. —este debe ser mi día de suerte, quería hacerlo poco a poco, pero al parecer a ustedes, en verdad les gusta morir.

La insinuación enloqueció a Drake, Jason Todd no estaba muerto, no se moriría ahí ya que él mismo se lo había prohibido. Y ese sucio bastardo, que era el mismo que había conocido aquella noche en un bar, jamás, desde que descubrieron quién era quién, se había atrevido a contradecirlo o retarlo.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

N/A: Saluditos! Sé que les prometí una escena Tim/Todd pero como entenderán, decidí hacerlos sufrir un poquito. En la siguiente entrega serán todos suyos. Y sin más que agregar. ¿Qué les pareció la entrada de John Constantine? ¿Teorías sobre quién es el ángel y quién el demonio?, ¿Teorías sobre qué carajos estoy haciendo? Todas son bienvenidas.

Se me cuidan como siempre, un beso a los que comentan.  
PD: Estoy de fiesta! Nunca creí que esta historia superara los 10 cap, pero ha sido gracias a ustedes! Les mando un fortísimo abrazo. De verdad. Hasta la próxima.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Intruso._**  
 ** _XI_**

* * *

.

El miedo.

¿Hacía cuantas noches que él no pensaba en el miedo? naturalmente, al seguir esta línea de vida, constantemente pensaba en el riesgo, en la adrenalina alimentando sus venas, el sudor corriendo por el cuerpo, la sangre hirviendo. Pensaba que cualquier golpe podría ser el ultimo, cualquier bala, o estocada proferida por la mano de algún enemigo aireado, la que daría en el cerebro, corazón o algún órgano interno que el material de su indumentaria no pudiera bloquear y ahí es donde quedaría, en el asfalto, cubierto por sangre, porquería y lluvia.

Tenía la imagen grabada a fuego lento en su cabeza, después de todo, él ya había visto a algunas personas morir en circunstancias similares, presas de una herida que no logró cicatrizar, un golpe que no pudieron esquivar, una traición, que no se llegaron a esperar. Red Robin pensaba en todo esto a medida que esquivaba otro zarpazo que buscaba ser letal, la capa detrás de su cuerpo ya era casi inexistente, Demian se la había arrebatado con aquellas manos como garras y es que si con los dos mayores se había mostrado con la apariencia de su hermano menor, con él se había presentado de la manera oscura y desgarbada con que él lo asociaba.

Una figura alta y delgada, casi esquelética pero de apremiante fortaleza, brazos y piernas considerablemente más largos del promedio, el rostro pálido, de ojos rasgados, aún parecido al de Damian, si este pudiera pasar por un arlequín o payaso. La dentadura era blanca, afilada, sonreía como un tiburón cada que una de sus garras lo lograba atrapar.

Demian lo había preferido así, la figura del pequeño D no funcionaría con este, estaba acostumbrado a pelear con su hermano, conocía sus virtudes, además de debilidades, pero el punto aquí no era ese.

No podía usar su fas puesto que el verdadero hijo de papi estaba aún desparramado en el piso, sobre las piernas de aquel otro que susurraba a su oído como si pudiera hacerlo despertar cuando la realidad era que ya nadie podría despertarlo, sonrío a suficiencia a medida que pensaba en esto. Su cuerpo se estaba poniendo frío, tenía que tomarlo ahora o dejar que se pudriera.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —pregunto el petirrojo a medida que él observaba el tercer cuerpo en el piso.

La sangre del resurrecto le había sentado bien a su ser, quería probarlo de nuevo y de hecho se le ocurría que podía hacerlo. Este juguete no era tan divertido como los anteriores, nada parecía asustarlo, estaba preparado para morir. Esa escena de su cuerpo frío y tieso era la que le daba los buenos días cada maldito día de su vida y él, al igual que el Doctor Amadeus Arkham, disfrutaba ampliamente de hacer a sus víctimas sufrir.

¿Estaba molesto?, eso era cierto, ¿en el límite de sus fuerzas? sin lugar a dudas, ¿pero temía, como el pequeño Al Ghul al que rompieron sus huesos el día que se atrevió a declinar, como el guerrero de azul que tembló de la cabeza a los pies, al creer en la posibilidad de que el objeto de su afecto, ese que permanecía dormido y por ende aun prohibido lo pudiera asesinar, o como el ominoso guerrero de la capucha roja que se quedó sin aliento en el momento en que lo derrotó? No, este oponente perdió la capacidad de sentir temor en el instante mismo que su corazón se rompió, era un autómata, algo similar a un ente sin alma y para una sombra que se alimenta de almas, eso no resultaba divertido. El cuerpo en el piso soltó algo parecido a un jadeo, ¿despertaría de un momento a otro? ¿O su beso inmortal lo enviaría al país sin retorno?

Si se moría quería disfrutarlo de nuevo, saborearlo una ultima vez y eso es lo que se decidió a hacer.

Paso del avecilla roja y usó sus alargadas extremidades para ceñirse en torno a su cuerpo, lo envolvió con sus formas, cálida, protectora y celosamente, luchó con la máscara, quería ver su rostro, la luz de sus ojos apagándose en su cara como lo hizo con los otros pero algo a su espalda se lo impidió. El guerrero de rojo y negro por fin estaba asustado. Percibió los latidos de su corazón incrementándose a niveles insospechados, la duda apareciendo en su mente, el temor.

La escena de una muerte que no era la propia sino la de este, al que ahora que prestaba atención, resultaba que amaba. Saberlo lo lleno de regocijo y en lugar de apartarse, más lo aferro.

—¡Aléjate de Jason! —demandó con voz furiosa y trémula. Primer nombre, sin apariencias o engaños, claro que lo amaba y por acto reflejo, él comenzó a desgarrar su piel, enterró las zarpas a cada lado de su cuerpo, atravesando las telas del traje de combate, derramando su sangre, el que estaba detrás soltó un suspiro ahogado y una nueva amenaza.

—¡Que lo sueltes!

—¿Que me aleje, dices? —respondió inocentemente, recuperando la apariencia joven y grácil de Damian. —pero si apenas lo estoy conociendo, tú sabes de eso, ¿no es cierto? de los placeres que ofrece este cuerpo, pero no te preocupes, no soy un monstruo, cuando obtenga lo que quiero de él...te dejaré el resto. —La criatura abrió sus labios, los humedeció con la lengua y acto seguido lamió su cuello, sobre la incisión que él mismo había abierto, saboreando la sangre, jadeando de placer al hacerlo, Jason ni siquiera se inmutó, Red cerró ambos puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sabía asesinar, claro que podía hacerlo, conocía la anatomía humana casi tan bien como cualquier médico y conocía el cuerpo de Todd, casi tan bien como él mismo.

Cada cicatriz, cada lunar, cada línea de expresión y aunado a ello, cada pesadilla, recuerdo, temor. Sí, él conocía todo eso del mercenario, justiciero y asesino porque en su momento él se lo mostró. Desnudó su cuerpo y también su alma a él, sabrá el diablo por qué y era por eso que él no podía dejarlo morir. Quizá porque se lo había prometido a sí mismo, quizá porque lo amaba más de lo que en sueños húmedos e íntimos recovecos estaría dispuesto admitir, o porque era un héroe, y rescatar personas de las garras de la muerte era lo que estaba obligado a hacer. No lo sabía con certeza, lo único seguro en este endemoniado juego era que miró a su objetivo, aunque no sin antes desviar el rostro, en dirección de los menores que continuaban agazapados uno sobre el otro a la espera de que el ritual de sangre cesara.

El verdadero Damian estaba ahí, con el pecho desnudo, lastimado por increíble cantidad de heridas, muchas de las cuales se las hicieron con instrumentos de los cuales conocía el nombre más no el uso, ni el nivel de tortura.

Su corazón se llenó de odio, ese sentimiento que casi siempre estaba presente pero que como un ciego insistía en ignorar, porque si le hacia caso, sabía que perdería el control, inclusive mas que su amante o el pequeño Damian, gustaba de ejercer justicia, pero lo que no decía a los demás, lo que jamás confesaría delante de nadie, es que lo hacía, pensando en la infinidad de maneras que existían de asesinar a su igual. Sonrío, humedeciendo él mismo sus labios, el sabor a oxido y sal estaba presente, había abierto su carne al ser testigo de como esa sombra, ese farsante que vestía las ropas asesinas de La liga de Asesinos se deleitaba con la sangre de su amado, su amante, su amor. Tomó sus armas, comenzando a caminar pausadamente hacia él.

Dicen que la muerte debe ser seductora, silenciosa y galante, por eso nadie se resiste a su encanto y así es como él, pretendía ser.

Encendió las luces de bengala, recordando por qué es que llevaba dos. Una era la propia, la otra se la dio el estúpido de Todd argumentando que él no precisaba de ninguna, veía mejor que él en la oscuridad y quizá fuera cierto, algunas noches, al contemplar su rostro mientras hacían el amor, motivados por ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el vacío interior, veía sus ojos destellar como los de un gato, una mezcla entre azul, gris y plata que le recodaba el color de la luna, las estrellas que estaban en el cielo, desde la primera vez que se prometieron lo eterno. No con palabras, jamás las hubo, ni las habría entre ellos, eran demasiado orgullosos para confesar un sentimiento del que sabían poco menos que nada, pero que era real, porque estaba presente cada vez que se miraban.

Sorprendió a la sombra como había previsto, enterrando las luces a cada lado de su maldito cerebro, la endemoniada cosa siseo, bramó dolorosamente, se descompuso en una especie de líquido negro que impregno sus manos y el pecho de Todd, la sola idea de que estuviera sobre él lo lleno de furia. No iba a tocarlo, nadie mas que él podía tocarlo, de la misma manera, que nadie mas que él, podía lastimar al puñetero hijo de Bruce Wayne, era su hermano, claro que lo detestaba por ser un maldito pesado pero también lo entendía y cuidaba, a su muy caótica e impersonal manera.

Llamó a la sombra, adquiriendo la posición defensiva y sin borrar la sonrisa pendenciera del rostro. Lo había lastimado, Grayson estaba en lo cierto, todo sucedía en su mente, era como una especie de ilusión óptica, como estar bajo el influjo del gas del espantapájaros y eso lo sabía porque el cuerpo de Todd no se desangraba más, estaba inconsciente, eso era todo, presa de sus propia oscuridad y pesadilla interna. Él conocía las sombras, por eso esta no lo aterraba, pero Demian conocía el corazón humano, era la personificación física y espiritual de todo lo que ocultaban los seres humanos: el deseo, la avaricia, el resentimiento, la ansiedad. Adquirió una nueva forma ahora, estaba furioso porque la luz de bengala lo había lastimado y hacia centurias que él no experimentaba atisbo alguno de dolor, iba a calarlo profundo, recordarle el instante mismo en que deseó con todas sus fuerzas, perder la razón.

.

Batman descendió todo lo rápido que pudo, primero había tenido que atravesar el terreno que comprendía la totalidad de la mansión, rodear un pequeño bosque, encontrar la cañería, volar la tapa y meterse cual rata en ella. Ahora corría con el alma en un hilo, siguiendo un único camino que eventualmente lo llevo, a una escena que le heló el corazón.

En el piso había un chico que se aferraba a Damian a la vez que suplicaba a toda deidad conocida que por favor lo hiciera despertar para que así lo pudiera sacar, había heridas en su pecho, un camino cruel de punciones sobre el torso de su hijo que apenas si subía y bajaba en señal de que respiraba, a tres metros de ellos se encontraba Red Hood, la mascara sobre el rostro, el cuerpo aparentemente desprovisto de vida, sobre un cuantioso charco de sangre y en el punto medio de ellos, la guerrera sin rostro, Spoiler tenía a Red Robin, lo había tomado con una mano por el cuello, con la otra le había enterrado los dedos, atravesó la cavidad torácica de una forma que él no se explicaba y hurgaba en el interior a la vez que su hijo se retorcía y jadeaba, el brazo de la guerrera impregnado de sangre al igual que el largo de sus ropas y el piso, él grito como un loco, la única prohibición que sabía y se lanzó sobre ellos, Spoiler le arrojó a Red, él lo atrapó mirando el orificio en su pecho, la sangre caliente, manando, como agua de río, entre sus temblorosos dedos sin que él la pudiera frenar. Su hijo se aferró a él, intentó hablar pero lo que susurró no pudo escucharlo.

Spoiler reía, reía como una loca, hasta que su voz se distorsiono y pasó de ser femenina a varonil al igual que su cuerpo que perdió estatura y proporción.

—Te estaba esperando, padre. —Batman se congeló de nuevo al escuchar la voz de su hijo, Red Robin seguía aferrado a él, le susurro al oído, le dijo que la luz era lo único que podía herirlo y que todo estaba en su mente, esa cosa podía ver a través de su alma, usar su peor pesadilla en contra suya y era por eso que él, iba a perder el sentido ahora. Bruce lo acomodo en el piso, recorrió su pecho con manos nerviosas, ninguna incisión, no había charco de sangre, ni sobre Red Robin, ni bajo Red Hood.

—Siempre los has querido más a ellos, que a mi, ¿No es cierto, padre? —Batman rechinó los dientes, esa cosa que se erguía ante él era idéntica a su hijo, pero debía recordarse que no era él.

—¿¡Quién o qué eres!? —demandó saber furioso. Los músculos tensos, la posición defensiva, el que no era su hijo sonrió a él, el cuerpo de un niño pero la perversión y malicia de un monstruo.

—Es cierto, tú jamás me has visto como lo que soy, un niño solo, perdido, arrancado de los brazos de la vida y arrojado a los pies de la muerte. No, para ti sólo soy esto.

Demian alteró su figura, hasta aparecer adulto ante él. Una imagen de la misma estatura, ancha de hombros y de envidiable musculatura, envestida en un traje de combate consistente en un abrigo de corte militar, pantalones negros y botas a juego, el emblema del murciélago no estaba en su pecho, jamás se lo había ganado, pero no había venido a ganar, sino a arrebatar.

—¿¡Cómo!? —se preguntó Bruce, pero el tiempo de las preguntas, ya había terminado.

La sombra arremetió contra él, las armas en mano que contrario de toda creencia consistían en un par de armas de fuego, disparó a diestra y siniestra. A los cuerpos en el piso que recibieron los impactos tanto en la cabeza como en el pecho, él los llamó a gritos, tanto a Drake como a Todd, los lloró de manera interna, aun a sabiendas de que esto no era más que una elaborada puesta en escena, el espacio a su alrededor también se vio alterado, ya no eran los acueductos, era el callejón que le arrebató a sus padres y él estaba contra la pared de ladrillo con el alma en un hilo esquivando balas que Damian dirigía a él, sin atreverse aún a asestar el tiro de gracia.

—¿No te cansas un solo día de verme así? —él lo negó todo, con el corazón agitado. Era su pesadilla, eso era cierto. Nada lo aterraba más que la idea de que su hijo pudiera crecer y convertirse en eso. Un asesino a sueldo, en pos del mejor postor.

—Yo no los maté ¿sabes? ni siquiera había venido al mundo, ni siquiera habías conocido a mi madre, ni siquiera habías decidido hacer de la sangre tu sombra y de la muerte tu estampa.

—Eso no es…

—Claro que es cierto, la sombra de muerte que arrastras a tus pies es basta. ¿por qué otra razón mi madre se fijaría en ti?

—Damian…

 _—Demian_ —corrigió la sombra. —Bruce se alteró un poco más, recordando la voz de su hijo en desesperado llanto al preguntar por su nombre.

—¿¡Qué eres, cómo sabes todo eso sobre nosotros!?

—Lo sé porque puedo verlo, en la mirada que le diriges cada día de sus vidas. Él te busca constantemente, pero tú solo lo apartas.

—¡Mientes!

—No lo hago, _"sólo es una distracción que envió Thalía para entorpecer mis planes, el arma, el instrumento, el hijo no deseado y por ende jamás amado"_ —Hereje pronunció todo esto usando la voz de él. Batman se replegó hacia atrás, las manos cerradas en dos puños perfectos. Eran sus pensamientos, sus muy malditos, oscuros y recónditos pensamientos.

—¡Nada de lo que pensé es cierto!

—Claro que lo es, Ni siquiera lo entiendes, lo viste con tus propios ojos, en el zoológico de Ciudad Gótica, rompiste su corazón en pedazos sin saber que era una herida que ya consideraba cerrada, abriste las suturas, una por una y no conforme con eso, hurgaste en su interior hasta que algo dentro de él se quebró.

—¡No! ¡No voy a escuchar más de esto! —Bruce arremetió contra él, escapando a cuantiosa cantidad de balas, algunas atinaron en su cuerpo, la mayoría de ellas terminó en la capa, lo inmovilizó de manera rápida, le arrebató las armas, Hereje apenas si se inmutó. Si era cuerpo a cuerpo como lo quería, entonces era así como lo tendría. Cerró los puños, golpeo a su padre, en el rostro, las costillas y la boca del estómago, habría que anotar ahora que sus puños volvían a estar vestidos de aquellas cosas como diminutas dagas, abrió su piel, desgarró las telas de su apremiante indumentaria, la sangre del viejo se le antojó añeja, muy diferente a la de sus hijos aunque claro está, ninguno de ellos era suyo. Saboreó la raíz de la sangre que le fue prometida, y en contra de toda voluntad otorgada, no había duda. Él era su creador, el padre del recipiente y saberlo, lo orilló a ser codicioso, lamió sus puños, las afiladas puntas de ambos nudillos a la vez que Bruce Wayne recuperaba el control de su ser.

No había peleado con nada parecido en su vida, era humo, ceniza, aceite que con cada embestida se desvanecía y esparcía por el aire en forma de multitud de murciélagos hasta volver a adquirir su forma que era altanera y galante. Jamás imaginó el día que vería a su hijo adulto ante él, la ilusión de todo padre debe ser esta, o la de todo hijo. La que a él le fue arrebatada pues jamás sabría si había logrado erguirse más alto que Thomas Wayne en el mundo, Demian era más alto que él, su mirada mucho más sombría que la propia y peleaba de la misma manera arrebatada e injusta que todos los malditos asesinos que llegó a enfrenar en la liga. Lo vio sonreír a él, dedicarle una reverencia y entonces comprendió la grandeza de su error.

Este no era su hijo, ¡era una ilusión, su pesadilla! Los malditos terrores de su trastornada alma porque él llegó en el momento que intentaba poner fin a todo cabo suelto en su vida. Ultimaría a la corte de los Búhos, recuperaría su ciudad, volvería reales los ideales de sus padres, pero en lugar de eso…

—Te encontraste con un engendro y es aquí dónde estamos. —declaró Hereje mostrando un elemento nuevo en la decoración.

El cuerpo de Damian aparecía en el mismo lugar donde yacieron sus padres, recordó sus palabras, lo que escribió en su libreta. _"me tiendo entre ellos, sabiéndome solo, vacío, quizá hasta deseando, estar muerto"_

—No…—esbozó el padre, pero en esta realidad, lo peor ya había pasado.

Aquel era su estado, lo confirmó a medida que la sombra tras él continuaba hablando, el caballero de la noche no pudo soportarlo y se tendió junto a él, lo tomó en brazos, las heridas en su torno a su pecho se volvieron a abrir, comenzaron a sangrar. Unas heridas diminutas y crueles de las que no sabía nada, al igual que sucedía con el resto que atravesaba su cuerpo.

—¿Ahora lo ves? —inquirió la sombra. —él asintió, claro que veía a su hijo y claro que sentía su cuerpo, frío, tieso, desprovisto de aliento. Se maldijo de manera interna por no haberlo escuchado, no haberlo cuidado, ni siquiera haberlo intentado.

—¿Quieres estar con él? ¿con ellos? —Bruce asintió de nuevo. En el espacio aledaño, aparecieron los cuerpos de sus hijos, los otros tres Robins, con heridas que aparentaban ser abiertas por Batarangs. ¿él lo había hecho? ¿los había asesinado? —Sabes que sí. —aseguró la sombra. Batman se concentró en cada uno de ellos, Dick tenía una horrible herida por lo bajo de la espalda, Tim en los brazos, extendidos de lado a lado, como si pretendieran arrancarlos, Jason tenía perforado el cráneo, ni siquiera se veía su cara, el impacto del arma debió ser tan fatal que dejó un agujero negro en el lugar donde debería estar la identidad de su segundo hijo. Apretó los párpados, soltó el aliento, estrechó un poco más al que tenía contra el pecho. Su hijo, su único hijo, aquel que poseía algunos atributos suyos, pero en su mayoría los heredó de Thalía, esa belleza mística, elegante, el cuerpo delgado, ligeramente bronceado, los ojos medio rasgados que ahora que caía en la cuenta, ya no se abrirían más para él. Mordió sus labios para reprimir el grito, derramó cuantiosa cantidad de lágrimas, acto seguido, sintió el cañón de un arma contra la nuca, esa clase de arma no es la que solía utilizar Damian, con toda seguridad, ni siquiera sabía empuñar una, él no se lo había enseñado y los asesinos de la liga gustaban más de usar armas tradicionales, el hecho de que la tuviera contra la piel, era un indicativo más de todo lo que estaba maldito y corrupto en su vida.

"Un niño pierde a sus padres por un par de balas de un individuo insignificante"  
"Un hombre pierde a sus hijos por no tener la capacidad de alejarlos del peligro"

—Error. —susurró Demian. —Un hombre pierde a sus hijos por no tener la capacidad, de olvidar el pasado.

El sonido de la detonación se escuchó como un eco expandiéndose al infinito, la pesadilla terminó en ese precioso segundo. Los cuerpos desaparecieron, el callejón, junto con todo el dolor y los recuerdos. En tiempo real, de regreso en la alcantarilla, la cabeza del murciélago cayó. Esto es algo que solo el niño pelirrojo pudo ver, sus brazos vacíos, el cuerpo en un rictus de indescriptible dolor. La sombra sonrió airosa, triunfante, bajó el arma que no era tal y dirigió su afilada mirada en dirección de él.

Colín se replegó con el niño que pese a todo intento seguía dormido, intentó descifrar el método para activar su "transformación" la maldición que lo convertía en un monstruo, pero entre más lo pensaba, la sombra más se acercaba.

—Aléjate de él o compartirás su destino. —demandó aquel con la espada en manos, Wilkes admiró el filo de la hoja, supo que sería su final, pero en lugar de soltarlo, más lo aferró.

—No…—fue lo único que dijo, acto seguido, evocó sus plegarias y su cuerpo se llenó de un profundo dolor…

* * *

 **-.o.O.o.-**

 _...Yo me entrego del todo a ti, y en prueba de mi filial afecto, te consagro este día, mis ojos, mis oídos, mi lengua y mi corazón,  
en una palabra, todo mi ser, ya que soy todo tuyo…_

.

Constantine odiaba ese tipo de plegarias de total afecto, devoción y consagración, las odiaba porque si bien, fueron creadas para generar un vínculo entre los hombres y su creador, dicho mensaje no siempre era bien recibido. Los dioses permanecen sordos, absortos en su creación, pero los demonios. Oh, esos sí que son todo oídos. Tú podrías estar entregando tu corazón y alma de buena voluntad a las sombras, sin siquiera ser consciente de estar haciéndolo y por la espesa nube de oscuridad que comenzaba a formarse sobre ese lugar distante, apostaría su mano derecha a que era eso lo que pasaba. Ordenó a su viejo amigo Chas que apurara el paso.

"La oscuridad en Ciudad Gótica nunca se acaba", ya había escuchado antes ese cantar, nunca le había prestado atención, hasta ahora, que se adentraba en sus calles y olisqueaba sus escondrijos. La maldad era basta, una criatura demoníaca detrás de otra, las había en todas las formas, tamaños y profundidad de daño. No debía distraerse con eso, y tampoco debía hacerles saber que él se encontraba ahí. Una pelea entre terrestres y oscuros era lo último que quería y necesitaba. Además le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, la plegaria del ángel seguía resonando en su mente, como si fuera él quien la enunciara.

 _…¡Oh, madre bondadosa! guárdame y protégeme, como hijo tuyo que soy…_

 **-.o.O.o.-**

* * *

—¡Tú ya no eres mi hijo! —había enunciado Thalía, poco después de que el gremio lo hubiera arrastrado hasta ahí. Rompieron sus ropas, abrieron su carne, ensuciaron su rostro, rodillas y manos. Él no entendía por qué era tan malo lo que había hecho. Sólo dejó escapar a uno, un muchacho que gritó aterrorizado tan pronto como lo vio. No parecía de cuidado, no representaba un riesgo para su misión o el gremio, así que él, le ordenó se largara y los dejara en paz.

Grave error.

—Madre, perdóname…—Thalía lo golpeo en el rostro a manera de respuesta. Siempre olvidaba que no debía llamarla así cuando estaba enfadada, se llevó la mano a la mejilla hinchada, ella lo miró con odio, acto seguido ordenó a un par de guardias lo llevaran al calabozo. Odiaba ese sitio, era oscuro, húmedo, frío y estrecho, pero la parte buena, era que se estaba acostumbrando a ser llevado ahí.

No protestó cuando lo arrastraron por los pasillos y por el largo de la escalera, admiró las sombras que conferían las antorchas colocadas sobre la pared de piedra, la suya nunca era parecida a la de los demás, era larga, más que el promedio y por algunos segundos parecía quedarse estancada en algún lugar. Cómo si pudiera verlo, reconocerlo, o como si estuviera tratando de explorar por su cuenta el lugar, olvidó todas esas ideas tan pronto aspiró los humores a muerte y putrefacción, escuchó la reja abrirse, el metal oxidado tras años de uso, suspiró para sus adentros, apretó los puños, con toda seguridad iban a dejarlo ahí hasta que perdiera el sentido por falta de agua o alimento, no era la primera vez que pasaba, ni sería la ultima. Se despidió de la luz crepitante del fuego, de la luz del día, inclusive del rostro de su madre, poco después una nueva orden lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Sin ropa…—ordenó el verdugo y él asintió, se desprendió de la parte superior de sus prendas, dejando la piel expuesta a la espera de alguna tanda de latigazos, el hombre lo vio de arriba a abajo, saboreo sus labios y espetó.

 _—No quisiera ser tú…_

.

Una puerta se cierra, la otra permanece abierta, la oscuridad es casi absoluta, pues en ese lugar lo único que se observa son sombras a su alrededor. La de él, como dijo es inmensa, como si de una capa o manto protector se tratara. Damian retrocedió hasta topar con pared, no entendía de qué iba este nuevo castigo. ¿Por qué el verdugo se había ido y por qué había un grupo numeroso de hombres observándolo tras las rejas como a un animal enjaulado?

—¿Conoces tus plegarias, niño bonito? —preguntó uno de ellos, de ojos vacíos y grises. Claro que las conocía, más pocas veces las había enunciado, no había tenido necesidad de creer en nada o rogar a nadie, hasta ese preciso momento, en que su cuerpo, voluntad y fe, se acabó.

* * *

 **-.o.O.o.-**

 _…Yo me entrego del todo a ti y en prueba de mi afecto, con amor filial te consagro este día todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo.  
_ _Guarda y protege, y también defiende a este hijo tuyo..._

.

Las llantas del taxi rechinaron contra el asfalto, el detective descendió incluso antes de que hiciera alto total, comenzó a correr, lo que solo él y nadie más podía ver ya tomaba forma por lo alto, como un huracán cuyo centro era el sótano, catacumbas o drenaje de ese escabroso lugar, hizo caso omiso de los señalamientos y prohibiciones del departamento de justicia, pasó por lo menos a diez elementos de largo a una velocidad imperiosa, tomó su celular en manos y ordenó a Chas encontrara la forma de profanar un cementerio.

—¿¡Qué…!?

—Necesito un contenedor, algo lo suficientemente grande para meter un cuerpo humano, un féretro, de preferencia extraído de camposanto o el Apocalipsis se iniciará en Ciudad Gótica. —La llamada terminó a la vez que su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, percibía además del rezo, imágenes confusas que debían pertenecer al creador de todo esto.

Su realidad se estaba alineando con el plano de las sombras, el mundo de los sueños y peor aún el inframundo, entró en el desagüe por una alcantarilla, sus zapatos se llenaron de porquería, la gabardina ondeando detrás de su cuerpo, enviaría la factura de la lavandería al código postal del cielo, la idea le causó gracia, la cara de Manny sería un poema si hacía eso, pero una vez más no era el momento de pensar en esto. Las imágenes que percibía iban en aumento, el dolor, la desesperación, la soledad.

Hubo una comunión en ese momento, una entre el ser que soñaba y aquel que lo liberó del tormento. Un pacto entre similares, con la diferencia de que uno poseía alma y el otro no.

Derrapó sus zapatos al observar el escenario completo: Tres cuerpos en el piso, a dos no los conocía pero el tercero era el murciélago, demasiado grande y obtuso como para dejarse vencer así como así, miró al fondo, la oscuridad y las sombras, adquiriendo una forma humana y de considerable envergadura, después un niño en el piso, ése era el que debía rescatar y sobre lo demás…

—Oh, maldición. —Miró al cielo, a sabiendas de toda la corte celestial lo estaría observando, levantó los puños en alto y comenzó a gritar. —¡Nunca dijeron nada de esto! ¡Nada de una posesión demoníaca! —A manera de respuesta algo como un inmenso trueno se hizo escuchar, iba a maldecirlos a todos, pero como comprendió segundos después, la corte de ángeles y celestes una vez más lo había abandonado. La ruptura en el techo se debía más bien a una detonación controlada lo que conllevó a que un inmenso halo de luz entrara. El demonio siseó lastimado, hirió sus oídos y despertó a los que yacían dormidos, todos menos el objeto de su apremio. John maldijo de nuevo, podía abrir un portal, desterrarlo al país de nunca jamás, pero necesitaba tiempo para todo eso y la luz del día no ayudaba.

—¡Malditos idiotas! —los llamó a todos y procedió a proferir un conjuro, el demonio lo vio, sólo a él y a nadie más, intentó arremeter en su contra, pero John conocía de temor más allá del horror mismo, el resto de espectadores todo lo que veía era a John Constantine correr en medio de sombras y escombros en dirección del menor, colocarlo sobre su regazo y dibujar una especie de rito sobre su frente.

—¿¡Qué demonios crees que...!? —gritó Batman, pero John lo miró con una expresión que quería decir: métete con lo que hago y abriré las puertas del infierno para que ni en mil años logres salir de su encierro. Red Robin dirigió una rápida mirada a Hood, éste estaba concentrado en la escena que describía a su hermano menor abriendo los ojos y labios en un rictus de total sumisión, la sombra entraba en su cuerpo, estaba de regreso y no había nada que él, o nadie pudiera hacer.

Del agujero en el techo emergió Nightwing, él había ocasionado la detonación a fin de atraer la luz y destruir esa cosa. Lo que no sabía es que las sombras necesitan un objeto al cual pertenecer, no pueden vagar libres por el mundo, de hacerlo profanarían un corazón detrás de otro y en una ciudad plagada de caos como lo es Gótica aquello se traduciría en una historia sin fin. Fue por eso que John tuvo que hacerlo, usar al menor en el piso, el que estaba vinculado sabrá el diablo por qué, a ese demonio.

Cuando el ritual terminó, todo los miembros de la familia escucharon y vieron lo mismo, la imagen de Damian, como en el sueño, suplicando, pidiendo, rogando...

 ** _—Por favor, sálvame..._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Continuará..._

* * *

N/A: Antes de que levanten las antorchas en alto y quieran incinerarme, la respuesta es sí, todo lo que acabo de escribir, lo voy a explicar más adelante...aunque si de a tiro, no entendieron nada, pueden hacer sus preguntas y yo respondo a la mayor brevedad. Besos a los que comentan y como siempre. Se me cuidan! Los amo, (Juro que no consumo drogas) Hasta la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Intruso XII_**

* * *

.

Cuando John Constantine se separó del menor lo hizo dejando un rastro carmesí a su paso. Una insignia, un símbolo fue trazado en su frente haciendo uso de su dedo índice y sanguina; la sangre de John poseía propiedades curativas aunque en esta ocasión la usó a manera de sello. Estaba maldita, por un demonio de nivel superior al de este, de modo que, a medida que fue recitando el conjuro para encerrarlo, la sombra le mostró cosas terribles, escenarios tortuosos donde aparecía el "recipiente" acompañado de bárbaros.

Hombres de guerra que rompieron sus huesos y aplastaron su espíritu bajo la adusta mirada de una gitana. La mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos de jade aparecía en cada uno de los recuerdos: la primera vez que rompieron sus dedos, la primera vez que abrieron su carne, la primera vez que perdonó la vida a alguien y su castigo fue comprender por qué los _Al Ghul_ debían asesinar.

Esta última visión fue la que lo hizo definitivo. John estrujo sus ojos, acaricio al niño, su cuerpo estaba frío, sopesó la posibilidad de desprenderse de la gabardina y eventualmente eso fue lo que hizo, cubrió sus formas delicadas y esbeltas surcadas por una cruel línea de incisiones que en base a su instrucción, podía definir como un pueril intento de hacerlo hablar por coacción, el celular en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, ya no recordaba qué era lo que le había pedido a Chas, algo imposible, con toda seguridad, para quitarlo de la zona de peligro, dejo al insensato aparato sonar y se llevó el dedo índice a la comisura de los labios, lamió la sangre hasta que esta ya no se derramó y acto seguido contó hasta tres.

Tanta maldad, tanto cinismo, tanta barbarie en contra de un solo niño.

 _—_ _John...—_ era la voz del murciélago. Él no estaba de humor para intercambiar palabras con él, ni con ningún otro, pero era eso lo que se tenía que hacer. Estaban vinculados a él, de una manera que aún no se explicaba y por eso podían ver al demonio como algo más allá de una sombra, escuchar su espíritu errante, contemplar los vestigios del alma que lentamente comenzaba a ser devorada.

Batman, impaciente como era, se aproximó a él, lo miró a los ojos, con esa endemoniada máscara resultaba imposible vislumbrar el color o la pretensión de sus ojos, el movimiento corporal le decía que estaba enfadado pero intentaba controlarse; no por él, sino por el niño en el piso.

—¿Qué relación tienen con él? Preguntó mirándolos de uno en uno, hasta detenerse en la figura con la máscara roja. Era un resurrecto, su energía vital se lo decía pues despedía un resplandor diferente al de los otros, como una luz ambarina. —¡Ja!— el demonio debió divertirse de lo lindo al alimentarse de él.

—¿Importa? —respondió Batman levantando el rostro como si fuera él, y no un servidor quien hubiera desterrado a la sombra que acechaba sus cuerpos y olisqueaba sus almas.

—Si, —agregó él, perdiendo la compostura, encendiendo un cigarro y tomándose la libertad de expeler el aire contra su máscara. —porque hay un demonio vinculado, no a solo a su cuerpo, sino a su alma y la está devorando.

—¿Qué? —respondió Nightwing incrédulo, molesto, pues la cercanía que demostró con Damian, no había sido de su agrado.

—Lo que oyeron. —espetó con mucha más molestia que antes, se levantó las mangas de la camisa a la altura de los codos y regresó su mirada al de la capucha roja.

—Tú, tienes que saber de lo que hablo, debiste haber visto lo que hicieron con él.

Red Hood asintió, sintiéndose por segunda vez en la vida derrotado, se desprendió de la máscara para regocijo de su amante que ardía en deseos de conocer el estado actual de su cuerpo. De todas las cosas que Red Robin espero ver, esa mirada vacía en las facciones de su enamorado era de lo ultimo que imagino.

—Lo vi, y comprendí, demasiado tarde.

—Esa respuesta no me satisface, "resurrecto" —comentó Constantine, deshaciéndose del cigarro y aplastándolo bajo la punta de su zapato, comenzó a caminar hacia él, los ojos desprendiendo un velo sobrenatural, dejaron de ser cafés, tornándose en marrones, aquello hizo estremecer al mercenario. —¿sabes que puedo convocar demonios? ¿abrir portales? arrastrar tu alma al mismo maldito lugar del que se escapó. —Jason no supo que hacer o decir, se congeló en su sitio, Red Robin se colocó delante de él. No tenía idea de quién era el sujeto de la corbata pero cualquiera que amenazara a su "novio" podría considerarse como su enemigo jurado.

Constantine apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, comenzó a recitar un conjuro, Batman tensó todos los músculos del cuello, sabía que lo que decía era cierto, podía arrastrar a Jason al inframundo o purgatorio, a cualquiera que fuera lugar del que jamás quiso hablar y del que él no había querido escuchar.

—John, basta…—pidió una nueva voz que entraba en escena ahora. Era un joven, no mucho mayor que Dick enfundado en un par de jeans azul marino, camisa blanca, chaqueta y sombrero caqui a juego. El detective paranormal pasó de él pero movió la cabeza en señal de que lo había escuchado.

—Tus actos debieron ser tan viles y horrendos que no hallaste consuelo ni en el cielo o el infierno, perteneciste a la nada. A ese lugar donde no podías ver, no podías hablar, no podías escuchar o tan siquiera moverte, es a dónde yo, te voy a enviar…

—¡No lo hagas! —insistió el joven— ¡Ellos no sabían lo que hacían! —Batman sudó frío, Jason se veía pálido, a nada de desmayarse y por consecuencia, Red Robin volvió sobre sus pasos y se aferró a él. Constantine vociferó a todo pulmón que aquello no le importaba. Él hizo un juramento, uno importante, uno que hablaba expresamente, de no volver a condenar a un niño inocente.

—John, tú no eres Dios. —sentenció su amigo.

—Pero aún así me envía a hacer su labor. —los ojos del detective refulgieron con el clamor del infierno, Jason se desplomó en el piso, una mano aferrada al pecho, como si le arrebataran el corazón cuando lo único que pasaba era que su alma estaba siendo expulsada, soltó un grito temible, tanto él como sus hermanos lo hicieron. Nightwing corrió en dirección de John, dispuesto a derribarlo con su cuerpo pero en ese preciso instante en que el murciélago tomaba sus armas y se unía a la batalla, el tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo.

Los sonidos cesaron: los gritos de los guerreros, el temor de los amantes, el de rojo y negro estrechaba al resurrecto como si fuera a desvanecerse entre sus dedos y aunque la escena lo enternecía, él tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

 _—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, John? —inquirió el ángel de imponentes alas que aparecía de pie frente a él._

 _—Pagan justos por pecadores, ¿no es cierto Manny?_

 _—Tu amigo taxista lo ha enunciado bien hace un momento, tú no eres Dios y aunque efectivamente se te ordenó cumplir una misión, ésa no era condenar esta alma al infierno._

 _—Él vio lo que hacían y decidió no hacer nada al respecto._

 _—Él vio lo que el demonio le permitió ver y comprendió la fatalidad de sus actos cuando ya no se pudo mover._

 _—¿Estás defendiendo a un ser que en su primera muerte no fue merecedor del descanso eterno?_

 _—Circunstancial._

 _—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó encendiendo un nuevo cigarro._

 _—Su alma se quedó atrapada porque su cuerpo fue usurpado, profanado, extraído de camposanto y en ese caso…_

 _—No pudo ir a ningún lado. —la ira de John disminuyó en gran medida, sus ojos recuperaron el color natural, los músculos se relajaron, los demonios y ánimas que usualmente invocaba al ser presa de esta clase de exhabrupto regresaron a su escondrijo._

 _—No te tortures a ti mismo, es natural que reacciones así. —comentó el ángel con su exquisito traje de tres piezas y las esplendorosas alas color de la noche reluciendo detrás de su cuerpo._

 _—¿Lo dices en serio?_

 _—Cuando lo liberes, pregúntale al Murciélago dónde es que estás. Y por cierto, tú no puedes salvar a ese niño, toma al ángel, llévalo a un sitio seguro, Ciudad Costera es palaciega en esta época del año._

 _—¿Por qué no mejor sigo de frente por la desviación y conduzco hasta Ciudad del Pecado?_

 _—Deja de jugar conmigo John, toma al ángel y termina el trabajo._

 _—No…—fue la única respuesta que soltó. Manny sopesó sus palabras, había pasado demasiados años custodiando a John como para adivinar lo que pensaba._

 _—Ni siquiera te atrevas a imaginarlo._

 _—Pero ya lo hice y tu intervención aquí lo confirma "los únicos que tienen jurisdicción sobre las almas son los ángeles" por eso has llegado en este preciso segundo, para evitar que me meta con la insignificante alma del resurrecto._

 _—Deja de llamarlo así, se le concedió una segunda oportunidad y la está aprovechando._

 _—¿Condenando a un niño?_

 _—¿Esto tiene que ver con Astra? —la acusación del celeste encendió la ira del terrestre. John apretó los dedos en el interior de sus puños, Manny sonrió altivamente en contestación. —Claro que tenía que ver con ella. Todo, desde ese fatídico día, tenía que ver con ella, relajó la posición defensiva, suspiró para sus adentros y prosiguió._

 _—John, esto no se trata de tu cruzada personal._

 _—Pero tú sabes que es así, sabías que lo volvería personal._

 _—No, yo sabía que descubrirías al demonio y lo desterrarías de la fas de la tierra._

 _—¿A costa de un alma?_

 _—Que casi ha sido devorada en su totalidad._

 _—Aún puedo recuperarla._

 _—No, tú no puedes decidir sobre las almas._

 _—Pero un ángel sí, y da la casualidad de que poseo uno._

 _A esta declaración los ojos de Manny se llenaron de furia, una emoción mundana, una que ni siquiera debería experimentar pero llevaba eones habitando entre humanos, compartiendo su dolor, congraciándose con su tragedia, reverberando con su ira y antes de que el detective pudiera agregar nada, desapareció y el tiempo a su alrededor volvió a correr._

John sintió el puño implacable de Nightwing en la boca del estómago y una patada nada honorable en la espinilla por parte de Batman, se precipitó hacia abajo, con el dolor y satisfacción de la victoria por igual, cuando su humanidad se estampó contra el piso comenzó a reír, una sonora carcajada que estaba más dedicada al cielo que a los presentes y una que en definitiva, sólo una persona fue capaz de entender.

—¡No lo lastimen! —intervino Chas. —Sin John el hechizo perderá su efecto y la sombra se apoderará de su amigo.

—¡Al demonio la sombra! ¿¡Qué le hizo a Hood?! —preguntó Red Robin con la voz arrebatada entre la locura y la furia.

—Absolutamente nada, —respondió John. —bueno, quizá estrujé un poco su alma pero ya la devolví. —aseguró con una expresión socarrona en la cara. A Batman se le terminaron tanto la paciencia como la refinada labia. Tomó a John por las solapas de su camisa y levantó su osamenta para exigir una explicación.

—Mi hijo, John. ¿¡Qué carajo le hiciste a mi hijo!? —Constantine pasó saliva por la garganta, su gesto ensombreció a sobremanera. De modo que ese era el vínculo que no veía, con toda seguridad si él no se lo decía, jamás lo intuiría, pero por asociación el resto, también debían ser sus hijos. —¿es que a caso estaba pirado?— meterlos en esto: el juego de la vida y la muerte, la traición, honor y sacrificio. —Vaya mierda de padre—. Escupió algo de saliva a sus pies e hizo ademán de liberarse de su agarre, Batman lo dejó hacer aunque no sin antes dirigir una mirada a los otros.

Red Robin aferraba a Hood contra su pecho, el mercenario lucía exacto como en el momento en que él lo encontró debajo de una pila de escombros, desvalido, demacrado, sin un solo atisbo de vida por ese cuerpo suyo. El recuerdo no lo hizo feliz; de hecho ni una puñetera cosa de las que hasta ahora se había suscitado lo hacía feliz. Dick estaba con los chicos, el pelirrojo que según Hood había estado cuidando a su hijo, revisó sus signos vitales, lo acomodó en una mejor posición para que su cuerpo no sufriera daño y cuando pretendió hacer lo mismo con Damian, John una vez más espetó.

—No vas a tocarlo. Ninguno de ustedes va a volver a hacerlo de hecho, se los prohíbo a partir de ahora y si estuviera despierto, el resurrecto estaría de acuerdo.

—Su nombre es Red Hood —aclaró Red Robin que ya había pasado de la preocupación a la desesperación. Acomodó la cabeza de su novio sobre sus piernas y luchaba contra la tentación de devorar sus labios, frente, cuello y manos hasta hacer que despertara.

—Y el mío es John Constantine, como expliqué brevemente, tengo la habilidad de atraer demonios, también desterrarlos o encerrarlos que es justamente lo que acabo de hacer. El sello en su frente fue hecho con mi sangre, la cual está maldita, según los ángeles y bendita según los demonios. Puedo retener a la sombra en su cuerpo, pero el punto aquí no es ese. —Batman cruzó los brazos a la altura de pecho, Nightwing se negaba a alejarse de Damian, no lo había tocado, pero tampoco había dejado de verlo, su precioso rostro, los cabellos negros, esos de los que hacía tan poco y a la vez tanto, de la última vez que había acariciado.

—Lo que necesito que entiendan, partida de idiotas, —y esto lo dijo ignorando a los otros y concentrándose en Bruce.— es que de su esencia, el alma del niño que refundieron en este hospicio, ya queda muy poco. La sombra que vieron es un devorador de almas. Se alimenta del miedo y por lo que sé, tu hijo, sólo conoce el miedo. —Batman carraspeo sumamente molesto, Drake aprovechó el interludio para absorber cada partícula del cuerpo de Todd, sentía sus latidos, porque su mano derecha estaba enlazada en la izquierda del otro, su calor que los absorbía a ambos, también el temor y la devoción que acababa de decidir, sólo dedicaría a él.

John aclaró su garganta, igualó al caballero de la noche en cuanto a gesto fruncido e imponente presencia y sin más continuó. —Sobre mi prohibición a que le pongan un dedo encima, o a mis infinitas ganas de romperles la espalda a golpes uno por uno, tiene que ver con el daño que hasta ahora le han hecho.

—Nosotros no…—comenzó a decir Nightwing pero John lo calló con una mirada.

—¿Puedes confirmar si lo que dije es cierto, Batman? ¿Confinaste a tu hijo de sangre en un…?

—Sanatorio, sí lo hice. —John apretó los puños, se obligó una vez más a contar hasta tres: la sagrada trinidad, las moiras del destino, el cielo, la tierra y el infierno, la hora en que murió Jesucristo.

—Y supongo que cada uno de ustedes enfrentó a la sombra a su muy personal manera: aplastaron su pecho, rompieron sus brazos, cercenaron su cuello y también, lo expusieron a la luz del día. —a medida que continuaba hablando ese resplandor carmesí volvía a su mirada, Chas se alarmó un poco, la parte culminante de la acusación estaba por hacerse presente.

—Lo hicimos para recuperar…—Constantine gruñó de nuevo, haciendo callar al murciélago y acto seguido, ordenó a Nightwing desprendiera la gabardina que cubría al niño.

—Sin tocar su piel, sólo levanta la tela, dime qué es lo que ves. —Richard lo hizo, comenzando a perder los estribos. —¿¡Por qué demonios un perfecto desconocido le venía con prohibiciones de cómo cuidar a su…? —la piel de Damian aparecía lastimada, mucho más que al principio, como si hubiera estado en el medio de una cruenta batalla y es que de hecho, era ahí dónde estaba.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? La sombra y él están vinculados, comparten el mismo cuerpo y eso quiere decir que por cada herida impresa, su hermano. Tú hijo. —agregó mirando a Batman— siente y sufre lo mismo.

—No…—la negación escapó a labios de Nightwing, recordando las heridas que en su momento le infringió. Todos los golpes dedicados a la sombra estaban ahí, sobre la blanca piel de su hermano. Su pequeño cuerpo, surcado por heridas que él mismo le hizo.

—Si ya lo entiendes, te harás a un lado, dejarás que sea yo quien lo tome en brazos y lo saque de este maldito lugar de pena y desencanto. —Dick asintió con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, Chas se aproximó a él por el otro lado, le dijo que no era su culpa, ninguno sabía. No había forma de que supieran, pero John sabía que el alma del niño había intentado comunicarse con ellos, pidió ayuda, suplicó a gritos y ninguno escuchó.

Los pasó de largo, maldiciendo no poder encender otro cigarro, odiaba a los niños, eso era cierto y lo hacía porque verlos así, le recordaba a sí mismo. En la tierna infancia, cuando no podía defenderse a los abusos de su padre y entonces se encerró en los libros, la literatura de la que aprendió todo lo profano y divino que lo convirtió en esto.

El peso del niño era superior a lo que aparentaba su cuerpo, poseía fortaleza y eso era bueno. Una vez lo hubiera afianzado con la ayuda de Chas que volvió a cubrir su figura con la gabardina del otro, dirigió su mirada a Batman y declaró.

—Nos escoltarás a tu casa, específicamente a un cuarto de baño, necesito un lugar dónde él no se sienta amenazado y suficiente cantidad de agua como para abrir un portal entre este mundo y el otro. No preciso de sus energías negativas; la derrota de esos tres atraerá al demonio y en ese caso se convertirán en un riesgo, más que en una ventaja. Sugiero se queden aquí, pero si insisten en acompañarnos, se quedarán tras la puerta. No dirán nada, no harán nada, si este niño…

—Damian —intervino Bruce.

—Sin nombres. —espetó con molestia. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora, era recordar los eventos que hacían referencia a su casta y sangre. Lo que le mostró la sombra, y lo que él quería confirmar. Se aclaro la garganta y después de fulminar a su interlocutor con la mirada prosiguió. —Si el niño intenta comunicarse de nuevo, no responderán. Puede que sea la sombra y no él. Su alma está al límite, su cuerpo está al límite. De hecho, tienes bastante suerte de que sea hijo tuyo, cualquier otro, hace días que se habría rendido.

Bruce asimiló y aceptó sus palabras, comenzó a caminar delante de todos, seguido de Nightwing quién se tomó la libertad de tomar al pelirrojo en brazos, sopesaba la posibilidad de llevarlo a una ambulancia cuando el nigromante habló.

—A él también lo necesito.

—¿Para qué? —espetó el guerrero, mirando al chico que desde su percepción, sólo dormía un poco intranquilo.

—Para que lo despierte con un beso, cómo aquel otro muere en deseos de poder hacer. —A este comentario los colores inundaron el rostro tanto de Red Robin como de Nightwing, John volvió a estallar en sonoras carcajadas, Batman ni siquiera se inmutó. Sabía que Tim se quedaría con Jason el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que despertara, lo de los besos de amor eterno, mejor ni lo pensaba.

Siguieron la motocicleta de Nightwing que serpenteaba entre vehículos a una velocidad poco razonable por un largo trayecto, Batman se había ido junto con el ángel en una especie de jet privado. Los esperaría ahí y así fue como lo hizo.

Accedieron a la cueva por medio de un pasaje secreto, Chas estaba maravillado, John ligeramente impresionado, pero jamás lo diría en alto, el murciélago anunció que el otro chico estaba siendo atendido, padecía heridas menores, todas producto de la falta de alimento y escaso sueño, pero se pondría bien. Constantine no lo dudo ni por un segundo.

—No es como si esperara algo normal viniendo de ti, pero esta no es tu casa.

—No vas a entrar a mi casa, John. Tengo lo que pediste, una habitación aislada, cuarto de baño y suficiente agua.

—También necesito un animal vivo, de preferencia un gato, una silla y corriente eléctrica.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó irritado.

—Chas…—solicitó Constantine, relajando la postura con el joven Al Ghul en brazos.

—Los gatos son criaturas que pueden viajar libremente entre ambos mundos, para lo que pretende John, el gato fungiría como guía. Se sentiría atraído por la presencia del niño, su alma inocente, esté donde esté.

—¿Y de dónde pretendes…? —comenzó a vociferar Batman pero su fiel mayordomo se aventuró a intervenir.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento Señor, yo me topé con este felino el otro día. Pensé que sería un buen obsequió para recibir al joven amo, cuando volviera de su…internado. —Alfred mostró un gatito en el interior de un canasto, color negro con patas y pecho blancos, sus ojos eran verdes como los de Damian y su espíritu juguetón e indomable, sobra decir por qué, tan pronto como lo vio Pennyworth no pudo reprimir el impulso de llevarlo a casa.

—¿Cuanto tiempo pensabas…? —comenzó a cuestionar el patriarca pero el mayordomo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirar a John.

—Es bastante pequeño pero igual servirá. —El felino saltó de su posición hasta colocarse sobre el niño, afiló sus garras sobre la gabardina que cubría su pecho, preguntándose por qué no despertaba, el gesto le agradó al mago.

—Bien, ahora que tengo lo necesario, déjenme a solas.

—John…—intentó razonar Batman pero el aludido se mostró imperturbable.

—¿Quieres tenerlo de vuelta?

—Si.

—Entonces quédate afuera, escuchen lo que escuchen, vean lo que vean, no intervengan. Hasta que yo salga por esa endemoniada puerta, ¿quedó claro? —los héroes y mayordomo asintieron, Chas soltó un poco de aire, no estaba seguro de qué tan bueno era maldecir segundos antes de cruzar la línea, pero así era John, no respetaba el cielo, la tierra o el infierno, Alfred los escoltó a una zona mas apartada, cerraron la puerta y permanecieron en silencio viéndose los rostros hasta que la impaciencia de Richard, no soportó.

—¿Exactamente qué es que lo va a hacer?

—Básicamente, introduce el cuerpo en la tina, lo sumerge en su totalidad, con excepción claro está de la cabeza, después él se sienta en la silla ante él, los pies sobre un balde con agua, acto seguido, se induce un estado de coma.

—¿¡Qué!? —cuestionó Batman.

—John debe llegar al otro lado para encontrar a tu hijo. No se preocupen, no es la primera vez que lo hace, y no morirá porque su muerte aún no está permitida.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Que estás frente al tipo que vendió su alma a tres de los demonios más poderosos del inframundo y por consiguiente, su muerte llevaría al enfrentamiento entre cada uno de ellos. Una batalla de tal proporción llamaría la atención del creador e independientemente de que tan creyente seas, todas las escrituras dicen que en tal pelea, sólo habrá un vencedor. O los destruyen a todos, o le permiten tanta vida como se pueda a John. —Justo cuando Chas terminaba su explicación hubo una falla en la corriente eléctrica, el movimiento estaba hecho, el camino se había abierto.

—¿No va a asesinar al gato, cierto? —preguntó Alfred pues podía con todas las barbaries acaecidas por sus amos, pero no con la idea de sacrificar a un pobre gato.

—No, no es esa clase de rito.

—Gracias al cielo. —respondió el mayordomo dispuesto a regresar a sus menesteres diarios.

—¿Es en serio Al? ¿De todo lo que dijo lo único que te importa es que no muera el gato?

—Yo lo metí en esta casa, amo "Nightwing" soy responsable de lo que le suceda en ella. No como otros, que creen que con proveer alimento y techo ya están por bien servidos, y si me disculpan creo que hay un jovencito nuevo, que requiere mis servicios. El mayordomo salió tan sigiloso como había entrado, Batman lo miró partir con el gesto fruncido, Nightwing se acomodó dónde pudo al igual que Chas que ya sacaba un libro de la parte interna de su saco.

.

En el otro lado usualmente te encontrabas con diferentes versiones del infierno, cada una de ellas tenía que ver con la inventiva del alma en pena, los había visto de todas formas, colores y tamaños, poblados de criaturas imposibles, torturas abominables, gritos demenciales y silencios temibles. A sus casi cuarenta y tres años John podía decir que lo había visto todo, pero como es natural, no había visto esto.

Estaba en el interior de una mansión derruida, la oscuridad a su alrededor era basta, pero no precisaba de ver a través de sus ojos sino los del gato, el pequeño al que decidió nombrar igual que al mayordomo comenzó a correr por los pasillos animadamente, olisqueando, buscando. John tomó nota de todo lo que veía, tenía que ser la madriguera del murciélago, reconoció emblemas que representaban a los guerreros que recién había conocido: El de rojo y negro yacía sobre la chimenea, la máscara del resurrecto reposaba sobre una cama y la habitación en sí le hablaba de una presencia a la que debía respetar, también admirar, pero que permanecía ausente y que por consiguiente jamás se daría a notar, siguió avanzando por recovecos desprovistos de ventanas o tapicería, entre más lo hacía más era consciente de que su camino se volvía descendente, paredes de piedra, escalones interminables, antorchas de fuego.

La mansión quedó atrás y ahora estaba en una especie de calabozo, el aire se volvía denso, el felino se lo pensaba dos veces antes de decidir dónde pisar, maulló tímidamente, él lo confortó con su voz, no podía tener miedo, su pequeño amigo lo estaba haciendo realmente bien, lo que tenía delante de él eran una serie de celdas con barrotes oxidados, cuerpos en diferentes estados de descomposición: algunos con pedazos de carne, otros con pedazos de tela, los más deshonrosos siendo devorados por roedores e infestados de insectos, el aire aparte de denso ahora se volvía fétido, él se llevó un pañuelo al rostro, el minino saltó a su cuerpo, lo tomó en brazos esperando que estuvieran más próximos a su destino.

—Miau…—llamó el felino, escondiéndose entre los pliegues de su indumentaria, John alertó los sentidos. Un silencio abrumador, el silencio jamás era bueno, ni en la tierra o en el infierno, ni siquiera en el cielo, si el coro de ángeles no estaba tocando significaba que el diablo estaba danzando pero en este lugar. Silencio es lo que precisaba para comenzar a escuchar un leve llanto.

El hijo de Batman se encontraba ahí, en la última celda del estrecho pasillo, envolviéndose a sí mismo con brazos desnudos, intentando sellar las heridas que le fueron abiertas por una especie de punzón en la base de su cerebro.

—No puede ser…—susurró él y el niño reparó en su presencia. Mal movimiento, pésima estrategia, pues al saberlo él, la sombra también lo sabría.

Grilletes brotaron del techo aprisionando al niño, Damian –como no quería llamarlo— se sobresaltó al reparar en él, estaba decepcionado y cómo no iba a ser. Él no era su padre, tampoco ninguno de sus hermanos, pero era un aliado y se apresuró en hacérselo saber.

—Me envió tu padre, te sacaré de aquí.

—¿Mi padre?

—Sí, ya sabes, el murciélago.

—Pero yo no tengo un padre, salí de una probeta, soy la abominación de Thalía.

 ** _—_** _ **Correcto.** —_ comentó una nueva voz detrás de ellos. Alfred saltó de sus brazos y salió corriendo, su peluda figura perdiéndose por los recovecos, John levantó el rostro, ensombreciendo el gesto.

—Tiempo sin verte, devorador de almas.

—He estado ocupado, John.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._

 _N/A: Con un poco de paja nos hemos encontrado, más que nada espero que sirviera para aclarar cabos sueltos, si les hice perder su tiempo me disculpo. En la siguiente entrega tendremos más de Damian y Demian. El origen del vínculo y el tan esperado Tim/Jason No se lo pierdan...chan chan chan.  
Besos a los que comentan. Se me cuidan._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Intruso._**  
 ** _XIII_**

* * *

.

Una vez se quedaron a solas Tim realizó aquello que desde hacía horas estaba muriendo por poder hacer y que se resumía en besar la frente, ojos, labios y cuello de su enamorado resurrecto. Se agazapó sobre él con ambas piernas flexionales a los costados de su cuerpo, los glúteos a la altura del vientre, aunque cuidando claro está de no aplastarlo con su peso, yacía cual si solamente estuviera durmiendo, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no era un sueño placentero lo que atrapaba sus pensamientos, las pupilas comenzaron a danzar en el interior de sus párpados, señal inequívoca de que estaba a nada de despertar, se apartó un poco, sólo lo necesario para permitirle un respiro, acto seguido el guerrero que ostentaba el manto de Red Hood se llevó las manos al rostro, peleó contra los vestigios del sueño, luego percibió el calor corporal de él, su total falta de respeto por el espacio personal y lo apartó con un movimiento aireado.

—Largo de aquí, no estoy de humor.

—¿Y cuando lo estás? —respondió secamente, comenzando a quitarse el traje nocturno.

Cuando salieran de ahí, si es que se decidían a salir de ahí, la luz de la tarde entrante sería la que les daría la bienvenida y no era la mejor estrategia, desfilar por las calles de Gótica vestidos como justicieros. Jason se incorporó de a poco hasta quedar sentado, una mano a la altura del corazón, la otra aún aferrada a la sien.

El sueño había sido tan vívido, las palabras de la sombra y peor aún las del mago, hechicero o sabrá el diablo lo que fuera ese sujeto, hablando sobre su alma, impía y desterrada, sin derecho a pertenecer al cielo o el infierno. Se llevó ambas manos a la sien ahora, estrujó sus cabellos, habría comenzado a gritar y maldecir el universo entero pero tenía espectador y no le agradaba dar espectáculos.

Tim terminó de quitarse las ultimas prendas, lo que quedaba del traje después de enfrentar esa endemoniada cosa, siseo dolorosamente al desprenderse de la casaca, tenía multitud de heridas en las que anteriormente ni siquiera había reparado pero ahora que se enfriaba el músculo se hacían presentes como un montón de dagas atravesando la piel.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó cuando consiguió sentarse a su vez. —Jason ni siquiera se molestó en responder, no era necesario. Sabía que no lo estaba y que con toda seguridad mataría por tener un cigarro.

—¿Quieres…?

—Que te vayas, sí, eso es lo que quiero. —Tim lo miró a los ojos, los tenía cerrados y apretaba los dedos en el interior de sus puños, el instinto de autodestrucción a flor de piel, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, aunque rogaba al infierno que fuera la última.

—No me iré, y no es negociable. Me quedaré aquí hasta que termines de hacer tu berrinche… —la ultima palabra consiguió el efecto deseado, Jason lo miró a los ojos, no era el color azul que esperaba, estaba oscurecido por su historia, el pasado del que apenas si sabía un poco, gruñó con sus gruesos labios en dirección de él. Era una advertencia de que saliera de ahí o dejarían de ser "conocidos" el problema que había con eso estaba precisamente en que ya eran más que eso, más que hermanos políticos, compañero de armas, ellos eran pareja, una nada ortodoxa y que seguía sin formalizar las cosas, pues hasta hace unas cuantas semanas se limitaban a tener sexo en ese piso espantoso que de tanto en tanto alguno de los dos pagaba.

—¿Quieres repetir eso? —espetó con molestia, con veneno en la voz, y destruyéndolo con la mirada, Tim agradeció el gesto, lo prefería molesto, mil veces más a muerto.

—Que me quedaré aquí hasta que termines de hacer tu drama, resurrecto. —el calificativo alteró aún más al mayor, Si bien no tenían ningún acuerdo formal, había algunos temas que no se tocaban, como por ejemplo, él nunca preguntaba por la encantadora fémina que le rompió el corazón y por asociación se suponía que Tim, no preguntaba por el momento o el motivo por el cual murió.

Sabía que había sucedido, pero no porque él se lo hubiera dicho sino porque lo descubrió, noches después de su primer encuentro.

Él se encontraba cerca de la zona industrial, enfrentándose a tiros contra una maldita banda de narcotraficantes que usaba niños para contrabandear mercancía, en cuanto su informante se lo dijo, decidió que no les concedería piedad.

Los citó en el lugar usando una jugosa cantidad de dinero como carnada y una vez reunida hasta la última rata abrió fuego a matar. Uno a uno caían como en cámara lenta hacia atrás, se estaba volviendo bueno en esto de asesinar sin siquiera parpadear, cuando de pronto uno de sus tiros se vio bloqueado por una cosa como batarang.

Siseó con molestia, los sobrevivientes huyeron despavoridos, no llegarían lejos, él sabía exactamente dónde vivían y en qué círculos se movían. Esperó ver a Batman, el ceño fruncido, la imponente capa y el funesto reclamo. Cual fue su sorpresa al contemplar los colores que antaño había utilizado: rojo, negro y dorado, el traje era distinto, modificado a fin de describir la imagen de un ave, le habló de manera altiva, imponiendo su autoridad, de haber podido hacerlo, le escupiría a la cara.

—Ya tuvieron suficiente con eso, no volverán a hacer lo que creas que hacen.

—¿Lo que creo hacen? —espetó con furia esta vez. Levantó las armas, las mismas que tenía en cada mano y las dirigió a él, el chico sonrió despectivamente, ese era el mayor problema de todos los "hijos" de Batman, la soberbia, el creerse intocables, invencibles…

 _"Atrapa a un chico mantequilla y tendrás al murciélago en manos"_ recordó con algarabía la voz del Guasón en su cabeza. Aún no había desaparecido del todo, a veces creía haberla olvidado, pero luego, en momentos como este regresaba cantando, gritando, casi hasta susurrando.

Perdió ligeramente el paso, el otro aprovechó interludio para adquirir la posición defensiva, le hizo una seña con la mano a manera de afrenta.

—Sé quién eres, leí sobre ti el otro día.

—¿A caso debería importarte el nombre del que va a asesinarte?

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? ¿Te dijo su nombre el Joker?

Disparó, el sonido de las balas cortando el sonido del viento, el chico esquivó cada uno de los impactos, no sólo haciéndose a un lado, sino extendiendo ese par de ridículas alas por lo alto, de pronto deseó poder arrancarlas de su cuerpo tieso, frío y muerto, pero una vez más esa idea no era suya…

La voz del Guasón anteponiéndose a la realidad, su cuerpo el que resultaba maltrecho, reducido, corrupto. Siseó con horror y fastidio a la vez.

La máscara que cubría su rostro, servía entre otras cosas para que su enemigo no contemplara esa vacilación, para que no fuera consciente de que la locura no había escapado a él y que temía con la misma ansiedad con que deseaba que el siguiente golpe lo sacara de la jugada.

El petirrojo inició el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, una patada en la boca del estómago fue lo que precisó para dejar de pensar en la muerte. No le gustaba que lo golpearan, a nadie debería gustarle de hecho, pero en su caso se debía más bien a motivaciones oscuras y personales: la escena de su muerte, el momento en que fue secuestrado, maniatado y doblegado. Nadie más iba a volver a golpearlo y sobretodo no. Alguien que tuviera relación con su enemigo jurado: El murciélago; aquel que sabía de su "nueva existencia" pero como un cobarde se seguía resistiendo a enfrentarlo.

Dejó las armas de lado, sobre los estuches a sus costados y retribuyó los golpes usando los puños cerrados, el chico mantequilla sonrió de nuevo, o le gustaba medir sus fuerzas o confiaba demasiado en sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo.

Él también había sido bueno en eso, de hecho hoy día se atrevía a decir que de los tres era el mejor, las calles te enseñan cosas que los instructores de karate, tu padre, todos los honrados y bien formados jamás se esperan. Lo doblegó en menos de tres movimientos. La ira motivando cada una de sus acciones, así como también el recuerdo…

 _"...Dime avecilla, ¿si te arranco las alas crees que puedas volver a volar? ¿Crees que llegará más rápido papá? Digan lo que digan los periódicos amarillistas tú y yo sabemos que el gran hombre no es tu padre. No tienes el porte, la elegancia, ni se diga de los modales. Hablando de ellos, creo que vamos a practicar tus líneas otra vez…"_

—Suplica…—la solicitud escapó a sus labios cuando Red Robin quedó inmovilizado a sus pies, el gesto contrito, el dolor desvelado en la expresión de su cara, él lo había golpeado a traición, primero en la boca del estómago, luego lo derribó con las piernas y a medida que iba cayendo lo remató con una buena patada. La sangre comenzó a manar de sus labios, la máscara cayó en algún punto, pero traía un antifaz debajo. Batman los entrenaba bien. "Tu identidad es lo más valioso que tienes" Error; tu vida es lo más valioso que tienes.

El chico intentó un nuevo movimiento ahora, admiró sus cabellos de ébano, el cuerpo delgado y atlético. ¿A caso no era la misma imagen que había ofrecido él? pero con más sangre y dolor. A medida que iba intentando escapar de su agarre él presionaba la pierna que tenía apostada sobre su cuello, le estaba cortando la respiración. Se preguntó si el murciélago llegaría. ¿Lo estaría llamando? ¿Lo haría? ¿Y qué sería lo que le gustaría observar? Rojo sobre rojo, no sonaba muy divertido.

 _"Sonríe chico mantequilla, vamos ríe para mi, esto es una fiesta, tu fiesta. Y Batman es el invitado de honor"_

—¡Vete al infierno! —espetó su víctima jadeante, arrebatándolo del recuerdo. ¿Qué había respondido él? —¡Ah, claro!— le escupió a la cara y Joker lo golpeó con la palanca de acero, una y otra y otra vez.

El chico se comenzó a retorcer, la ira proveniente del recuerdo se había traducido en que comenzara a presionar de más contra la tierna piel de su cuello. Si seguía con eso iba a matarlo, quizá así su "padre" escucharía su llamado. Lo miraría a los ojos o tal vez…no.

Robin presionó ambas manos sobre su pierna, intentando con todas sus fuerzas liberarse del agarre, no lo lograría, es decir, ¿qué más daba un poco de peso muerto a los pies? Siseo con vehemencia, lo llamó de todo, no con la boca, claro está, de su garganta ya no manaba nada más que un reguero de saliva y sangre, lo insultaba con los ojos, lo destruía con la mirada y de pronto deseó contemplar cómo la luz se apagaba de su mirada.

 _"¿Que hay debajo de ese antifaz pequeño morboso, tan delgado y sinuoso como una exquisita braga? las de Harley son rojas, ¿Alguna vez te lo preguntaste? Aunque eso es solo cuando las usa. ¡jajajajaja! ¿Veamos de qué color son las tuyas?"_

—¡Maldito demente! —escupió a sus pies tan pronto como aligeró la presión de su cuello, la tarea de escapar a él resultaba inútil, ya no tenía fuerzas, tampoco voluntad.

—Guarda silencio o te cerceno el cuello. —el chico pareció pensarlo, adivinar algo en su tono de voz o anticipar el resultado. Tenía que ser listo, había escuchado en algún sitio que su "reemplazo" era el mejor de los Robins que hasta ahora habían llegado, superó con creces a Nightwing y ni se diga del gran "fracaso" que había representado él.

¿Alguien en algún sitio habría llorado su muerte? Con toda seguridad…el payaso, no.

Joker colocó los dedos sobre su cara y por asociación, él se apostó encima del joven que apresaba, sintió su aliento contra la piel expuesta a través de los guantes de combate, advirtió la expresión fiera, las ganas de saltarle encima y agredirlo, podría hacerlo, tal vez de quererlo pero por alguna razón no se movía con esa intención. Puede que tuviera miedo, no era un secreto para nadie que el Pozo de Lázaro conducía a la locura, degenera el cerebro de manera gradual, en el peor de los escenarios, de aquí a tres o diez años, él estaría reducido a nada mejor que un cadáver que vaga incansable en busca de sangre y carne. ¿Debería comenzar ahora? Convertirse en lo que todos decían que era, ¿Lo que él mismo pregonaba ser? El portador de la máscara de sangre, la capucha roja, impregnada con la vid de su _hermano._

Contuvo el aliento tan pronto como le colocó ambas manos sobre el antifaz, la totalidad de su peso sobre el guerrero, sentía sus latidos en decremento, así como también los vestigios del recuerdo.

 _"…Uhh, azules, siempre pensé que Bats tendría debilidad por los ojos de ese color, definitivamente es por eso que no soporta verme a la cara. El color verde de los míos le debe recordar algo, aunque no se me ocurre el qué ¿tendrá alguna amante con ojos de jade? ¿Estará revolcándose con ella en lugar de venir a ayudarte? Por cierto, aún no te digo cómo terminará este juego…"_

El antifaz se desprende, él observa a su presa, es el mismo chico engreído de hacía seis noches en el bar. Su cuerpo tiembla, el instinto asesino se nubla.

—¡Hazlo! —suplica el aludido a media voz. Pero él no quiere matarlo, quiere estrecharlo, escucharlo…¡jodido infierno, quiere besarlo!— la voz del Guasón aún es un eco expandiéndose al infinito, luego de desvelar su rostro, volvió a golpearlo con la palanca de acero, dijo algo sobre odiar a los chicos bonitos. Detestaba la idea de que a Batman le gustara rodearse de chicos bonitos.

 _"…El gran hombre es mío, chico mantequilla, lamento que tengas que oír esto pero no es personal, más que nada me atrevería a decir que es pasional…"_

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —comenzó a reír con demencia, este recuerdo era nuevo, sumamente revelador y enfermizo. Joker aspiraba a ser el único para Batman, su luna y sus estrellas, el paladín de la muerte, el instrumento de un guardián que no mata.

Se apartó de su presa, el rojinegro ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse, todo lo que leyó sobre el segundo Robin era cierto, regresó de entre los muertos pero con un cuerpo roto y una mente enferma. Cuando terminó de reír lo observó de nuevo, ahí dónde estaba, ya no desenfundó sus armas, ni pretendió lastimarlo, lo único que dijo fue una última frase que le heló la sangre.

—Te doy vida por vida, pero si fuera tú, me mantendría lo más lejos posible de mi.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó aún sin recuperar del todo la respiración. Parecía lúcido, intimidante, y a la vez malditamente excitante.

—Porque me gustan las segundas partes y la próxima vez, no te dejaré ir.

Y no lo había hecho.

—Todd… —el mercenario sometía una vez más al ave nocturna. Había algo estimulante en el color de su mirada, la hiel de sus palabras, la cadencia y sudor de su cuerpo.

La danza entre los dos había comenzado de nuevo, las prendas cayendo, la sangre corriendo, la locura en los ojos del mayor desvanecida por la premura y deseo en los ojos del menor. Jason lo miró a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, aunque de ser honestos habían comenzado a disfrutarlo por ahí de la segunda o tercera vez. Tim aprisionó su rostro en el interior de sus manos, besó la cicatriz que había en su frente, aquella que evidenciaba el arma que le arrebató la vida y el mercenario se dejó hacer aunque seguía sin entender el por qué.

Ellos estaban ahí entre escombros y sombras de aquella caótica guerra, uno sobre el otro, el más joven volviendo a la labor de enterrar los labios en el nacimiento del cuello del mayor, Todd lo envolvió de pronto, derribándolo contra el suelo, un jadeo escapó de sus labios, las heridas de días atrás aun abiertas, dolorosas y punzantes, pero todo eso podía esperar.

—Tu cuerpo me ama, pero no estás aquí…—susurró el petirrojo. El mercenario asintió, aunque en esta ocasión sus pensamientos no vagaban entre los recuerdos de venganza y muerte. Tenía una fechoría más que confesar, así que la dijo mirando su reflejo en los ojos del otro.

—Le hice algo terrible a Damian…

—Todos lo hicimos.

—No como yo. —el remordimiento en su tono de voz le hizo saber a Red Robin que lo que decía era verdad.

—¿Que sucedió?

—Asesiné a esa cosa…

—Jason, tú no…

—Lo hice, él me tenía contra la pared, las armas no servían de nada, disparé hasta vaciar los cartuchos y todos los impactos terminaron contra el piso o la pared, me miró a los ojos usando la imagen de Damian sus ojos verdes, los del niño temeroso que en su momento había visto ser sometido a todo tipo de abuso, sonrió sádica, cruelmente, sus manos se transformaron en una especie de garras, la espada adquirió la forma de una palanca.

Yo me quedé sin aliento, congelado sobre mis pies a medida que su figura se alargaba y se convertía en mi asesino. La misma sonrisa, la misma nariz, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, puede que hubiera soportado todo eso, pero no, el sonido de su voz, rió como el loco que es y levantó la palanca. Yo deje de respirar en ese preciso momento, las armas que sostenía cayeron al suelo, el recuerdo, la realidad. ¿¡Qué cojones estaba pasando!?

Joker levantó la maldita palanca, se relamió los labios y anunció.

 _"Oh, voy a disfrutar esto querido mío, tanto, tanto tiempo sin vernos, pero lo has aprovechado bien. Sé de buena fuente que ahora te gustan los niños pequeños. ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿A qué es divertido sentirlos retorciéndose bajo tu cuerpo?_

Soltó un primer ataque, yo me replegué hacia atrás. Los temores de ¿infancia? no sé como explicártelo, Tim pero no era yo ¿entiendes? era el que se murió en ese maldito lugar, solo, indefenso, rogando a un Dios que no me escuchó y esperando a un hombre que nunca llegó. Joker tenía las de ganar, la sombra, espectro, lo que quiera que fuera esa cosa, tenía todas las de ganar. Comenzó a golpearme en serio, en los antebrazos, el pecho, yo hacía lo posible por cubrir mi rostro, aún a sabiendas de poseer la máscara.

No era Red Hood, era el puñetero Robin y él lo sabía. La distancia que me separaba del punto sin retorno al fin se acabó, sentí la pared contra la espalda, el sudor frío, la sangre, las heridas punzantes.

—No lo escuches demonio…—insistió el chico en el piso, pero escuchar, era lo único que podía hacer. Estaba aterrado, más allá de la sumisión. Abrió los enrojecidos labios, la palanca ya estaba impregnada con algunas líneas de sangre, mi sangre…¿sabes cual es la última imagen que vi de mi cuerpo? Y no porque mi alma se haya separado y tuviera una vista superior del momento, no.

Me vi en el reflejo del acero, en los ojos sin vida de ese demente. Era yo, en medio de un maldito charco de sangre.

Joker rió con demencia, me dedicó una reverencia. Yo aferré lo único que tenía a mano y que era el cuchillo de asalto, me hacía una idea de como terminaría la fiesta y si iba a irme de nuevo, con el diablo de testigo que no lo haría solo.

Dos pasos, los conté. Uno para acortar la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y otro para tomar impulso, la palanca golpeó en la cabeza, el casco sirvió para eso, mi estocada, le rebanó el cuello. La hoja entró limpiamente sobre la yugular, la sangre manó copiosamente, impregnó mis dedos, fue mi turno de reír, lo disfruté tanto, sé que no debería decirte esto, pero en verdad. Tener la vida de tu asesino en las manos es lo más placentero que podría existir, y lo celebré los escasos segundos que duró. Me miró a los ojos, la mirada del loco desvaneciéndose de a poco.

—¿Qué clase de juguete es ese?

—Un cuchillo especial. —escupí con vehemencia.

—Al Ghul…—susurró él y perdió la apariencia prestada hasta volver a tomar la del niño, ataviado de negro cual asesino, tan delgado y confuso que en verdad me dolió. Se llevó la mano a la herida abierta intentando contener la sangre, después caminó hasta mi, los mismos dos pasos aunque en su caso fueron tres, lo miré a los ojos, la diferencia de estaturas se había desvanecido, producto del hechizo, conjuro o la magia oscura que transformara su forma, abrió los labios delgados y dijo.

—¿Eres feliz ahora? ¿Tanto querías verme morir? —lo negué todo, pero él insistió.

—Yo no te hice nada malo a ti…—era la voz de Damian, pero ese no era su cuerpo, una versión más madura, adolescente. Extendió un brazo hacia un lado, no sabía que era lo que pretendía hasta que seguí con la mirada el lugar al que apuntaba.

Los pequeños seguían ahí, agazapados en íntimo abrazo aunque ahora el pelirrojo lloraba, sostenía al pequeño D sobre su regazo como si estuviera muriendo y es que de hecho lo estaba.

La herida que le abrí a la sombra estaba refleja en su piel, me horroricé de inmediato y entonces él me atacó. Arrebató el puñal de mi mano y con esa misma arma…

—Te cercenó el cuello. —ultimó su novio por él.

—Sí…debí morir.

—Pero estás aquí. —Jason lo miró de nuevo. ¿Por qué estaba con él? era claro que no se trataba de un simple polvo y también que podrían lastimarse, odiarse, asesinarse, pero por alguna razón, lo que insistían en hacer era amarse. Tim pareció comprender la duda que hacía presa en él. Lo estrechó de nuevo y sin mayor contemplación susurró.

—Eres el ángel que me ha condenado, muriendo y resucitando…

.

* * *

.

 _Continuará..._

 _N/A: Poquito porque es bendito, en realidad no, pero la segunda parte de este capítulo se está editando, ya que no me dejó del todo contenta. Disculpen las molestias, hasta la próxima._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Intruso XIV**_

* * *

 _N/A: El final del capítulo anterior fue cambiado por esto._

.

.

—¿Dónde estoy? —cuestionó el niño de gruesas pestañas y rostro pálido a la vez que abría los ojos y escrutaba nerviosamente la habitación.

—Está a salvo, y si me permite decirlo, no es necesario que se preocupe por nada. —Alfred le anunció todo esto al menor a la vez que lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

Colín no reconocía absolutamente nada como suyo, la habitación era inmensa, mucho más elegante que todos los muebles que alojaba el Doctor Warren en su morada, cuando concluyó el examen visual, encontró la mirada adusta y calma del mayordomo, lo siguiente que hizo fue preguntar por Damian.

—Yo estaba con alguien. —comenzó a explicar.

—Lo sé, no debería…

—Un niño y un demonio —interrumpió. —Pennyworth estaba acostumbrado a cierta impertinencia por parte de sus jóvenes amos, todos se habían mostrado difíciles de consolar en sus primeros días, pero hasta ahora, ninguno había referenciado, a un demonio.

—¿Está seguro de haberlo visto?

—Sí, su cabeza era roja, como las flamas del infierno, llevaba una chaqueta, jeans negros y botas del mismo color, en el pecho un emblema carmesí que parecía un ave. —Alfred suspiró aliviado, el demonio a que refería era Red Hood, le informaría de la impresión que su atuendo dejaba en los otros. —Empuñaba armas de fuego en las manos. —prosiguió relatando el niño. —Intentó defenderse a la sombra, pero no lo logró.

—¿Quiere decir que usted vio...?

—Eso es porque él, puede ver las almas, —continuó, hablando más consigo mismo que con él. —Lo mismo que yo. —concluyó.

Alfred permaneció estoico, Colín se llevó las manos al pecho, estrujando las ropas de cama que había tomado el mayordomo de la habitación de Damian, luego volvió a verlo y por alguna razón Pennyworth sintió la necesidad de acercarse.

—El demonio era fuerte, pero no fue rival para la sombra, le mostró los horrores del infierno, la escena completa no pude verla, pero lo hirió, no solo en su mente, sino en su corazón. No sabía que los demonios tenían corazón.

—Eso es porque el demonio que menciona, no es uno.

—¿Lo conoce?

—Sí, en esta casa, alguna vez tuvo su morada.

—¿Quiere decir que está vivo?

—Tanto como usted y yo.

—Pero su alma es distinta, yo pude ver...

—Eso es porque al amo Jason, se le fue concedida una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Para qué?

—Eso me temo, que ni él mismo lo sabe, pero le aseguro que su intención no es mala.

—¿Y por eso…murió?

Colín recordaba la escena, el momento exacto en que la sombra rebanó su carne y la sangre mano copiosa impregnando sus prendas, hasta desvanecerse en los pies.

—Todos están a salvo. —aseguró, calmo. —tanto el niño, como usted y el demonio. —Colín asintió mirando a los ojos de su interlocutor, su alma también era noble, blanca y transparente. Le agradaba quedarse con él, pero aún temía por su amigo.

—¿Si está aquí, puedo verlo? —inquirió. Alfred supo inmediatamente que se refería a Damian.

—Me temo que aún no puedo responder a eso. Su padre y hermanos están con él, administrando los primeros "auxilios" en pos de mejorar su salud.

—Lo que le aqueja no se cura con medicina, al menos no las partes donde le hirió la sombra.

—¿También fue testigo de eso? —Colín asintió y procedió a narrar lo que sucedió.

—Cuando el demonio cayó y apareció el guerrero de alas negras y pecho rojo, yo me aferré a él, las heridas que le infringen a la sombra dañan su cuerpo, no sé como explicarlo, nadie cree que lo hago, pero algunas veces, consigo…—Colín enmudeció en este punto, no estaba seguro de si sería escuchado o una vez más abucheado.

.

En el orfanato pocas personas creían que él tenía la capacidad para ver las almas, "auras" las llamó otra de las hermanas que tenía la mente mucho más abierta, pero para el resto de inquilinos, él no era más que un blasfemo. Nadie más allá de Dios podía ver las almas, pero él observaba un halo de luz alrededor de todos, excepto él.

Por eso podía distinguir a los demonios de los que no lo eran, su luz era diferente, ennegrecida, deforme, corrupta. El alma de Damian, cuando lo encontró, postrado en la mesa de exploración justo en frente de él, también era distinta, no porque su luz estuviera manchada, sino porque estaba trozada.

Le faltaban partes, apenas si brillaba y cuando lo notó, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en protegerlo. Se mostró frío y distante en cada uno de sus encuentros. No sabía decir si su personalidad, era así, o era consecuencia de los fragmentos que le fueron arrebatados. Cuando realizó un segundo intento por confortarlo uso su voz, cantó para él y entonces esa luz se tornó en algo cálido y extenso.

Podía conferirle paz, pero lamentablemente, no duraba mucho.

La sombra se escurría de su cuerpo, esto sucedía cada vez que dormía, él la veía bajar como aceite, petróleo, líquido negro y poco después obtener forma.

Su forma.

No se inmutó ante el hecho, él era "inmune" de una manera que tampoco explicaba a esa oscuridad que las sombras proyectan. En el pasado intentaron atormentarlo, cuando las hermanas se cansaban de su osadía y lo encerraban en el cuarto de servicio o el almacén de la cocina. Permanecía en silencio, abrazando su cuerpo en aquella aterradora nada, luego las sombras llegaban, susurraban a sus oídos, cosas que no entendía como "córtalas" "aun son my pequeñas" "hermosas" "vamos, entrégalas" —¿entregar qué?— preguntaba él y la respuesta apenas si parecía audible. "alas" "queremos tus alas" él se aferraba a sí mismo, con la espalda pegada contra la pared y el rostro oculto entre las piernas y los brazos, las sombras lo envolvían, atravesaban su cuerpo, sabía que lo hacían pues la sensación abrumaba, quemaba, pero en realidad no lastimaba. Lloraba, gritaba, hacerlo sólo las emocionaba, podían pasar horas en eso, intentando arrancarle algo que no poseía, porque —¿de dónde pensaban que tenía alas?— llamaba a las hermanas a gritos. Antoine, Clarice, Odette, ninguna acudía, hasta que el terror lo paralizaba y el sueño llegaba.

Esto sucedió por una secuencia de años, hasta que comprendió, que en lugar de gritar y llorar, lo que debía hacer para alejarlas era "cantar" su voz, esa de la que pronto todos comenzaron a hablar y elogiar, hacía que se marcharan. Las hermanas acudían corriendo, con los brazos abiertos, clamando porque enunciara los cantos que hablaban de su señor en los cielos.

Él no se los negó, muchas de las canciones eran realmente bonitas, la música del clavicordio, violines y trines se hacía escuchar por cada uno de los recovecos, pero la música cesó en el momento en que ese otro demonio arreció.

Los detalles no los diría, de hecho no tendría caso profundizar en esto ahora, cuando lo que quería era aclarar que la sombra, que tomaba la apariencia del niño, le ofrecía una reverencia a manera de afrenta y sin más salía.

Los gritos del exterior comenzaban, los chicos a que atormentaba y que resultaban ser, cualquiera que se hubiera metido con Damian.

Comenzaron a llamarlo "brujo" "hechicero" "maldito" él se congració con su pena, pues en el orfanato había sido presa de similar cantidad de insultos, el niño ya no quería salir de su cama, pasearse por los pasillos o visitar los jardines, todos excepto Carrie le huían como harían con la peste y aunque decía que no le afectaba, lo cierto es que si pasaba.

Amadeus lo hacía responsable de los desperfectos, razón fundamental de que todas las noches terminara de vuelta en el mismo sitio.

 _—¡Yo no hice nada!_

 _—Claro que lo hiciste, pero aún no entiendes cómo lo haces._

 _—¡Eso no es…! —comenzaba a gritar, pero el doctor había conseguido práctica con el pasar de los años. ¿Maniatar a sus pacientes?, cosa de siete minutos, ¿sedarlos?, treinta segundos más, ¿torturarlos? mejor ni escucharlo._

 _—El libro que tengo aquí —comenzó a amenazarlo el doctor. —Dice que desciendes de las sombras, una vasta línea de guerreros cuya mejor cualidad es que "escapan a la muerte"_

 _—¿Nunca has escuchado sobre las metáforas? —escupió Damian a su cara. Sin importar cuanto lo golpeara, su espíritu no se doblegaba._

 _—¡Insolente! —un nuevo golpe era entregado, aunque esta vez, no en la cara. —¡Sé que es cierto!. —Amadeus pasó las páginas arrebatadamente, mostrando fotografías que desde su posición no apreciaba bien pero que describían personas, paisajes y retratos mas concretamente, de la misma persona._

 _—Él es tu abuelo._

 _—Yo no tengo familia._

 _—¡Mientes!_

 _—¡¿Si lo fuera, no crees que te mataría por hacerme esto?! ¿Destruiría? ¿Aniquilaría?_

 _—Lo he pensado estas últimas noches, creo que tú debiste hacer algo verdaderamente horrible para encender la furia del gremio. Te desterraron o en el mejor de los casos te "castigaron"_

 _—¿De qué estás…?_

 _Un terror incomprensible se apoderaba entonces de él. Warren hacía un análisis de las heridas expuestas, más concretamente las colocadas en la base de su cerebro. Él no sabía de anatomía, pero al doctor le encantaba explicar._

 _—¿Sabes qué significa esto? —El niño negó, pero en su posición poco podía hacer aparte de estremecer, maldecir y jadear._

 _—Yo si lo sé. Estas marcas son congruentes con un antiguo método de tortura, apuñalas el tejido blando lo que dicho sea de paso es una intrusión que no sientes, manipulas algunas zonas, alteras recuerdos, capacidades motrices._

 _Un movimiento en falso y tu capacidad para hablar o escribir ya es nula, ¿ponerte de pie, correr cual gacela? ni pensarlo, pero tú estás perfectamente bien y eso significa que sólo borraron algo._ _Algo que no debías recordar o comprometerías al gremio. ¿Qué fue? ¿Te borraron el secreto de la inmortalidad?_

 _—¡No sé de qué…! —intentaba defenderse a gritos, pero por más que trataba el doctor no escuchaba._

 _—¡Yo deseo ese conocimiento! ¡Lo ansío!_

 _—¡Yo no sé nada!_

 _—¡Pues si no me lo dices por las buenas, lo harás por las malas!_

 _Las punciones en el pecho iniciaron, él tuvo que contar hasta cien y arremeter contra sus ataduras puesto que no podía permitir eso. Le rogó a voz en grito que se detuviera pero el doctor no lo hacía, necesitaba saber lo que era. ¿Quién era?_

 _—¿Es cierto que eres el heredero de los Al Ghul? ¡Dime, niño! ¿Lo eres? —Damian le escupió de nuevo, una mezcla entre saliva, sangre y después espetó._

 _—Mi madre fue una puta, mi padre un desgraciado, eso es todo lo que vas a saber y lo único que voy a decir._

 _—Las heridas en tu cuerpo no mienten. ¡ellos te entrenaron! el legado, la sangre, todo eso a ti pertenece._

.

—¿Se encuentra bien, joven…? —Colín aclaró su garganta, se recordó a sí mismo dónde estaba.

El recuerdo del abuso había hecho que una vez más la sangre en el interior de sus venas hirviera, pero la transformación no sería buena, más que nada porque este sujeto le parecía agradable, y en realidad, no se sentía amenazado.

—Colín Wilkes, —se presentó. ¿Qué estaba diciendo, señor? —preguntó, pues a consecuencia del exabrupto ahora se sentía mareado.

—Intentaba explicar, que el alma del joven Damian y la sombra, de alguna manera…

—Están vinculadas. —confirmó. —Alfred vio la convicción en su rostro, con la de cosas que había sido testigo con el pasar de los años, estaba dispuesto a aceptar la teoría y la declaración de cualquiera, de modo que lo siguiente que hizo fue ayudar al menor a salir de la cama y conducirlo al lugar dónde estaban llevando a cabo el "exorcismo" puede que sus amos no lo supieran, que el método que empleaban con John Constantine no fuera el correcto o puede que también…

La iluminación de la casa comenzó a variar, el piso a sus pies a temblar, Wilkes en un acto reflejo buscó su mano, el mayordomo se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando que esa mano, fuera la de su más joven amo.

 _—Pfft, no seas ridículo Pennyworth._ —respondió una vocecita infantil en su cabeza. —Es cierto. —se reprendió. —El amo Damian, lo último que haría sería buscar su mano, aunque de ser sinceros, las de su padre y el joven Grayson, constantemente las estaba buscado. El primero de ellos siempre era muy rudo y directo, pero el segundo hasta se había tomado la libertad de subirlo a sus hombros, para que alcanzara el libro que estaba buscando.

* * *

.

 _—¡No necesito su…! —había comenzado a vociferar, cuando Richard y él lo vieron pateando los anaqueles de la biblioteca a fin de derribar el libro que quería. Luego de preguntar cual era, lo siguiente que hizo Dick, fue tomarlo a la fuerza y subirlo a sus hombros hasta que lo alcanzó._

 _—¿Contento?_

 _—Bájame ya o te rompo el cuello… —Dick soltó una carcajada, Damian se sonrojo de la cabeza a los pies, su hermano le dio un amago de abrazo y después lo bajó._

 _—¿Qué crees que estás…?_

 _—Lo que hacen las familias normales, pequeño. Eso es lo que hago. —acto seguido, desacomodó sus cabellos y abandonó la habitación._

 _._

Su nuevo acompañante y él estaban justo sobre el pasillo que daba entrada a la biblioteca, en aquel entonces la escalera de madera que permitía el libre acceso a todas las estanterías, estaba en reparación producto de un "entrenamiento con espada" que había alcanzado esa parte de la fachada. Su padre le quitó sus armas, además del privilegio de salir de su alcoba.

 _—¡Te vas a comportar como un niño normal hasta que reparen la escalera y hay de ti, dónde me entere que has roto esa regla!_

 _—Sólo fue un…_

 _—¿Accidente? ¿Cómo el de Tim? —Damian ya no agregó nada, entregó su espada y se encerró en su recámara._

* * *

 _._

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió el pelirrojo. Posiblemente se tratara de un terremoto, el candelabro a sus cabezas comenzó a oscilar, la luz amenazaba con apagarse en su totalidad, apretó la mano del niño y lo apuró a bajar las escaleras.

—Debemos salir al jardín.

—No creo que se trate de eso. —espetó, tirando de él a fin de llamar su atención. Prestó atención a lo que señalaba y fue testigo de multitud de sombras congregándose en dirección de un solo lugar. "La entrada a la cueva" _¿por qué no le sorprendía?_

Apuró el paso con el niño pegado a su costado, a medida que avanzaban los cristales de los ventanales se rompían, las cortinas se rasgaban, el papel tapiz se desdibujaba y los objetos varios, aquellos de los que hacía horas había pasado su tiempo limpiando caían o se quebraban en pedazos, alcanzó el reloj con su pasaje secreto, supuso que por ser un invitado directo de "Batman" no habría de importar si le mostraba los "secretos" de la casa, pero en caso contrario, alegaría demencia derivada de su avanzada edad, cuando la puerta se abrió ambos vieron y escucharon lo mismo.

 ** _—Por favor, por favor…._**

 ** _—Ayúdame._**

Volvió el rostro comenzando a temer lo peor, ahí detrás de ellos, frente a la chimenea del hogar, la figura de su niño estaba presente, transparente, intangible, el rostro irreconocible, bañado en llanto. Lucía las ropas de los asesinos, el traje negro con blanco con que llegara a la casa, ausencia de espada, pero múltiples heridas, tanto en las manos como en el rostro. Él se quedó sin aliento, el chico soltó su mano e intentó llegar a su lado.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo lo hago?

 ** _—Por favor…_** —fue todo lo que susurró segundos antes de desaparecer. —él se llevó la mano diestra al corazón, estaba demasiado viejo para todo esto, pero como supo segundos después el espectáculo apenas si comenzaba.

Las luces se apagaron en su totalidad, ausencia de luz era algo nunca antes visto ni en la cueva o la mansión. Principalmente porque debido a sus actividades "nocturnas" ambas estructuras tenían su propia planta eléctrica. No le importó, se abrió paso de manera automática aferrando al menor que ya no se mostraba demasiado convencido con la idea. Las sombras seguían moviéndose, no porque las vieran, más bien las sentían. Arrebolándose a su alrededor, susurrando, rasgando.

—No debe mostrar temor, joven Wilkes, —anunció en el momento exacto que a un movimiento de mano, las luces de emergencia fueron encendidas. —Mi abuela decía que eso sólo las anima.

—Lo sé. —respondió el menor, mirando el resplandor de las luces y sombras a su alrededor. —Siguieron andando escalón por escalón, metros por debajo la escena se repetía sólo que los espectadores eran otros.

Nightwing, al igual que su padre se quedaron sin labia ante la figura expuesta del menor, las ropas de asesino aquellas de las que solo tenía memoria Bruce, pues Dick lo conoció días después enfundado en su totalidad de negro. Estaba de pie, flotando a considerable distancia del piso, el cigarrillo que recientemente encendiera Chas escapó de sus labios.

 ** _—Ayúdame…_** —espetó mirando directamente a Dick. —El guerrero se levantó de su posición en el piso, como en el sueño, intentó llegar a él, pero su contacto lo hirió. El roce de sus manos desprendió una descarga eléctrica. Damian siseó de dolor, él se replegó hacia atrás. **_—¿Por qué me lastimas?_** —preguntó mirando a sus ojos. Richard lloró para sus adentros, se odio y maldijo internamente. **_—¿Por qué lo haces?_** —insistió él. —Bruce se levantó a su vez, el cuerpo temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

Chas sospechó se hubiera abierto el portal que separaba este mundo del otro. John era el único que podía hacer eso, a no ser que el rito, se hubiera corrupto.

 ** _—¿Tanto me odias?_** —cuestionó ahora mirando a su padre. —Batman se acercó negando, teniendo especial cuidado de no tocarlo. John dijo que no debían responder a sus palabras, caer en sus provocaciones, pero si lo estaba viendo, con todos sus detalles, justo delante de él. Eran sus ojos, su rostro, las mejillas redondeadas, la nariz pequeña y afilada, los cabellos negros que heredó de él y la figura, delgada y atlética que más pronto que tarde comenzó a sufrir.

Heridas de cortes profundos surcaron su carne, parecían ser abiertas por armas blancas, cuchillos, espadas, no lo sabía con seguridad, pero el punto era que la tela de sus ropas se abría y la sangre manaba, él ni ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, su hijo lloraba, estaba ante él y lloraba, los labios delgados se abrieron de pronto para hacer una nueva pregunta a la que él no tenía respuesta.

 ** _—¿Por qué, madre?_**

—¿Madre? —cuestionó a su vez Nightwing. —no se había separado de Damian, si a caso el único medio enterado de algo seguía siendo Chas.

—No creo que pueda verlos, o que esté hablando con ustedes. —declaró el taxista.

—¿Entonces, cómo? —inquirió el guerrero de azul y negro.

—Su alma está luchando por ser salvada, no acude a algo en lo que no cree, sino a los que deberían protegerlo, sus padres y hermanos…—Batman asintió a eso, cerrando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, tan pronto como lo hizo la imagen del niño, los sollozos y la sangre de su hijo desaparecieron.

—¿Qué le hizo Thalía? —demandó saber Nightwing arrojándose contra su padre, hasta estampar su humanidad contra la pared.

—No lo sé.

—¿Alguna vez se lo preguntaste? —inquirió destruyéndolo con la mirada. Batman intentó soltarse de su agarre, escapar a su mirada. Lo cierto era que pocas veces, por no decir que ninguna, había querido escuchar las atrocidades que le hicieron dentro de la Liga de Asesinos.

—Pelear entre ustedes no va a hacer que regrese. Al contrario, si siente hostilidad le dará temor regresar. —ellos se separaron a la vez que el pestillo de la puerta comenzaba girar, esperaban encontrar a John acompañado de Damian, pero en lugar de eso quien apareció fue Alfred con su protegido. Colín los miró con cierta expectación refleja en el rostro, no todos los días tenías un encuentro con tantos y variados _demonios._

—¡Maldición! —espetó Chas, cuando observó al gato Alfred colarse entre sus piernas. —Esto está mal, muy, pero muy mal.

—¿Lo dice sólo por la abrumadora oscuridad o porque el espacio a nuestro alrededor parece estar a punto de caerse a pedazos? —el mayordomo intercambio una mirada con su amo. Bruce no sabía que hacer, por un lado estaban las advertencias de Constantine, pero por el otro, las sombras, la oscuridad, las luces de emergencia confiriendo un toque sobrenatural a la escena, estaban a nada de volverlo loco.

Chas miró su reloj de pulsera, habían pasado quince minutos desde que estuvieran ahí, en circunstancias normales a John no le tomaría mas de tres, pero entendía que este era un demonio de un nivel superior y que aquel era un chico que a su vez, se destacaba del resto, tomó su encendedor en manos para hacerse un poco de luz y salir al pasillo, la flama no encendió con normalidad, el fuego se expandía hacia los lados; ya lo había visto con anterioridad y quería decir que sus sospechas eran correctas: la barrera entre los planos se había derrumbado.

Como escolta se abrió paso entre sombras, la habitación donde dejaran a John seguía en el mismo lugar pero el espacio se había alterado.

.

Ya no era la Baticueva, se trataba más bien de una mazmorra, con sus paredes de piedra, antorchas y multitud de celdas, cada una más frívola y austera que la otra, en el interior se vislumbraban cuerpos, atados, torturados, en diferentes estados de descomposición, con desconfianza siguieron andando, Alfred asegurándose de no soltar al pelirrojo que llevaba a resguardo, Batman creyó reconocer el escenario después de un rato, las catacumbas de la isla de los asesinos era algo que al escapar apenas si había vislumbrado.

Se encontraban cerca de diez metros por debajo de todo el complejo.

Ahí era donde paraban todos los que osaban atentar contra la orden, fallaban en el campo de batalla o no lograban completar su entrenamiento. En sus comicios, él había estado a nada de pertenecer ahí. Cada vez que se negaba a asesinar a su oponente R'as bramaba a los cuatro vientos que debía ultimarlo. "Si no lo asesinas, una y otra vez arremeterán contra ti" pero él se había impuesto cada vez, hasta que sus retadores, sin importar el nombre, rango o la edad, habían terminado por escapar horrorizados a él.

"Demonio" así fue como lo llamaron, ya que sin importar el estado en que se hallara su cuerpo, él se seguía levantando. "Es un monstruo" le habían gritado tanto a R'as como a Thalía, el primero enfureció, la segunda se interesó. No había vuelto a pensar en eso jamás, él sólo aprendió lo que necesitaba saber, endureció su cuerpo y también…entregó su pasión.

Las escenas de los encuentros con la asesina volvieron a su cabeza, primero casuales, luego eróticos, después un vaivén de piel, sudor y esperma. Ella era hermosa, la recordaba bien, el cuerpo de Diosa y la perversión de Demonia, le encantaban sus ojos, la luz, profundidad y misticismo que emanaba de ellos era lo que más le atraía de ella, aunque no podría negar la suavidad de sus formas, la salinidad de su piel, perlada ya por el sudor y lo exquisitos que lucían sus pechos, cuando soltaba sus cabellos y estos caían cual cascada sobre los firmes botones de ellos. Soltó un suspiro agobiado, debía desterrar todos aquellos designios de su trastornada mente puesto que, cuando le ofreció la alternativa de unirse a su causa "de cambiar al mundo sin asesinar" ella lo rechazó.

 _—No puedes simplemente convencer a la gente de hacer lo que quieres._

 _—No hablo de convencer, sino de modificar, darles un sentido, causa, lucha._

 _—¿Bromeas? Todos son corderos, lo que necesitan es un líder, que los gobierne con mano justa._

 _—¿Justicia, dices? ¿Qué clase de justicia es la que ejerce aquí tu padre?_

 _—La del más fuerte. Si te unes a mi, nuestro hijo será aún más fuerte._

 _—¿Hijo? —él no había pensado nada de hijos, de hecho, llegados a este punto ni siquiera pensaba permanecer a su lado otra noche._

 _—¿Te estás retractando, amado mío? ¿Después de todo lo que has aprendido, lo que te he compartido, de yacer conmigo? —él volvió a mirarla, esbelta, preciosa, ahí donde estaban, en la tienda de campaña que constituía una de las múltiples bases de la liga. Había llegado al anochecer para sorprenderla, despedirse, ni siquiera él sabía a qué. Cuando comenzó a hablarle de hijos, decidió que se tenía que ir. Pero la asesina, por el contrario ya había diseñado su plan._

 _Alteró su bebida, que para fines prácticos era el sabor de sus labios, o quizá de su gusto, inclusive la piel, cuando se comenzó a marear supo que estaba perdido, no preveía el desenlace actual, para ser sinceros, sólo imagino que ella querría retenerlo en sus sábanas una vez más, y como una parte de él, la sentimental, débil y mundana también lo quería, se permitió retozar a su lado._

 _Se fundieron en uno hasta que perdió la conciencia, hasta que dejo de pensar, sobre las ligas de asesinos, los delincuentes organizados, la compañía de sus padres, la mansión que se había dejado atrás y a la que necesitaba regresar. Cuando despertó seguía desnudo, habido de consuelo y también, traicionado y solo. Una nota con la caligrafía de Thalía fue lo único que encontró a manera de despedida._

 _"Ya nos estaremos viendo, mi amor"_

Y no la había visto, hasta siete años después.

.

Un sonido del exterior lo obligó a recuperar la atención, Chas se había detenido por fin y delante de ellos volvía a estar John Constantine, la gabardina ondeando detrás de su cuerpo, los brazos extendidos al cielo y frente a él, una nueva celda en cuyo interior se encontraba _su hijo._

—¡Damian! —gritó Nightwing de manera imperiosa, intentando acercarse a él pero sin lograr hacerlo. Gruesas cadenas pendientes del techo aprisionaban su cuerpo sin aparente estado de vida, Batman se obligó a no perder la calma, su protegido, Dick Grayson se concentró en encontrar una forma de bajarlo.

—No se muevan. —ordenó, John.

—¿Estás de broma? —atacó Dick, pero el detective paranormal únicamente se hizo a un lado y les mostró el resto de la decoración.

—Devorador de almas, la "liga de los chicos en mallas"

—Liga de idiotas, el devorador de almas.

 ** _—Simpático como siempre, John._** —respondió la sombra, que ya no poseía la apariencia de Damian, pero seguía siendo la misma esencia, negra, corrupta y obtusa.

—¿Quieres mostrarles lo mismo que a mi?

 ** _—No realmente, pero supongo que las cláusulas del contrato, son las cláusulas del contrato._**

—¿De qué están...? —inquirió Batman acercándose todo lo alto e imponente que era.

—Estamos en una especie de medio tiempo, el devorador dice haber hecho un trato con tu hijo y el problema está en que los recuerdos de Damian, su cerebro, fue alterado a fin de que no pueda recordarlo.

 ** _—Eso no es asunto mío._** —espetó la sombra.

—Yo creo que sí. Para tener su alma él debe entregarla.

 ** _—Pero ya lo hizo, años atrás si he de ser preciso. Por dos años, he estado saboreando su alma._**

—No...—susurró ahora Colín. —la sombra se concentró en él, sus ojos brumosos en dirección de él, el niño se asustó aunque no demasiado, llevaba al pequeño gato en brazos, Alfred se esponjo con todos los pelos en punta y enseño sus afilados dientes y garras a él.

 ** _—Tú no eres un niño normal, ¿por qué no es un niño normal John?_**

—Porque fue criado en un orfanato, protegido por la gracia divina, que hasta ahora ha mantenido su alma.

 ** _—Contrario del cuerpo._** —reconoció la sombra, evaporándose y reapareciendo justo en frente de él. Colín se congeló en su sitio, el gato saltó y salió corriendo. Batman se preparó para atacar, por su parte Nightwing había conseguido aproximarse a Damian.

—Son cosas diferentes. —reconoció John.

 ** _—¡No toques el cuerpo!_ ** —chilló la sombra, pues fiel a sus instintos Nightwing había llegado hasta él. Damian no se movía, pero estaba despierto. Sus ojos en apenas rendijas se dirigieron a él, Dick, creyó que lo había reconocido, hubo un ligero amago de esperanza, pero la misma se desvaneció casi al contacto. Estaba agotado, las cadenas no concedían piedad, ni ellas, ni los recuerdos.

 _—Por favor.._.—suplicó con apenas un hilo de voz. —Aquello fue un mandato divino para su hermano, tomó los batarangs de que disponía y comenzó a arremeter contra las cadenas, la sombra bramó, en algún punto se convirtió en humo dirigiéndose a él. Batman gritó a su vez, advirtiendo a su protegido, Nightwing solo tenía un objetivo, ponerlo a salvo. Y la sombra no podía permitirlo.

.

El espacio a su alrededor una vez más se vio corrupto, el piso tembló, las paredes cayeron, la luz se apagó. Uno a uno intentaron protegerse como mejor podían, John realizo un conjuro para atraer luz, Batman encendió luces de bengala, Alfred tenía la espalda pegada contra la pared, el gato lo había encontrado y ambos estaban inmóviles tratando de encontrar al niño de cabellos rojos, Colín estaba con Chas quien volvió a hacer uso de su encendedor, la flama era normal y John lo notó.

—¿El portal se cerró? —cuestionó el taxista.

—No abrí ningún portal, es él. El devorador de almas es sumamente fuerte en este lugar, la mansión constituye el templo de los horrores de tu hijo, cada escondrijo, cada elemento, de las ventanas a las gárgolas en el techo, todo eso lo aterra pues en su momento le dijeron que cuando se viera libre, sólo sería para aguardar su muerte.

—¿De que estás...? —inquirió Batman, pero la determinación y furia en el rostro de John le hizo saber que no se burlaba.

—La liga de los asesinos, su madre, Thalía Al Ghul, le concedió libertad bajo la promesa de cazarlo cual haría a un animal.

—¿Por qué demonios...?

—No lo sé, es tu amada, pero si no me crees a mi, es probable que le creas a él.

La oscuridad se disipó, la mazmorra volvía a ser la misma, con la diferencia de que ahora, Dick se encontraba en el piso y su hijo en una muy diferente celda.

—¡Damian! —gritó Bruce, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él, pero la voz de John le obligó a frenar.

—No es el tiempo real, es un recuerdo, evento del pasado el cual no puedes alterar y por cierto, tengo la firme convicción de que se trata del día en que firmaron su trato.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Intruso XV_**

* * *

.

Como dije, una vez tuve un sueño.

En el me encontraba yo, como si solamente estuviera durmiendo, pero lo cierto es, que me encontraba _flotando_.

El cuerpo ligero y flojo, seco de tanto llorar.

Yo intenté defenderme, intente pelear, llamar a mi abuelo, inclusive a mi madre, pero en cuanto el sonido de la puerta retumbo, en esa catacumba que por todo escenario constituyó mi final morada, el pacto con el demonio, fue firmado.

Retrocedí con temor, cuando caí en la cuenta de que la tortura en esta ocasión, no incluiría instrumentos convencionales como cadenas, látigos, fustas o grilletes, usarían sus cuerpos, ardor y furia para someterme y peor aun profanarme.

Sus ojos no estaban en los míos, al menos no de primer instancia, lo que ellos observaban era la piel expuesta, mi cuerpo de niño, enfundado en unos pantalones de combate que no tardaron demasiado en desaparecer. Por mi parte yo busque sus rostros, las miradas de animales en celo, las bestias brutas que se anegaban detrás de los barrotes de mi celda abierta. El corazón latió con vehemencia en el interior de mi pecho, mis músculos se tensaron, la lengua sangro, el gusto oxidado me hizo saber que no se trataba de un sueño.

Yo le fallé a la orden, le falle a mi madre. Y el castigo, era mi cuerpo, además de sangre.

Uno a uno entraron, tan pronto como solté el primer aliento, y se arremolinaron sobre mi, el líder de la camada preguntó si conocía mis plegarias, yo las sabia, de hecho, pero no porque me supiera devoto sino, porque a mi tierna edad, era un ávido lector de cuanto libro cayera en mis manos y R'as al Ghul tiene un vasto acerbo en su ajuar.

El primer roce me hizo gritar, el segundo paralizar y para el tercero, era tal mi terror que comencé a rogar, a todo aquel que pudiera escucharme, Dios, santo o demonio, que por favor hicieran que parara.

Ellos reían, peleaban entre si, por decidir qué parte es la que probarían de mi, ¿Iría arriba? ¿Debajo? ¿En medio? Yo no entendía lo que decían, solo sabia que sus ojos, desnudaban mi alma y que no quería que me tocaran.

Pelee, claro que lo hice, como un poseso y también maldito, recuerdo haber sucumbido a la adrenalina y haber mordido a dos, al primero en las manos, me lleve un trozo de piel al hacerlo, no era un dedo, solo carne que escupí al instante en que recibí un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, solté el aire, ellos rieron más. Un rostro se acercó al mío, aun puedo evocar el hedor, y en mis pesadillas, constantes y obsesas hasta puedo ver cada detalle de su faz, ese pretendió amenazarme, asustarme, controlarme, yo bajé el rostro, mas rápido de lo que los otros intentaron izarme y le di una tajada en la garganta, mas sangre mano entre mis labios, mas carne en mi cavidad entró, la escupí cuando el líder me tomó por el cuello y sin más, estampo mi cráneo contra la pared.

Perdí la visión junto con un grito ahogado y también el control de la totalidad de mi ser. Las prendas inferiores de mi indumentaria cedieron, aquello no lo vi, pero lo sentí, el negro es el color que usamos los asesinos para fundirnos con la noche, lo vestimos cual manto y entregamos nuestras plegarias así como también ofrendas, a alguna beldad que tenga a bien, perdonar y proteger paganos.

Mi cuerpo fue arrastrado ¿A donde? no lo sé, solo sé que abrí los ojos y mire el techo, blanco, como deseaba que estuviera mi mente, como hasta antes de ese día estaban mi cuerpo, mente y alma, y que lo siguiente que vi, en medio de aquella estremecedora blancura fue a mi.

Era mi cuerpo, infantil, rollizo y etéreo, con una expresión serena, calma y a la vez siniestra, una oscuridad en mis ojos que hasta entonces no reconocería como propia, pero que después de ese evento se convirtió en mi faz.

Él me miraba como diciendo: **_"yo puedo ayudarte" "yo soy t_** ** _ú_** ** _"_** el que se quedó en casa y no partió a la misión. Si me hubieras llevado contigo, lo habría asesinado, no concedería piedad a ningún soldado y tu madre jamás te habría castigado.

Estarías en tu alcoba justo ahora, leyendo las mil lenguas de viaje submarino. Te gusta, ese libro, ¿no es cierto? Te gusta todo lo que te haga sentir que no perteneces a este lugar: la música, la pintura y también la lectura. Yo asentí a medias, con qué fortaleza, no lo sé. Él me sonrió, una sonrisa que era más suya que mía, torcida hacia arriba y deformando mis mejillas a un grado tal que pasaría por villano, inclusive impostor. Descendió sobre mi, casi hasta fundirse en mi. Me vi en sus ojos, mucho más oscuros que los míos, él se encontraba solo, yo siendo tomado. Como un trozo de carne que ha sido arrojado a una jauría de lobos, nada de mi, solo fragmentos de cabello y piel, que escapaban de entre la profanación que ejercían los bárbaros.

El demonio llamo mi atención, su aliento gélido en mi, me dijo que podría asesinarlos, uno a uno, en el orden mismo en que me tocaron, y que para hacerlo, yo solo debía otorgarle una probada.

Mis ojos lloraron, mi pecho tembló, el cuerpo ardió en lugares donde jamás sospeche llegaría a percibir dolor. La sombra insistió. Ese que se parecía a mi, pero que no era, ni en un ínfimo parecido a mi, su semblante, por espacio de un solo segundo pareció inundarme, me miro con lástima, y yo no soporto la lástima.

Soy el heredero de los Al Ghul, el bastardo de Thalía, la abominación de R'as, aquel que llego a la orden, para deshonrarla con su inocencia y calma. Jamás había asesinado, aprendí a pelear, sostener y manipular armas, de estrategia no había una mente que me igualara, soy la muerte andante, si, pero una que jamás, mata.

 ** _—Si no me das lo que quiero te dejare verlo._** —susurró, maldito a mi oído. Yo negué horrorizado, no quería ver, ni ser consciente del horror a que estaba siendo sujeto, él se acercó a mi. **_—Una probada, eso es lo_** ** _ú_** ** _nico que quiero, de tu aliento y alma. —_** Derrotado asentí, él se acercó aun más a mi, sentí su carne en la mía, su lengua abriendo mis labios hasta danzar con la mía, bebió de mi y he de admitir que la sensación me produjo cierto atisbo de paz, abandoné mi cuerpo al vacío, la resistencia, si es que para este momento, aun ejercía alguna.

Me sentí caer, como aquel día que entrenaba con Nightwing en la cueva. Sus manos me tomaron, mas no sentí temor. **_"Eres demasiado hermoso, tu alma tierna y noble, tanto que hasta he sentido nupcias al robarte esta probada" "No me sirves as_** ** _í_** ** _"_** Yo me solté a llorar, no servía como asesino, tampoco como hijo, heredero o _tributo_ , la sombra me abrazó y corrigió. **_"No me mal interpretes, claro que eres todo lo que yo quiero, pero no servir_** ** _á_** ** _s hasta que est_** ** _é_** ** _s un poco m_** ** _á_** ** _s maduro"_**

 ** _"Cumplir_** ** _é_** ** _mi palabra, voy a matarlos, ba_** ** _ñ_** ** _are con su sangre estas paredes y t_** ** _ú_** ** _ser_** ** _á_** ** _s mi instrumento. Asesinar no es algo a lo que puedas escapar, al menos no, mientras vivas en este lugar y cada vez que lo hagas, yo tendr_** ** _é_** ** _una nueva probada, vivir_** ** _é_** ** _en ti y t_** ** _ú_** ** _ser_** ** _á_** ** _s lo que ellos quieren a trav_** ** _é_** ** _s de mi. Te aceptaran entre sus filas, eso es lo_** ** _ú_** ** _nico que quieres,_** ** _¿_** ** _no es cierto? Escuchar que no estas maldito, que no eres un error, experimento, fracaso"_**

Su tacto volvió a encontrar el mío, sus dedos fríos en mi piel, acariciando el rostro bañado en llanto, besó mis mejillas, párpados y frente y yo le dije que si, que estaba bien, si se ocultaba en mi.

Un nuevo beso me fue entregado, sin inocencia, ni pausa, lo sentí invadirme, convertirse en humo e instalarse dentro de mi. El sueño acabó, aquel en el que estaba solo, rodeado de oscuridad, donde no podía moverme, tampoco hablar, ni hacer otra cosa que no fuera escuchar.

Sentí el dolor de cada herida recientemente abierta, las piernas me escocían, cada articulación de mi alguna vez casta anatomía ardía, y ellos seguían ahí, ufanándose de lo que habían hecho en mi, las sombras se cernieron sobre todos, era consciente de no ser yo quien orquestara aquello y aún así, me encantó.

Tomé una espada, los guerreros de mi madre siempre estaban debidamente armados. **_"Demonio" "Es el hijo del Demonio"_** comenzaron a vitorear a voz en grito, las celdas se cerraron a un susurro de mis labios. No los dejé escapar, todos estaban en mis manos, como los animales de Gótica lo están en las de sus captores, cercené cuerpos, en el orden que supongo debieron tocarme, rogaron, lloraron, alegaron tener tierras, posesiones y dinero, me reí de la ironía.

Yo, ya había perdonado una vida, y el castigo por mi insensatez, era yacer con ellos, en las mazmorras, reducido a nada más que carne pútrida y servil. Los mate, reconozco y admito, la sangre baño la hoja de la espada, así como también mis manos y el cuerpo desnudo de infante.

Cuando la afrenta acabó sentí un estremecedor vacío en mi interior, me lleve las manos al pecho, soltando el arma y dejándome caer junto a ellos, los gritos de los soldados, como habría de esperar llamaron a mi madre, Thalía entró presurosa con sus exquisitas ropas de líder y guerrera, me tomo en brazos, colocó mi humanidad en su regazo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Damian, ¿Qué has hecho?

—¿Dios? —respondí, ingenuo. —La miré a los ojos, advirtió la oscuridad en mis ojos y sonreí de la misma manera tosca y cruel en que la sombra lo había hecho. Lo supo de inmediato, la posesión que en mi se había obrado.

—¡Hereje!

—Víbora, traidora y seca.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —gritó horrorizada, arrojándome al piso a lo que respondí poniéndome de pie y mirándola todo lo alto que era.

—Tomar lo que es mío, dijiste que este cuerpo sería mío, mas cuando lo supiste en tus manos, cuando la asquerosa criatura comenzó a crecer en el vientre artificial que diseñaste para él, puesto que tu cuerpo seco e infértil jamás daría vida a algo humano. Decidiste que lo tendrías para ti, olvidando lo que habías prometido a mi.

—¡No tenías ningún derecho! —gritó enloquecida, comenzando a sopesar la posibilidad de recitar un conjuro.

—¿De concederle piedad? —la reté. —¿Sabes que todos los padres, son Dios a ojos de sus hijos? pero tú no has sido más que Demonio a ojos del tuyo. Te aterra que te destierre, que te arrebate el legado, mas sin embargo, no puedes matarlo. Bien te diré cuales fueron los términos de nuestro trato. Cada vez que él cumpla tu mandato, yo tendré una nueva tajada, me llevare su alma, mordida a mordida y después poseeré su cuerpo, me volveré terreno, seré lo que querías que él fuera, el líder sanguinario del gremio, mi ejército no conocerá igual, allá donde vayamos arderá el infierno, sin justicia, ni gloria y lo haremos enalteciendo tu nombre.

—No. —espetó temerosa, yo proseguí.

—Thalía Al Ghul, la engendradora de demonios.

Desenfundó su propia arma, una pistola de cañón corto y la apuntó en dirección a mi. ¿Pueden imaginar la escena, padre, hermano, Pennyworth, niño y chico entrometidos, John Constantine? Sé que están viendo esto, el demonio me ha concedido la ocasión de mostrarles esto. A manera de despedida, puesto que la escena se termina de la siguiente manera.

La bala que disparo mi madre no me mató, dio en hombro derecho y me derribó, yo aullé como un loco, hasta que me desmayé del dolor. Ella se arrojo al piso, comenzó a relatar conjuros, es una hechicera, gitana y de alta alcurnia. Tú creíste que te drogó de alguna manera, padre, pero no fue así como sucedió. Sus ojos. Sé que estás convencido de amar el color de sus ojos, que maldito sea yo en el nombre de todos los infiernos pues también lo poseo, pero lo que quiero decir es que ella usa sus ojos para encantar, también la exquisita figura y la voz, pero sin sus ojos está acabada.

Y lo que hizo entonces, fue que me miró.

Encontró a su hijo, dentro del cuerpo que estaba siendo poseído, me recuperó, pero no fue suficiente.

La sombra, susurra, observa y aguarda en el interior de mi alma. A veces pasan meses sin que escuche su labia, otras despierto creyendo que todo fue un sueño, pero entonces salgo con mis compañeros de armas y es él, quien toma control en la batalla, su sed de sangre, y clamor por la batalla son las que me llevan a levantar la espada y ultimar guerreros, tantos como desee probar de mi alma.

En la ultima afrenta casi la asesino a ella.

 _—Dami_ _á_ _n…—_ sollozo mi madre, pues su maldita magia, ya no fue suficiente para hacer que parara. Tenía la hoja de mi espada contra su cuello, corte algunos cabellos y estaba a nada de atravesar la piel, un hilo carmesí comenzó a manar a la vez que ella imploraba. Suplicó a mi nombre y solo así reaccioné.

—¿Madre? —pregunté. —Ella se aferró a mi, creo que nunca antes la había sentido tan cerca de mi. Lloró, yo no recordaba, no entendía lo que pasaba. Cuando ataqué a Red, tampoco recordaba nada. Dije que no había sido yo, pero estoy más que convencido de que poco o nada me creyeron. Ella siguió llorando, abrazando a su hijo, arrepintiéndose de no haberme matado cuando pudo orquestarlo, hasta que finalmente lo decidió.

Habían pasado casi dos años de este vaivén entre la cuna y la tumba, sé que puede ver mi alma, no porque sea una bendita, más bien está maldita y su magia oscura es la que hace que pueda ver como el devorador consume mi alma. Tomó la decisión de llevarme hacia ti, nadie mejor que tú para poder controlarme, para impedir que matase. Claro que no puedes estar en todos lados y la promesa que me hizo el gremio, tan pronto que me vi a solas rodeado de ellos, fue que al estar afuera, me darían caza.

Lo que les hice a sus amigos, los soldados desmembrados de los que se habló durante semanas en toda la isla, me lo harían pagar con creces. Y yo les creí.

Tu ciudad es enorme, basta en su oscuridad y maleficencia, sé que tú no crees en eso, padre. Pero pregúntale a John, cuantos espectros ha visto desde que cruzó el aviso de Bienvenida a la Ciudad.

Siempre he sabido que iba a morir joven, no porque lo leyera en los libros de mi abuelo, o porque lo viera en las hojas del té de mi tía Nissa, lo he sabido porque es como si estuviera grabado en mi piel. Jamás me he pensado como un adolescente, mucho menos adulto, sé que mi vida se acabará joven pues mis ganas de vivir, fueron como la flama de una vela, ingobernable ante el viento que insiste en apaciguarle.

Me soñé en brazos de la muerte infinidad de veces, aunque no puedo describir todos los escenarios en su mayoría incluían una muerte serena. Quería irme así, más cuando estuve en esa celda, rodeado de soldados, supe que mi muerte sería horrenda y no quería eso para mi. Si nadie iba a protegerme y cuidarme, ¿no podía hacerlo yo mismo? ¿no podía entregarme a mi mismo? Fue un acto de cobardía, lo admito, pero un acto de salvación, a fin.

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, si hubiera sabido que existía un lugar al cual podía llamar hogar, quizá me habría detenido, quizá te hubiera buscado, como te busco ahora, para hacer que me salves, pero lo hecho, hecho está y es el momento de quedarme atrás.

Pennyworth dice que todas las noches llegas de tus misivas y dedicas una visita a tus padres, ¿Me visitarás a mi? ¿Yaceré junto a ellos? ¡Por favor, déjame estar junto a ellos! sé que aunque no los conocí ellos me habrían querido, como lo hacen tus hijos y servidumbre, que no es tal.

Alfred es mi abuelo, y el resto de ustedes, mi familia.

.

* * *

.

Un cuantioso río de lágrimas corre por el rostro del Caballero de la Noche. A medida que la narración avanzaba, él se dirigía a la celda más olvidada y austera de la mazmorra, su hijo estaba ahí, no el del recuerdo, sino el pequeño de ahora. Sus ropas eran las mismas que llevara en el Sanatorio, el pantalón blanco y el pecho desnudo, surcado por esas horribles heridas, aún no haya explicación a lo hecho por su madre, el hecho de que lo arrebatara de su hogar a fin de transgredir su mente. ¿Sería un acto desesperado de salvación? ¿Una forma de pretender, que si Damián no recordaba el trato, este ya no estaría pactado? No lo sabía, no lo entendía, lo único claro para él, era que había sufrido demasiado a tan corta edad y que él, no lo había escuchado.

La puerta de la celda cedió a un movimiento de mano, él se introdujo en el interior y sostuvo a su hijo, ligero, demasiado ligero y a la vez frío. Nightwing se apostó detrás de ellos, John volvía a insistir en que todo era un truco, no era su hijo. Pero para ellos, lo era.

Se disculparon con él, por no haberlo ayudado, por una decisión insensible y estúpida detrás de otra y poco después. Se desvaneció.

La oscuridad regresó, el piso a sus pies tembló, el techo a sus cabezas cayó, ellos se tumbaron al piso, cubrieron sus rostros de escombros inexistentes y cuando todo eso se disipo, la Baticueva, volvía a ser la misma.

Damián estaba en la tina, donde lo hubiera dejado John, el detective en la silla, miró el cuerpo de su hijo y espetó.

—Levántate, devorador.

—¿Por qué? este cuerpo ya es casi mío.

—De momento, más no su alma.

—Sólo resta una tajada, mínima, ínfima. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere morir por él? Prometo que no arderá demasiado.

—Déjate de estupideces.

—Tú no puedes exiliarme.

—Exacto, pero aún puedo tentarte. —el hechicero encendió un cigarro, el humo lo expelió contra su cara, Batman tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir ante la idea de que ese que estaba ahí, no era su hijo, tan solo su carne.

—¿Con qué? Ya no tienes pedazo de alma que entregar.

—Nada de eso, te entrego la de este niño, a nombre de su padre y los aquí presentes.

—¡¿Qué?! —vociferó enloquecido Nightwing. John pasó de él, insinuándole a Chas, que debía arrojarse con toda su humanidad sobre el chico con mallas de ser necesario.

—Te la ofrezco sin objeción, a cambio de una única muerte.

—Tan soberbio como siempre, ¿Quien es? ¿Deseas que cometa parricidio?

—No, a este de las orejas y capa puntiaguda yo puedo partirlo en dos cuando quiera, quiero a su madre. La hechicera que te invocó en primer lugar.

—¿Y me dejarás poseer su cuerpo?

—Liderar al gremio y convertir al mundo en infierno. Claro que sí, hasta te lo pondré por escrito.

—¡Santo Dios! —espetó Pennyworth a punto de perder el piso.

Damián paso de ellos, asintió con una inclinación de rostro, sonrió ladinamente y ofreció una reverencia al nigromante.

—Tenemos un trato, John.

—Que así sea. Ahora vuelve a tu sueño, deja que su cuerpo se recupere, no puedes matar ni a una mosca en ese deplorable estado.

—¿Me estás engañando?

—Te estoy dando lo que quieres, bajo mis términos, pero sigue siendo, lo que quieres.

—Sea. —dijo el espectro y el cuerpo de Damián una vez más cayó. El nigromante lo sostuvo poco antes de que alcanzara el piso, revisó sus signos vitales, al menos durante los dos segundos en que pudo hacerlo, puesto que después. Batman lo arrebató de sus manos y Nightwing le descargó otra sesión de patadas.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —acusó Dick

—¿A conseguir tiempo? —se defendió el hechicero. —Su madre hasta donde sé, vive en una fortaleza impenetrable, claro que su hijo podría entrar en cualquier momento, pero no si la orden desea asesinarlo. Llegar a un acuerdo con la gitana es mi mejor opción para desterrarlo. Necesito saber, por qué le ofreció un cuerpo en primer lugar, ¿cuáles eran los términos de su acuerdo? Uno no invoca a un espectro, sólo por el placer y candor de su presencia.

—¿Va a estar bien? —inquirió una voz juvenil que se aproximaba a Batman. —el Caballero le dijo que sí, aunque una parte de si mismo, no sabía si mentía.

—Tu puedes velar su sueño, pequeño. —ofreció John, y el semblante de Colín se iluminó.

—Le gusta la música, ya lo escuchaste, canta para él, todo lo que quieras. Mañana será otro día, y como espeté. El demonio no se mostrará, hasta que Damián se haya recuperado.

Alfred asintió a esto último, por fin algo que él podía hacer, cuidar su salud y alimentar su cuerpo, iría de inmediato a la cocina a preparar todo lo que a sus jóvenes amos les había gustado a la misma edad.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuar_ _á…_**

* * *

 _N/A: Recuper_ _é_ _la inspiraci_ _ó_ _n despu_ _é_ _s de un gran rato, aunque todo parece indicar que eso de escribir a las prisas, nom_ _á_ _s no se me va a dar, si tardo en publicar el siguiente, por favor t_ _é_ _nganme paciencia. Besos a los que comentan. Se me cuidan._


	16. Chapter 16

**_Intruso XVI_**

* * *

.

.

El niño despierta con la compañía de otro cuerpo a su lado, la sensación lo abruma, su calidez le asfixia, sus instintos se ponen alerta y aunque un primer instinto es saltar de la cama y atacar, el segundo le indica que se encuentra al límite de sus fuerzas y que si se levanta, lo mejor que pasará con él, es que perderá el aliento, además del sentido.

La cabeza le duele, de los últimos días hacia acá, dolor es lo único que siente y pesadillas las que pueblan su mente, solloza, de manera involuntaria pues detesta como acto primario el sentirse vulnerable, más cuando lo hace, el cuerpo junto a él, lo abraza.

El calor ya no le parece quemante, ni su contacto asfixiante, por el contrario, tiene la vaga sensación de que su tacto es lo que finalmente le ha regresado la fortaleza para despertar.

Luz.

Cegadora y molesta, es la mañana entrante lo que ahora le aqueja, mira sus manos delante de sus ojos, desde que el pacto con ese ser irreal fue firmado, cada mañana revisa su cuerpo, lo estrecha con urgencia pues una parte de él, es consciente de que llegará el día, en que ya no pueda.

Su alma será arrebata, su cuerpo usurpado, aquel fue el trato y la constatación del mismo está en esa voz que no es otra más que la propia.

 ** _—_** ** _Intruso…_** ** _—_** susurra con voz seca, el cuerpo junto a él se pone en alerta. Se despereza, desvelando su rostro que no es otro mas que el de Grayson, su hermano aún está embotado por los vestigios de su propio sueño, se ve cansado y también golpeado, como si fuera cosa de horas y no de días lo que ha transcurrido desde su ultima afrenta. Dick se lleva las manos al rostro, talla sus ojos, él no pierde detalle de las heridas en torno a su cuerpo, cree recordar algunas, él le profirió las más frescas, con sus manos guerreras y la espada bélica. No hay rencor en su gesto, sólo una expresión de alivio.

Suelta un poco de aire, sin importar la cantidad de daño, algo le hace saber, que Grayson jamás llegará a odiarlo. Un nuevo temblor hace presa de él, no sabe si es por la falta de alimento, por el dolor en la cabeza o por todo el dolor y llanto hasta ahora reprimido, la caricia del mayor se repite, se toma la libertad de halarlo hasta tenerlo a su lado y él solloza contra su pecho, todo lo que en dos años de vida no ha podido por más que ha querido.

Su llanto es confortado con una mano firme y el susurro de sus labios, Dick está entonando una canción que le escuchó horas atrás al "angelito" Colín está en la habitación de invitados, pues antes de alcanzar el alba todo lo que hizo Damian fue despertar con la identidad impuesta.

Ese que no era su hermano es el que se había levantado y caminado por los pasillos de la imponente morada, soltando injurias, partiéndoles la cara y más allá de eso, el alma.

A todos gritó sus secretos, de la manera más cruda y como es bien sabido, la labia hiere más que una bala. Tim y Jason tuvieron que dejar la casa, aunque no sin antes protagonizar otra batalla.

 _—_ _¿Quién es ella? —escuchó gritar enloquecido al de la capucha roja._

 _—_ _¡No es nadie!_

 _—_ _¡Pero moriste por ella!_

 _—_ _¡Moriría por cualquiera! Desde que acepté usar la capa mi seguridad personal pasó a un segundo plano._

 _—_ _Mientes…_

Tras esas palabras Nightwing ya no quiso escuchar más, _¿sería necesario decirlo_? que la mujer que amo y le arrebató el corazón a su vez murió. Que las noches de desespero, los gritos de agónico sufrimiento solo se detuvieron cuando trató de destruirse a sí mismo. No de la manera honorable, no buscando sangre como harían él o el mismísimo Jason; no.

Lo que Tim comenzó a hacer para arrancarse el dolor, fue simplemente, entregarse al mejor postor.

Por eso fue que se conocieron; él no sabía los detalles pero los intuía, en una ocasión Batman acorraló a ambos exigiendo respuestas. Los había visto en las calles, peleando como iguales, sin tratar de matarse y de no ser por la máscara que ocultaba el rostro del más alto, él se habría atrevido a jurar que su padre los habría visto besarse.

El fuego que irradiaban cuando estaban juntos, la seducción y sincronía, no es algo que se oculte a la vista y por eso los instintos del murciélago se pusieron alerta.

 _—_ _El trabajo se sigue haciendo, ¿qué más te importa? —había escupido Drake a su cara. Bruce frunció el ceño, tensó los músculos de su cuello. En aquella entrevista, solo era Tim el que estaba, pues a Jason le fue prohibida la entrada._

 _—_ _Quiero saber, cómo y dónde se conocieron. —espetó furioso. Usando ese tono de mando que seguramente había aprendido en su formación de guerrero._

 _—_ _¿Cómo? —respondió Drake con brusquedad. —En una pelea, ¿Dónde? —agregó sarcástico. —En un bar, si quieres te puedo llevar, aunque no creo que resulte ser de tu agrado._

 _—_ _Tú no tienes… —intentó reprender el patriarca, pero el menor apenas si se amedrentó._

 _—_ _¿Edad para beber, pero sí para pelear? ¿Para preocuparme por ti y los demás, para cubrirte la espalda? ¿No es eso una doble moral?_

 _—_ _Tim…_

 _—_ _Seguiré haciendo lo que me enseñaste a hacer, cuando me necesites estaré aquí sin él, y cuando lo necesite, estaré afuera con él. No es el monstruo de los cuentos que me contaste, regreso de la muerte, eso es cierto, pero contrario de lo que piensas, no lo hizo para intentar destruirte._

Su padre no percibió el escenario completo o si lo hizo se lo calló. Pues para él resultó más que evidente que Jason y Tim compartían no solo el campo de batalla, sino también la cama. El fragor en los ojos de su hermano, el veneno en el tono de su voz, todo era contundente con estar defendiendo a la persona amada, o en su defecto. Era la declaración de un nuevo adicto al veneno.

.

La querella entre ellos dos, no terminó como el de azul y negro creía, no se habían marchado para destruirse en las calles, se habían marchado para aliviarse, consolarse y perdonarse. La sombra sembraba dudas en todos ellos y el más agraviado como había de esperar, fue su padre.

.

 _—_ _¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¿Tanto me odiabas? ¿Tanto te alegras? ¡De que ella me arrancara las alas!_

 _Colín se replegaba hacia atrás cada que el intruso se manifestaba, con su cruel labia y ademanes demasiado grotescos para alguien de su envergadura. Contemplar su cuerpo pequeño y frágil en aquel rictus de sodomía realmente los devastaba. A esas palabras, el pelirrojo quiso saber de qué se trataba y el nigromante aclaró que todos los hijos de Dios llegan a la tierra portando alas._

 _—_ _Técnicamente, todos somos ángeles hasta que cometemos un pecado capital, ya sea por mano propia o la intervención de terceros, en su caso me atrevería a decir que…_

 _—_ _¡Ella me las arrancó!_ _—_ _vociferó Demian, comenzando a abrazarse a sí mismo como si una vez más fuera un niño perdido._

 _Colín comenzó a llorar, su llanto sólo lo animaba. Era como una cruel danza, en donde la sombra se cierne sobre la luz hasta casi asfixiarla, pero después estaba otra terrible verdad y esa era, que de los presentes, él era el único al que no amedrentaba._

 _—_ _¡Ya basta!_ _—_ _se había atrevido a imponerse a él pues luego de hacer ademan de arañar su espalda hasta provocarse sangre, volvió a torturar a su padre._

 _—_ _¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tú me hiciste volver a la orden! ¡Querías deshacerte de mi! pues bien, padre, te felicito! ¡De mi no quedará nada, nada, NADA!_

 _—_ _Dije que ya fue suficiente. —repitió, comenzando a acercarse hacia él. El Demonio, lo miraba de arriba a abajo con una expresión que jamás reconocería en él. Destruyéndolo, evaluándolo, atravesando su alma y el mayor de los Wayne a penas lo toleraba._

 _—_ _¿O me golpearás? —inquirió desafiante. Dick no quería hacerlo, pero honestamente se le estaba acabando la calma._

 _—_ _Regresa a tu alcoba._

 _—_ _Querrás decir celda. —Dick soltó el aire, Bruce una maldición, los que ni siquiera habían vuelto a pasarse por ahí eran Alfred y Chas._

 _—_ _Sé lo que ocultas en tus pensamientos, hermano. —insistió Demian con ese gesto que no era propio de un niño. Era la oscuridad de un adulto, el ser maldito que aguardaba dentro y que habría vivido muchas más experiencias que todos ellos. Se llevó una mano a los labios, jugueteó con los dedos, lamiendo uno por uno de manera sugerente hasta finalmente quedarse con los dedos índice y medio. Bruce se llevó a Colín, el ángel aceptó irse pero permaneció en el pasillo dónde comenzó a tararear una canción. La tonada era similar a la que evocaba ahora, cuando lo hizo los ánimos de Damian parecieron apaciguarse, pero aún y con ello, era necesaria una ultima estocada._

 _—_ _Deja de hacer eso con el cuerpo de mi hermano. —demandó. —la sombra no obedeció, por el contrario, comenzó a aproximarse a él, con el rostro el alto, los labios húmedos y los dedos por igual, sus manos en ausencia de la espada, parecían aún más asesinas que antes, él pensó en retroceder, pero finalmente se quedó en su lugar._

 _—_ _¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —cuestionó, modificando el tono de voz. —¿Te gusta verme, Dick?¿Te gustaría tocarme? ¿Te gustó besarme? —Constantine carraspeo y encendió un nuevo cigarro, su expresión se volvió severa, comenzó a sopesar la posibilidad de reunirse con el murciélago._

 _—_ _Sabes la respuesta a eso. —espetó con violencia. —el niño pareció recordar que a causa de ese acto fue condenado. Dejó de mirarlo como si quisiera vejarlo y retomó el odio que dedicaba a todos._

 _—_ _¡Sé lo que ocultas!_

 _—_ _Pero no vas a decirlo._

 _—_ _¡Porque él no me deja! —esta declaración interesó al hechicero, se unió a la contienda, plantándose de frente a la sombra. Demian le escupió a los pies y cerró los brazos en torno a su pecho._

 _—_ _¿No puedes dañarlo? —preguntó, John._

 _—_ _No es lo que dije, puedo atacarlo, cortar su garganta de lado a lado con una navaja._

 _—_ _Pero no hablarás de lo que hay en su alma._

 _—_ _Es un secreto, el pequeño asesino lo siguió una noche, como el perrito faldero que es, salió detrás de su amo y lo descubrió. —Dick reaccionó a eso, ocultó el rostro bajo la sombra de sus cabellos, apretó los puños pero no se marcho. Constantine, pareció sopesar sus palabras, llegar a una conclusión. Acto seguido tomó un relicario que llevaba consigo y comentó._

 _—_ _No me gusta desprenderme de mis cosas, pero ya tuve suficiente de esta faena, vas a dormir, si no puedes cerrar la boca yo te la cerraré._

 _—_ _¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Teníamos un trato!_

 _—_ _En el que tu dormías para que él se recuperara._

 _—_ _Se está reponiendo._

 _—_ _No haciendo esto. —John extendió los brazos a fin de que observara el espacio a su al rededor, la mansión de por sí enorme y tétrica lucía devastada a consecuencia de las peleas había iniciado con sus hermanos. Demian sonrió satisfecho, le agradaba el caos, hacerles perder el control y sobretodo fe._

 _Esos amantes empedernidos, no aguantaron demasiado, seguramente estaban por ahí mandándose al infierno, recriminándose los secretos que hasta antes de la intervención de él apenas si habían importado. Constantine le pidió a Dick que sostuviera a Damian, aquello era una cadena de plata hechizada para que ningún ente de él se posesionara, la colocó en torno a su cuello, el pequeño se retorció como si estuviera siendo quemado, pero en realidad nada de eso pasó, sólo se quedó dormido, entre la prisión de sus brazos. Y horas después es ahí donde estaba._

.

Damian terminó de limpiarse la cara con las sábanas de la cama, esa habitación no era la suya, aquella fue devastada en la pelea inicial entre Dick y Jason, su padre y Alfred apenas si habían tenido tiempo para pensar en algo que no fuera él, por lo que la habitación seguía justo como aquellos la habían dejado.

Dick le sonrió a medias, lo ayudó a sentarse, la luz de sus ojos era distinta, mucho más transparente e inocente, este sin lugar a dudas era su hermano y cuando cayó en la cuenta de eso no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarlo.

—¡Basta!

—Enano gruñón.

—Tt, adulto molesto. —Dick le desacomodó los cabellos y poco después los dos permanecieron en silencio. Había demasiados secretos que aclarar, tanto de parte suya como del pequeño demonio, sombras que oscurecen el alma, las mismas que pretendía exorcizar del corazón de su hermano y de las que por motivos que escapaban a su comprensión también era poseso. Decidió que lo mejor sería si comenzaba a hablar él.

—Me seguiste.

—¿Hasta ahora te enteras? —Richard asintió dibujando una expresión cansada en el rostro, su apariencia juvenil por vez primera pareció adulta, había sombras debajo de sus ojos y poco tenían que ver con la falta de sueño. Era el peso de sus actos, el bosquejo de una oscuridad sin final.

—¿Quienes son?

—El nombre de ella no voy a decirlo, pero la pequeña es Marie, tiene un año y es mi hija. —Damian se quedó de piedra, el mayor huyó a su mirada pero el pequeño Al Ghul debió heredar algo de su madre puesto que no resultaba sencillo escapar a esa mirada.

—Sé lo que estás…

—¡No, no lo sabes! —interrumpió. —¿Le vas a hacer lo mismo que me hicieron a mi? ¿La vas a abandonar?

—¿¡Crees que no me tortura!?

—Creo que…—el menor se permitió meditar. Ahora tenía sentido por qué de todos el más apegado a él era Dick, ¿A caso la estaba buscando a través de él? Intentando ser el padre que por alguna razón, se resistió a ser. —¿La estas alejando por mi?

—La decisión la tomé mucho antes de saber que existías, y no es como si no la reconociera. Su madre y yo hablamos durante semanas de eso, es lo mejor para tenerla a salvo del rencor de los villanos de Gótica.

—Mi padre… —intentó conciliar Damian, pero las palabras murieron incluso antes de salir de sus labios. Su padre podría proclamar protección pero la prueba de que no era omnipresente estaba en cada uno de ellos, en su dolor y rencor. Mas específicamente en lo que acababa de sucederle a él.

—Nadie más lo sabe y agradezco que no lo dijeran. —habló en plural, pues el _Intruso_ había hecho su parte.

—Vi como la cuidabas. —comentó con un ligero toque de nostalgia en la voz. Cerró los ojos, se permitió recrear el momento.

.

 _En la oscuridad de la noche, en aquel escondrijo, espiando a su hermano que recién había entrado a una casa habitación. Lo recibió una mujer preciosa, de piel morena y cabellos rojos, se besaron con pasión, como si hubiera pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo hicieron, él ya estaba a nada de marcharse, pero entonces percibió la inocente sonrisa de un niño._

 _La pequeña se parecía a su madre, pero ahora que lo pensaba, tenía la misma luz que irradiaba él. Extendió los brazos al aire, la morena la cobijó en su seno y poco después la entrego a él, Marie pataleo y manoteo antes de decidirse a ceder, Dick la abrazo quizá con el mismo fervor con que acababa de estrecharlo a él, y la pequeña reía, disfrutaba en grande hasta que lentamente se durmió._

 _La noche era fría, eso lo recordaba bien y si había decidido seguirlo, era más bien porque había vuelto a tener ese sueño, donde su reflejo se convertía en liquido negro que entraba por sus cavidades hasta fundirse en su piel. Despertó temeroso, salió de la cama, los pasillos de la mansión vacíos, Pennyworth estaba en la cueva, supervisando la actividad de su padre, Red Robin en cualquier lugar del infierno y en cuanto a él, lo vio ajustarse una chaqueta negra, subir a la motocicleta y desaparecer sin aviso._

 _Un susurro, un pequeño suspiro. Las lagrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro, esas malditas insensatas que no sabia por qué insistían en mancillar su cara. Si estuviera en la orden, R'as ya lo habría mandado azotar por mostrar tal nivel de debilidad, su madre lo habría encerrado y era precisamente eso, lo que le había hecho clavar los pies en el piso y seguir observando con algo parecido a la morbosidad._

 _Eran un cuadro perfecto, una familia perfecta. Lo que él, más deseaba._

 _._

 _Damian, apretó los puños y dirigió una mirada furiosa al mayor. —Crecerá odiándote. —Dick escuchó sus palabras y aunque sabía que era cierto, la decisión estaba tomada._

 _—_ _Pero crecerá._

 _—_ _¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! —insistió saltando de la cama hasta quedar erguido ante él._

 _—_ _Entiendo que hay demasiada maldad en el mundo, tu eres descendiente de la Liga de los Asesinos, yo, puede que no lo sepas, pero pertenezco a una orden similar. Los Talones que enfrentamos ya dos veces en el pasado, tienen la maldita convicción de que mi destino era ser uno de ellos. Soy un "Hijo Gris" Bruce lo confirmó a su vez, en vísperas del alumbramiento de Marie para ser más precisos, por lo que comprenderás que mis medidas fueron drásticas, pero necesarias._

 _Damian reprimió el impulso de saltarle encima y romperle la cara. No lo hizo porque una parte de él quería creer que lo que decía era cierto. Para protegerla debe alejarla, negar su sangre y nombre. ¿A caso no era lo mismo que pretendió hacer su padre en sus comicios?_

 _._

 _—_ _¿Te avergüenzas de mi?_

 _—_ _Por supuesto que no. —respondió de inmediato._

 _—_ _¿Entonces por qué? A ellos los reconociste a tan solo meses de tenerlos a tu lado._

 _—_ _Es más complicado que eso._

 _—_ _¿Por qué? Si yo soy tu hijo._

 _—_ _Correcto._

 _._

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dick al ver el semblante torturado del menor.

—¿Lo estarás tú? —regresó la pregunta. El mayor lo pensó un poco, la respuesta a eso claramente era no, pero después de ver y escuchar lo que su propia madre se había atrevido a hacerle a él, no pudo más que aferrarse a su decisión.

—Lo estaré, pequeño.

—¿Aún si regresa en seis años para desafiarte, destrozar tu vida, convertirse en la representación de todo lo que odias?

—¿Así es como crees que te ve Bruce? —Damián bufó en respuesta, lo miró a los ojos.

—Él ni siquiera me ve.

—No estés tan seguro de eso.

—Pero si nunca está.

—Es porque no eres su único hijo. —Damián debía admitir una vez más que había algo de razón en eso. El gran hijo del murciélago era Ciudad Gótica, y nadie ni siquiera él podía competir contra eso.

—¿Volverás a verlas?

—Acordamos que si volvía a hacerlo, sería únicamente porque su vida estuviera en riesgo. Así que cada noche que pase en vela, será porque están a salvo.

—Eres un masoquista.

—Y tu un malcriado.

—Proscrito, condenado. —agregó. Dick lo miró a los ojos, las sombras claramente, volvían a hacer mella en él.

—No eres nada de eso.

—¿Y por qué necesito esto? —Damián había encontrado la cadena de plata prendada a su pecho.

—Para que dejes de soltar una injuria por cada tres palabras que dices.

—¿Tan malo fue?

—Según la opinión de John _"¿Lo educó la liga de los asesinos o una horda de marineros ebrios?"_

—Tt, —una sonrisa escapó a los labios del menor.

—¿Sabes que fue especialmente divertido?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que Alfred las conocía todas.

Un nuevo abrazo entre ellos fue intercambiado, el mayor dejó al niño para que tomara un baño, aún habían muchas heridas que debían sanar, la mayoría estaba sobre su pecho, él no recordaba ninguna de esas y luego estaban las que le abrieron ellos.

El fantasma de la navaja de Todd estaba aún sobre su cuello, el batarang de Timothy en el esternón, los puños implacables de su padre por el largo de la espalda, brazos y piernas y por último estaba la herida que le había proferido Dick. —A la sombra, no a él— pero no por eso dejaban de estar ahí, paso sus manos nerviosas por cada una de esas heridas, recordando los vestigios de aquellas peleas, les había dicho cosas terribles, especialmente a su padre y Jason Todd, a este último le había hecho recordar el momento terrible de su muerte. ¿ _Podría perdonarle aquello? ¿Lo perdonaría Tim?_ Por una vez más haber tratado de asesinarlo. _¿Lo perdonaría su padre?_ Por su cruel labia y ademanes inapropiados.

No lo sabía, no tenía el valor para ver a ninguno de ellos a la cara, aunque quizá no fuera tan necesario hacerlo.

Recordaba la parte final de su trato, él tenía que asesinar a su madre.

La mujer que lo trajo a la vida en su vientre artificial, no lo extrajo como a un tumor de su cuerpo, ni tampoco salió de entre su sangre y piernas. _¿En verdad era su madre?_ Compartían rasgos, eso era cierto, pero lejos de eso. No sabía si sentía cariño, el afecto que durante años le profesó, comprendía ahora que era producto del miedo. Él no tenía ni la más remota idea de que eso de estar a sus pies, de temer a su presencia y mando, no es lo que era el amor.

Estuvo sometido y amedrentado. Durante todos esos años fue así como vivió, temblando de pies a cabeza cada que R'as le hacía una pregunta. Era listo, había memorizado la historia del gremio, estudiado las técnicas de pelea y entrenado hasta el desmayo pero por alguna razón, cada que su abuelo entraba al salón y demandaba conocer sus avances, el temor lo paralizaba y erraba a la mitad de su demostración y discurso.

R'as lo golpeaba en el acto, por ser demasiado pequeño, demasiado delgado, demasiado noble, sus lágrimas solo lo enfadaban, su suplica lo enfurecía. Y aunque sabía que debía parar, no lograba hacer otra cosa más que pedir piedad. _"Perdóname" "Por favor, por favor" "Detente"_

—¡Damián!…—la voz de su padre intentó anteponerse al recuerdo. Las memorias de su pasado, lo habían llevado a doblar el cuerpo y alcanzar el suelo, el agua de la regadera aún bañaba su piel, Bruce había escuchado sus gritos y acudido a su encuentro. Antes de tomarlo en brazos fue consciente de viejas heridas que había en torno a su piel, alrededor de los omoplatos y sobre la espalda baja, como si en efecto a su hijo le hubieran arrebatado las alas, cuando lo único cierto es que le habían arrebatado la inocencia. Toda la furia que había en torno a él, estaba justificada. Se sentía acorralado, arrebatado de sí mismo, entregado a las crueldades del mundo y lejos de entenderlo, lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer con él, fue aislarlo.

Lo colocó sobre sus piernas, intentó hacerlo despertar, Damián aun suplicaba piedad, y él todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar. Maldijo a todo el maldito gremio de los asesinos y de paso a sí mismo por haber permitido que lo hicieran de nuevo. _"Ayúdame"_ suplicó entre sollozos, él quería hacerlo, pero como comprendió poco después no fue a él, a quien le hablo.

—Damián…—la cadena de plata cayó, cuando el menor abrió los ojos, ya no había pureza, ni tranquilidad, solo fría indiferencia.

—Demian y no te pongas cómodo con este cuerpo, viejo. Tan pronto como asesine a la arpía, seguiré con todos ustedes. —se separó de su agarre, Bruce lo miró con una mezcla de desasosiego, dolor y pena, tomó la cadena entre sus manos.

—Constantine…—intentó comprender.

—¿Es que no has entendido? —reprendió la sombra. —Yo no fui quien lo buscó en ese maldito calabozo, él suplicó, rogo, lloró hasta quedarse seco y yo fui el único que lo escuchó. El pago es justo, un alma por un cuerpo.

—Era sólo un niño.

—Díselo a su madre y también hazle saber a John que él no quiere " _regresar"._ Le asustan sus recuerdos, como acabas de comprobar y tampoco quiere verlos. Cree que todos van a despreciarlo, por las cosas _"divertidas"_ que yo les hice. Prefiere estar adentro, esperando la muerte.

—No puedes…—amenazó Bruce tomando al menor del brazo.

—Si, por favor. ¡Hazlo! ¡Maltrata este cuerpo! Así jamás volverás a verlo. Reemplazarás a la figura de R'as en sus pesadillas.

—¿Qué?

—El viejo siempre se detenía cuando veía sangre, pero ¿Sabes qué? hubo un día en que no se frenó. Damián se quedó tendido sobre las frías piedras del piso, creyendo que finalmente lo había asesinado. ¿Competirás contra eso? Fui yo quien se sentó a su lado y velo su sueño. No tú, ni sus hermanos o ese puñetero ángel. ¡Su cuerpo es mío, pues me lo he ganado! Así que puedes irte ahorrando la pose de padre abnegado, si quieres hacer algo por él, sugiero tomes la pala y le permitas el placer de yacer entre sus seres amados. Las tumbas de sus abuelos, desde la primera noche que pasó aquí, él supo que ahí es dónde quedaría.

—No…

—Hazlo, es lo único que puedes hacer por mi, padre. El único regalo que te pediré, lo que jamás les darás a ellos. Una muerte encomiable. Y ya que me quedaré con su cuerpo, podrías enterrar la capa, el traje de Robin que jamás le entregaste.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _N/A: Ya se que tardé demasiado y que probablemente esto no compensa la espera, pero por otro lado quiero decirles que la historia por fin alcanzó su parte final. Dos capítulos a lo sumo. Así que si hay algo más que deseen que termine de aclarar o si quieren salvar a Damian en lugar de a Demian, pueden levantar sus pedidos, de mi parte, lo único que les puedo asegurar es que habrá una visita a la Isla de los asesinos y que la pelea se pondrá buena._

 _Besos a los que comentan como siempre, se me cuidan._


	17. Chapter 17

_N/A: Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, esto esta muy fumado y jalado de los pelos, pero a estas alturas del partido, asumiré que ya están acostumbrados. PD: Lamento la demora, espero y valiera la pena._

* * *

 **INTRUSO**

* * *

 **.**

 **—El fin—**

.

El demonio duerme, el niño despierta.

Damian abre los ojos, sintiéndose exhausto, ningún sueño para él, logra ser reparador o conciliador ahora, divisa los objetos del rededor entre las brumas de la oscuridad. La habitación sigue sin ser la correcta, pero aún así, su padre y hermanos han tenido el buen gesto de traer para él, el caballete, las pinturas y cuanta cosa estúpida, pudo él disfrutar en días mas serenos.

Baja de la cama, sintiendo la afelpada alfombra bajo los pies desnudos, camina hasta alcanzar la ventana, afuera la luna se encuentra en el cielo, el emblema de Batman ha desaparecido, deben ser sobre las 3:45 o 4:00am, casi siempre despierta a esta hora y contempla su reflejo en el vidrio que parece un espejo. Mira sus ojos, las profundas bolsas que se han formado debajo de ellos, las mejillas delgadas, el cuerpo desprovisto de fortaleza y brío.

Más allá de sí mismo, los jardines de su padre aún se extienden, observa las copas de los árboles, el pasto verde, sabe exactamente, dónde es que se alojan las tumbas de sus ancestros. Desea por un momento, volver a tenderse entre ellos, de espaldas a la hierva fresca, los ojos cerrados, el viento contra la piel, lo desea con tanto ímpetu que antes de darse cuenta ya esta a punto de abrir la ventana.

Sus manos se detienen en el acto, vuelve a ver su reflejo: él está ahí, el niño de siempre, al que ya no reconoce pues sus facciones son desvalidas y no guerreras.

Junto a él aparece el demonio, de un tiempo para acá, Demian ha gustado de aparecer junto a él, ataviado con las prendas asesinas: la armadura negra y la capa roja, está por detrás de su estilizada figura y se abraza a él, Damian lo siente como si existiera, como si fuera corpóreo y ya no un espectro, cierra los ojos, su contacto le produce temor, más no aversión. Lo insta a mirarlo a la cara, él lo hace, sus ojos ya no son rojos, Demian es una copia casi exacta a él.

En los últimos días, ha aprendido a imitar su voz, sus ademanes, conoce cada recuerdo, pues a medida que va consumiendo su alma, él más va desapareciendo.

Demian sonríe, curvando los labios con algo de malicia en el gesto. Sabe lo que está pensando y no disimula en su satisfacción y arrebato, toma su rostro con ambas manos, levantando su barbilla y antes de que pueda objetar, besa sus labios.

El demonio se apodera de su boca y su lengua: chupa, muerde y lame, mientras él se deshace en débiles lamentos y jadeos, lo mira con odio, el otro con perversión, Demian considera un desperdicio de virtud que se convierta en "nada" creyendo que el sexo, no es otra cosa más que una violación, pero por más que insiste en tomarlo, el muchacho se sigue negando. _"Ya tienes mi alma, deja en paz mi entrada"_

—Podría tomarla ahora…—susurra cuando por fin suelta sus labios. Damian trastabillea, se recarga contra la pared, junto al marco de la ventana, le devuelve la misma sonrisa taimada, aunque en su actual estado, luce exactamente como lo que es: Una pobre alma que se aferra con uñas y dientes a su último atisbo de libertad.

—Y yo podría terminar con todo esto ahora. —abre la ventana, se coloca en el marco, la mitad del cuerpo adentro y la otra afuera.

Los suicidas no van al cielo o al infierno, sus almas se quedan varadas en algún punto medio. Aquello le tiene sin cuidado al Demonio, con excepción claro está, de que necesita esa última muerte para _tener su cuerpo._

Hace estallar la ventana, para alertar al resto de habitantes de la casa y usa su energía sobrenatural, para arrojarlo al interior y de espalda al piso.

—Será mejor que te despidas pronto…de ti no quedará nada, ni siquiera un esbozo.

Su padre fue el primero en alcanzar la puerta y abrirla de par en par, la escena que contempló casi hace que la sangre se hiele en el interior de sus venas y se le paralice el corazón: Su hijo postrado de espaldas, en el centro de la alcoba cubierto de diminutas heridas producto del vidrio cortado.

Corrió a su lado, al joven le costó un poco de trabajo salir de su estado, estaba temblando, con el cuerpo ardiente y la sangre manando.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Bruce, antes de que Alfred y compañía se unieran a la misiva. El mayordomo salió tan pronto como había entrado para ir en busca de su equipo médico, Dick encendió las luces, contempló la escena y después se centró en su hermano.

Las heridas eran diminutas, apenas si marcaban su piel, pero no por ello dejaban de estar ahí, Bruce repitió su pregunta al ver que el pequeño no respondía.

—Demian…él quería _poseer_ mi cuerpo. —contestó. Sin profundizar en el hecho de que lo que quería, más que devorar su alma y fundirse en su carne, era revolcarse con él.

Sus sueños, a ultimas instancias, habían pasado de las horrorosas pesadillas dónde era masacrado a imágenes lascivas dónde era el demonio, convertido en sí mismo quien besaba sus labios y tocaba su cuerpo.

Siempre comenzaba en la boca, besos demandantes y hambrientos a los que sucumbía, muy a su pesar, gimiendo en el interior de sus labios. Los ojos del Demonio eran rojos, ese color era su favorito, lo recordaba de los labios de su madre, de la sangre en sus rodillas y manos cuando era vencido en combate, de las primeras luces del alba, cuando rogaba que todo abuso parara y ni una sola plegaria era escuchada.

Los besos invasivos, pasaban de ahí a colocarse en su cuello, los dedos afilados y alargados a juguetear por la parte interna de su ropa de cama, sentía las manos pesadas de Demian colarse bajo su ropa, tanteando, apenas rozando, haciendo que estremeciera y soltara más débiles y patéticos jadeos...

Él era un niño, eso era cierto, pero tal cosa no quería decir, que su cuerpo no respondiera o sintiera placer en las zonas erógenas, dónde todos sentían placer.

Demian pellizcaba sus pezones, él soltaba un juramento, intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero su masa corporal estaba bastante disminuida, luego de que le vencía y arrebataba la prenda, el intruso besaba y mordía, hasta que el color rojo se instalaba como un camino de rosas sobre la tersa piel.

Partía de su pecho hasta alcanzar el borde del pantalón y su cuerpo temblaba, el sudor corría, su miembro enhiesto, endurecía.

 _—_ _¿No entiendes que quiero regalarte esto, hermano?_ —susurraba a medida que lo miraba a los ojos y él temblaba como una hoja. Los ojos llorosos, las mejillas ardiendo. _—¿Y a caso no entiendes tú, que esta vejación fue la que hizo que entregara mi alma al infierno?_

 _—_ _Lo entiendo_.—respondió luego de acariciar su pelvis y volver a humedecer sus labios. _—Y no sólo porque estuviera ahí, o entrara en tu cabeza. El horror de que fuiste preso, no debería deseársele a nadie. Menos a manos de tu madre y bajo el manto protector de tu abuelo._

 _—_ _Tt, lo dices como si te importara…_ —respondió el niño, acostumbrándose al peso del otro sobre él.

 _—_ _Y lo hace. Cuando te vayas de aquí, ese cuerpo será mío, pero también la mente. Tus recuerdos se mezclarán con los míos y no quiero impedimento alguno para divertirme como quiero._

 _—_ _¿Qué…?_

 _—_ _Tienes hermanas muy lindas._

 _—_ _¡No…!_

 _—_ _Las he visto, en las memorias de los otros. No las conoces aún, pero están por ahí, con sus trajes guerreros completamente adheridos a sus exquisitos cuerpos._

 _—_ _¡Tú no puedes! ¡Ellas jamás!_

 _—_ _Soy un demonio, la eternidad te enseña a ser paciente, puedo esperar a que este cuerpo crezca, lo he estado haciendo desde que Thalía te formó en su laboratorio._

 _—_ _¡No...!_

 _—_ _Prometo tratarlas de la misma manera, en que estoy dispuesto a tratarte a ti._

 _—_ _¡NO!_

El demonio colocaba las manos sobre su miembro joven y erecto. Entonces él despertaba, la voz en grito, el corazón acelerado, los ocupantes de la casa alarmados.

Ya no llevaba ningún relicario con él, de nada servía ahora que el demonio andaba por la libre cada que quería.

Su padre se concentró en tranquilizarlo, le sacudió los fragmentos de vidrio de las ropas y después esperaron a que Pennyworth atendiera las heridas. Su cuerpo delgado, hacía estremecer a Dick, las costillas se le marcaban por arriba del vientre plano, la cara afilada y las oscuras sombras que hablaban de los últimos meses de cautiverio e insomnio.

Nada quedaba del pequeño guerrero que les había buscado pelea a todos el día mismo que los conoció y aún así, hacía un doloroso esfuerzo por contentar a su padre, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Constantine entró en la habitación después de un rato, la gabardina caqui, la corbata negra y el cigarrillo sobre los labios, lo encendió tan pronto Dick terminó de levantar los fragmentos de vidrio del piso y Pennyworth le daba el visto bueno al niño.

—Ya está todo listo para invadir la isla de los asesinos.—Damian palideció, su padre refunfuño y miró a John como si estuviera volviéndose loco.

—El resurrecto dice que partirán cuando ustedes quieran. Él y el otro de las alas negras, están en la cueva… _dándose amor._

—Basta.—ultimó Bruce, John sonrió, de esa manera que solamente él tenía y que quería decir que le importaba una puñetera mierda las consecuencias de sus actos. Se concentró en el chico.

—¿Damian?—él asintió, incorporándose a medias, pues se mareó de inmediato. John reparó en lo hinchado de sus labios, lo enrojecido de su rostro y también en lo mucho que se esforzaba por montar una buena cara a su padre. Los demonios eran unos seres perversos, algunos solo tenían cabeza para dos cosas: devorar almas y satisfacer su deseo. El devorador casi concluía la primera parte, por lo que no era de extrañar que intentara consumar la segunda.

—Si partimos mañana, quizá sea mejor para todos regresar a la cama.

—No voy dormir.

—Tienes que…—Damian lo calló de inmediato, mostrando un gesto que si bien era propio, estaba plagado de oscuridad.

—Él dice que tú tienes algo que recobrará mis fuerzas de manera inmediata. Funciona por un periodo máximo de dos horas, es todo lo que necesita para asesinar a mi madre y hacerse con su parte.

—¿Y tú estás…?

—¿De acuerdo con eso?—interrumpió otra vez. —Si, lo estoy. Se me formó como asesino, se me forzó en contra de mi voluntad a no experimentar o expresar sentimiento alguno. Sé que es horrible todo lo que digo, padre. Pero esta es la cruz en que me clavaron, tan pronto como nací.

—Estás muy conversador esta noche.—reconoció John.

—Es porque quizá, sea mi última noche.

—¿Eso despertó al Demonio?—inquirió el nigromante.

—Despertó porque yo…desee volver a tenderme junto a ellos.—admitió escondiendo el rostro, señalando la ventana debajo de la cual yacía el sepulcro de sus ancestros.

Bruce ensombreció su gesto y despachó a todos de la habitación. Su hijo no podía desearlo tanto: desaparecer, dejar de luchar, él no podía, simplemente… _dejarse morir_.

—Sé que te decepciono.—comentó el niño antes de que aquel pudiera enunciar algo.

—No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces de qué?—respondió volviendo a colocarse junto a la ventana. Al menos ahora, podía huir de su reflejo.

—Se trata de que tú, no te dejes vencer.—concilio su padre, parándose junto a él.

—Es fácil, si quien lo dice, eres tú. Jamás has estado en mi posición, ni tú o ellos.

Sé por mi abuelo que perdiste a tus padres a temprana edad, que estuviste solo, más no abandonado. Pennyworth fue tu fortaleza, encontraste en él a un padre, guardián y después aliado. Jamás habría permitido que te consumieran las sombras, en cuanto a mi, padre.

Nací en ellas, me arrastre con pies descalzos hasta arrancar mi carne y suplique ante un altar, hasta perder todo atisbo de humanidad. ¿Cómo una madre? ¿Cómo mi sangre? ¿Cómo todos lo que deberían amarme, se empeñaban en lastimarme?

—Damian…—interrumpió su padre, pero el menor prosiguió.

—Y lo intenté, padre con el Demonio de testigo que yo lo intenté, pero tenía miedo. ¿Alguna vez has tenido miedo? con toda seguridad, no… pero yo estaba aterrado. No de lo que tu viste o de lo que me pasaba, las heridas sanan, el cuerpo se levanta, pero ¿Si se volvía a repetir? ¿Si yo, volvía a terminar ahí, si me convertía en carne para su diversión?

—Damian…—Bruce se había quedado sin argumento, sólo quería que se callara, pues conocía el desenlace, y no quería escucharlo.

—Entonces lo llamé a él, mi hermano, la sombra, intruso...El maldito hereje.

—No…—negó su padre, pero su hijo lo miró a la cara con total convicción.

—Él seco mis lágrimas, curó mis heridas, procuró el cuerpo que mi madre prometió que sería suyo. Y después de todo ese infierno, accedí.

—Pero es tu alma, Damian ¿Cómo pudiste?

—¿Regalarla? ¿Después de ser violado, de haber asesinado, de verdad crees que vale algo mi alma? **_—Claro que sí…_** —respondió el Demonio en su cabeza, Damian lo mandó callar con un juramento.

—Pero es que tú…—Bruce buscaba palabras, horrorizado ante el escenario. No concebía la idea de que él…

—¿Te preocupa el tormento eterno, padre? ¿Crees que seré torturado y arderé en el fuego hasta el fin de los tiempos? Te equivocas. John lo sabe, pero supongo que es demasiado amable para ofuscarte. Las almas que son devoradas, no pertenecen a ningún lugar.

—¿Cómo?—Bruce ahora estaba lívido, temblaba de impotencia ante la serenidad con que su hijo hablaba de su destino.

—Lo que le dijo a Todd es verdad, ese lugar donde no puedes moverte, no puedes hablar, no puedes ver o escuchar. Es ahí, dónde yo, voy a estar.—Su padre lloró, un impulso involuntario, se aferró a él, Damian demostró que sus ojos, se habían secado de llorar.

—¿Cómo…?—insistió su padre, mirándolo a los ojos, sintiéndolo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

—¿Crees que le temo a mi muerte, padre? ¿Que fue el miedo lo que me orilló a salir de tu casa y tenderme junto a ellos? ¿Crees que es protección y consuelo lo que busco en tu cementerio? No, mírame, padre. Seca tu llanto y mírame. ¿Esto te parece vida? ¿Que un niño de mi edad halla pasado por todo ese tormento, te parece normal? —Bruce, negó. Su hijo insistió, intentando mostrar calma, pero también lo habían forzado a madurar desde temprana edad y no poseía el tacto o la labia.

—Conozco el infierno, padre. Crecí en él, de modo que cuando conocí a la sombra y me mostró mi destino: La absoluta nada, con gusto acepté.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Bruce, más para él que para el infante. Su hijo sólo sonrió amargamente y se separó de su lado.

—No más dolor, no más insulto, no más perversión y malicia. ¿No es ese el paraíso, padre? No más conciencia, sólo existencia. Eventualmente olvidaré quien soy y lo que me hicieron, olvidaré que te conocí y de la misma manera tú me olvidarás a mi.

—No...

—Puedo pedirle al demonio que me borre de sus memorias. Seré sólo un sueño, ¿No es así como comenzó esto? Conmigo, atormentando su sueño.

—¡No! No voy a olvidarte.

—Pero ya lo hiciste. Mi madre me llevó preso y tú apenas si me buscaste. No soy conveniente, jamás lo fui para nadie, sólo para el demonio y es hora de que cumpla mi parte.

—John…—Damian advirtió el dolor mezclado con la locura en los ojos de su padre, se conmovió por ello. Su arrepentimiento era verdadero, así como la determinación del hechicero.

—Él hará todo lo que esté en sus manos. No por dinero, dudo que te vaya a pedir algo de tu basta fortuna. Lo hará porque este caso, se parece al suyo: Hijo de una madre que falleció en su alumbramiento y condenado a un padre que renegó de él hasta su último aliento, fue maltratado, odiado, rebajado de mil maneras, pero se levantó, indomable. Una y otra vez. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque deseaba venganza.

—La venganza solo atrae más venganza.

—Esa es tu idea, no la suya. En su caso, la venganza atrajo conocimiento, más perdición, eso es cierto. Pero cuando sabes que te espera el infierno ¿Que tan malo es seguir cayendo?

—Damian…

—Si tú me lo pides lo intentaré, padre. Una ultima vez, en la isla de los asesinos, prometo que lo intentaré...—Su padre se contentó con ello, él hizo ademán de una vez más estarse durmiendo.

Bruce lo llevó de regreso a la cama, cobijó su cuerpo y besó tanto su frente como sus cabellos, él lo escuchó andar de regreso y salir hasta cerrar la puerta.

 _—_ _¿Qué exactamente, le has prometido a tu viejo?_ —preguntó Demian, una vez más, fuera de su mente y mostrándose corpóreo ante él.

—Que intentaré no pedirte, que me borres de su memoria.

—¿No deberías pedirme que no ultime sus vidas?

—¿No dices que mi cuerpo y mi alma valen lo que todas esas?—el demonio sonrió, el pequeño era listo.

—Lo valen.

—¿Y por qué? Si ellos no me quisieron, ¿Por qué tú si?

—Porque eres puro, víctima de horribles circunstancias que contaminaron tu cuerpo, tu mente, más no tu alma…esa aún es pura, limpia, transparente, de lo más deliciosa.

—¿Y qué me dices de la carne?—cuestionó arrebatándose las sábanas de cama y concentrándose en su mirada.

—¿Perdón...?

—Si te dejo tomarme, jurarás no acercarte jamás a ellos. Ninguna persona, relacionada a mi padre o a mis hermanos, quien quiera que sea, viejo o nuevo, tú no vas a dañarlo.

—Pides demasiado.

—Se me educó para ser un líder.

—Un príncipe malcriado.

—Te estoy entregando todo lo que soy y poseo.

—¿Ni un atisbo de orgullo o pudor?

—Me convertiré en menos que nada y creo que tienes razón. Me interesa conocer la diferencia entre el abuso sexual y _hacer el amor_. —Demian sonrió a sus palabras, solícito apareció desnudo ante él.

Damian se miró a sí mismo, su cuerpo no le resultaba repulsivo o extraño, más bien nostálgico, pues reconoció entre cicatrices al joven rebosante de altanería y vida que en su momento había sido.

Demian se relamió los labios, él se desprendió de sus prendas. Una fina camisa de seda, acompañada del pantalón y la prenda interior, sintió el frío de la mañana entrante, el aire se filtraba por la ventana, los fragmentos de vidrio que quedaron adheridos al marco parecían resplandecer, al igual que los ojos de su demonio. Caminó determinado hacia él, sigiloso, los movimientos asesinos que le aprendió a su madre o quizá a todos en la fortaleza de R'as, cuando sintió su peso sobre la cama, él cerró los ojos y todo su cuerpo tembló. _—Shh…_ —susurró al oído, como las madres que tranquilizan a sus hijos o los cazadores que intentan distraer a su presa.

—No quiero dañarte, sólo enseñarte.

—¿Como en los sueños?

—Así es, esto para ti, solo será un sueño.

—Aún así, lo quiero por escrito.

—¿El qué?

—Tu palabra, de que no lastimarás a mi padre o a sus aliados utilizando mi cuerpo.

—Cuando me vacíe en ti, tendrás mi palabra en un contrato, lo sellaremos al igual que el otro, con fuego, cera y aceite maldito. No tocare una hebra de sus cabellos, a menos claro está, que en algún momento, ellos lo quieran. —Damian asintió, no debía preocuparse de más por ello, menos si ahora lo único que sentía era el abrumador peso del otro sobre la piel y su aliento, soplando al cuello.

—Si estás de acuerdo con estos términos, bésame.—el niño obedeció, con menos torpeza que cuando besó a su hermano mayor.

.

Las horas siguientes pasaron con facilidad, Constantine desplegó un hechizo silencioso que los llevó a todos a caer en un reparador reposo.

Su padre en su muy inmensa y abandonada cama, el guardián en la suya, acompañado del gato. Los amantes compartiendo lecho, uno sobre el otro, en íntimo abrazo. El guerrero de azul a su vez dormía solo, soñaba con la familia que se negó en pos de mantenerla a salvo y por ultimo se encontraba el niño, en una habitación desprovista de protección o cuidado.

La piel ardiente, los labios jadeantes y abiertos, de cara a la almohada, su cuerpo era tomado por un fantasma, el espectro sabía en que momentos o lugares volverse corpóreo, sabía como besar, como tocar, como descubrir el pecado entre caricias y encanto. Su joven recipiente se dejaba hacer, embotado por los designios de una magia antigua. La misma que poseía su madre, la que desenvolvía con una sola mirada y que engatusaba a los hombres hasta reducirlos a nada.

 _—_ _¿Te estoy lastimando, querido hermano?_ —el niño negó con apenas un movimiento de cabeza, su cuerpo escocía y dolía pero la sensación seguía sin resultar ofensiva. Era una cadencia nueva, una entrega nueva. Si pudiera sentir algo, más allá de vacío, hasta podría decir que se sentía libre y arrebatado de si mismo.

Demian, separó sus glúteos y trabajó su entrada, sus dedos largos y delgados, cálidos y también expertos, describían círculos que le arrebataban lujuria y tormento.

 _—_ _¿Te gusta?_ —él no sabía si era eso lo que le gustaba o no.

Le gustaba no sentir, no pertenecer, pero era todo lo contrario lo que estaba pasando, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, levantando la cadera, permitiéndole a aquel un mejor agarre y rápidamente lo aprovechó. El cuerpo de Demian lo dominó con mayor soltura, la mano libre se cerró sobre su sexo, mientras él se hundía humillado contra la almohada, se aferró a las sábanas mientras aquel, le penetraba y masturbaba.

Dolor, placer. ¿Era así como lo hacían ellos? Atrajo a su memoria la imagen de sus hermanos besándose bajo el árbol, la forma en que Tim enredaba las manos sobre el cuello de Jason y éste lo levantaba por los glúteos hasta tenerlo a su altura, la forma en que se entregaban en las sombras, la confianza y docilidad.

 _—_ _Puedo entregarte lo mismo, hermano…yo soy tú. Lo último que quiero es producirte dolor._

 _—_ _¿Y si sucede, que me gusta el dolor?_ —respondió el niño, comenzando a sentir que se partía en dos. Demian se pegó a su cuerpo. La mano izquierda sobre su cadera, presionado, su sexo embistiendo, la mano derecha, torturando su sexo. Pegó su barbilla al hombro del más delgado, aspiró su aroma, se regodeo con la sensación cálida, salina y húmeda.

Era hermoso, el más precioso ángel caído a la tierra y Dios debería arrepentirse de arrojarlo entre bárbaros, lloró por él, a medida que el menor, entraba en una especie de inconsciencia. —los Demonios, también podían experimentar sentimientos— más no lloraba por lástima.

Su recipiente era orgulloso y le odiaría si sentía lástima. Lloraba por su destino, pues nadie más que él lograría recordarlo.

Cuando se corrió y sintió su cuerpo temeroso temblar bajo el suyo, se esmeró en hacerlo correrse a su vez, el semen se diseminó entre sus dedos, ese líquido transparente que en nada se parecía al propio. ¿que eyaculaban los demonios? ¿sangre pútrida y negra? No lo sabía, Damian soltó el aire que en su vaivén no era consciente de haber estado conteniendo, luego se dejó caer contra la almohada con la piel perlada y el corazón acelerado. El demonio lo observó así, tan frágil y pequeño, todo nobleza y ternura encarnada y recordó el pacto que había hecho.

 _—_ _¿Vas a dormirte ahora, pequeño hermano?_

—Tú no eres mi…—Demian sonrió. Acto seguido, desplegó el pergamino dónde se comprometía a no lastimar a su padre o a sus hermanos. Ningún miembro de la honorable familia de los murciélagos caería bajos sus encantos y el niño asintió para después besarlo.

Demian continuó besando sus labios, acunándolo entre sus brazos y aquel se dejó hacer, pues debía admitir, que no había sido malo. Sentirse amado, por una vez en su vida, Damian al Ghul, se sintió amado.

.

John recibió el contrato en la modesta habitación que Bruce Wayne le dispuso. El pergamino apareció flotando, escrito en la lengua antigua, sellado con cera y firmado con magia maldita. Lo quemó con el fuego de su cigarro, aquello no lo rompería, simplemente ayudaría a que nadie más lo viera.

El devorador tomó lo último que quería y aunque no era de extrañar, dolía.

Frunció el ceño, cerró los puños, sintió todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos, dejó el cigarrillo a medio consumir en el cenicero y advirtió las luces de la tarde entrante colarse por la ventana. Ahí entre sombras, el demonio hizo su entrada.

—¿Lo marcaste?—inquirió como primera pregunta. El demonio se fingió ofendido, recuperó su apariencia normal y que no era otra más que la de un ser desgarbado y negro.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Quiero caminar entre vivos, jamás dejaría una marca que me acusara en su cuerpo. —John asintió, pero lo maldijo por dentro, el demonio lucía, bastante satisfecho.

—Su madre…—preguntó ahora.

—Tendrá la más horrorosa de las muertes.

—Eso no me basta, voy a despertar a otro de tus hermanos.

—¿Podría sugerir a Zack?—John sonrió, ese era un demonio de alto nivel, imposible dominarlo, pero no quería domarlo. Quería entregarle a la hechicera y asegurarse de que torturara su alma por la eternidad.

—¿Que otra cosa le prometiste?

—De manera formal, nada. Sabes que no está en mi naturaleza…—John chistó y lo interrumpió, destruyéndolo con la mirada, jugando con su encendedor, la llama se tornaba entre roja y azul, cada vez que la encendía.

—No me engañas.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Yo creo que sí. Tus ojos son rojos, pero cuando lloras se ponen negros.

—¡Maldito hijo de…!

—Tú lo cuidaste—interrumpió. —No solo a su cuerpo, sino a él.

—¿No es mi padre el que cayó primero, por sentir un amor de lo más intenso?

—Si eso fuera cierto, tú jamás…

—Soy un Demonio, John. Va en contra de mi naturaleza, ayudar a otros sin conseguir algo a cambio.

—Por eso repito mi pregunta.

—Desaparecerá de sus memorias, será solo un recuerdo. El sueño de alguien que jamás soñó. —El nigromante encendió un nuevo cigarro, expelió el humo en dirección del demonio y este se disolvió.

Era la mejor solución para todos. No para el murciélago o los pajaritos, pero sí para el niño.

Su alma ya estaba condenada desde el principio, pues al ser asesino, el tormento eterno sería su destino. En esa nada, creería él, al menos dejaría de sentir, pensar, sufrir…ser. Terminó su cigarro, la cajetilla entera para ser mas exactos y la destruyó en el interior de su mano, deshizo el conjuro que los obligó a dormir y lentamente se dejo perturbar por el movimiento habitual de la casa.

El mayordomo como el primero, el hijo pródigo y el patriarca como los segundos, la pareja de amantes despertaba a destiempo. En un día normal el resurrecto salía de la cama y dedicaba unos quince a veinte minutos a ejercitar su cuerpo, sobre la alfombra frente a la cama, el otro ocupaba su ausencia para extenderse perezosamente por todo el largo y ancho del colchón. Sus entrenamientos eran vespertinos, después de comer y antes de comenzar la vigilancia nocturna. El murciélago ocupó una de las duchas, el joven maravilla salió al pasillo con un pantalón deportivo negro y camiseta de cuello redondo blanca, hasta alcanzar la habitación del niño. Yacía lánguido, aún boca abajo y completamente desnudo. Su hermano mayor, no notó esto último, las sábanas de cama cubrían buena parte de su cuerpo, Dick Grayson se dedicó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama y revolver sus cabellos negros, parecían deslucidos y estaban alborotados, los peinó con cuidado de no despertarlo, quería abrazarlo, estrecharlo, jamás soltarlo, pero lo único que hizo fue besarlo, en la sien con cuidado, el niño hizo ademán de querer despertar, pero no lo logró.

—Todo se terminará hoy, Damian. He hablado con Jason, él matará a tu madre, Tim se encargará de los asesinos y yo distraeré a Bruce, cuando la asesine, John Constantine podrá exorcizarte. Zatanna dice que es posible exorcizarte sin sacrificar el último pedazo de tu alma. Te quedarás con nosotros. Siempre estarás con nosotros, ¿De acuerdo? Si él no quiere que seas su aliado, entonces vendrás conmigo y te convertirás en mi Robin. Red Hood te enseñará a usar todas sus armas, Red Robin te prestará la tecnología y yo te llevaré a vivir las aventuras que quieras. ¿Entiendes? Ese es el trato pequeño D, tú te quedas con nosotros y jamás te faltará nada.

—¿Dick?—el patriarca apareció en la puerta, el cabello mojado y un traje de una sola pieza color negro. Era lo que se ponía debajo de la armadura de Batman, él se alejo del menor que giró sobre su costado quedando de espaldas, el pecho desnudo. Su hermano rápidamente lo cubrió.

—Lo siento, quería…—se disculpó a medida que iba regresando a la puerta.

—Está bien, deberías ducharte ahora, Alfred servirá la comida en breve. No entiendo cómo fue que todos nos quedamos dormidos.

—¿Demasiado estrés?—sugirió divertido.

—Supongo.

—No lo despiertes Bruce, déjalo descansar otro rato.

—No vine a despertarlo, sino a hacer lo mismo que tú.

.

El viaje a la isla de los asesinos transcurrió en silencio. Los jóvenes guerreros, no comentaron mucho pero intercambiaban miradas cómplices de tanto en tanto. John ocupaba su tiempo en hacer suertes con el encendedor y la flama. Más que nigromante, daba la impresión de ser pirómano.

—No he incendiado nada que no tuviera un demonio implícito en algún tiempo.

—Nadie dijo…—comentó Nightwing.

—Pero lo pensaron.—respondió con sorna. —No le gustaban ni los aviones, ni viajar en caravana, pero era la única forma de llegar ahí. Chas se comunicó vía celular hacía un rato. El ángel y él se encontraban perfectamente bien en un refugio ubicado en la profundidad del bosque.

Colín Wilkes, no había querido dejarlos pero el Demonio lo seguía lastimando, era un peligro dejar al joven Wayne cerca del pelirrojo. Las lágrimas del ángel harían enfadar a Many y para lo que harían, entre más lejos estuviera el ojo espía del "Señor" mejor.

Hablando de eso, el pequeño asesino seguía dormitando entre una de las ventanas y el cuerpo del resurrecto, había escogido sentarse con él, para fastidiar una ultima vez a Red Robin o sabrá el infierno por qué. Red Hood, no dejaba de mirarlo con devoción y decisión, su postura delataba su comportamiento. John sabía que los "hijos de Batman" tramaban algo y le molestaba no descubrir el qué. Actos desesperados, eso es lo que todos harían. Pero lamentablemente, no funcionarían.

Al arribar hubo que despertarlo, los ojos transparentes del infante, hicieron que John sintiera un aguijonazo de culpa en el corazón.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—¿Cómo te sientes, pequeño D?—preguntó Jason, luego de ayudarlo a desprenderse del cinturón de seguridad. Damian venía ataviado de negro, el traje de los asesinos, aunque en ausencia de capa. Todos ellos hubieran preferido otorgarle el manto de Robin, pero su padre no se mostró de acuerdo.

 ** _—_** ** _Con sed…_** —respondió, levantando la mirada y dirigiendo a todos una sonrisa sadica.

—Intruso.

—Harías bien en aprenderte mi nombre, hermano.

—Tú y yo, no somos hermanos. —respondió Hood, colocando el filo de su navaja contra la tierna piel de su cuello.

—Pronto lo seremos.—acotó, alejándose de su alcance. Red Hood, no insistió, pues lo último que quería era dañar _el cuerpo_ de su hermano.

Descendieron a distancia prudente del territorio asesino, el hechicero siendo el último.

 ** _—_** ** _Creo que deberías dármela ahora, John._** —El aludido no respondió nada pero asintió, se remangó la manga derecha de su gabardina y camisa.

—Resurrecto. —llamó a quien le hizo una señal con el dedo de en medio.

—Mi nombre es…

—Caperucita Roja, ya lo sé. ¿Y aquel es el lobo feroz, no?—Tim hizo ademán de poder destruirlo con ambas manos, su novio le restó importancia acercándose a él.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que hagas exactamente lo que deseas, toma ese cuchillo y corta mi brazo.

—¡¿Qué?! —John sonrió, pero su gesto demostraba exactamente lo opuesto.

—Mi sangre fue maldita como anteriormente les dije, de modo que en caso de ingesta, funciona como una especie de revitalizante. —los Robins y Batman se quedaron atónitos, el único que reaccionó fue el demonio.

 ** _—_** ** _¡Dámela, ahora!_**

—No seas impaciente, espectro.

—Puedo oler la sangre, John. Y no hablo de la tuya, sino de nuestro comité de bienvenida. —Batman estudió la zona ayudándose de unos lentes de aumento. Efectivamente, había varios grupos armados aproximándose a ellos. Hood, le hizo la incisión a John, éste soltó un juramento y se arrodilló para que el niño, pudiera pegarse a su brazo y beber cual Vampiro.

Lo hizo con avidez, sin cuidado y celeridad.

—¡Maldito hijo de…!

—¿Con esa boca besaste a tu madre, John?—comentó una vez se hubiera saciado. —Ah, es cierto, tú jamás conociste a tu madre.—John lo apartó con un movimiento aireado, conjuró un hechizo de sanación y volvió a cubrirse el brazo.

—¿Cual es el plan murciélago? Yo no soy de peleas, más bien de estrategia y sabes lo que significa. —Batman frunció el ceño. En el pasado, ya se había encontrado con John, era un mentiroso y oportunista, endemoniadamente ingenioso, pues siempre lograba enredar con su palabrería a cualquiera y obtener exactamente lo que quería. No se podía confiar en él, entregaría a su madre, mejor dicho. John Constantine entregó a su padre y si había algo que no quería, era tenerlo cerca de sus hijos en una batalla.

—Se separarán en grupos. —ordenó el patriarca, sin quitar la vista de John y por eso no pudo ver la sonrisa que se dibujó en el semblante de sus vástagos.

—Yo te cubro.—informó Nightwing, desplegando sus armas gemelas y haciendo salir con un golpe la corriente eléctrica.

—Yo voy con D y el espeluznante.—anunció Red Hood. —Si la perra de su madre se pone intensa, asumiré que tengo autoridad para silenciarla. —Demian sonrió complacido, Batman lamentó su uso del lenguaje, pero no corrigió una sola palabra.

—Yo iré con ellos para cubrirles la retaguardia.—confirmó Red Robin. —Su padre una vez más asintió. Sabía que estaban ávidos de una buena pelea y de ajustar cuentas con la Liga de los Asesinos. John por su parte, encendió un nuevo cigarro.

—Esas cosas van a matarte.—se quejó.

—En efecto.—Batman lo destruyó con la mirada pero no agregó nada. Los asesinos se acercaban y Nightwing ya estaba a considerable distancia, repartiendo golpes y patadas.

—Nos veremos aquí al amanecer.

—¿La hora de las brujas?—inquirió el fumador compulsivo.

 ** _—_** ** _La hora del diablo._** —espetó el espectro.

Bruce guardó en su memoria la imagen del menor: los ojos verdes pero de un tono mucho más oscuro e intenso, los ademanes que se parecían, pero que no correspondían a su hijo pues estaban cargados de cierta seducción y malicia. Damian no tenía por costumbre relamerse los labios, o sacar el pecho y levantar el rostro provocativamente al andar. Era el demonio poseyendo a su hijo y lo recordó pues quería asegurarse de que al volver, pudiera distinguir si era su hijo quien lo recibía o él.

.

Demian se adelantó a todos, era el único que conocía el camino. En su travesía se enfrentaron a considerable número de oponentes pero él no participó de la batalla pues la sangre que debía reclamar, era una y la de nadie más.

Los soldados arremetieron fieros por órdenes de su madre. En los aires se escuchaba la letanía "muerte al heredero" Demian la saboreo, así como también disfrutó de entregar los cuerpos a su _hermano mayor._ Red Hood ultimaba a todos los guerreros que él pasaba, perdieron de vista a Red Robin tan pronto como entraron en la fortaleza, John conjuraba hechizos, invocaba demonios menores para que lastimaran sus cuerpos y drenaran su sangre, así atravesaron cámara tras cámara hasta que llegaron a la parte baja.

.

—Demonio…—pronunció la hechicera. Ataviada de negro con un traje de una sola pieza que realzaba su basta belleza. John la destruyó con la mirada, encerró a los demonios previamente conjurados e hizo una señal al resurrecto para que no se moviera.

 ** _—_** ** _Madre…_** —Thalía maldijo esas palabras, desenfundó su espada. Demian poseía una por igual. No era la de su abuelo, esa se la había quitado Batman y la mantenía oculta en alguna parte de la cueva, la espada que ostentaba la había arrebatado de un cuerpo muerto pero el filo era igual de bueno.

—¡Cómo te atreves!—espetó furiosa. Demian mostró los enrojecidos ojos, adquirió la posición defensiva, su madre guardó distancia.

—¡Cómo te atreves tú, ínfima, mediocre y descastada. A conjurarme, a usarme para después desecharme!—Thalía sonrió, levantando el rostro y el filo de su espada.

—¿No eras tú, el que pretendió engañarme primero?

—Te di los elementos para concebir un niño.

—Y yo te di un cuerpo.—Demian gruñó. Un sonido poco humano y después arremetió. Los metales de las espadas chocaron, ambos cerraron distancias uniendo sus rostros y también cuerpos.

—¡¿CÓMO OSAS LLAMAR A ESO CUERPO?!—Bramó enloquecido señalando el espacio a su alrededor. John estudió el complejo, ahí frente a ellos yacían varias mesas de exploración vacías, contenedores de vidrio con órganos humanos: cerebro, pulmón, columna vertebral, corazón. Jason sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal pues a medida que avanzaban en su recorrido visual, los contenedores variaban su contenido. En el anaquel de junto había multitud de fetos en diversos estados de gestación, todos deformes y mutilados, flotaban en líquido ambarino y transparente. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, comenzó a pregonar porque ninguno de ellos se levantara.

John tomó su encendedor en manos, inicio una débil flama, las energías de este "laboratorio" estaban sumamente contaminadas. Con razón consiguió despertar a un devorador de almas. _—Muéstrame el camino_.—le ordenó a la pieza y el encendedor se movió en el aire, hasta atravesar la cámara.

Demian y su madre proseguían en el duelo de armas. Thalía era diestra, lo entrenó desde la tierna infancia por lo que conocía a la perfección cada punto débil que tuviera el menor. Hood, se desentendió del espectáculo de Doctor Frankenstein, tenía que proteger a su hermano y aguardaba el momento indicado para unirse a la batalla, Thalía al parecer pensó igual, pues luego de golpear en la cabeza al menor y arrojarlo al piso, tomó su distancia y le habló.

—¿Has vuelto a mi, resurrecto?

—¿A caso no juré protegerte hasta el final de los tiempos, mi flor del desierto?—La asesina sonrió confiada. Eso era parte del plan de los Robins: usar los afectos que aún prodigaba y su promesa de proteger a quien fuera la cabeza del gremio.

La hechicera se acercó a él, contoneando las caderas al andar, la espada por la parte baja del cuerpo, el filo hacia adentro. No era una amenaza, Hood recordó como terminaban sus encuentros previos y la imitó, se desprendió de su casco, mostró el rostro de joven adulto a aquella que lo devoró con la mirada y poco después con los labios. El Demonio en el piso rugió de nuevo, la cabeza doliendo, el pecho sufriendo. John, quizá debió aclarar que su sangre servía para "purificar seres posesos" Demian comenzó a vomitar una línea de sangre, entre roja, pútrida y negra.

—¡Mátalo ahora, mi muy amado! ¡Sabes que no debe poseer un cuerpo!

—¿Por qué no?—inquirió Red Hood, ya que la tenía justo donde quería: Piel contra piel, aliento sobre aliento. Cerró el agarre que ofrecía sobre su cuello con la mano izquierda, con la otra tomó su navaja.

—¿¡Qué crees que estás...!?—preguntó temerosa. Hood era fuerte, más que cualquiera de sus hermanos, podía levantar a Tim con facilidad y arrojarlo en su cama sin que el otro pudiera objetar, pero ese era otro cuento.

Levantó a la hechicera, el Demonio bramaba y siseaba. —¡Esa era su muerte! ¡Ella era suya!— pero la sangre maldita de John lo traicionaba. No podía levantarse, no podía respirar, no podía hacer otra que no fuera sangrar.

—Tú me diste esto,—prosiguió Red Hood susurrando como si lo hiciera al oído. —hace mucho tiempo amada mía, ¿Recuerdas por qué?—la asesina asintió, intentando moverse pero aquel ya le estaba cortando la respiración.

El momento a que refería, describía la escena posterior a su "resurrección" la devolución de la vida no era un regalo, sino más bien contrato. Thalía lo marcó en el mismo lugar que su asesino y le obligó a prometer que usaría esa navaja —cuchillo ceremonial— para proteger la casa de los Al Ghul, en el momento que estos se vieran amenazados.

Él no debía profesar otra lealtad más que la suya, ser de ella, pertenecer a ella. Y selló el pacto con un beso que embotó sus sentidos, hasta que lo desechó.

En tiempo real, el asesino comenzaba a cortar la tierna piel de la hechicera, debajo de la caja torácica pero inclinando la navaja hacia arriba para así poder llegar al corazón. En noches pasadas había escuchado al pequeño D, preguntarse si es que a caso él, poseía corazón. Su padre dudaba de eso, Dick lo pensaba a su vez, pero él, no tenía que ser un genio para saber, que la sola pregunta ya implicaba la existencia de un corazón, roto, agonizante. Apretó el agarre, la mujer ya ni siquiera se retorcía, John salió de su escondite con la misma expresión sombría, a él se le unieron los otros con las prendas guerreras considerablemente impregnadas de sangre.

Batman se concentró en la escena: Red Hood apuñalando a Thalía, _su Thalía,_ la encantadora morena que logró rebasar sus defensas y aunque debería amedrentar o detenerlo, simplemente no lo hacía. John solicitó los servicios del otro par de chicos en mallas, Red Robin y Nightwing intercambiaron miradas y se unieron a él, sobre el piso Demian seguía vomitando más leguas de sangre.

—¿Qué suc…?—la pregunta de Dick se quedó en el aire, John mostraba a ellos un cuerpo de complexión adulta pero de rostro infante, atado a una mesa que más de exploración quirúrgica parecía de tortura, grilletes decoraban sus tobillos, cintura y muñecas, el rostro permanecía dormido pero sin lugar a dudas pertenecía a su hermano.

—¿Qué dem…?—inquirió Red Robin, pues en su haber jamás había vislumbrado algo tan macabro.

—Asumo que la hechicera intentó cumplir aquí abajo su palabra. Todos los fetos en algún punto de su desarrollo murieron, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de utilizar un cuerpo ya hecho, mezcló las células de su hermano y su maldita magia con él y de alguna manera, creo esto.

—¡HEREJE!—bramó el demonio que se abrazaba a si mismo como si intentara que lo siguiente que vomitara no fueran sus entrañas. —John lo miró con castigo, poco quedaba de la camaradería habitual que ostentaba. Comenzó a recitar un hechizo, levantando los brazos, extendiendo las palmas, había inscripciones en su piel, multitud de tatuajes que eran visibles cuando él los llamaba, resplandecieron ante la mirada atónita de Batman y la incrédula de los otros.

—Suéltala ahora.—Hood se tomó su tiempo en obedecer. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que tomó una vida y la de ella era de valía. Extrajo el metal de su pecho, de manera lenta y silenciosa, la madre del Demonio escupió un hilillo de sangre, lo miró a los ojos y después cuestionó. —¿Por qué…? —Jason le sonrió con sorna, encantado y divertido con la idea, la sostuvo contra su pecho, pues de manera contaría se caería al suelo.

—La magia del pozo que anima este cuerpo me obliga a proteger el Linaje de los Al Ghul, más específicamente al que sea líder del gremio y en ausencia de R'as, mucho me temo que no eres tú. Tus soldados lo saben bien, pues son ellos quienes aclaman su nombre con apremio. —¿Qué…?—Damian es el heredero, en él se cernirá la cabeza del demonio y por tanto es mi deber protegerlo.

—Pero yo soy, su…

 ** _—_** ** _Madre…_** —interrumpió el Demonio que ya no era otra cosa más que un montón de suciedad y sangre.

Lo que había estado haciendo el cuerpo de Damian, era vomitar al espectro.

John continuó recitando, aproximándose a ambos, Jason la dejó en el piso, el nigromante extrañó a Chas pues él podría haber trazado un símbolo de retención. No importaba, en su estado, dudaba que fuera a algún lado.

—Apártate,—ordenó a Red Hood. —puede que esto no le siente bien a un resurrecto. Jason negó pero su novio se lo tomó en serio.

—O vienes aquí por la buenas o tú y yo vamos a repetir nuestra danza…—Todd sonrió, odiaba dejar una buena batalla pero su instinto le decía que obedeciera. Su semblante comenzó a tornarse pálido, el cuerpo a sudar, la piel a escocer, Red Robin intercambio una mirada con Batman, él ya se encontraba de rodillas al piso, junto a Damian. Su cuerpo frágil y pequeño, despertó tan pronto como el guardián hizo ademán de querer tocarlo.

—¿Padre? ¿Qué es lo que está…?—Constantine aumentó el tono de voz y velocidad con que pregonaba la plegaria, Thalía comenzó a iluminarse, su cuerpo resplandeció y debajo de ella una especie de portal mágico se abrió.

—Zack, yo te invoco para ofrecerte un bocado, tomarás un fragmento de alma, por cada vida que en su existir esta mujer haya ultimado.

—¡NO!—gritó la fémina, mirando a la nada, buscando aliados, pero lo cierto era que todos los asesinos a su alrededor congregados miraban con gracia la escena.

El devorador de almas recuperó su forma, alargada, deforme y negra. No poseía identidad, intentó retomar la de Damian pero Constantine lo impidió.

—¡Teníamos un trato!—bramó como un niño. John se ufanó y terminó de cerrar el portal a través del cual Thalía al Ghul fue devorada.

—El trato fue roto, exigiste un cuerpo, mismo que se te fue entregado.

—¡ESO NO ES UN CUERPO QUE YO PUDIERA HABITAR!

—Lo revisé con calma, tiene todo exactamente dónde debería estar.

—Exceptuando el alma.

—Pediste un cuerpo, no un recipiente al cual usurpar. Ahora, vas a retirarte de manera educada o tengo que llamar a Miguel para que te de una patada.

—¡Tú no puedes!

—No, pero tengo amigos poderosos que se están cansando de que les des mala reputación.

—¡ME ENGAÑASTE!

—De eso vivo…—respondió de manera inmediata pero después cayó en la cuenta de que no era a él a quien hablaba. Demian estaba mirando a su igual, el otro lado del espejo, el joven de ojos jade que le devolvía el gesto sin una pizca de temor.

—Yo quería irme contigo…—confesó. Su padre ensombreció el gesto, sus hermanos a la vez entristecieron. —Y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque los conocí a ellos.

—¡YO TE SALVÉ!

—Y yo te entregué todo lo que tenía, pero aún así, ellos no me olvidaron, ni quiero que lo hagan. No quiero ser un recuerdo. Quiero ser digno del apellido de mi padre y del uniforme que llevaron mis hermanos.

—Nuestro trato sigue intacto.

—Y me apego a él, si asesino de nuevo, te perteneceré. —John escuchó solícito, utilizó su tiempo en juntar los brazos e invocar un nuevo sello para abrir un portal directo al infierno. Enviaría al devorador al lugar más recóndito e iluminado. Uno donde su sombra no pudiera adherirse a ningún lado, eso lo mantendría ocupado, quizá una generación o dos.

—¿¡Creen que pueden detenerme!?—comenzó a gritar, pues la energía sobrenatural del portal comenzó a succionarlo. Tim se aferró a Jason, Red Hood no lucía nada bien, parecía que en cualquier momento se pudiera desmayar y lo mismo suscitaba con Damian, su padre abrazo al niño, convirtiéndose en una muralla humana, desde su posición Dick sólo podía agradecer los consejos y la sabiduría de Zatanna. —¡Escaparé! ¡Los destruiré! En este mundo de oscuridad cada recoveco puede ser mi morada, no pueden escapar a las sombras. Mi cuerpo consumirá lo que les quede de…

El portal se cerró luego de que John soltara una considerable porción de maldiciones y letanías, se dejó caer exhausto al piso, Nightwing corrió a socorrerlo pero extrañamente el nigromante reía.

—Oh, Dios esto amerita un trago.

—Yo te acompaño.—respondió Todd de inmediato. Su novio lo vio con reclamo pero a su vez asintió.

—¿Terminó? ¿Todo esto, de verdad?—inquirió Dick, ayudando a John a levantarse del piso.

—La parte que me compete al menos.—respondió buscando sin éxito un cigarrillo. —Nightwing no entendió a que se refería, pero pronto todos observaron la multitud de asesinos hincar una rodilla al piso y la otra al aire, aclamaron en alto el nombre del heredero.

—¿Padre?—Damian no quería tener que ver absolutamente nada con la orden de los asesinos, ni ahora, ni nunca. Su padre se unió a él, susurrando las palabras que en el pasado le había dicho a su madre.

—La mejor forma de dirigir la Orden es disolverla.

—Lo sé, pero aún no. Soy tan hijo tuyo como lo fui de mi abuelo…no puedo olvidar sus tradiciones, ni hacer que de un día para otro desaparezcan.

—Entonces harías bien en ordenar que permanezcan en su sitio, hasta que decida regresar su auténtico líder.—sugirió John, que estaba a punto de fumarse un churro.

—Mi abuelo…

—Debe estar por ahí, dándose la buena vida en Temiscira.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Batman, totalmente horrorizado con la idea.

—Estaba buscando nuevos yacimientos del Pozo de Lázaro por lo que escuché.

—¿¡Cómo!?

—Tengo oídos en todos lados murciélago, antes de que te infartes o me largue, déjame cambiar unas palabras con tu vástago. —Batman accedió aunque no sin antes volver a abrazar al niño.

—Ya todo está bien, volveremos a casa.

—Si, padre.

John se terminó su cigarro artesanal, Dick quería preguntar, cómo es que llevaba hierba y papel de arroz en su maldita gabardina pero se lo cayó. Ese sujeto era todo un personaje, Tim y Jason estaban un poco más apartados devorándose con la mirada pero sin atreverse a tocarse o besarse. "nunca frente al murciélago" o demás miembros de la familia, porque si los viera él, lo más probable es que…

—¿Quieres que lo borre tu memoria?—inquirió con expresión severa en el rostro. El niño contempló su semblante, azotado por infinidad de crueldades e imaginó que aquel bien podría ser su estado. Negó con un movimiento de rostro.

—Si me olvidara de esto, ¿Que me impediría asesinar de nuevo?

—¿Significa que no vas a alejarte de la línea de fuego?

—A como yo lo veo y entiendo, todo representa un riesgo. Yo podría estudiar medicina como mi abuelo y perder un paciente en la mesa, dedicarme a las artes y crear una obra que invite a la gente a suicidarse, conducir una mala noche ebrio y atropellar a alguien en la calle. No hay garantía de que vaya a escapar a esto.

—También podrías venir conmigo y encontrar una forma de detenerlo.

—Viniendo de alguien que también vendió su alma, no suena realmente bueno. —John sonrió, honestamente no esperaba que se le uniera.

—De acuerdo, entonces solo promete que cuidaras al viejo.

—Eso dalo por hecho.

—Y que visitarás al ángel.

—Ok.—Hubo un intercambio de manos y tras dirigirle una inclinación de rostro al resto John Constantine se marchó, en el camino se podía escuchar su llamada telefónica con Chas. "No me importa lo que tengas que hacer para llegar hasta acá, quiero que me lleves a casa"

.

—Nosotros también deberíamos irnos.—anunció el patriarca.

—¡Yo pido sentarme con Jay!—gritó Tim a todo pulmón.

—¡No! Yo lo pedí primero.—se quejó Damian.

—¡Es mi novio!

—¡Antes que eso es mi esclavo!

—¡Hey!—se quejó el aludido, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

—Muy bien, para que no peleen, yo me iré con Jay—decidió Dick

=¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡TIENES QUE ELEGIR!

—De acuerdo, para que vean que soy justo. Tim se sentará a mi lado y tú puedes ir en mis piernas.

.

.

* * *

 **Violette Moore.**


End file.
